Shock or Suprise!
by Briankrause
Summary: WyattxChris Centric Fic, Everyone in the magicalkingdom knows about Wyatt&chris' realtionship and how they fought the PowersThatBe to be with each other and they have succedded but Is there a Speical reason for the Elders Not to accept this forbidden Love
1. Centenninal Charmed

**SHOCK OR SURPRISE**

**_A/N: incest, and Heavy Slash. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_**

ChrisxWyatt fic.

**_Full summary:_** _The entire Halliwell family and the magical world knows about Wyatt's and Chris's relationship as a lovers. Every magical creature that exist talks about Wyatt's and Chris' love and how they fought against with the POWERS that be (Elders) and his Family to be with each other and how they get past each things that Elders threw at them, and now its their love story is most famous in the magical world, even famous than their parents. So Chris and Wyatt are happy together, as they were supported by their family but things turn hectic, when they find out a shocking truth as a new Halliwell member turns up at their doorstep, causing Wyatt and Chris to drift apart, can they survive this?_

----------------------------------

It was Christmas Eve, the snow has covered the San Francisco making it look like one big icing cake, every one in the streets have already left to be with their family on this special day, the shops were closed and every living creature is back to their house. The streets are quiet, as the bare trees whistled in the wind, the soft snow is dropping to the earth with their unique pattern and……………a warning is coming from an old Victorian house in Prescott Street.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell," Chris shouted swatting Wyatt's hand away. "Keep your hands to yourself or you be sleeping in here tonight." Chris threatened his brother who abruptly stopped with his fingers tracing along Chris's tights and looked away innocently as they heard their mother's voice.

"Wyatt, keep your hand off your brother and control your hormones until its bed time." Piper's voice shouted back from the dinner table, as their cousin's laughter filled the house.

The Halliwell Manor is twinkling in decorations of the gold and silver tinsels that surround them. There were Prelighted Christmas wreaths and garlands which were decorated around the banisters, as they looked beautiful against the mahogany wood, they were white candles lit in the living room, and the sun room giving it the golden glow as the lights were switched off. There were white lighter's lights were showering Chris and Wyatt from the ceilings, like little starts falling to the earth, giving it a beautiful scene. **(A/N: similar to Leo did in Just Harried) **

There were mistletoe's hung all over the house, there were wreaths covering all the doors in the house, and the six foot Prelighted Christmas tree standing in the sunroom all decorated looking beautiful getting the main attraction of the room and they were various sized presents filled beneath the tree, waiting to be opened early in the next morning.

The entire Halliwell family has gathered in the dinner table having their Christmas Eve dinner. Chris was the first person to finish before others, so he excused himself and left the place and soon Wyatt left following his brother to the living room. The only electric light that is coming from is the chandelier in the dinner table, other than that, the house is lit with candles, small Christmas lights and not to mention the whitelighter lights that is showering in the ceiling like stars.

Chris popped in one of his classic movies, Cheaper by the Dozen in the DVD player and sat down to watch when Wyatt came in and sat next to him. Of course knowing Wyatt, Chris sat away from Wyatt, as he chased Chris around the room and in the end he ended up sitting in Wyatt's lap. The TV usually stays in the Sunroom but because it Christmas the guys move it into the living room right in front of the fireplace, so they all can sit together as one big family and watch TV, and its more cosy than the sunroom which is white and cold at this time of the month.

Wyatt who got bored of watching the opening credits; unconsciously let his hands roam around Chris's inner things, of course Chris moved his hands slowly at the first time, the second time, he smacked lightly, the third time, a heavy smack and the fourth time, a threat and a loud smack which caused Wyatt's hand to turn red.

"Well, I m just getting bored watching this lousy movie," Wyatt complained.

"Well, if I remember correctly, I never invited you to watch this movie with me," Chris snapped back at him. "I am the one who was watching this lousy movie, so if you hate it, go to bed or go out."

"I could…go to bed…" Wyatt trailed off looking at Chris.

"Good night," Chris said moving away from his lap and sitting next to him.

"But it would've be fun without you," Wyatt whined as he traced his fingers down Chris's cheek.

"Well, tough luck, I m not coming until this movie is over," Chris said pushing Wyatt away who is blowing soft air into his left ear.

"Fine, I am going to bed," Wyatt said looking at Chris, who just nodded in response. "What don't I get good night kiss?"

Chris's lips curled into a smile, he should've known his brother might try anything to get him to bed, since they didn't have sex for almost three days.

"Nice try Wy, but I am not going to fall for it," Chris said shaking his head as Wyatt's lips turned into a childish frown before he started to pout. Wyatt looked like a small child when he was pouting, with his arms crossed in his chest, his bottom lips upside down.

"Alright, one kiss, that's it," Chris said leaning in to give a quick peck, however Wyatt pulled Chris to his feet and moved them under the mistletoes. "Wy…" Chris moaned looking up the cluster of mistletoe.

"Kiss," Wyatt said as he crashed his lips with Chris but before the kiss can get intimate Chris pulled away, panting. Wyatt reached out and plucked a berry from the mistletoe and gave it to Chris. "You still owe me, ten kisses,"

"What? No way," Chris said trying to move away but pulled back in by Wyatt. "You are cheating."

"No, I am not, you have to kiss me until I give you every berry from the mistletoe, ask mom," Wyatt huskily whispered in his ears. Chris looked at him before calling his mother.

"What is it, sweetie?" piper said coming to see where Wyatt and Chris and then a smirk appeared in face.

"Is it true, I have to kiss him until I get every berry from that stupid thing," Chris moaned as Piper nodded. "How…. why?"

"It's traditional in England," piper said smiling. "And they even have a small poem about it, it goes something like: 'Pick a berry off the mistletoe, for every kiss that's given, when the berries have all gone, there's an end to kissing.'"

"But it doesn't say, it has to be the same person," Chris said smiling. "So one berry is enough for one couple,"

"I know, but I am making it worth while," Wyatt said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Since you left me high and dry for three days, I might've as well, make this kiss worth it."

"I am going to pretend I didn't hear that," piper said shaking her head. "If you two hormonal boys need anything, your aunts and I will be in the kitchen."

Chris frowned at his brother, his eyes gazed into the ocean blue but before he can think, Wyatt crashed his lips into his and at once everything around him disappeared leaving only him and Wyatt.

Chris felt Wyatt's tongues trying to access inside, so he opened his mouth as Wyatt's tongue darted in, searching everywhere as if it was looking for a lost treasure. Chris couldn't help but moan against Wyatt, as he ran his fingers along Chris' spine bringing him close to Wyatt's body.

Wyatt can taste every single bit of Chris who tasted like the desert they had earlier, every bit of Chris, tasted so sweet, Wyatt doesn't want this to be over, he want to carry on like this, savour every minute, every taste of Chris. Wyatt ran his tongue along Chris's teeth and then sucked on his tongue which tasted like a caramel oozing on Wyatt's mouth, so soft and tender.

Chris can feel Wyatt's body crushing against him; he can feel his hardon rubbing against Wyatt's own member. They can go like this for days and days, he felt like he is floating, but they were bought back down to earth by a squealing voice.

"OMG, so hot," Phoebe said squealing like a teenager looking at the boys who turned red beat. "Oh carry on guys, just pretend I am not even here," once she said that she hollered for Paige, who came quickly as if they were demon attack.

"Where is the demon?" Paige said looking around the room for the demon but only found Wyatt and Chris standing underneath the mistletoes, with their bodies crushed together and looking red. Quickly understanding why Phoebe is squealing like a teenager and the boys are blushing, she smiled. "Well, aren't you guys going to kiss, seeing that you two are standing under the mistletoe?"

"You missed it," phoebe said as her children begun to brush past her and headed to the living room. "They were so hot."

"Missy, you are talking about out nephews here," Paige said raising her eyebrow at her who shrugged. "They may be hot, but us Aunts cannot goggle on their kisses, well maybe this one time, come on you two, KISS."

"You two get a room," said Henry Jr as he separated Wyatt and Chris before going in-between into the living room and their uncles and others started to come in to, without waiting Wyatt grabbed Chris and orbed them to their room, where they can have some privacy.

**Continues…..**

**Hey guys, what do you think about this story, I have amazing idea's for this but mostly its Slash, Drama and Emotional Crisis, so you guys have been warned, in the next chapter, there will be slash. Review and let me know and I will update soon. **


	2. Everybody loves Chris

**SHOCK OR SURPRISE**

**_A/N: incest, and Heavy Slash. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_**

ChrisxWyatt fic.

**_Full summary:_** _The entire Halliwell family and the magical world knows about Wyatt's and Chris's relationship as a lovers. Every magical creature that exist talks about Wyatt's and Chris' love and how they fought against with the POWERS that be (Elders) and his Family to be with each other and how they get past each things that Elders threw at them, and now its their love story is most famous in the magical world, even famous than their parents. So Chris and Wyatt are happy together, as they were supported by their family but things turn hectic, when they find out a shocking truth as a new Halliwell member turns up at their doorstep, causing Wyatt and Chris to drift apart, can they survive this?_

----------------------------------

CHAPTER 2

Once they orbed in, Wyatt pushed Chris into the bed as he climbed in top of him. He missed Chris so much, they way he tasted, his sweet soft smell, the way he moaned to the pleasure Wyatt gives him. He wants to hear them now; he wants to make Chris moan his name. Wyatt pushed both Chris's arms above his head as he kissed Chris's lips, running his tongue over the soft pink lips. He lightly tugged on it with his teeth as Chris sucked his upper lip.

Wyatt moved down sucking on Chris's collar bone, he tasted like a vanilla and smelled like coca butter. Wyatt rolled his tongues on the exposing flesh as Chris arched his body towards Wyatt, wanting Wyatt desperately to move on but Wyatt's in no rush as he pushed Chris' writhing body down on the bed, he want this to be even better than the last time, they made love. Wyatt ran his tongues from his collar bone to his neck making Chris moan lightly.

Wyatt sat up and pulled his blue shirt over his shoulder and threw it away, continuing to do the same with his second layer of his upper clothing, once his upper body is bare. He moved down to undo Chris's shirt as the buttons easily came undone making it easier for Wyatt to pick Chris's slender body up to remove his shirt.

"Wy…" Chris panted as he looked into his brother eyes, which looked beautiful in the moon light which is the only source of light in the room. Wyatt moved back on kissing Chris's lips and at the same time running his fingers from Chris's wrist to his shoulder causing him to shudder at the feeling Wyatt's giving him.

Wyatt begun to lick, suckle every part of Chris's tender flash he can as he slowly moved to Chris's dusky pink bud. Wyatt eyed Chris who has his eyes closed and enjoying himself to the sensations that is going through him. His angel, his cherub is back in his arms once again, where he belongs.

Chris opened his right eye to peek why Wyatt suddenly stopped and came eye to eye with Wyatt who has been watching him lustfully. "Wy…quit starring at me, and made love to me, will ya?" Chris said as Wyatt chuckled.

Wyatt placed his warm mouth on the cold pink bud and he begun to suckle it while rolling the other in-between his thumb, making Chris to moan and arch into Wyatt's mouth even further. Wyatt started to move further down, kissing Chris' abdomen and stopping at the navel. Chris's most sensitive part, Wyatt let his tip of his tongue to circle the navel, as Chris sucked in his breath while Wyatt's hand unbuckled Chris's belt in the process.

"I want you so much," Wyatt whispered as he reached down to kiss Chris's swollen lips again but as Wyatt pulled back, Chris bought his hand behind Wyatt's head and pulled him back into the kiss once again. He loved tasting Wyatt, he taste so sweet and warm but both of them pulled back when the air became an issue.

Wyatt ran his fingers down Chris's chest and even further down to stop near his jeans. Chris whimpered as Wyatt slowly teased Chris by running his fingers lightly on top of his jeans. Chris who got so impatient used his own hand to guide Wyatt's inside his jeans and into his briefs.

Chris gasped as Wyatt's cold hands cupped his hard erect member. Wyatt, who is so turned on, leaned in to suckle Chris's neck, he loves Chris so much, he wants this night to keep going forever. Wyatt slowly pumps the erect member inside Chris' jeans; the heat inside Chris's is so welcoming from the cold air that surrounds them. Just then they heard a loud rapid knock on the door as Melinda voice shouted.

"Guys, Mom want me to tell you that, she wants you both downstairs, immediately," Melinda shouted through the door. "Or you two can sleep in different rooms tonight." With that Melinda left.

Both boys laid still, panting as they listened to the noise of Melinda's footsteps which died as they got further away. Breathing in Wyatt pulled away and got up but Chris whimpered slightly, causing Wyatt to turn around to see Chris who was rock hard since his erection is making a tent in his jeans, and the pleading look Chris was giving him which clearly says Don't-go.

"Hey, I promise I make it up to you later," Wyatt said kissing his forehead and it took all his will power to move away from Chris, since his mind is screaming at him, telling him to jump back in but he doesn't want to end up in different room away from Chris.

"Come on, Cherub, lets go down," Wyatt said as he pulled his T-shirt on and left the room since he knew if he stays longer he will jump back in bed with Chris.

Chris lay panting there, trying to get his painful erection to go away before leaving. Closing his eyes, he ran his hand through his hair as he felt his erection slowly decease, with that Chris grabbed the shirt that was near to him, pulling it over his head, he begun to make his way downstairs.

When Chris came downstairs, he saw his entire family in the living room, watching the movie, he played earlier. Half of his cousins are sitting in the carpet, while the others are in the couch all squashed together with a blanket thrown over them, Chris eyes searched for his mother in the light showering room but he couldn't find her.

"Aunt Phoebe do you know where mom is," Chris asked his aunt who has her head in her husband's chest.

"She is in the Kitchen, sweetie," Phoebe said not taking her eyes off the TV screen.

Meanwhile in the Kitchen, Piper, Leo and Paige were busy Chatting, when Wyatt came in looking all flushed.

"Hey mom," Wyatt said getting himself orange juice from the fridge.

"Where is your brother?" Piper asked Wyatt and the same moment Chris entered the kitchen and at once three pair of eyes fell on him with smiles.

Piper saw her youngest, whose hair is all messed up, falling into his emerald eyes which is clearly standing out against Wyatt's shirt. His lips are swollen, his cheeks are flushed and the shirt is way too big for him. She looked away from her youngest, trying hard to suppress the laughter that might escape from her lips any minute.

"I see you boys have been very busy," Paige said causing Wyatt to choke on his juice while Chris startled eyes looked away from his family.

Just then a woman came in, she had a light blonde hair, and she was wearing a long black robe.

"Hey Chris, Hey Wyatt," she said greeting Chris and Wyatt. "So Paige did you ask him yet?" Paige shook her head as an evil smile played in her lips like Piper and Leo who now has his hands around his wife's waist and looking at Chris like a three month infant.

"Okay, I'll ask him then." the blonde woman said turning around to Chris and at once her face lit up like a hundred volts light. "Hey….I am sorry to disturb you guys at this time….but I heard you are back in town and I was wondering if you would like to help us out in Magic school in Pre-school, since Leo told me how much you love kids and half of our staffs are sick from cold and flu….so if you would like to help us out tomorrow, it be great, so please, can you help us?."

Chris barely had time to registers what Alexia was saying since she was ranting so fast, so he just nodded and said "yeah sure." With that Alexia bid them good night and merry Christmas and left them.

"So mom, why do you want to talk to me about?" Chris asked as he watched Wyatt exist the room some minutes after Alexia gone, since the family resumed back to their watching the boys like a Christmas treat.

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," Piper said smiling at her youngest who seem to go redder every minute and he looked so sweet, since his eyes are standing out in the light with a tinkle. "You know, you helping out in Magic school, now it's sorted, you can go back to whatever you were doing." She said with her famous smile, she often delivers to her sister when they hit the sack with their boyfriends.

Chris blushing like a school girl turned and left but instead of going up, he went to the living room where he found Wyatt sitting next to Phoebe. Chris made his way to Wyatt since every seat around the room is taken and half of his cousins are in the floor nearly tripping him over.

Wyatt, who saw Chris approaching him, placed his drink down as Chris jumped on his lap.

"Hey, you want to go back up," Wyatt whispered in Chris's ears as he wrapped his arms around Chris's slender waist pulling him closer as Chris smiled a mischievous smile at Wyatt.

**Continues…..**

**Hey guys, this story is mostly Slash, Drama and Emotional Crisis, so you guys have been warned, in the next chapter, there will be slash. Review and let me know and I will update soon. **


	3. Wyatt's Heaven

**SHOCK OR SURPRISE**

**_A/N: incest, and Heavy Slash. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_**

ChrisxWyatt fic.

**_Full summary:_** _The entire Halliwell family and the magical world knows about Wyatt's and Chris's relationship as a lovers. Every magical creature that exist talks about Wyatt's and Chris' love and how they fought against with the POWERS that be (Elders) and his Family to be with each other and how they get past each things that Elders threw at them, and now its their love story is most famous in the magical world, even famous than their parents. So Chris and Wyatt are happy together, as they were supported by their family but things turn hectic, when they find out a shocking truth as a new Halliwell member turns up at their doorstep, causing Wyatt and Chris to drift apart, can they survive this?_

----------------------------------

CHAPTER 3

"In a while," Chris said resting his cheek on Wyatt's head as they resumed watching the movie. Chris was unconsciously twirling Wyatt's hair in his finger when he saw his Uncle coop whisper something in his aunt's ear, who giggled before smacking him in his chest. Ignoring the giggles he turned back to watch the movie again and once again he caught his uncle whisper something and this time his aunt scowled at him. "Coop, they are my nephews."

Chris turned his head towards the smiling couple who stopped when they found him starring at them. "Alright spill, now." Chris said giving them the suspicious look?

"It's nothing," Phoebe said ruffling Chris's hair but Chris looked at his Uncle who just shrugged.

"Uncle Coop…." Chris said shrugging. "You know I love snooping into people's mind, so if you want me to snoop around, then don't tell me"

"Fine, I was just telling your aunt," Coop slowly begun. "How much Love I am radiating from you two, and as a cupid, I never came across this much love in just two people, just over whelming."

"Really…." Chris said looking at his aunt who was trying to suppress her laughter. "And the rest please…"

Coop hesitated for a while, before continuing since Chris was giving him draggers. "That, if you guys love this much, imagine….How much love it would be in………..in bed."

"You guys are so….. sick minded," Chris said as his uncle laughed at him.

"Hey, but he is right," said Wyatt kissing the sensitive part of Chris's neck causing him to move away from Wyatt's lips.

"You know I am going to bed, before you guys come up with any other sick thoughts that might want to make me hurl," Chris said to Wyatt and Uncle. "And you are staying here, no following, got it." Once Wyatt nodded, Chris walked off.

Chris climbed the stairs, he was really knocked out, every bone in his body was so tired, partly was from the dinner they had earlier, his mother's cooking always makes him sleepy, second he only came today morning from New York, and tomorrow its Christmas, where every one wakes up at once to fight over the presents and see who got the best out of all, of course Chris doesn't mind about that, since Wyatt's presents to him always the best out of every one.

Last year Wyatt gave him a special whitelighter dust, where once pinch can produce vast amount of falling stars, of course that's what he used in the living room ceilings today, and the showering lights are still going on, but he mostly use it when he wants to seduce Wyatt into bed, but he misses that now, since he was studying in New York which means he never get to see his family that much, he gets to see them on Christmas or summer holidays other than that, Chris never sees Wyatt, of course Wyatt makes it up for missing Chris for almost a year by loving Chris until Chris pass out.

Smiling to himself, Chris came to the landing and made his way to his room wondering what Wyatt got for him this year. But Chris was startled when he opened the bedroom door to find Wyatt under the covers pretending to be a sleep.

"Wyatt," Chris moaned closing the door before climbing over Wyatt, to sleep next to him but he didn't dare go under the covers. "I said no Following."

"You didn't say no orbing," Wyatt cheekily replied as he moved to hug Chris over the covers. "Come on in, I have a surprise for you,"

"Don't worry, I can guess already," Chris said eyeing Wyatt's clothes on the floor before going under the covers and at once Wyatt hugged him tight.

"You're clothes are cold," Wyatt complained while Chris smiled.

"But it's warm for me," Chris said as Wyatt slowly made to open the shirt buttons. "No, Wyatt I am so tired now, can we do this tomorrow, please…"

"Hey. Who was the one that wanted me to stay earlier?" Wyatt said looking at Chris who played with Wyatt's lips with his index finger. "And…I miss you so much, I want to feel you, Chris…"

"I know…but…" Chris said but got cut off as Wyatt cupped his member at the same time he crushed his lips against Chris who couldn't help but respond to Wyatt's touches.

"But I promised, I'll make it up to you later didn't I," Wyatt said waving his arms and at once Chris's clothes orbed off from him to the floor. "And I never back out of my promise." with that he rolled on top of Chris who hugged his warm, naked body as Wyatt's lips made its way to Chris's neck, causing Chris to moan.

Wyatt looked up to meet Chris's eyes. "Now where were we?" Wyatt said as he sucked on Chris's bottom lip. Immediately Chris's member raised up against Wyatt's as they grinded their hips together.

Wyatt started to leave buttery kisses from Chris's neck to his navel and carried on, kissing the joints of Chris's hips, the joints between his legs, his arms, his biceps, his inner thighs, and around his shaft but not going anywhere near it. Chris's waxed skin felt smooth against Wyatt's lips; he can hear Chris thrashing around above him. Looking at Chris, Wyatt slowly sucked his ball sack, which made Chris to release a throaty moan as he moved his hip up and down.

Wyatt then ran his tip of his tongue from Chris's base to the head of his shafts underneath.

"Wy…..mouth," Chris panted, he can barely talk from the pleasure that was surging through him especially at what Wyatt did, running his tongue along his sensitive part of his shaft. Wyatt obeyed Chris as he took Chris inside him; he started to move up and down in his shaft as Chris buckled underneath him.

Chris couldn't help but run his fingers into Wyatt's blonde curls as he grabbed a fistful and guided Wyatt to move the way he wanted him to move, Wyatt ran his tongue all over Chris, as he felt Chris's body stiffen, he can feel Chris's heel is digging into his back from the pleasure and Wyatt's eyes are starting to water from the pain since Chris's grip in his hair seem to get tighter for every movement Wyatt makes.

"Wy……I think…" Chris grunted with so much effort as he pushed deeper into Wyatt, who took in much as he can. "Come…." With that Chris blasted into Wyatt. Wyatt felt the hot liquid hit the back of his throat; he can taste the saltiness in his mouth, as he drank them, every bit of it and even asked for more by sucking on Chris again.

Chris relaxed once his orgasm subsided, he felt weak at knees, he hasn't that an orgasm like that since last Christmas, but he figures he still has one more week to go, to catch up with it. Chris felt Wyatt move upwards as he kissed and ran his tongue every where he can.

"Love you baby," Wyatt whispered as he devoured Chris's mouth once again. Chris can taste every bit of Wyatt, and now he tasted of him, the saltiness still hung on to him, even though Wyatt can drink him, Chris can never do that, for some reason he hates the way it taste, the hotness and the saltiness was not his type of cuppa.

He remembers the one time when he gave Wyatt a blow job, and he tried to drink it, but no sooner he done that, he emptied his stomach right there but ever since that Wyatt never expected him to do that again.

"Chris…."Wyatt said looking into the emerald eyes pleadingly. "Can I…?" as Chris nodded as Wyatt's flashed his famous smile at him before crushing his lips on Chris once again. "I love you so much."

Wyatt ran his tongue around Chris's pinks buds, as a lubricant orbed into his hands. He can't wait to be inside Chris, it's been long time and his cock was already aching for it, Wyatt was about to pour oil into his hand to coat his shaft when Chris stopped him.

"Let me do it," Chris said sitting up as he took the bottle from Wyatt who was kneeling in front of him.

The moment Chris grabbed his shaft; Wyatt couldn't help but throw his head back and moan, as Chris slowly glided his hand up and down as Wyatt slowly moved forwards and backwards against Chris's grip. "Wy….I want you inside…." Chris panted lying back down as Wyatt nodded.

Wyatt raised Chris's legs and wrapped them around himself before looking at Chris who looked at him. "You ready?" Wyatt asked Chris who nodded, with that Wyatt pushed his middle finger into Chris, who arched his body up, slowly Wyatt pushed in and out, then his second finger and followed the third at which Chris bit his lips from moaning.

Once Wyatt, stretched the tight muscles around, Wyatt positioned right in front of Chris with one look at Chris, he pushed into Chris who couldn't do anything but scrap his nails into the headboard, as Wyatt pushed in, far as he can go.

"St…stop…stop," Chris grunted as Wyatt leaned in and suckled Chris's lips.

"Just…Relax….," Wyatt moaned against Chris lips as he pushed in even further before staying still for his cherub to adjust to him. Wyatt then slowly started to move when he felt Chris relaxing against him, Wyatt can feel the tightness of the muscle around him, it felt so tight and warm, and Wyatt thought he could cum right there. "Chris….I love you baby." Wyatt moaned as he begun to pick up a pace in his moves as Chris nodded.

Chris dug his nails into the headboard behind him, Wyatt was pushing in and out, and it felt so good, he couldn't help but moan. Chris can feel the tight grip around his waist that Wyatt has on him and now Wyatt was doing all sorts of stuff with his mouth to his body, Chris couldn't but whimper, as Wyatt picked his pace, every push, Wyatt dug deeper and kept on hitting his prostate.

"f...faster…" Chris moaned, as Wyatt begun to move in and out, repeatedly hitting Chris's prostate, who couldn't help but release short moans like a dog whimpers. "Slow...slow...do...wn…Wy," Chris moaned but Wyatt kept his pace, he hasn't had Chris for a long time and now his Cherub was buckling beneath him and turning him on so badly with the moans, he couldn't help but keep on going, Wyatt knew, he was going to bust any second.

"Wy…." Chris cried out, Chris can feel his orgasm at the peek, once again and he can't think at all, Wyatt was banging him senseless; he couldn't do anything but hold on tight to Wyatt and moan. Wyatt grabbed Chris's cock, as he started to masturbate his cherub, he can feel the slickness around Chris's cock, every thing was such turn on, so Wyatt increased his pace, he knew he was going very deep but he couldn't help himself, he just wants to go deep as he can and bury inside his Cherub and never come out.

Chris felt his vision was going out of focus, as Wyatt kept on going deeper, Chris didn't know what's going on, he felt as if his entire body was on fire, he felt very heavy in his head as if he was trying to lift something that was attached to his head, and all he could do was dig his nails into the soft flesh of Wyatt's broad shoulder and bit his teeth from screaming and before Chris knew it, he blasted very powerfully against Wyatt's abdomen and his chest before passing out.

Wyatt who saw Chris cum, immediately followed Chris, as he blasted inside, where he stayed still, as his orgasm kept on coming, he felt his cock, moving as he kept on releasing, once he felt his orgasm subdue he looked up to see that Chris has passed out. Smiling to himself Wyatt pulled himself out of Chris and rolled to his side, with that he pulled Chris next to him, where he knew his Cherub was safe with that he kissed his forehead before giving into the temptation of sleep.

**Continues…..**

**Hey guys Thanks for all those who reviewed the last Chapter, I really liked what you guys have got to say, so please REVIEW. This story is mostly Slash, Drama and Emotional Crisis, so you guys have been warned, Review and let me know and I will update soon. **


	4. Chrismas

**SHOCK OR SURPRISE**

**_A/N: incest, and Heavy Slash. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_**

ChrisxWyatt fic.

**_Full summary:_** _The entire Halliwell family and the magical world knows about Wyatt's and Chris's relationship as a lovers. Every magical creature that exist talks about Wyatt's and Chris' love and how they fought against with the POWERS that be (Elders) and his Family to be with each other and how they get past each things that Elders threw at them, and now its their love story is most famous in the magical world, even famous than their parents. So Chris and Wyatt are happy together, as they were supported by their family but things turn hectic, when they find out a shocking truth as a new Halliwell member turns up at their doorstep, causing Wyatt and Chris to drift apart, can they survive this?_

----------------------------------

Chris opened his eyes to the darkness that still surrounds him in that early morning of winter. Chris looked to his left to see Wyatt was still sleeping with his arms wrapped around Chris's chest and the alarm clock next to him showed its 6.30. Smiling to himself, he slowly moved Wyatt's hand before kissing his forehead, with that he got out of the bed and shuttered the moment his naked body came in contact with the cold air around him, he didn't notice it, when he was under the covers, since the temperature under the covers were warm but now he can feel the coldness that is seeping around him.

Slipping into his PJ and his night robe, he made his way out with his bare feet; he can feel the coldness in the floorboards beneath him. The hallway was quiet; every thing was eerie silent, well except the sounds of the soft snoring from the rooms along the hallway, Chris presumed every one must be still in bed, as he made his way downstairs. He knew it wouldn't be long before his cousins make their way downstairs, since every one was staying over at the Manor.

However because the Manor cannot occupy every one and it doesn't have room for every one to stay, Wyatt tend to enchant the house, so for every Christmas, the entire Halliwell family can stay in comfortably, as more rooms magically appears, of course the first time, Chris thought of it, his mother ranted about Personal gain and other stuff but after that, seeing the new rooms even she loved the idea, since it's the only time she gets to see the house bigger than it normally is.

The soft carpets in the steps warmed Chris's feet but not for long as he came into the foyer. He looked around as he listened to the soft humming of the Jingle Bell tune coming from somewhere around the house, he still doesn't know where that tune comes from, every Christmas he hears that tune, early in the morning and he even asked his family if they were the one who was playing that tune but they all said no.

Chris tip toed his way to the Sunroom, since the only source of lights are from the Pre-lighted Christmas trees, and the wraths that surrounds the house and it still giving its mystical glow, He can see that the Presents underneath the three trees has now doubled from the last night he saw, the presents are wrapped in gold and silver wrappers with red and gold ribbons.

They also have three Christmas trees for the three family, so if Chris has a present for Phoebe or her daughter then he will place it underneath Phoebe's Christmas trees, and this goes around, so in the morning all three children will be under the trees fighting over the presents that was given to them by their family.

Chris looked at the three trees that was placed in the sunroom, his Aunt Phoebe's Family Christmas tree was standing near the door, where it was decorated in white ribbons, long ribbon like tinsel, purple and silver babbles in different shapes such as round ones, spiral ones, long pale ones with a Silver Star on the top.

His Aunt Paige's tree was standing near the doorway between the living room and the Convestary, decorated in, white ribbons, gold ribbon like tinsel, with gold babbles in different shapes, with a gold Star on the top.

However Chris's family tree, well he has to say was the best, since he decorated it and chose it, it was standing near the fireplace, cause he called for that place first, the tree was decorated in see through ribbons which look lot like net, with the same see through ribbon like tinsels, which was wrapped around the tree, Gold and red babbles are hanging around the tree with a extra gold snowflake like decorations are hanging with a gold star on the top.

Grinning like a lunatic, Chris made his way to the Christmas tree, where he begin to search for one present he always opens first. There were so many presents that Chris can barely see Wyatt's present, however he found what he was looking for, still smiling like an idiot, he picked up the round flat box from underneath the tree and made his way to the living room but Chris stopped when he saw his parents sitting in the living room smiling at him, with hot chocolate in front of them in the table. No matter how early Chris gets up on Christmas day, his parents tend to beat him to it, some days he even wonder if they ever go to bed at all.

"Merry Christmas, peanut," Piper said smiling at her youngest.

"Merry Christmas son," Leo said smiling as he moved a bit for Chris.

"Merry Christmas," Chris wished his parents as he went to sit in between them. The couch was really warm considering the coldness of that morning.

"Wonder what Wyatt got you this time," Leo said smiling as Chris pulled the gold ribbon apart. The same thing is going inside Chris's head, wondering what Wyatt got him this time as he ripped open the wrapped paper but he stopped, maybe he should wait till Wyatt gets here, at the same time he also saw his parents are waiting for him to open it, well it doesn't matter.

Chris looked at the blue oval shape box that was sitting in front of him, Chris breathed in as he opened the box and at once Chris felt his father's jaw hit the floor as well as his own. Before them in blue velvet pillow sits a bright gold Halo with gold and white orbs running around it in spirally.

"Holy…" Piper stopped herself from cursing at the present that was sitting in Chris's lap.

"How, did he?" Leo asked himself as well as others.

Chris touched the gold Halo, which felt cold and smooth, just like a glass. The gold light the Halo giving off was so powerful he had to squint from the powerful light which looked like 2000 warts and not to mention the golden orbs dancing around the Halo which felt like air, which danced around his hands when he placed his hand on the halo. .

"You like it?" said a voice causing the three to look up as they saw Wyatt smiling at Chris. Chris doesn't like this, he loved it, it's so beautiful, he loved everything Wyatt gives, no matter what, so he pushed the box to his dad's lap and jumped into Wyatt's waiting arms and planted him kiss.

"I thought you were sleeping?" Chris said kissing him again as he slipped his hand around Wyatt's waist.

"Well, couldn't sleep the moment I felt you leave," Wyatt said as he nuzzled his face in Chris's neck as they swayed side to side. "So do you like it?"

"I LOVE IT, Wy," Chris said letting his tongue run near Wyatt's collarbone, who couldn't help himself but moan as their mother coughed.

"How did you get this?" Leo asked his eldest son. "I mean this is an elders' Halo and I am pretty sure they don't give it away easily."

"I know, dad, but seeing Chris here is an Half elder," Wyatt said still holding on to Chris. "They agreed and gave me what I wanted when I kindly pointed it out."

"Kindly, huh?" Chris asked Wyatt who winked at him.

"So you got it, just like that?" Piper asked her son who just nodded as he made to pick the box up from his dad's lap.

"Here you go my little Chrissie," Wyatt said picking up the gold Halo from the box and sat it at top of Chris's head in mid air where it stayed, but he knew the enchantment he casted on the Halo will work any minute and as if right on cue, right before their eyes, the golden orbs from the Halo started to make their way downwards as their swirled Chris as it levitated him in the air.

Piper and Leo both watched with their mouths hanging wide open and their eyes looked as if it might pop out any second. Just then they heard swirling orbs and clattering footsteps and every one in the house who are making their way downstairs froze in their steps and felt their jaw hit the floor when they saw Chris in the air, with golden orbs swirling around him as powerful light shone within.

Chris couldn't believe what was happening, he saw gold orbs swirl around him and then he felt himself being raised in the air, he also saw Wyatt smiling at him as he felt a warm glow surging through him and he felt electric current surge through his hair. He can see his family looking up at him with their mouths open, he looked to his right as he saw a gold light outlining a wings, then he saw a gold wings materialize in either side of him. He then looked down as he felt a warm air swishing around him to find his clothes transform into gold, and then he felt him being himself slowly descend to the floor.

Chris moved his right hand to ask Wyatt what happened; when he saw a Powerful gold wings behind him move, it just felt like another pair of arms. Everyone in the room was mesmerised in Chris's wings including Chris when they heard Henry Jr voice say; HOLY SHIT, which snapped every one out of the trance.

Chris instantly orbed away to his room in gold orbs, instead of blue orbs to check his reflection while others stayed in their place as statue. Chris who appeared in his room, felt his eye pop out, his image has completely changed, his black jet hair is now sandy blonde hair, he seem to be wearing a gold V-neck full sleeve shirt, a gold full pants and a long gold robe but what made Chris open his mouth is the wings that seem to be attached to him, they were gold and reddish feathered wings, which seem powerful and now its folded behind him.

Chris moved his arms at the same time, the wings opened to their full extend, it looked beautiful Chris has to say, it looked like the wings of the Phoenix bird and the Halo was still sitting in his head and the golden orbs have returned into spiralling around the Halo.

With a last look, Chris disappeared in swirling orbs to see no one moved from where they were standing.

Chris saw Wyatt smiling at him, as he made his way to him. "Wy…what did you do to me?" Chris asked Wyatt as he placed a kiss of his lips.

"Transformed you into my angel," Wyatt said as he took Chris's waist.

"Very funny," Chris snapped when he felt someone touch him from behind, he turned around to see his entire family running their fingers in his soft wings, just then he felt a sharp pain shoot through his left side, as Henry Jr held up a long gold feather. "SHIT." Chris fumed as his wings outstretched and whacked every one away except Wyatt who is standing in front of him.

"Henry, what the hell you think you are doing?" Chris shouted eyeing the beautiful feather in his hand before snatching it away from Henry.

"Sorry, just wanted to see if it's real?" Henry Jr apologized as his father whacked him in the head.

"Okay, every one except Wyatt, keeps your hands off my wings," Chris shouted as he went to sit on the couch, but found it difficult with his enormous wings.

"I never knew, angel can swear?" Henry said to his wife, who gave him the death look. Wyatt sat down and pulled Chris down on his lap seeing how Chris was struggling to sit down. Wyatt made Chris face him, as he leaned against the sofa, so the wings are free and it pretty much looked Chris was riding Wyatt, who couldn't help himself as he nuzzled into Chris as his wings wrapped itself around Wyatt making a cocoon from every one else.

"You want to go up and make love," Wyatt whispered as he kissed Chris's lips. "You know see how you can take me in with your beautiful wings."

**Continues…..**

**Hey guys, this story is mostly Slash, Drama and Emotional Crisis, so you guys have been warned, in the next chapter, there will be slash. Review and let me know and I will update soon. **


	5. Cry of an Angel

SHOCK OR SURPRISE

A/N: incest, and Heavy Slash.

ChrisxWyatt fic.

**_Full summary:_** _The entire Halliwell family and the magical world knows about Wyatt's and Chris's relationship as a lovers. Every magical creature that exist talks about Wyatt's and Chris' love and how they fought against with the POWERS that be (Elders) to be with each other and how they get past each things that Elders threw at them, and now its their love story is most famous in the magical world, even famous than their parents. So Chris and Wyatt are happy together, as they were supported by their family but things turn hectic, when they find out a shocking truth as a new Halliwell member turns up at their doorstep, causing Wyatt and Chris to drift apart, can they survive this????_

_**CHAPTER 5**_

"Wy….am I going to stay like this?" Chris asked Wyatt worried about the wings, it's not like he hated them but its bit uncomfortable.

"All day," Wyatt said smiling moving his face to the light touch of the feather as Chris lightly traced the feather along Wyatt's face.

"What, you mean I can't go out?" Chris said as his wings opened themselves and closed behind Chris, to see his entire family are still eyeing Chris's wings. "People go and open your presents," Chris said since its kind of creeping him out, because every one seemed to be mesmerised, every one except Wyatt who has lustful look in his eyes.

"You can go to Magic school, remember, you are helping out," Wyatt said as he ran his fingers along his shoulder blades where his wings meet. "And I love your hair, you should try changing your hair colour for once," Wyatt said as he kissed Chris's cheek.

"Very funny," Chris said giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"So where is my present?" Wyatt said as he pulled Chris's slender body closer, he loved the way Chris feels against his body and if he has one wish, it would be that Chris and he would always be like this.

"Go to the garage and see for yourself," Chris said smiling as he got off Wyatt's lap.

Wyatt didn't wait another moment; he grabbed Chris's hand and pulled him as he ran to the Kitchen.

"Where the hell are they going?" Melinda asked as the others followed the boys to the back.

Wyatt opened the Garage door, it looked normal as it does, there in one corner, his dad's favourite old car stands, he bought when they were very young, and it still stands there, but next to it, stands what seems like a car under a White blanket.

Wyatt slowly went inside followed by Chris and they were soon followed by the others to see where Wyatt was heading. Wyatt looked back at Chris who had a smile on his face, the smile Wyatt recognise easily, breathing in, he pulled the White blanket away to have his eyes pop out.

"How did you effort this?" was the first question out of Piper Halliwell's mouth.

Right before Wyatt stands a sleek car, more like a racing car, the latest futuristic car, you don't need keys to open it, since it works on finger prints, the car has all sorts of technology in it, and you can change the colour of the car, since the car colour is not painted by spray paint but Computer. It doesn't crash that easily, it can't be damaged or scratched, the car which now only bears two seats can adapt to a family size car, where it will have passengers seat in the back.

Wyatt ran his finger in the hood which felt like touch a soft screen of a computer; he can see the green grids, when he puts pressure to the touch. (A/N: Just think of Matrix) Wyatt pressed his thumb at the finger print device and at once the car opened upwards.

"Welcome, Mr Wyatt," said a lady voice in a screen which dropped down from the roof. "Please confirm the destination you wish to arrive," Wyatt couldn't help as he ran his finger tips along the soft smooth wheel, everything looks so beautiful, they were all sorts of buttons, but he didn't care about that, he can't believe Chris got him this, he has been saving to buy this car for over two years and he still only got half of the money for it, but how did Chris get this.

Wyatt looked up when he heard half of his family yelp; he looked as they all sucked on their various fingers. "What happened?" Wyatt asked them.

"Stupid electric charge," Henry Jr moaned as he sucked on his index finger.

"Actually it's an electric Shock to keep every one away," Chris said still standing from his place and not moved an inch. "Only Wyatt can touch it and the people he wishes to touch it, so others can't it, the Computer and the spell I casted will see it as a threat, see nice anti-theft magnesium."

Without any warning, Wyatt got off the car and made his way to Chris who was smiling at him, but before the others or Chris can react, Wyatt pushed Chris into the wall and started to devour him right there, as other turned away in shock. Wyatt didn't care about others, he wanted Chris right there, his gorgeous angel always making his wish come true, and once again he made Wyatt's dream come true.

"Chris…I want you…" Wyatt moaned against Chris's mouth as he grinded his body powerfully against Chris who couldn't help but moan as his wings flapped against the wall as they knocked some of the stuff from the walls.

"Alright, cut it out you two, right now," Piper snapped holding her hands in front of her eyes, however both her boys are not in the mood to listen. "I MEAN IT," she shouted just as both of them disappeared in swirling gold orbs.

Chris and Wyatt orbed into their room, Wyatt immediately removed his clothes fast as he can, and then orbed Chris's clothes to the floor. Wyatt pushed his angel down on the bed and studied him, he was so beautiful, his wings are stretched open either side of him, his sandy blonde hair all over his eyes, his soft, smooth baby milk skin, his piercing beautiful emerald eyes, everything was a turn on for Wyatt.

He immediately orbed a lotion bottle to his hand and coated his shaft, he wanted to be inside Chris fast as he can, he wants to feel Chris deep inside him once again, his cherub he wants him so badly. Once he coated, he threw the bottle on the floor and pushed Chris's legs up.

Chris was panting now, half excited and the other half was scared, since Wyatt was ready to push into him without using his fingers, without helping him to flex, he never took Wyatt like that and he can't wait.

"Ready my beauty…" Wyatt panted as Chris nodded, with that Wyatt pushed in, deep as he go, very deep inside Chris that he was almost buried himself inside his cherub. Chris couldn't help but scream Wyatt's name out loud, as Wyatt pushed himself in, Chris dug his fingers into his sheets; his wings were flapping widely in either side of him, feeling the need to get away from the pain he was feeling.

"Relax…" Wyatt moaned kissing Chris's neck as he stayed still for Chris to adjust to himself; he knew he was never this deep inside his cherub and his Cherub must have hard time, taking him in. "Chris…I love you." Chris on the other hand, can barely talk, he felt as if his entire body was on fire and at the same time, he felt tingling sensation running through his body.

"I………L...Love……you…..too…"Chris grunted as he arched his back with his eyes closed and his fingers digging deep into the bed as Wyatt's sucked on his throat.

7777777777777777777777777777

Downstairs the Halliwell's, who came into the house after many hours of studying the car, heard Chris scream making every one to look at each other panicking. Piper looked at her husband, her heart beating so fast, Chris, her youngest screaming as if he was in Pain, without waiting she ran upstairs as others followed and since the half-lighters were panicking, they ran instead of orbing.

**THANKS for those who reviewed the last chapter, it was very interesting to know what you guys got to say about the last chappie, thanks for the anonymous reviewers too, since I couldn't reply them personally, so Thanks and please don't forget to Review, Thanks, please REVIEW…**


	6. Piper's Smackdown

A/N: incest, and Heavy Slash.

ChrisxWyatt fic.

**_Full summary:_** _The entire Halliwell family and the magical world knows about Wyatt's and Chris's relationship as a lovers. Every magical creature that exist talks about Wyatt's and Chris' love and how they fought against with the POWERS that be (Elders) to be with each other and how they get past each things that Elders threw at them, and now its their love story is most famous in the magical world, even famous than their parents. So Chris and Wyatt are happy together, as they were supported by their family but things turn hectic, when they find out a shocking truth as a new Halliwell member turns up at their doorstep, causing Wyatt and Chris to drift apart, can they survive this????_

----------------------------------

Chris's pain soon turned into pleasure as Wyatt pushed slowly in and out making Chris moan Wyatt's name out, as he had his legs wrapped around Wyatt and his hands around Wyatt's waist. Wyatt slowly pushed in, as he leaned on Chris's wings to stop them from flapping so widely, but he can see Chris was enjoying since he can see his beautiful feathers, which seem to curl in the end with his every push and unfurl as he slowly pulled out, Wyatt wanted Chris to ride him, its been a long time and he wants Chris to grind himself into Wyatt, with that thought Wyatt pulled Chris from the bed, still inside Chris, with that Wyatt sat down pulling Chris in top of him, as Chris's wings extended to their full length.

Wyatt laid back in the bed as Chris leaned forward on Wyatt, placing both palms on Wyatt's Chest for support, as he moved up and down guided by Wyatt and at the same moment the door to the room was blasted into pieces.

--------------------

Every one except Henry and Leo rushed upstairs; Phoebe's daughters disappeared to the attic in pink glow, while Paige, Coop and the Twins searched the rooms while the rest headed straight to Chris and Wyatt room. Piper tried to open it, but she couldn't, so stepping back a bit, she flicked her wrist as the room door was shattered into bits.

Piper looked into the room and immediately turned around, so did the others with that they ran off muttering something under their breath. Chris who was riding Wyatt screamed when he saw half of his family were standing at the door looking in. Wyatt who was shocked, embarrassed and pissed off waved his hand and at once the door appeared in it place, sealing others behind it.

Chris pulled himself off from Wyatt but before he can do anything else, Wyatt pushed him into the bed and got off looking very pissed off. Chris watched as Wyatt pull on his robe, with that he opened the door wide enough for him to slip out and then minutes later he heard Wyatt shout from downstairs, shaking his head he tried to get up but felt weak in his legs so he decided to rest, since he knew if Wyatt comes back they might continue where they left off.

Wyatt was very pissed off; not only they disturbed them, but scared them to death. Opening the door, he slipped out, to see his family have disappeared, clenching his jaw, he orbed down to see every one was looking uncomfortable, but very scared when they saw Wyatt.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" Wyatt yelled at his mother, making her flinch when the chandelier blow its fuse above them, of course Leo, Paige, the Twins, Coop, Henry and Phoebe's daughters doesn't have a clue why Wyatt was very pissed off, when they came downstairs, Piper told them, Chris was fine and the next thing Wyatt orbed down looking very pissed off.

On the other hand, Phoebe, Piper, Henry Jr, Melinda, all of them are looking at Wyatt as if they swallowed a frog. Piper looked at her eldest, she can clearly see how pissed off he was, and she was scared right now, since she never saw him this angry for anything, actually she's not scared, she was terrified of the anger that was surging through Wyatt's eyes. Piper hoped that Chris can come down and bail her out but since there was no sign, she cleared her throat and spoke up.

"We….heard scream……..and…" Piper said trailing off as she saw Phoebe, Melinda and Henry Jr looking at Wyatt with the same fear.

"DO YOU THINK ANYTHING CAN HURT CHRIS WHEN I AM WITH HIM?" Wyatt yelled back as the entire manor begins to shake like an earth quake.

"No….I…..was….em." Piper was freaking mortified now since Wyatt's anger was already beginning to shake the manor and she can see half of the family members are confused and scared.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING," Wyatt spat back as things started to shatter all around them like a balloon. He only has one week with his Cherub but he can't even enjoy it, without his family annoying the hell out of them.

-------------------

Chris who was listening to Wyatt yell was startled when the room begun to shake like an earth quake, figuring it was Wyatt's doing, he quickly got off the bed and orbed his clothes back onto him, since he hasn't got a clue how to pull his shirt over his wings, with that Chris orbed down to see everything was shattering around them.

"WY, Calm down," Chris soothed Wyatt as he went to him and held his hand which was shaking with fury. Wyatt looked at his mother and then at Chris, the pleading eyes, he couldn't help but breathe in as the Manor slowly stopped shaking.

"Are you Okay?" Chris asked Wyatt looking into his eyes, as Wyatt nodded. Once Chris was sure Wyatt was calmed down, he turned around and yelled. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" of course no one was expecting this, they all jumped.

"Chris….." Henry Jr begun but he still can't get the flaming image out of his mind and thank god that Chris wings hid most of it, otherwise it would've been a life time therapy instead of few years.

"WHAT?" Chris shouted at Henry as Leo spoke up.

"Chris what happened?" Leo asked still confused about what happened.

"ASK MOM," Chris shouted with that he and Wyatt disappeared in swirling gold orbs. Leo and the others looked at Piper with an expression of what-the-hell-did-you-do, while Piper just shrugged and shook her head in the meaning of Don't-ask.

-------------------

Wyatt and Chris re-appeared back in their room; Wyatt was still pissed off, since Chris can feel it.

"Wy…calm down," Chris said softly as Wyatt sat down fuming. "It was our fault," Chris said trying to reason with Wyatt who looked at him.

"Don't try to rationalise their mistakes Chris," Wyatt said looking at Chris who just shrugged and came and stood next to him.

"Well, you wanna drop me off at magic school?" Chris said changing the subject as Wyatt looked at him before resting his head against Chris's stomach.

"I am sorry," Wyatt said still holding on to Chris.

"For what…?" Chris said resting his cheek on Wyatt's blonde curls.

"For losing it, like a lunatic downstairs," Wyatt said as Chris chuckled.

"What?" Wyatt asked Chris as he looked at him.

"Well, you are right, you are a lunatic," Chris said as Wyatt raised his eyebrows. "But you are my lunatic, who I love so much." With that Chris bend down and captured Wyatt's mouth as Wyatt slowly pulled Chris on to his lap, while their mouth and their tongues battled against each other in lust.

"I love you Chris," Wyatt said as he pulled away from Chris kiss, no matter how many time he says it, the magic in its words never dies.

"I love you too," Chris said getting off. "But now, I have to go and help out in the Magic School."

"Do you have to," Wyatt asked Chris like a child whining for his mommy to come.

"Yes, I have to, come on, So you can either drop me, or I go by myself," Chris said but he is not going without Wyatt because of his transformation, he wants someone to be there with him. "Come on Wy...(Kiss)…for me…(kiss)…Please…(Kiss)"

"But I am so turned on," Wyatt pouted as he turned his lips upside down and looked up at Chris, who just came down and sucked on his bottom lips.

"Please for me, and I promise I make it up tonight," Chris said as he trailed his hand down wards against Wyatt's abs.

"Fine," Wyatt said pretending to be upset as he pulled on his clothes, once he was dressed; he and Chris disappeared in golden orbs.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW and let me know what you guys think about this Chapter, Okay, so REVIEW and I UPDATE and BIG Thanks to anonymous Reviewers. **


	7. Where I end and You begin?

SHOCK OR SURPRISE

A/N: incest, and Heavy Slash. MPRG

ChrisxWyatt fic.

**_Full summary:_** _The entire Halliwell family and the magical world knows about Wyatt's and Chris's relationship as a lovers. Every magical creature that exist talks about Wyatt's and Chris' love and how they fought against with the POWERS that be (Elders) to be with each other and how they get past each things that Elders threw at them, and now its their love story is most famous in the magical world, even famous than their parents. So Chris and Wyatt are happy together, as they were supported by their family but things turn hectic, when they find out a shocking truth as a new Halliwell member turns up at their doorstep, causing Wyatt and Chris to drift apart, can they survive this????_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Chris woke up with his name being shouted from downstairs, much as he want to get up, Chris was so tried he couldn't even move, considering Wyatt didn't let him go to sleep and now Wyatt was sleeping peacefully next to him like a baby.

Chris not caring why his mother was calling him, he dug underneath the covers and huddled close to Wyatt to find more warmth in that cold morning, Wyatt always pull Chris very closer when ever he huddles next to Wyatt just like he did as Chris felt safe in Wyatt;s arms, and Chris can always feel Wyatt's flat washboard abs pressing against his back and Wyatt's strong arms wrapped around his chest protectively, and if anyone lets him, he would sleep like this forever.

Just then both boys heard a rapid knocking on the door as Phoebe's' eldest daughter Primrose voice called out as if she was ready to knock the door down.

"Chris, there is a guy outside asking for ya," Primrose said as Chris's eyes snapped open.

"Who is it?" Chris shouted back.

"His name was Mark and he said you guys went to high school together," Primrose shouted back. "Ring any bells?"

"Yeah…I think… I be down in 10 minutes," Chris said as he thought why would Mark would come and see him, since in high school, he was the College Jock, as every one use to lust after him, and once Chris thought he was cute, but that it but he never noticed Chris or his friends, even if they walk down the corridor he would ignore them and then in the Changing room, he would make fun of Chris and his mates since Chris couldn't help but be perfect in everything. muttering to himself Chris made to get up, but Wyatt pulled him back instinctively.

"Alright I let him know, but hurry up and by the way Wyatt, Aunt Piper wants you downstairs because you guys have missed breakfast," Primrose shouted. Wyatt just shook his head, so typical of their mother, to bribe them with food, both boys were still not talking to Piper, Phoebe, Melinda and Henry Jr, In fact they haven't even once looked at them at dinner last night and ignored them when they tried to make conversation with the boys.

Chris moved Wyatt hands away to get up but Wyatt grabbed Chris by his waist and pulled him down before rolling on top of him. "Wy, I need to go….." Chris trailed off as Wyatt begun to kiss and nibble Chris's sensitive part of his neck at the same time he felt Wyatt's hard member pressing against his own. "Wy…please stop…oh god….stop…so…" Chris eyes rolled back to the pleasure as Wyatt crushed his lips with Chris as Chris drunk Wyatt deeply as they grinded their hips together.

Chris came to his senses when Wyatt broke their kiss to move down, but before Wyatt can do anything, Chris orbed off as Wyatt fell on the bed. "Hey I wasn't finished with you yet," Wyatt shouted as he heard the shower from the bathroom.

"Tough luck," Chris voice shouted back.

"Well, I could always join you in there, if you want," Wyatt cheekily replied back.

"You wouldn't dare," Chris threatened as he begun to lather his body with soap.

"Oh, yeah," Wyatt said before orbing away from bed and next to Chris who jumped causing him to slip but Wyatt caught him around his mid section. "See If I didn't orb here in time, you probably would've cracked your head."

"if you never orbed here in the first place," Chris said turning as Wyatt lathered Chris's back. "Then I wouldn't have slipped In the first place."

"Who cares…" Wyatt said as he slowly ran his hand down Chris's spine and all way down in a straight line and caressed Chris's entrance.

"That's it," Chris said turning to face Wyatt but stopped when he saw the lustful look on Wyatt's face he bit his lips causing Chris slowly to back away. "You know, there is someone…waiting for me…Wy,"

However Chris was stuck in the corner as he looked into the Wyatt's lustful eyes and before he knew it, Wyatt crushed both their bodies together as he begun to taste Chris as the water washed away the soap from Chris's body.

"Wy I don't…." Chris said as Wyatt sucked on Chris's erect nipple causing Chris's breathing to change. "Wy…some…one,"

"They can wait bit longer if its important," Wyatt said before moving up to take Chris's mouth and at the same time his hand took hold of Chris' Jr where Wyatt played with it while feeding on Chris,

"Chris….oh god…." Wyatt panted as he slowly lifted Chris against the wall as Chris wrapped his legs around Wyatt's waist, much as Chris wants to go, he can't and he doesn't want to, he only got this week with Wyatt before go back to New York, so every bit of time is very precious to both of them.

"Wy…." Chris moaned against Wyatt's tongue as Wyatt slowly circled around Chris's entrance with his lubed finger before inserting into Chris, as he searched for Chris's prostate and when he did, he felt his body was reacting to Chris's moans and whimpers.

"You ready…"Wyatt asked Chris who nodded as Wyatt coated his shaft with the nearest shampoo bottle he could reach with that he swiftly entered Chris with a grunt as Chris tightened the grip around Wyatt's waist as he whimpered against Wyatt's kisses.

-----------------------------------

Piper Halliwell fumed under her breath, both her boys haven't talked to her all day yesterday and she was pretty sure that they weren't planning to talk to her today either. It wasn't her fault really, her mother instincts told her that Chris was in pain, and she was right and…Ewww…wwwww.w….ww, thinking about it, god she needs to borrow some memory dust from Paige later on, so sick, god, her sons, oh god, how could she….damn servers her right.

Piper looked up when Primrose came in. "He didn't say anything Aunt Piper," Primrose said as she turned on the kettle. "I guess they still must be angry for whatever reason you guys are not telling us."

Piper shook her head, they still haven't said to the rest of the family or Leo even why Chris and Wyatt were mad at them, but she knew if she tells them, they be beyond pissed off.

"So, where is Melinda?" Primrose asked Piper, who added some carrots to her pot.

"Oh, she went shopping with the others." Piper said as she added some more vegetables to her broth.

"Speaking of others, how can they leave me here all alone?" Primrose complained as she made Hot Chocolate. "I mean I am a girl and a teenager who loves shopping."

"Yes, you also love Sleeping much as shopping," Piper said shaking her head, as she stirred the pot. "Besides your mother tried to wake you up, but you screamed the house down."

"No, I never, besides mom never woke me," Primrose said as she placed the cup in a tray with some cookies. "I mean I would've known, if some one woke me up."

"Sweetie, even when a demon attacks, you never notice," Piper said as she begun to chop some vegetables. "Unless, someone screams bloody murder, you are addicted to sleep much as Chris and Wyatt."

"Alright then," Primrose huffed before leaving with a tray as Piper smiled.

Primrose made her way to the living room to see a guy sitting there looking around. He looked about 20, he had a sandy blonde hair, baby blue eyes and he dressed well that made Primrose drool slightly.

"Mark…" Primrose said as the guy looked at her as she caught her breath before offering the hot chocolate and the cookies to him.

"Thanks," Mark said as Primrose smiled.

"Chris, said he be down soon, so make yourself at home and if you need anything let me know," Primrose said as she switched on the telly for Mark to watch as the Channel displayed a Christmas movie.

"Thanks, I will." Mark said smiling.

"So…I was wondering, how do you know Chris?" Primrose asked Mark who placed his hot cup of drink down before answering.

"Well, I kind of knew him from High school," Mark said truthfully. He did know Chris back them but then Chris was a weedy and nerdy guy but when he saw Chris the other day on Christmas eve, he couldn't believe it was Chris, in fact he thought it was someone else, until he saw Piper Halliwell and Leo.

"Oh, you guys went to same high school, Cool," Primrose said as she looked up, its been more than ten minutes, but still no sign of Chris or Wyatt, hoping the boys are up to no good again, she turned back to her conversation.

"I am sorry, but how are you related to Chris?" Mark asked the gorgeous girl before him, as she had a lovely brunette hair, light brown eyes, nice tanned skin, and nice figure.

"I am his cousin," Primrose said smiling as her Cupid power picked up the attraction from mark towards her as she smiled even more as she displayed her pearly white teeth's.

"I am sorry, how old did you say you were again?" Mark asked Primrose.

"I didn't say…" Primrose said as Mark nodded, just as Piper came in.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, EVERY ONE especially to the annomoyous reviwers, so please REVIEW and let me know what you guys think.**


	8. Hanging by a Moment

**Historybluff1990, Thank you so much, for being my BETA, you are great.**

"Hi, Mark" Piper said, smiling, while addressing the young man, as he stood upon her entering.

"Hi, Mrs Wyatt," Mark said in greeting.

"How is every one at home?" She queried, wondering about Mark's parents, who were regulars at her restaurant and always got along with her, hence Chris and Mark going to the same high school.

"They're fine, Dad's away on business right now, as usual." Mark said while piper nodded, knowing how busy Mark's family was, and that they barely had a home life, always so focused on their respective career goals. As a result, Mark had ended up spending a significant amount of time at the Halliwell manor while his parents were unable to supervise him.

"What about your mother?" Piper inquired, as Mark took a sip from his hot chocolate and Primrose left the room to answer a call.

"Mom and dad spilt up. Now mom is living in with my sister until she can get something sorted." Mark said an unmistakable note of sadness in his voice at the revelation.

"I'm sorry," Piper said while Mark shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry to drop in like this," Mark smiled as Piper shook her head in disagreement.

"No don't be silly, you and your sister are always welcome here." Piper said smiling as Chris came running down the stairs laughing, Wyatt not far behind, both coming to an abrupt, silent, stop upon seeing their mother.

"Morning," Piper said smiling as they nodded at her, making their way to the kitchen. "Chris, your old school friend Mark's here."

Chris stopped dead in his tracks. He'd completely forgotten about Mark. Turning around, he came face to face with a blonde young man, his age, his height, with the same good looks he remembered; only they'd grown with him, into even more desirable features than he remembered. His crystal blue eyes, rosy red cheeks, and not to mention his style of dress, his physique seemed to be enhanced tenfold.

"Mark," Chris said, slightly unsure of how to respond to the guy before him as they shook hands. '_Wow! He is ho__t'_

Wyatt, standing behind Chris, heard his Cherub's thoughts about the new male standing before them. "_He's hot? Alright then, I see the winds have started blowing in different directions," _Wyatt told Chris telepathically, to which Chris' response was to turn his head towards his brother and role his eyes.

"I leave you two alone," Piper said walking away. "Wyatt, sweetie, can I talk to you in the kitchen please." Wyatt looked to Chris, then piper. For some reason he felt insecure about leaving Chris here alone with this man that Chris was attracted to, but a final glance, Wyatt left the room.

"So…Mark how are you?" Chris said, feeling slightly awkward. They hadn't ever really talked to each other that much before, and quite frankly Chris was at a loose end.

"I'm good, how about you?" Mark asked looking around.

"I'm fine. So, what's with the sudden appearance?" Chris asked as Mark started to walk over to him.

777777777777

Wyatt sat in a chair near the island as Piper grabbed a plate, placing a waffle and maple syrup in front of her son as he looked at her.

"Wyatt I know you guys are mad at me-" Piper begun as Wyatt cut across her.

"You have no idea." Wyatt said shaking his head.

"I know that honey, but you need to understand." Piper said, looking at her eldest with pleading eyes. "When I heard Chris's scream, I thought he was in pain, you know my motherly instincts kind of overtook…my logic," Piper said finishing off with a nervous glance.

"So you decided to blow up the door, did you?" Wyatt asked, a searing gaze turned to his mother.

"No…" Piper trailed off, averting her gaze from her son. "I am really sorry…"

"You know what mom? Forget it!" Wyatt said, leaning forward. "What's done is done. It would just be best if you don't mention it to anyone else, otherwise I doubt even I would forgive you."

"Thanks sweetie, but what about Chris," Piper said, all too aware of the brunette's stubbornness.

"Don't worry. I'll talk to him." Wyatt said, picking up his knife and fork.

"Okay." Piper said, leaning down and kissing Wyatt on the forehead. "Oh, by the way can I borrow some memory dust, I been meaning to ask Paige, but I completely forgot."

"Why do you want memory dust?" Wyatt asked looking at his mother.

"Well, I can't afford a whole lifetime of therapy. Let's leave it there." Piper said, a smile dancing in her eyes as Wyatt shook his head.

"Alright then." Wyatt said, helping to himself a forkful of Waffles.

At that moment, Chris came into the kitchen, a devilish smile playing across his lips as he looks at Wyatt. "So what did your friend want?" He asked.

"Nothing really," Chris shrugged. "I am going out to grab a bite with him though, so, I'll see you guys later." Chris then turned around, heading for the door.

"Hold on there," Wyatt said, jumping up. "Where are you going?"

"Out!" Chris said folding his arms over his chest. "What? Don't you trust me?" Chris asked in a mock shocked voice.

"No it's not that…it's just… I wanted to spend time with you." Wyatt said in a disappointed voice. To which Chris responded by pulling him into a hug, in return Wyatt tightened the embrace.

"I won't go if you don't want me to." Chris said looking up into Wyatt's smile before placing a light peck on his lips.

"No, you go and have fun; I still have another week with you, right?" Wyatt said as Chris buried his face into Wyatt's chest. Wyatt understood Chris so much, far more than anyone on this Earth was capable of, it was as though Wyatt could take one glimpse at him and he saw right through to his very soul just the way he thought he did with Wyatt, and Chris loved him for it.

"I'll be back soon, I promise, and then I'll make it up to you," Chris said giving a little wink before kissing his lover once again.

"Okay, you take care, and be careful," Wyatt said as they pulled away from the hug. "And promise that you call me if you get into trouble."

"I promise," Chris said before leaving them as Wyatt turned around to face his smiling mother.

"You two are just so adorable you know that," Piper said as Wyatt rolled his eyes, before returning to his seat. "So what have you got planned today now that Chris has gone out?"

"Well I was thinking about taking him to the movies today," Wyatt said shrugging. "But now he's gone, I got a spare ticket, care to join me?" Wyatt said smiling as Piper kissed his forehead.

"Sure, I'd be happy to be escorted by a lovely young man such as yourself," Piper said smiling as Wyatt chuckled.

777777777777777777777777

Later on that day, Wyatt was busy devouring strawberry Ice cream on his lonesome, when Piper came in with a tray of delicious home-made cake, ice cream, fruits and all the junk food that Wyatt was once forbidden from when he was younger.

"That was a really interesting movie, don't you think?" Piper said sitting down next to her eldest, as she talking about the movie they saw in the cinema.

"Yeah it was a great love story, but I didn't like the ending," Wyatt said licking at his spoon.

"I thought the ending was one of the most powerful scenes in the whole thing," Piper said offering a tray full of freshly cut fruits.

"Yeah mom, no offence but that's because you're old," Wyatt said as Piper opened her mouth in shock before giving him a playful smack on his shoulder.

"I resent that!" Piper replied hotly as he laughed.

"I mean, come on, she was so stupid, she didn't even fight for him." Wyatt said shaking his head. "She decided to slit her wrist and die 'coz too many others were in her way of getting him back, and in the end she wound up getting him killed too!"

"But they were joined in the afterlife, keep that in mind," Piper said as they heard a car pull up outside.

"True, but it was too unrealistic. I mean it was great story line," Wyatt said looking at his mother. "But the ending just messed up the whole thing." They then heard the jingling of keys in the door lock for a second until it stopped. Both residents waited for someone to walk through but nothing happened and once again, the keys jingled in the lock, but no one came through. "I'll go check it out."

Wyatt placed his ice-cream tub down and made his way out to see two shadows standing outside the door, smiling to himself, he approached it.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the front door, Chris and Mark stood laughing while Chris tried to open the door, but stopped as he saw Mark smile at him.

"Well, thanks for a great day out," Chris said as Mark smiled.

"No, actually I should be thanking you for the great day out," Mark said as Chris tried to open the lock but stopped when Mark spoke again. "Chris I am really sorry once again for what happened back in high school."

"Hey. This is like the one-hundredth time today that you've apologised, let it go," Chris said as Mark looked at him before falling silent. "So…Shall we go in?" Chris asked but before he could move, Mark advanced on him, pressing his lips against Chris'. Chris was at a complete loss as for what to do except instinctively gasp from the shock, which Mark took full advantage of. At the same time the front door was opened and Wyatt came out, only to stop dead in his tracks, his smile turning into an expression of pure shock.

Chris finally managed to push Mark away; just as Wyatt slammed the door shut so hard the glass in the windows vibrated. Upon hearing this, Piper came from the living-room to see Wyatt jumping the stairs two at the time, fury emanating from his very aura.

"I'm sorry," Mark apologized as Chris rubbed at his lips. He didn't know what to say, everything just happened so fast. "It just, I thought…you know you said…Chris…"

"I'm sorry Mark but I have to go, nothing personal," Chris said before closing the door behind him.

"What the hell is going on?" Piper asked as she watched her youngest come enter the house.

"Don't ask," was all Chris said as he sprinted straight up the stairs as he heard a door slam hard somewhere up there.

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW AND PLEASE REVIEW. I ALSO WANT TO SAY TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED, YOU GUYS ROCK, THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS, AND PLEASE REVIEW, THANK YOU SO MUCH.**_


	9. I Always Stand by You

_**THANKS TO HISTORYBUFF1990 AS USUAL AND REALLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE OF THIS STORY.**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wy," Chris knocked on the door as Wyatt growled.

"GET LOST," He shouted through the door, making Chris flinch. a reply making Chris flinch. Sucking in a deep breath Chris walked in to see Wyatt sitting in middle of the bed; his body leaning up against a pillow, holding another in his arms. On the outside he appeared calm, but Chris knew he was furious, he could feel the anger radiating off of him, directed at both Chris and Mark, although mostly Mark.

"Wyatt it's not what you think," Chris said, staring at him. Wyatt was holding the pillow so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. "Wyatt? Say something."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?" Wyatt exploded, looking Chris in the eye, and Chris saw all the pain dwelling there for a second before Wyatt had to turn away toward the window, simply unable to believe that Chris would ever kiss someone else like that.

He always thought he was the only one Chris would ever kiss like that. He wouldn't have minded so much if it was a girl, but the fact that Mark was a guy made it all so different, so much more complicated than that. He would never have imagined Chris could do such a thing.

Chris inhaled deeply, looking up to the ceiling, as though asking for support from some invisible higher power. Wyatt had it all wrong. He thought Chris had betrayed him. Chris inwardly cursed his empathy for showing him what his lover was feeling; he never wanted to have him feel such pain and betrayal, it was killing him inside. It was killing the both of them inside. Taking a deep, fortifying, breath, Chris climbed onto the bed and straddled Wyatt's lap.

"Wyatt, listen to me. Look at me," Chris said, taking Wyatt's face in his hands, locking their eyes, and seeing nothing but pure pain radiating from his lover's blue iris's. "I love you, okay, and it hurts me to know that… that you would think I'd do this to you. I mean, we went against every rule there is to be with each other Wy, and there is no one in this world that could ever change that. My heart belongs only to you Wy. But if you think for one second that I would do something like that to you, then you clearly don't love me enough to understand me after all these years. What you saw today was not me kissing him; it was him kissing me, okay. I love you so much, do you get that? You are my soul Wy, I love you."

Wyatt stared at Chris, as the latter looked deep into his eyes. All Wyatt could do was sit there looking into Chris's pleading face, tears beginning to glaze his eyes over as he made to move off of his lover's lap, snapping Wyatt back to reality. He pulled Chris back onto his lap and kissed him, running his lips all over Chris's mouth hungrily, as though trying to cleanse him of Mark, marking his territory, reclaiming Chris as his own, as Chris responded ion kind and both boys crushed their bodies together, almost violently, in their passion.

Chris looked at him once they broke from the kiss. "I Love you, Chris," Wyatt said hugging him tightly, not wanting to let him go. He wanted the rest of his life to be spent like this. Just him and Chris. He didn't need another thing for the rest of his life as long as Chris was by his side. "I was just shocked, I am so sorry."

"It's okay," Chris said, inhaling Wyatt's aftershave, enjoying the way it tickled his nose.

"I always want it to be like this Chris," Wyatt told his lover as he held onto him afterwards. "I want us to grow old together, just like mom and dad. I don't want anything other than you Chris, as long as I have you, I'll always be the happiest man alive. I don't need anything else and I wouldn't ask for it either."

Chris smiled at Wyatt before leaning to kiss him again. "And maybe someday, we will be uncles as Melinda's children run around the manor causing havoc like we did when we were little." Wyatt added as an afterthought.

"Wyatt, speaking of children," Chris said looking up at Wyatt innocently; it seemed the perfect time for Chris to open the topic he always wanted talk to Wyatt about. "I need to talk to you about something."

"What?" Wyatt said leaning in to catch Chris's lips once again.

"I'll tell you once we get to Magic school," Chris said pulling him to feet. "Come on, chop, chop." He said as they disappeared into fluttering orbs.

777777777777777

Chris and Wyatt's orbs descended in Magic school in front of a room reading:

ALEXIS:

Assistant Deputy Headmistress

"What are we doing here?" Wyatt asked, puzzled at Chris's actions.

"Just follow me," He said, knocking on the door and entering upon hearing the reply from inside. "Hey, Alexis I'm here about what I talked to you about before."

At once Alexis's eyes lit up. "So he agreed with you?" She asked, as Chris shook his head.

"I haven't told him yet. I wanna tell him when we get there." He said as Alexis nodded.

"Okay then, you two, follow me." Alexis said leaving the room.

"Chris, what is this about?" Wyatt asked eyebrows raised as Chris dragged him out.

"Just come, Wy," Chris said as they followed Alexis through the endless corridors, before stopping at a room called 'The Orphanage'.

Upon seeing the sign Wyatt pulled Chris back by the collar the younger of the two moved to enter. "Whoa there, where do you think you're going?" Wyatt asked, chuckling.

"To… adopt a child." Chris said innocently, giving Wyatt the 'puppy-dog-eyes'.

"You're kidding, right?" Wyatt asked but trailed off at the look on Chris's face. "NO Chris, hell NO, you can't go and make decision like this without talking to me about it first."

"Why not?" Chris asked, lowering his voice as a student walked passed, and giving them a curt nod as Wyatt smiled back. "I mean, come on Wy, I know you love kids, so do I, but we both know that I can't give you what you want. This is our only option, if we want to start our own family."

"Chris, do you even listen to yourself?" Wyatt said not believing what Chris was suggesting. "This is a child we're talking about, not a puppy. If this doesn't work out we can't exchange it for another one. The only thing I'd ever ask from you is your love, I don't care if we can't have kids. All I need from you is your love, not a child, we have each other. We have each other, right? I take care of you, you take care of me, we're like each other's kids. It just won't work out, okay."

"Why not?" Chris asked once more, only it was through gritted teeth this time. "We will make it work, Wy…I noticed how you act around small kids. I saw how caring you were when we helped out here on Christmas day, and I see the longing in your eyes Wy. Every time you see a child in the park, or a guy playing with his new born baby, the look in your eyes…its enough to kill me, knowing that I can't give what you that, and I know you will make a great dad. I just want to start a family with you Wy, to be normal, even though the Halliwell family can't be, it doesn't matter, and we are giving a child a home."

"Chris, why would you even think that bringing a child into our home is going to make me happy?" Wyatt said running his hand through his blonde hair, he hated it when Chris got stubborn, it lead to the making of stupid decisions. "I mean, I am happy, I have you, haven't I? What more happiness could a child possibly bring me? Unless you're the one looking for happiness?

"Wyatt, that's not what I mean, okay." Chris said, getting frustrated with Wyatt. "I'm not looking for your approval, just your support. One way or another I am bringing a child home. Weather you or the others like it, or not." With that last statement hanging in the air between them, Chris walked into the room, leaving Wyatt to fume outside.

After couple of small, yet deep, breaths, Wyatt followed Chris, and found himself in a room full of small children, ranging from babies and toddlers, up to Five-year olds. A few of the babies were levitating in the air, others were floating their toys in the air using their powers, while others were running around, playing games with one another. He saw Chris and Alexis over in the corner talking; fuming over Chris's decision he stalked towards them.

"He is perfect," Alexis said. "Wyatt I'm sure you'll find this baby is yours, he is a Halliwell, I tell you."

Wyatt doubted that any children from here could be a Halliwell. Chris tugged on his arm, looking up at him with puppy-dog, pleading, eyes, and Wyatt knew instantly that he would live to regret this decision. He also knew from experience that when Chris wanted something he was stubborn and unyielding enough not to quit until he got what he wanted.

"Wyatt, look at this kid, he is you," Chris said smiling. "And he is a half-white lighter; I mean, what are the chances?"

Wyatt looked down at the child. He seemed about three years old, he has almond like blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, just like Wyatt, and he simply radiated sweetness. Wyatt couldn't help but smile at the child looking up at him with his big blue eyes.

"Wy," Chris said, a small smile playing at his lips. "What do you say, have we found our perfect son, should I say your son?"

This snapped Wyatt out of his trance. "Okay I tell you what?" Wyatt said pulling Chris away from the rest. If Chris wanted to give him a child, he was going to make it absolutely impossible for him, he wanted to erase this whole adoption idea from Chris's mind, and he knew there was only one way he could try to do that.

"Okay, Chris, I want to be a father," Wyatt said, taking Chris's waist in his hands, making Chris smile. "But I want this child to be our son, not by adoption but by genes as well as Magic, I want this child to be conceived by the one person I love most."

"Wy, you're crazy," Chris laughed, staring at Wyatt's serious expression. "It's technically impossible for a man to conceive; besides there are other ways like surrogacy but then we'd have to find some one from our family. It's too complicated."

"Well, then we might have to stop talking about children then." Wyatt said looking into the frustrated emerald orbs before him. "If you want me to be a dad, I want you to be the one that conceive our child, not someone I don't know or love, and if you can't find a way to give me a child by you, then stop with this whole kid thing, okay?" Wyatt then leaned down to give Chris a short kiss on the lips before orbing away, knowing that if he stayed there Chris would come up with something to get him to agree to taking one home with him, he had to say that to make sure that Chris would think twice before ever bringing the subject up again.

Chris fumed as he watched Wyatt disappear through the ceiling, that cocky smile dancing on his face. "I am going to bring a child, home Wy, you'll see!" He shouted at the ceiling, but truthfully, he couldn't do it without Wyatt's support. He turned around to face Alexis. "I'm sorry, Alexis," Chris said, and orbed off as she nodded.

-----------------------------

Later on that day, Chris ruffled through the aged pages of the Book of Shadows, if Wyatt wanted a child, then that's what he'll give him, no matter how great the lengths he may have to go to are. He was a witch and a Halliwell damn it! Anything is possible; they had proved that countless times before and would continue to do so. Chris suddenly stopped flipping the pages of the old tome, reading the contents over three times at least before closing the book. He had found the answers he was looking for, _'But is it what I want?'_, he thought. So he took a deep breath, clearing his mind and orbed a pad of paper and a pen to him.

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW GUYS, ESPECIALLY TO:**_

**_Pick your poison, Plutobaby494, Sade483, Fairyofmusic, Charmedone65, Historybuff1990, Mallratrebel, Stromy322_**

**AND ... ( C - the Annoymous Reviewer - whom I couldnt personally reply - So THANK YOU, VERY MUCH.)**

**PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW, GUYS, Cheers.**


	10. Oh God

**_First of All, I want to say a HUGE THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED, YOU GUYS ROCK._**

**_Second Please forgive me for the mistakes, since this fic is typed up at 2.00 in the Morning and "C.W.Halliwell" requested me to Update this fic as I requested him to Update one of his stories. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though you seem to forgot to send me a Review :P so now I reminded you, maybe you can press the review button huh. lol._**

**_Third...well... on with the story, lol. and dont forget to REVIEW. :D_**

**_-----------------------------------------------_**

It has been almost three weeks since Chris went back to New York, but Wyatt still seems to be sulking around the house like a lost puppy. The family knows it's a common pace that Wyatt goes through when Chris returns to New York, so they all try to go back to their normal routine.

Wyatt on the other hand was still surprised that Chris didn't bring any topic about adopting a child, after the conversation they had in magic school not even an hint, which made Wyatt think that maybe Chris could be up to something. Cause he knows Chris and he is not the sort of guy, who gives up easily and now Chris not breathing a word about a kid, made him…….edgy… Yet he still missed his cherub.

All Wyatt could think about is Chris, Chris and more Chris….well that would be lying if that what he thinks 24/7 yet, he still thinks of Chris almost….most of the day. Piper on the other hand had to lock all the phones in the manor from outgoing to incoming calls, due to the experience they had at previous Christmas, when Wyatt phoned New York, every ten minutes just to hear Chris's voice…..which is not a big deal, until the phone bill came, cause one look at the bill told the Halliwell's that they were broke.

777777777777777

"Wyatt, sweetie, please get your ass off the couch and go to work," Piper snipped sweetly as she came in to see Wyatt on the couch, like a guy who lost everything he owned. "And get a shave," Piper said eyeing the stubble as the blonde one carelessly shrugged it off.

"What's the use," Wyatt sighed as he grabbed the beer bottle from the table.

"The use, is that so you can go to work" Piper said as she switched the TV off before standing in front of her son. "This has gone far enough, you have been moping around the house ever since Chris left to New York, what is the matter with you?."

"Mom please, I am hurt," Wyatt said in a over dramatic voice before throwing his right arm over his eyes. "I need my space."

"Well, guess what, if you don't move right now," Piper said in her threatening voice as she held her hand in front of her. "You are going to find a whole new meaning for the word HURT, so MOVE it." Piper yelled her last words as Wyatt disappeared in swirling orbs, muttering something under his breath.

"I HEARD THAT," Piper shouted at the ceiling as she made her way to the foyer when the door bell rang. "I get it."

Piper was surprised to see the mailman standing there with bunch of letters and a parcel. "Bit late for you, isn't it?" Piper questioned the familiar face, who smiled sheepishly as she signed the paper he showed her.

"Well, what can I do Mrs P," The kid smiled. "Some Jerk decided to mess the whole postal department with a package named Bomb, we had to wait till the bomb squad arrived, just to find out a crusty the clown alarm clock inside….oh well, take care Mrs P."

"You too and say hi to you father," Piper said as the kid nodded before disappearing around the corner. "Bills….bills…..bills…..parcel for Melinda…hmmm…..I wonder……and a letter for Wyatt." Piper turned the envelope to see nothing but the recipient address in the front.

"The boiler's bust again," Wyatt voice shouted somewhere from the house.

"Then get it Fixed," Piper shouted back before making her way to the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later Wyatt appeared in swirling orbs in front of Piper, in his usual clothes.

"Sweetie, are you planning on going to work?" Piper asked the blonde man who sat down before letting out a big sign as he looked at the sky through the window.

"Do I have to?" Wyatt said in a dreamy voice. "I mean…….yeah……still…….."

Piper looked at her son, she can see that Wyatt has lost it, he really need a good dose of reality, to snap him from his own little world. "Wyatt, you got a letter," Piper said looking at her son, who just nodded as he had a faraway look in his eyes. "What do you want for Lunch?" yet again Wyatt just nodded. "Do you know, you are pissing me off?" once again Wyatt nodded as he breathed deeply in.

"Right that's it," Piper said as she walked around the counter before letting a shrill whistle through her teeth, startling Wyatt who orbed out, in a fear response.

"Geez Mom, What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack," Wyatt said as he orbed back in.

"Don't worry sweetie, you are a half whitelighter, you'll survive," Piper replied with a smug smile as Wyatt shook his head. "By the way, there is a letter for you, its on the table outside."

"Whose it from?" Wyatt asked as Piper shrugged. "it must be the hospital…" Wyatt said as Piper watched her son leave the kitchen with a confused look before turning her attention back to the stove.

Wyatt on the other hand, made his way out to see a parcel sitting on the end of the dinner table. Curiously walking by the parcel, he noticed the bit pink flowery label say "Melinda." with a little smile at the thought of his sister, he grabbed the white envelope sitting beside the parcel addressing his name.

Piper who was stirring what seems like a green liquid, looked up when she heard no sound of her son. "Wyatt…?" Piper shouted looking at the kitchen door waiting for him to walk in, when minutes passed, she saw no sign of him, wondering if he has gone to work, she made her way outside to see her son standing at the other side of the dinner table, holding the letter. But what intrigued her more was that he was standing there like a statue, making no movements what so ever.

"Wyatt….." Piper said as she saw Wyatt look up from the letter. She can see his hands shaking like a mad man. Wyatt on the other hand didn't know what to say, he felt no wetness in his tongue, the oxygen seem to shorten around him. His clothes have taken a like to his body since they seem to be clinging on to him like a draped wet cloth and Wyatt's mind seem to buzz with so many things, he cant hear his own thoughts, as if the voice of his charges inside his mind have take over.

Piper can clearly see something is wrong, since Wyatt's face have turned pale, his forehead glistening with sweat beads and his eyes were filled with nothing but fear and shock.

"Sweetie…Is everything alright?" Piper asked her son, not knowing what was on the letter, until Wyatt gave her one look before passing out on the floor. "WYATT," Piper shouted rushing to her son, just as Leo walked through the front door, while Melinda rushed down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Leo shouted as he quickly rushing to his son's side, who was unconscious on the floor, while Melinda hovered around as Piper left to the kitchen to bring some water.

"What happened?" Leo asked Melinda who shrugged.

"Don't ask me, I just got here," Melinda said noticing the white paper laying discarded on the floor next to the unconscious blonde witch. While others were concentrating on Wyatt, Melinda took the liberty to skim her way through the letter, until her own eyes bulged out in shock…well more like a surprise.

"OH MY GOD," Melinda said as Piper looked at her youngest.

"What…what does it say?" Piper asked fearfully as Melinda just handed the letter to her, whose eyes skimmed through it and then her fear were replaced by…..nothing, she blankly passing it to her husband, who also looked like a blank slate once he finished reading.

Right then swirling orbs appeared in form of Paige and Phoebe whom opened their mouth but stopped when they saw Wyatt passed out on the floor, with others looking deep into space as if they were in some sort of trance.

"What's going on here?" Phoebe asked as every one looked at her, almost zoned out.

Melinda simply pointed at the piece of paper on the floor, as Paige looked at her older sister before grabbing the paper from the floor. Of course once Paige finished reading the letter, she is almost quite lost as others.

"What…" Phoebe said as Paige simply looked at her. "here give it to me, let me read it."

**_Huge Thanks to those who reviewed, ESPECIALLY TO:_**

**_lexi-charmed, JayneyHunter, fairyofmusic, Stormy322, Historybuff1990, MelindaHalliwell, Mallratrebel, Charmedones65, Plutobaby494, Blameamy, _**

**_Anonymous - Bryansmith and CharmedWKUKone. - Thanks for the Reviews Guys, since I couldnt personally reply them._**

**_YOU GUYS ROCK, but I bet you guys are tired of hearing this, so what I am going to do is, show how much you guys rock by updating your fav fic. So In your Review, in the bottom, Tell me Which fic you guys want me to update from my Story collection other than this fic. I will try my best to have it updated. :D_**


	11. Letter

_**First of All, I like to say, A HUGE THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED.**_

**_Second, there is a new story of Wyatt and Chris out there, written by me and Lexi-charmed. You would find the story in Lexi's Profile. its called "Could it be Any Harder" so my loyal readers, Check that fic out, cause I am sure it will please you much as my other stories here. It is a unique story, so I recommand all of you to take a minute to find this story and read the first chapter. :D_**

**_Third of All - Massive THANKs to BluePuppeta.JAA for Reviewing every single chapters of the stories he came across. THanks Dude._**

**_Now with the Letter, Sorry its short, but I will update soon. :D Soon as My beta gets back to me with "Latter days" chapter._**

**_-----------------------_**

_Dear Wyatt _

_Please forgive me for what I am about to say, I know it would come much shock you to as anyone else for what I am about to say, please forgive me for keeping this from you, for so many years, but now I found it was the right time for you to know about the truth about your son, the child Chris wants to adopt. I wanted to say that Matthew is your son, he was born for you, Wyatt, and he is indeed a Halliwell._

_I know it will come much shock to you as anyone else in your family, but I had to send him to his father where he will be safe from the prying demons that are on his tail for his powers. You may not remember, or believe that he could be your son, but I will tell you._

_Remember the day after my sleepover at your house, I came by P3 looking for Chris, however I found you drunk, once you saw me, you advanced on me saying, why would Chris take pleasure in kissing me and before I knew it, you and I at the back of the P3 and the rest I wish not to continue._

_I have protected him much as I could but as each day passes his powers seems to grow and along with demons who are after him and I know if he is with his father and his family, they would able to protect him more than I can. _

_I also know how you and Chris are united in holy union and that's is partly why I couldn't bring myself to tell you about Matthew, since I know Chris and how he would react to it, so I took him to the Magic school, where he will be protected by the good magic, and I was half hoping that someday that our son could return to his rightful home._

_I wanted to tell you this because I feel that our son has the rights to know about his father and you to know about your son._

_Please forgive me for keeping this from you and I hope you take him under your care, please that is all I ask……_

_Bianca._

_----------------------------------_

**_You werent expecting that were ya, LOL. Anyways guys, Dont forget to Review, I wanna know what you all thought of this Chapter. Tell me honestly who knew this was coming...Dont lie to me...:P_**


	12. Fifteen Years into the Future!

**Chapter 12: Fifteen Years Into the Future!**

**_B~~~~K~~~~~_**

It was a perfect sunny evening in Prescott Street, San Francisco, California. Mothers are out with their partners and kids for a walk with the young ones strapped to their stroller. Others jogged by listening to the I-pod, Kids are out riding their bikes, skateboards and rollerblades. Young girls played with skipping rope and other activities that usually take place in that street every other sunny evening.

Meanwhile somewhere from the Halliwell Manor, as usual the grandfather clock chimed indicating its five, although it may seem unusually quiet to those who are visiting after such a long time, in regards of constant demon attacks and buzzing Manor, but in reality its been years since any great demon attack took place in that Victorian manor. Its not because the Halliwells have rid the world of demons, which is unlikely, it's the fact that other than Leo and Piper, no one else lives in the Manor anymore, so the manor was no longer in the radar of the demons, who are lusting after powers.

Leo Wyatt was currently teaching in Magic school and doesn't come home until six, which leaves the eldest charmed one alone in the Manor for hours, well after all her business only takes place at night, whether it's the restaurant or the Club. So right now, Piper Halliwell has taken resident in the infamous Attic cleaning and shifting the old boxes to pass her time. Although the Charming Restaurant and P3 keeps her busy, cleaning is the only thing that relaxes her from her every day life.

"Piper, Piper… are you up there" A voice called out snapping Piper Halliwell back into the reality. Piper glanced down at the parched, crumpled piece of letter that was long ago written by the Phoenix, before quickly stuffing the paper back into one of the old box of Leo's comic book just as Phoebe walked in.

"Phoebe," Piper said getting up from the floor, blinking away the unshed tears, hoping her sisters wouldn't notice them. "When did you get here?"

"Oh Just Now, but I got something important to tell you," Phoebe said sounding excited, almost like a teenager.

"Okay…." Piper said looking at her sister.

"Hang on…Paige, Paige…" Phoebe called out for her other sister. Seconds passed before the familiar swirling orbs materialized in the old attic in form of the youngest witch lighter.

"I'm kind of in the middle of something, so whatever it is; you have to do it without me." Paige said as Phoebe waved her off.

"Oh, it got nothing to do with demons. Penelope just gave birth to an adorable healthy baby boy," Phoebe said almost squealing, for a minute Piper nor Paige said nothing this caused the middle charmed witch to glance at her sisters, who glanced at each other before screaming like a little kids as they jumped on Phoebe to give her a big hug, while jumping up and down like excited teenagers.

"Oh my god, you are grandma," Paige squealed jumping up and down.

"I know…" Phoebe said as Piper hugged her. "I'm a grandma."

"This is such a great news, I've got to bake something….." Piper said looking at her sisters. "A big cake, what do you think?" Piper asked as she made her way down the stairs.

"Anything," Phoebe said looking at her sister. "But I've still got to tell the kids, Henry and Leo."

"Oh, I've got that covered," Paige said as they reached the landing. "Kids…" Paige called out, second passed and three mass of swirling orbs appeared in form of 28 year old Henry Jnr and 26 year old Twins, Charlotte and Patricia.

"Mom, we are kind of busy," Charlotte said holding a popcorn bucket, while Patricia held a similar popcorn bucket along with a large shake, but also gave a nod to agree with her twin.

"Well, your cousin Penny just had a baby boy," Paige said looking at the twins. "But if you are busy…" But rest of her sentence was drowned out by the girls squealing and Henry's yell.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Charlotte and Patricia squealed, while Henry Jnr dusted his hair off the popcorns that flew out of charlotte's bucket.

"We are so there," Patricia said as both of them disappeared in Orbs.

"Another male Halliwell in the family, huh? Well better drop by to see the little guy," Henry said with a smile before disappearing in swirling orbs.

"I'm gonna go and let Henry know and drop by to see Penny and the baby," Paige said looking excitement, before she too disappeared like her kids.

"Piper, what about Leo and your kids, I've tried Wyatt's cell, but I can't reach him." Phoebe said looking at her sister.

"Don't worry, I let Leo and the guys know about Penny," Piper said walking into the kitchen.

"Really? Thank you so much, but now I have to rush off," Phoebe said looking at her sister, who gave an understanding nod. "I've got so many things to do and buy before I drop by the hospital to see the baby."

"Alright, I'll see you later," Piper said with a smile.

"You and Leo will be coming by to the hospital to see Penny and the Baby, right?" Phoebe asked her sister who gave a nod.

"Of course, soon as I've made Penny's favorite, creamy cheesecake," Piper said as Phoebe looked little hungry.

"Cheesecake, I wish I was the one who gave birth now," Phoebe said as Piper laughed. "You know, I wouldn't be held responsible if your cheesecake disappeared before it reaches Penny."

"Well, now I'll know the culprit." Piper said as Phoebe quickly gave her a hug.

"You are great, catch you later," Phoebe said to Piper before rushing out of the Kitchen, while Piper smiled.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

"Yeah Grandma, well he's here, I'll give it to him.…" 15 year old Matthew spoke into the handset just as Wyatt walked into the Living room in suit, looking tired. "Grandma's on the line." Matthew said throwing the phone on the couch before leaving the room without a second glance, as Wyatt inhaled deeply. With quick motion of unfastening his tie and his top button, He removed his coat and threw it on the couch before grabbing the phone from the couch.

"Hey Mom," Wyatt said speaking into the handset as he sat down. "How you doing?….uh huh…I'm alright, just little exhausted. Huh? I know mom, but I didn't mean to miss the game….again, but I was stuck in a important meeting…huh…I know that's not a good enough excuse but mom….but mom….No, yea I'll speak to him….Yeah, I've just got home mom."

Wyatt made his way out into the hallway with the cordless and headed towards the kitchen but stopped in the middle of the hallway to glance towards his son's room, but he found it shut with the Sign saying: Go Away!

With a shake of his head, he made his way to the kitchen. "What! Are you serious? When? Err… I don't know what to say….it's a great news….How is Penny doing now……Yeah, Mark be great dad….uh huh….Well, tell her I'll be dropping by with the kids to see her tomorrow….Yeah mom…I'll see you this weekend, you take care…love you too, bye."

Wyatt placed the phone down and sighed. Boy, what a day at the office, dealing with so many clients and their diva managers, he barely had time to have lunch nor snack…actually that's not entirely true, his assistant Anna did manage to sneak him few bagels once in a while in-between his busy schedule. Yet that didn't satisfy his stomach, he was or he is still hungry but then again being an executive director of Vanity Magazine, he barely has time to relax let alone eat.

At least this month issue was out of the way, which means one headache less, but he knows they have to start working on the next month's issue soon but still little leisure time was in order to get away from the photo shoots, cliental meetings and his pretty darn packed schedule. Now he barely spend some time with his family.

With a sign, he sat down on the glass dinning table, clasping his hands together in a praying position; he rested his forehead against his arms. He could feel the steady pounding in his head, his body worn out and exhausted screaming at him to relax but he can barely do so, cause he knows even if he wasn't working, he still had plenty of other things to do as a father as well as the powerful witch he was predicted to be.

"Busy day?" a voice asked as Wyatt looked up to see a beautiful brunette standing by the kitchen counter with a blonde baby girl in hand.

"You can say that." Wyatt replied back as the brunette handed the excited little girl to her father. "Hey buttercup, Where did you and mommy go?" the twice blessed asked as the two and half year old, who looked quizzically at her father before looking towards her mother.

"Shopping." The little one replied pulling on Wyatt's tie, before giggling at Wyatt's silly face, who looked as if he was being strangled. "Daddy wake up…wake up.."

As the brunette watched the scene, the young one tried to awake her father, who looked like a puppet on strings, with his head lolled back, eyes rolled back.

"Wake up." The blonde girl screamed before smacking her father, real hard on his face, who yelped as he looked at her daughter with mock anger but only earned laughter in return.

"Alright, I'm awake." Wyatt said placing his daughter on the table, who rubbed soothing circles on her father's face.

"All better."

"All better." Wyatt replied back with a smile.

"We saw ponies." His baby girl said out of nowhere, as Wyatt looked very interested. "They were big and pretty."

"Really?" Wyatt said to his daughter who nodded solemnly.

"I want to ride it, but Mommy didn't let me." Peyton pouted as Wyatt looked at the brunette, who looked at Wyatt with a glare that said: Don't-even-think-about-it.

"A Small miniature one." Wyatt asked the white lighter before him.

"Are you serious, no Wy, no way." that was the stern answer the twice blessed received.

"Maybe another time, huh." Wyatt said to his daughter, who nodded.

"Have you…have you spoken to Matthew yet?"

At this Wyatt stopped playing to look at his wife, the white lighter stood there with her arms folded in her chest. "That's a no then," Faith replied back with an eye roll. "Wyatt, this is the third game you missed so far this season alone."

"I know, you think I do this on purpose?" Wyatt asked as Faith threw her hand up and shrugged.

"I don't know you tell me," Faith said looking at the witch. "He constantly reminded you about today's game, yet you failed to show up as usual."

"I was going to come, but Jeremy called me in for a last minute meeting with some important clients." Wyatt replied back as Faith shook her head as her elegant locks swayed in light breeze.

"Its always one thing or another, you never seem to care how much you hurt Matthew by not coming to his game." Faith said looking at the miserable twice blessed. "Did you know his touchdown won the game today? Of course you would've known that if you were there…"

"Hey, I'm only human you know, I don't do this deliberately." Wyatt cut her off as he tried to defend himself. He doesn't do this on purpose. "I work my butt off in my office so we could have cash for the things you guys wanted to do."

"Wyatt, you should know better than anyone, money doesn't bring happiness." Faith said taking her child away from her father's hand and placing her in the feeding chair.

"I know…"

"It just Matthew expects you to be there for him, you barely spend time with him, the least you can do is go to one of his games."

The twice blessed didn't say anything; he just sat there, guilt ridden for his actions towards his son. Inhaling deeply, he got up and made his way towards his eldest son room. Faith watched him go but didn't say anything else.

Wyatt approached his son' room to hear a steady 'thump' sound emanate from inside the room. He knocked on the door and waited only for a gruff voice to yell back 'Go away', but Wyatt didn't falter. The blonde witch opened the door and made his way in to find his son, sitting on the floor, throwing a baseball against the wall, which bounced back into his hand with a steady thump.

"Can I speak to you for a minute?" Wyatt asked his son, whose gaze didn't leave the wall, as he kept on throwing the ball at a steady pace.

"No!" Matthew replied back as Wyatt grabbed the chair from the study table and sat down.

"Listen, I know you're really mad at me for coming down to see your game, I really wish I could've been there but I was stuck at an important meeting." Wyatt said apologetically but Matthew didn't reply, he only threw the ball with more furious energy, at which it missed the aimed target - the wall - and smashed the table lamp nearby before rolling away under the bed.

**_B~~~~K~~~~~_**

**THANK YOU ALL TO MY READERS! Hope you All enjoyed this Chapter and I know most of you are confused or thinking…What the hell happened to Chris….well, what do you think happened to Chris. Remember this is fifteen years into the future from the previous chapters.**


	13. Visit From Chris!

**Chapter 15 - Visit From Chris!**

_Previously on Shock Or Surprise:_

"_Wyatt, this is the third game you missed so far this season alone."_

"_I know, you think I do this on purpose?" Wyatt asked as Faith threw her hand up and shrugged._

"_I don't know you tell me," Faith said looking at the witch. "He constantly reminded you about today's game, yet you failed to show up as usual."_

"_I was going to come, but Jeremy called me in for a last minute meeting with some important clients." Wyatt replied back as Faith shook her head as her elegant locks swayed in light breeze. _

"_Its always one thing or another, you never seem to care how much you hurt Matthew by not coming to his game." Faith said looking at the miserable twice blessed. "Did you know his touchdown won the game today? Of course you would've known that if you were there…"_

_----------_

_Wyatt approached his son' room to hear a steady 'thump' sound emanate from inside the room. He knocked on the door and waited only for a gruff voice to yell back 'Go away', but Wyatt didn't falter. The blonde witch opened the door and made his way in to find his son, sitting on the floor, throwing a baseball against the wall, which bounced back into his hand with a steady thump. _

"_Can I speak to you for a minute?" Wyatt asked his son, whose gaze didn't leave the wall, as he kept on throwing the ball at a steady pace. _

"_No!" Matthew replied back as Wyatt grabbed the chair from the study table and sat down. _

_  
"Listen, I know you're really mad at me for coming down to see your game, I really wish I could've been there but I was stuck at an important meeting." Wyatt said apologetically but Matthew didn't reply, he only threw the ball with more furious energy, at which it missed the aimed target - the wall - and smashed the table lamp nearby before rolling away under the bed._

_**~~BK~~  
**__**~Now~**_

Matthew simply turned his head away, trying hard not to show any emotions but he was so angry that it was threatening to come out as tears. He didn't understand, his father was there for everyone, his baby half-sister, his grams, his aunt, even his charges in god damn knows where, but he's not there for him. He cant even bother to come and watch him play in his game yet he spends hours on helpings others. It was so infuriating to think that his own father cant spend an hour with his own son. This thought alone made him hate his father so much, cause from where he was standing, its like his father doesn't care about him at all.

"Come on, I need to show you something." Wyatt said getting up as Matthew made no movement. The Young witch just sat there gazing into the wall showing no emotions yet the twice blessed can tell the anger and sadness that's radiating from the small witch. "Come on buddy," Wyatt said crouching down to place a hand on his son's shoulder, only for Matthew to jerk it away furiously.

"Leave me alone." Matthew hissed as Wyatt inhaled deeply.

"I know you're mad at me, but can you at least come with me for a second." Wyatt asked his son as Matthew gritted his teeth and looked up at his father. Wyatt looked at the moist blue eyes before him that flared with anger.

"Why should I? You didn't bother coming to my game, why should I bother listening to you." Matthew hissed. "You are nothing but a liar."

"Matthew…" Wyatt said as the young witch looked at him.

"Just leave me alone." Matthew said dissolving in orbs, however Wyatt grabbed his son through the orbs, causing him to dematerialize.

"You're not leaving until you have seen what I have got to show you." Wyatt said pulling his son to his feet, who looked up at his father. His eyes filled with anger, hatred and sadness. "Please…."

Matthew didn't say anything, Wyatt taking the cue lead his son outside. Wyatt made his way towards the front door and pressed the button, calling the elevator up to their floor.

Wyatt saw Faith sticking her head out of the kitchen to look at him. "You guys alright?" Faith asked as Wyatt nodded.

"Yeah, we'll be back." Wyatt said as the door opened with a ding, but stepping inside with his son, he turned back and called out. "Actually Don't wait up." with that note the door closed shut behind them.

Wyatt glanced down at his son, who said nothing throughout this whole ordeal but kept his gaze straight ahead, to prove the point that he was mad at his father. Then again Wyatt can understand, it was not just one or two games he have missed, but so many games that he cannot remember. Its not his fault, he always tries to make it to the game but something always comes at the last minute.

Matthew saw his father press the button for the roof. He has no idea where his father was taking him, but he didn't care, cause he knows no matter what his father does, nothing will change the fact he didn't come to the game or make him less angry.

Wyatt glanced down at his son, but when he saw the young one kept his gaze firmly fixed straight ahead, he shook his head with a little smirk. The boy is flipping stubborn as him, with the added bonus of being rebellious teenager. The Moment the elevator opened with a ding, a outburst roar of cheers erupted, all from Matthew's team mates as well as his school friends.

Matthew looked stunned, stepping out of the elevator, music erupted around him. The young witch couldn't help but glance around the rooftop, there was a small pavilion sat in the corner with a professional looking chef making barbeque and other mouth watering treats. There was also another guy that dealt with drinks, making fruits punch and freshly squeezed fruit juice. There was a plasma TV at the side, playing their earlier match, the pool was covered guys and girls from school, there was also two waitress walking around, carrying drinks and because it was a sunny day, everything looked so cool.

"This is the best victory party I've ever been too," Matthew heard one of his team mate tell another. It seemed more like a pool party than a victory party to Matthew.

"Dude, this is number one Class A party," Brad, Matthew's captain said. "Maybe we should let you have the final touch down of the game more often, if your father is going to throw a awesome victory party like this." Matthew shrugged. "Take it easy Halliwell." with that he left to join his friends as Matthew's best friend came up to him.

"Now you're officially the coolest, hottest and awesome quarterback in school." John said as Matthew glanced back at his father, who showed thumbs up as Matthew gave a little nod. It just like his father, always doing something to make it up to him and although Matthew was little mad, now he doesn't feel so bad, his father throwing a coolest victory party in the rooftop.

"And there is Beth, you dream girl." John said glancing towards the redhead, that approached Matthew. "I'll let you get on with it then." With a pat on shoulder, he left.

Wyatt saw his son enjoying himself, although he had to use some minor magic to pull this off, everything went off smoothly and technically he doesn't consider it as a Personal gain, since he used his powers to create the chef, the waiters, the bartender, all from his power of projection. No one can class that as personal gain, including his mother, since if she does, then she has to include the orbing, the panic freeze whammy she puts on rats and other crawling things, and blowing things up when she doesn't like things.

Seeing Matthew getting lucky with a girl, he made his way downstairs. The Twice blessed doesn't need to worry about becoming a grandpa since he and faith always badgered it into his son's head about the consequences of his actions, this includes, making the kid look after his baby sister when she was born for a week, to see the hassle and the responsibilities he would have, if he had a child. So Matthew learned very quick, he rather be free of responsibilities and enjoy being a kid, than be a grown up with obligations.

When Wyatt entered the kitchen, he saw his baby girl, playing with her food, smashing it with her hands and aiming it to the floor before her.

"Hey, what you doing?" Wyatt asked as he walked up to his daughter, who looked up at her father.

"Food Fight," The toddler said as she aimed the next throw at her father's shirt, which reached its target with a splat.

"Thank you!" Wyatt said with a two finger salute as the little one giggled.

"So where is Matthew?" Faith asked her husband, who clicked his fingers as orbs swirled around the mess and disappeared, leaving the Shirt intact, before approaching his wife to wrap his arms around her slender waist.

"On the rooftop with his buddies, having the victory party." Wyatt said with a cheeky smile as Faith looked up at the twice blessed.

"Wait, you had this planned all along?" Faith asked as Wyatt nodded.

"Yup!"

"Wait…Were you at the game today?" Faith asked doubting how her husband knows which team won to throw this victory party.

"Well, long enough to see Matthew's touchdown." Wyatt said giving a peck on the lips before him.

"You're kidding, I don't believe you." Faith said as Wyatt raised an eyebrow at her. "Prove it."

"Alright, how about you were wearing my favorite beer hat with that ridiculous foam finger and screaming and yelling at the boys." Wyatt said as Faith went little pink.

"That wasn't me." Faith replied back as Wyatt's mouth quirked into a smirk.

"I didn't know angels can lie." Wyatt said as Faith rolled her eyes.

"Technically we can, its part of the clause to keep our identity secret from our charges," Faith said getting an approving nod from Wyatt as she swayed in his embrace. "You would've known if you read the manual."

"True." Wyatt replied as he leaned in to whisper. "How about we go to our room and you teach me that manual of yours."

"No can do Halliwell," Faith said nodding towards their daughter, who was having fun time face painting herself and the floor with food.

"I'm sure the nanny wouldn't mind looking at her." Wyatt said indicating their elf nanny, they hired to look after the young toddler. After all with Wyatt working full time and Faith having to orb in and out whenever her charges are in trouble, they needed someone who they can rely on to look after the kids.

It would've been easier if they only lived in San Francisco, maybe then they could easily drop the kids with Piper and Leo but because they live in the most fashionable city in the States 'New York city' - they don't have that luxury, so they hired the elf nanny and whose better to look after the twice blessed kids than the nanny who looked after the twice blessed himself when he was a kid.

"No!" Faith said pulling away as Wyatt pouted like a kid. "Not gonna work Wy. You can pout all you want" Yet Wyatt didn't stop pouting but Faith simply walked away with an eye roll to pick the messy baby up.

--------------

The week went by gradually with Penny and the newborn settling in the Halliwell Manor, under Piper's care. The other two charmed ones didn't have any objection as they know as long as Penny and the baby were with Piper, they can rest assure both of them will be healthy and well taken care of.

All the Halliwells drop in to check on the baby occasionally, to fuss over the little one, bringing toys and stuff. Wyatt also protected the manor from demon attack on the baby, as its well known demons do anything to get their hands on a Halliwell's offspring.

However far as Piper Halliwell was concerned, everything was normal…with no demon attacks, no magical beings dropping in for their help or any innocents to save, its too normal for her liking, its like the calm before the storm, that's how she sensed it. It seems like whenever she leaves home, she expects to return to a demolished manor, or attacks at the P3, or expecting Paige or Phoebe or any of her family members dropping into say something bad happened, yet none of that happened. The entire week was serene, nothing was out of control or normal.

-------------

"So, what time Wyatt and Faith are getting here then?" Paige asked her eldest sister Piper, who glanced at her witch lighter and shrugged.

"I don't know, he said he'll be here soon." Piper replied back as Paige nodded before inhaling deeply.

"How did your son deal with the issue of missing your grandson's game again?" Paige asked with a sly smile as Piper smiled.

"He threw him a surprise victory party at the rooftop." Piper said stirring the contents in the pot as Paige nodded.

"Its just like something he would do." Paige said as Piper nodded.

"Could you pass me that dill please." Piper requested as Paige passed a herb bottle to her sister.

"So what we having for dinner?"

Well, For Starters, we're having asparagus, potato, celery and pepper dip with Nan bread, for main course, we are having tender cooked Lamb."

"Sounds nice, I'm already starving." Phoebe said rubbing her hands together as she walked into the kitchen. Piper and Paige glanced at each other before looking at the third witch.

"When did you get here?" Piper enquired as Phoebe took a seat next to Paige.

"About ten minutes ago, but I was caught up with Hannah and Henry Jnr." Phoebe said indicating towards Paige. "You got a nice daughter-in-law there Sis."

"Yup, real nice Witch." Paige said as Piper chuckled. Piper knows although Hannah was a nice girl, she and Paige clash, well she is opposite personality of Paige, that really annoys Paige down to her last orbs.

"But you got to admit, it's nice having the family here all together like this." Phoebe said as she saw Piper inhale for a second. "You know what I mean." Phoebe said not meeting her sister's eyes as she grabbed nearest object to her.

"Yeah!" Paige said with a nod.

"Its no big deal." Piper said with a shake of her head. "It was Chris' decision, we tried so much to get them together, but ultimately it was their decision."

"But to be fair, Wyatt had no say in this." Phoebe said as Piper nodded. Wyatt never agreed to Chris leaving him or erasing his existence from his memory. "It was Chris' decision."

"But we cant blame him for that Phoebe, he's been through so much just for Wyatt and to find him in bed with someone else, not once but twice." Paige said as Phoebe looked sad. "Can you imagine yourself in his shoes? It worse than betrayal. I mean, it would've been understandable if Wyatt was under some sort of spell."

"But we don't know that for sure." Phoebe said looking at her eldest for some support. "We don't know what influence he was under."

"We know exactly what influence he was under, alcohol and lust." Paige debated back as Piper continued cooking, knowing these two not going to quit anytime soon.

"I understand Paige, what Wyatt did to Chris was not fair, but at the same time, what Chris did to Wyatt wasn't fair too. I mean erasing everything off just like that, throwing away their love and running off" Phoebe replied back. "Piper, he's your son too, Why aren't you defending him."

"Because what they both did was wrong, Pheebs, who am I suppose to defend?" Piper asked her sister. "The one son, who has moved on with a family oblivious to the fact about his previous love, or my other son who ran away from us, hurt by the actions of one person who he never thought would hurt him. You tell me, which side shall I jump in?" The eldest witch finished it off with her voice lightly shaking in anger.

"I'm sorry." Phoebe said looking at the floor as Piper went back to chopping some carrots. Just then Mark walked in.

"Hey guys, Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Mark said as he noticed the silence when he entered the kitchen.

"Of course not." Paige replied back.

"Its just someone is outside, asking for Piper." Mark said towards Piper, who stopped chopping to look at the young man before her in surprise.

"Who?"

"Chris Perry…know anyone by that name?" Mark said as the sisters looked at each other in shock.

"That's, that's not possible…." Phoebe said as the sisters scrambled out of the kitchen to the front door with Mark on their tail.

Piper was the first one to wrench the door open to confront her middle child standing there with a huge grin, causing the Charmed ones jaw to drop a little.

"Oh my god Chris!" Paige said stunned that Chris made an appearance when everyone's home, when he specifically said he would never set foot anywhere near Wyatt or the Halliwell Manor again. "What you doing here?"

"What, I'm not allowed into my own home now?" Chris asked quizzically as the sisters exchanged a glance.

**~~BK~~**

**THANKS FOR REVIEW, I hope you all enjoying the Twists that are being thrown in the story. Just keep on reading.**

**As Always, SPECIAL thanks to: **_CelticWolfster, PapiEsteven, Phil, SaNgO-ShIpPo, I-Love-Trunks1, Kisunekiri, Sucker4WynChris and Melindahalliwell. _

_Wesdrewlover - No I totally understand. I hope your sister gets well Soon! & I hope my update helped you a bit. :D_

**So Guys Once again thank you and press that button. **


	14. Piper's Worst Fear!

Chapter 16 - Pipers worst fear!

_Previously on Shock Or Surprise:_

"_But to be fair, Wyatt had no say in this.__"__ Phoebe said as Piper nodded. Wyatt never agreed to Chris leaving him or erasing his existence from his memory. __"__It was Chris__'__ decision.__"_

"_But we cant blame him for that Phoebe, he__'__s been through so much just for Wyatt and to find him in bed with someone else, not once but twice.__"__ Paige said as Phoebe looked sad. __"__Can you imagine yourself in his shoes? It worse than betrayal. I mean, it would__'__ve been understandable if Wyatt was under some sort of spell.__"_

"_But we don__'__t know that for sure.__"__ Phoebe said looking at her eldest for some support. __"__We don__'__t know what influence he was under.__"_

"_We know exactly what influence he was under, alcohol and lust.__"__ Paige debated back as Piper continued cooking, knowing these two not going to quit anytime soon. _

_---------------_

"_Its just someone is outside, asking for Piper.__"__ Mark said towards Piper, who stopped chopping to look at the young man before her in surprise. _

"_Who?__"_

"_Chris Perry__…__know anyone by that name?__"__ Mark said as the sisters looked at each other in shock._

_  
__"__That__'__s, that__'__s not possible__…__.__"__ Phoebe said as the sisters scrambled out of the kitchen to the front door with Mark on their tail. _

_Piper was the first one to wrench the door open to confront her middle child standing there with a huge grin, causing the Charmed ones jaw to drop a little. _

"_Oh my god Chris!" Paige said stunned_

_**B….K…..**_

…_**Now…**_

"Mark, we got this." Phoebe said patting her son-in-law on his shoulder and steering him away from the front door.

"Of course…I-I..." Piper started but Chris shrugged as he brushed past the charmed ones and made his way in. Piper saw her youngest survey the surrounding, Kids running around, laughter and giggling echoed from upstairs, living room and other parts of the manor.

"Sounds like you guys having an party." Chris said turning briskly on his heels to face the charmed ones, who blinked as they abruptly stopped to avoid bumping into Chris.

"Oh No! Penelope came home from hospital with the new baby." Phoebe said as Chris nodded.

"That's great. Congrats Phoebe." Chris said folding his arms in his chest as Phoebe nodded, yet didn't like the fact that he addressed her so formally.

"Chris!?" Patricia said utterly shocked, as Charlotte and Henry Jnr mirrored the same expression. Hannah and Dennis looked oblivious. "W-what you doing…" She was cut off by mass of swirling orbs, which appeared in middle of the foyer in form of Wyatt and his family. The family all looked surprised, mostly in fear of exposure to the stranger with the sister, while others looked at Chris, who didn't bat an eye.

"Oh crap!" Matthew said looking at Chris.

"Its alright, Chris here is a witch too." Paige said to her nervous family while Wyatt and Matthew relaxed at this bit of news.

"Her Charge." Phoebe interjected with a smile.

"Yeah, that's right….okey dokey, can we speak to you in the kitchen please" Paige said steering Chris to the Kitchen, leaving others behind.

-------------

"What you doing here Chris?" Phoebe asked her nephew, who simply shrugged from where he was sitting.

"I came back to get what's rightfully mine." Chris said showing his wedding ring as the sisters glanced at each other. With that note, he made his way out only to be stopped.

"Chris wait," Paige called out as Chris turned around. "You cant do this…"

"Do what?" Chris asked with an raised eyebrow.

"Whatever you thinking." Phoebe said as Chris shook his head but said nothing before making his way out, causing the middle sister to let out a frustrated sigh, while Piper sighed sadly and Paige shook her head.

-----------

"Thought of any names yet?" Wyatt asked Penelope as they both stood in the sunroom, looking down at the baby in the basinet.

"I'm thinking between Price and Pearl." Penelope said as Wyatt gave a nod.

"I like the sound of Pearl." Chris said as he walked into the room, while Penelope looked at him, speechless for many second.

"C-C-Chris…!" Penelope stuttered as Chris made his way out, while Wyatt looked at his cousin and mouthed - Whose-is-this. But the Charmed ones are already following Chris, with Penelope and Wyatt with them. The Young Witchlighter absorbed the manor, seeing how it has changed since the last time he have seen it.

"So Where you from?." Wyatt asked as Chris, while the Charmed ones exchanged a glanced between them and with Penelope, who shook her head. Chris simply looked at Wyatt.

"Around here….." Chris said with a smirk, as the twice blessed looked confused before glancing at the Charmed ones who all flashed him a winning smile. Chris on the other hand walked away with Charlotte, Patricia and Henry Jnr all glancing at each other and then at Chris and Wyatt.

"Who is that guy?" Wyatt asked Paige, who only chuckled. Just then pink heart appeared in foyer, right in front of Chris, in form of the Coop the cupid. Who for a second was stunned to see the long gone Halliwell standing in the mist.

"Chris…Whoa! You're back, when." Coop said as he pulled his nephew in a hug. Leo and Henry Senior made their way down only to stop when they saw Chris.

"Chris…" Leo said as he rushed to his youngest. "You're back?" Leo asked pulling away from the hug as he looked little emotional.

"Yeah Dad, I'm back for good."

"Dad?" Wyatt asked confused as Chris glanced at the twice blessed witch - which by this stage, almost everyone have gathered around - before glancing back at his father.

"And I'm here to take back what's mine." Chris said as he glanced towards Wyatt. At this Faith instinctively took a step towards Wyatt, wrapping her arms around Wyatt's.

"What?" Leo asked confused.

"I'm back for my life and my love." Chris said before turning around to face Faith. "Take your hands off him."

At this both Wyatt and Piper spoke out.

"Chris…"

"What?"

Only Piper's voice was more like a warning and scared tone, where as Wyatt's was complete confusion.

"You heard me, take your hands off Wyatt. NOW!" Chris hissed as Faith looked at Wyatt.

"Chris, just relax…" Phoebe said as everyone watched the scene in silence.

"Who the hell are you?" Wyatt asked as Chris ignored him.

"You cant do this, not now." Faith said looking at Chris, her voice pleading, at this Wyatt looked confused, glancing from his wife to Chris.

"He's mine, he was always mine." Chris hissed his hands curling into fist. "And You tried to take him away from me."

"How can you that when you're the one who threw him and his love for you away." Faith asked as Chris tilted his head as he glanced at the charmed ones sideways, who all gulped feeling a shiver run down their spine. Chris looked back at the white lighter, Piper saw the fury build up in the emerald eyes.

"I did that Because of YOU, you seducing piece of whore." Chris shouted. "I should've done this long time ago." What happened next kinda went in a slow motion for the eldest Charmed one.

Piper saw Chris waving his hand, sending Faith spiraling in the air, away from Wyatt to crash land into the living room wall. Wyatt yelled and others gasped but before anyone can react, Chris threw his hand out, sending high voltage lighting bolts at the white lighter, at once flames consumed the screaming angel, who combusted into ball of flames.

Piper saw her grandson cry out, her eldest son scream out in agony, anger flashing through that blue eyes, Wyatt created an fireball and flunked it at Chris, who, like Faith didn't get a chance to react as the fireball collided with him at full force. He screamed out Wyatt's name as he crumpled into ashes in that spot.

"No!" Piper screamed.

* * *

Piper sat bolt up in her bed, gasping and panting as her eyes took a while to adjust to the darkness that surrounded her. It took a while for her to figure out it was middle of the night and she was in her room, with Leo sleeping peacefully next to her.

Her Nightmare, the horrible image of Chris going up on flames, kept re-playing in her inner mind. With a second glance, Piper got out of her bed silently without disturbing her husband. She needed a fresh air and with that thought she threw on her robe and got into her slippers before padding her way downstairs to the kitchen.

Then it was safe to say, Piper was fully awake for the rest of the night. She tried watching movies, but it didn't get her anywhere since the images of Chris going up on flames, kept on interrupting her thoughts. So she decided what a best way to relax is to do nothing but clean the Manor.

* * *

When Leo woke up at six in the morning, he was surprised to find himself embracing nothing but air next to him. Squinting in the faint darkness, he saw no sign of his wife, at this his sleep went out of the window. If it's a normal couple, the first thought would be for the husband be…'She's probably in the bathroom or something' but where as the charmed ones concerned, the first thought for Leo was whether a demon got her.

Quickly grabbing his robe, he made his way downstairs in search for his wife, only to be surprised when he saw the Manor sparkling. The mahogany banisters, the tables and the floor gleamed. The carpet looked brand new and the chandelier sparkled. Walking into the sunroom, he found Piper cleaning the sunroom windows, blowing piece of stray hair out of the way before continuing to scrub the clean window which made small squeaking noise.

"Piper," Leo called out startling the witch, who screamed and threw her hand up as the flower pot that's hanging from the ceiling exploded.

"Leo!" Piper said annoyed. "I just mopped the floor. What you doing down here?" she asked her husband, half annoyed for making her clean the floor again. She threw the cleaning cloth on the wicker chair to grab the broom, that stood against the TV stand.

"I could ask you the same, its half six in the morning." Leo said as Piper started to broom in the soil.

"So?" Piper asked simply as she continued to broom the soil into a pile, before thrusting the broom into Leo's hand.

"So…what's wrong?" Leo asked as Piper scooped the soil with her hands and dumped it into a nearby black bag.

"Nothing's wrong, why would you assume something's wrong?" Piper asked as Leo set the broom aside before taking a seat on the wicker chair to look at his wife.

"Piper…" Leo said in a well known tone as Piper stopped to look at her husband. "What's wrong honey?" Piper studied the blue eyes before her, she knows trying to avoid the subject would be in vain and sooner or later, he is going to know about it, so she might as well tell him now.

"Fine," Piper said dusting her hands to get up. "I…I Just hand that dream again."

"What dream?" Leo asked confused.

"You know the one where Chris returns and Wyatt vanquishes him. Ring any bells?" Piper asked sarcastically.

"Piper…" Leo started but Piper cut him off.

"I know, you said its nothing but a dream, but Leo, somehow I just cant seem to disregard this as a dream, the vision of Chris going up in flames…" Piper said her voice lightly quivering, she sat down next to her husband, who wrapped his supportive arms around her.

"You know Chris is safe," Leo said looking at Piper.

"But doesn't make it any less painful not knowing where he is or what he is doing." Piper said looking at her husband. "Sometimes I wish we never agreed to Chris' decision. Its been twelve years Leo, twelve years since he left us to live on his own."

"I know honey but there is nothing we can do."

"No!" Piper said breaking away from the embrace to stand up again. "I don't believe that and I know you don't believe that either, not after all these years, if anything we learned that there is always something we can do. For god sake Leo, Wyatt doesn't even have a clue about Chris or the fact that he existed. As for others, we're all under this powerful binding, where none of us can tell Wyatt anything that relates to Chris and even if one of us want to say something or even attempt to try, we either end up mute and spastic for weeks or pass out on the spot. If this how they were going to end up, I don't see the point in them fighting to be together in the start."

"You know everything happens for a reason." Leo said to his wife, who looked at him like he was crazy.

"And what reason is there behind this…Other than Wyatt being blindsided and starting a new family and Chris running off to god damn knows where, with the rest of the family being miserable when it comes to holidays and other festive seasons."

"I meant, maybe this meant to happen…maybe it's a test of their love and faith they have on each other."

"Well from where I'm standing, it seems like they both have failed." Piper said her voice deflating. Leo didn't say anything but share the same look on his wife's look and nodded lightly.

"How can they fight everyone to be together but only to lose it when it came to not trusting each other?" Piper asked her husband, sitting down once again beside him, as Leo wrapped his arms around her.

"Because sometimes love is not enough." Leo said as Piper shook her head in his embrace.

"Why not? It was enough for us." Piper said looking at her husband. "And Grams and others said, their love was more stronger than ours, and we fought our way through to be together…what happened? I don't understand."

"But we always had trust and faith in our love." Leo said as Piper sniffed in a bit. "It something the boys had but lost it over the years."

"If only things turned out different, maybe we could've done something about it." Piper said as Leo nodded.

"Its too late to do anything now. Everything is in destiny's hand." Leo said as Piper shook her head in despair.

**B….K…..**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW GUYS…Glad You all Enjoying the Story so Far, I know its not what you all expected but my muse is actually causing my Brain to collapse with so many turns for this story. So at the moment I'm kind of confused which Way the story is going to go…Lol…**

**As usual Thanks to my Favourite READERS: **_Phil, Ella, Wesdrewlover, CelticWolfster, SaNgO-ShIpPo, I-Love-Trunks1, PapiEsteven, Melindahalliwell, Steven & Sucker4WynChris. _

**Once again thanks for the review guys, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and you all know what to do…press that button. **


	15. Chat with the Destiny!

**_Chapter 15 - Chat with the Destiny!_**

_Previously on Shock Or Surprise:_

"I…I Just hand that dream again."

"What dream?" Leo asked confused.

"You know the one where Chris returns and Wyatt vanquishes him. Ring any bells?" Piper asked sarcastically.

"Piper…" Leo started but Piper cut him off.

"I know, you said its nothing but a dream, but Leo, somehow I just can't seem to disregard this as a dream, the vision of Chris going up in flames…" Piper said her voice lightly quivering; she sat down next to her husband, who wrapped his supportive arms around her.

"You know Chris is safe," Leo said looking at Piper.

"But doesn't make it any less painful not knowing where he is or what he is doing." Piper said looking at her husband. "Sometimes I wish we never agreed to Chris' decision. It's been twelve years Leo, twelve years since he left us to live on his own."

"I know honey but there is nothing we can do."

"No!" Piper said breaking away from the embrace to stand up again. "I don't believe that and I know you don't believe that either, not after all these years, if anything we learned that there is always something we can do. For god sake Leo, Wyatt doesn't even have a clue about Chris or the fact that he existed.

As for others, we're all under this powerful binding, where none of us can tell Wyatt anything that relates to Chris and even if one of us wants to say something or even attempt to try; we either end up mute and spastic for weeks or pass out on the spot. If this how they were going to end up, I don't see the point in them fighting to be together in the start."

"You know everything happens for a reason." Leo said to his wife, who looked at him like he was crazy.

"And what reason is there behind this…Other than Wyatt being blindsided and starting a new family and Chris running off to god damn knows where, with the rest of the family being miserable when it comes to holidays and other festive seasons."

"I meant, maybe this meant to happen…maybe it's a test of their love and faith they have on each other."

"Well from where I'm standing, it seems like they both have failed." Piper said her voice deflating. Leo didn't say anything but share the same look on his wife's look and nodded lightly.

"How can they fight everyone to be together but only to lose it when it came to not trusting each other?" Piper asked her husband, sitting down once again beside him, as Leo wrapped his arms around her.

"Because sometimes love is not enough." Leo said as Piper shook her head in his embrace.

"Why not? It was enough for us." Piper said looking at her husband. "And Grams and others said, their love was more stronger than ours, and we fought our way through to be together…what happened? I don't understand."

"But we always had trust and faith in our love." Leo said as Piper sniffed in a bit. "It something the boys had but lost it over the years."

"If only things turned out different, maybe we could've done something about it." Piper said as Leo nodded.

"It's too late to do anything now. Everything is in destiny's hand." Leo said as Piper shook her head in despair.

_**BK  
**__**Now**_

"You sure, you wanna do this…again?" Paige asked as the three charmed ones stood in the infamous Halliwell attic.

"Yup, like Leo said, it's in destiny's hand, so we're going to find out what exactly Destiny has in mind." Piper said to her sisters, who thought about it and nodded.

The three sisters joined their hands and recited:

"_Power of three, we summon thee,  
__And Call to us the Angel of Destiny.__"_

Lines of long gold particles like ribbons appeared in mid-air, all colliding into each other, enveloping into each other to form silhouette of a figure, before shattering to reveal white robed angel. She was a beautiful and resembled somewhat a goddess of Love with her long golden hair and heart shaped face.

The smile she had on her face quickly turned into a frown as she took in the charmed ones, with her arms folded in her chest. "The infamous Charmed ones." At this the sisters exchanged a surprised glance as Phoebe and Paige took their places next to Piper.

"We've heard of you three, going at any length to save the loved ones." The Destiny said looking at the three sisters.

"Then you should very well know why we summoned you." Piper said studying the destiny carefully.

"Yes, but there is nothing I can do for you, this is their destiny." the Angel said as Piper looked frustrated getting a déjà vu sense.

"Why, why does it whenever something good happens, that you guys always screw with us in the name of the grand design." Piper said her voice raising with every word as the Angel simply stood there studying the witch before her.

"Have you guys not heard of free will?" Phoebe asked as Angel looked at her.

"Or do you guys like playing gods?" Paige asked.

"Free will is given to everyone, but what you do with it determines your destiny." The Angel said to the sisters.

"Yeah but how can we be sure whether what we do is really out of our freewill or being manipulated in the name of grand design." Phoebe asked the angel.

"We are guardians of Destinies, we guide. We do not interfere in people's destinies unless it's a special circumstance." The Angel replied.

"Alright, so you guide people's destinies, you tell us what destiny has in store for Wyatt and Chris?" Paige asked with her arms folded in her chest, her voice challenging.

"Please…." Piper asked looking at the silent Angel. For a second the Angel said nothing, before holding her hand in front of her, studying her palms.

"There are too many destinies interlaced with your sons destinies, what they choose will determine their destiny together, it is nothing yet but mist and stone."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Piper asked confused. "Please, what is it for the grand design."

"Their destiny is not determined yet, there is still one test of faith and love for them in the horizon. What they do in that, determines their destiny and those they are connected with." The Angel replied. "Perhaps what happens next will help you see the picture bit more clearly." with that the Angel glowed turning into light of gold, as she was stripped away from the very long ribbon of gold particles she formed from and disappeared.

"Mom…" Wyatt's voice called out as Wyatt entered looking excited. "Great you guys are here too." Wyatt said as the charmed ones heard squealing noises coming from downstairs, that they presumed to be from Penelope.

"What is it honey?" Piper asked glancing at her sisters, the Angel's voice still echoing in her mind.

"You're gonna be a grandma again." Wyatt said as the sisters stood in silence as Wyatt looked at them, his eyes wide and sparkling in happiness. The three sisters glanced at each other. "Guys…" he called out to the stunned witches.

"Oh my god!" Phoebe was the first one to break from the trance as she pounced on her nephew, hugging him, followed by Paige and finally Piper.

"Congrats." Paige said pulling him into another hug, before glancing at her sisters. The angel said there is still one chance…and one test of faith and love…will they pass it or will they fail it?

"I'm so happy for you." Piper found herself saying to her laughing and ecstatic son. "Where is Faith?"

"Downstairs."

* * *

The News of Wyatt's being a dad again, spread like wildfire and within minutes, the entire family gathered at the manor to congratulate the twice blessed and Mom to be, Faith. Piper decided to bake something, while everyone else partied with champagne and soft drinks. Soon the manor was filled with laughter as everyone was indulged into party games, conversation, watching game on TV, among other things…in one word. Everyone was doing something.

Melinda and Ashley on the other hand, sat in the corner of the Living room, watching Wyatt, Henry Jnr, Brianna, Hannah and Mark playing twister with the twins.

"Wow, you're gonna be an aunt again." Ashley said to her cousin, who shrugged, watching the scene before her.

"I really lost count of that." Melinda said less enthusiastically.

"Why, what's wrong?" Ashley asked as Melinda shrugged.

"Nothing…It just, there a new guy joined our workplace and he reminds me so much of Chris." Melinda finished it with a whisper, knowing everyone in the family are under this powerful binding, that they can't let Wyatt know anything about Chris in any form or sign, not unless Chris was ready to reveal himself to Wyatt.

Ashley only nodded.

"Do you wanna go out and talk?" Ashley asked as Melinda nodded.

"Guys, we're just taking a walk. We'll be back in a bit." Melinda said just as Henry Jnr crashed, sending everyone on the twister mat to the floor.

"Cheers Mel." Henry Jnr called out showing his thumbs up.

"I'll come too, unless it's private" Patricia said to her cousins, who shook their head, indicating her to come. "Thanks." With that she left with her cousins.

-----------------

It was a warm evening, well it's about nine but the sun is only descending, casting its orange glow across the street. The Girls who made their way out saw a large moving out Van parked opposite of the street.

"Looks like the new family is moving into old Garnet's place." Patricia said looking at the old house that's resembles exactly the Manor except bit bigger with front porch with swings. "How long you reckon these folks gonna last in that house?"

"Who knows, I'll give it about a year or two." Ashley said sitting down on the stone steps watching the movers moving things into the house. "It's a nice house, but too bad it's haunted." At this the girls laughed.

In reality that's not the truth, the House wasn't being haunted, it just the residents in that house, often miss interpret the loud bangs and explosions from the Halliwell manor to their own, as if they were coming from their own home and the fear only increases at night when they hear the old house creaking. So no one lasts that long in the house longer than two years.

"So wanna tell me why you guys ditched others to come out?" Patricia asked as Melinda told her what she told her cousin Ashley as Patricia nodded. "You know, I usually think if I wasn't under the binding, I would've found a way to tell Wyatt about Chris…but now… even if I wasn't under the binding, I wouldn't say anything to Wyatt, at least not now. Its too late for us to say anything to him, he's happy with Faith."

"You're right." Ashley said with a sad sigh. "He's having his second child with Faith now; it's not fair on him or her for us to tell him about Chris."

"But what about Chris, is it not fair on him…I just don't understand, you guys were there with them, they were crazy about each other and even though at the beginning it was disgusting and wrong…they were still my brothers and I loved them so much as they loved me."

"True, but it wasn't our decision Mel, we all know it was Chris' decision and we understood the reasons behind it." Patricia said looking at her cousin.

"And because of that, we stood by him to enchant ourselves with this binding, cause we wanted to respect his wishes, I know it's not easy to see one brother happy and another one….not knowing where, but Chris is a strong guy. He can take care of himself…remember his past life?" Ashley said to her cousin as Patricia nodded. They were aware of the fact Chris went to the past to save Wyatt, they wouldn't have found out, if it wasn't for the ripped page of a time travel spell, which the girls found behind the old wardrobe at P3.

"But was he really happy?" Melinda asked her cousins.

"Who?" Ashley asked.

"Wyatt! Is he really happy?" Melinda asked but didn't give Ashley chance to answer. "No! The truth is, he's under a spell for crying out loud and when that spell breaks and realizes that everything he's been living was a lie, can you imagine how crushed he is going to be? Now he has two kids because of that, can you imagine how his consciousness going to kill him."

"I agree with you there." Patricia said as Melinda and Ashley looked at her, since they can sense there is a 'but' coming up.

"But, if you think about it this way, Wyatt is really happy, since the spell may have taken his first true love away but it gave him his second love to him. After all, sleeping with Faith is what created this mess in the beginning and he wouldn't have done it even under the influence of Alcohol if he hasn't had feeling for her to begin with."

"Yeah, after all Wyatt's a guy, a straight one, only gay for Chris. We all know that." Ashley said as Melinda nodded.

"I don't know guys, it just hard seeing the guy every day at work and not think about Chris. I wish I could see him again, just once. I just wanna know he's safe." At this all three witches sighed, just then a gold light fell upon them.

Turning around, they saw someone getting ready to leave, as the Manor's lights shone its rectangle shape of light down on the stone steps. The girls also realized how dark it has gotten over the quick period of time; nevertheless, the night was young and beautiful.

"Henry you're leaving?" Patricia asked as Henry hugged all his cousins in turn.

"Yup, gotta go ladybug, little Davey is not feeling well." Henry Jnr said as the girls leaned aside to look at the four year old, who held on to his mother's fingers, looking unhappy.

"Aww sweetie," Patricia said picking him to give him a hug, as others kissed him.

"Hope you feel better soon, my hero." Melinda said with a wink as David nodded.

Melinda smiled at the little kid, she calls him her hero because he may be four but he was brave enough to save Melinda from an unknown demon - an Invisible one at that too.

"Take care sweetie." Ashley said as Henry Jnr left with his family to his car. "Well, I better take off too, I don't wanna get caught by Rodney, while I'm Hearting in. He nearly caught me few times too."

The three girls made their way back into the Manor and it wasn't long before everyone started to make their way back home. Wyatt was the last person to leave with his family and after a busy day, Piper wasn't in the mood to stay put, so she went to bed with her sadness weighing heavily in her heart. After all it seems like Wyatt changed his destiny by having another child with Faith, which means they are involved in more than she thought and she knows she now has no hope but only put faith in their love. If it exist that is…

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

_**Thanks for those who all reviewed and Oh to clarify something as some of you guys thought Chris is dead…He is not dead. He simply erased himself from Wyatt**__**'**__**s memories and fled. **_

_**As Usual my favorite Readers, THANK YOU ALL: **__SaNgO-ShIpPo, PapiEsteven, Phil, I-Love-Trunks1, CelticWolfster, Steven, wesdrewlover, Plush1000, Sucker4WynChris & Melindahalliwell. _

_**Thank you Once again; you'll know what to do right. Just Press that button. **_


	16. Summer in Prescott St!

Chapter 16 - Summer Days in Prescott St!

_Previously on Shock Or Surprise:_

The three sisters joined their hands and recited:

"_Power of three, we summon thee,  
And Call to us the Angel of Destiny."_

_---------_

"There are too many destinies interlaced with your sons destinies, what they choose will determine their destiny together, it is nothing yet but mist and stone."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Piper asked confused. "Please, what is it for the grand design."

"Their destiny is not determined yet, there is still one test of faith and love for them in the horizon. What they do in that, determines their destiny and those they are connected with." The Angel replied. "Perhaps what happens next will help you see the picture bit more clearly." with that the Angel glowed turning into light of gold, as she was stripped away from the very long ribbon of gold particles she formed from and disappeared.

_-------_

"You're gonna be a grandma again." Wyatt said as the sisters stood in silence as Wyatt looked at them, his eyes wide and sparkling in happiness.

---------

"Wyatt! Is he really happy?" Melinda asked but didn't give Ashley chance to answer. "No! The truth is, he's under a spell for crying out loud and when that spell breaks and realizes that everything he's been living was a lie, can you imagine how crushed he is going to be? Now he has two kids because of that, can you imagine how his consciousness going to kill him."

"I agree with you there." Patricia said "But, if you think about it this way, Wyatt is really happy, since the spell may have taken his first true love away but it gave him his second love to him. After all, sleeping with Faith is what created this mess in the beginning and he wouldn't have done it even under the influence of Alcohol if he hasn't had feeling for her to begin with."

"Yeah, after all Wyatt's a guy, a straight one, only gay for Chris. We all know that." Ashley said as Melinda nodded.

_**B~~~~K~~~~~**_

_**Now~~**_

The days dragged on for the Halliwells, turning into weeks with each one of the Halliwells following their usual routine, day in and out.

As the Eldest charmed one Piper would wake up, clean, cook and if she has any inventory or any problems that needs to be taken care of in the Manor, she sorts them out before going to the restaurant and the Club. She knows when both of her business are at their busiest time so she has a Rota - Tuesday, Thursday & Friday she is at the club, and Monday, Wednesday & Saturday she is at the Restaurant, with odd vanquish once in a while.

Leo, as usual wakes up, goes to Magic school, take cares of any problems, whether its with students or with their powers or any other magical issue, he councils them and doesn't return home until six, where then he relaxes and marks any papers that needs to be done.

Melinda, living with her boyfriend Sandy, she comes home every Sunday for the family meal. She works in a conference centre, organizing and putting together conferences for their business clients. That's her normal routine, working until weekends, sometimes over weekends to meet the deadline.

Phoebe, still the love columnist, busy giving advice to her readers, who always manage to come up with new questions to ask her. But being married to Cupid, she gets inspiration from lots of the love stories that are told by her husband. Like her sister, she manages work, house and Innocents.

Coop, he's a cupid, so god knows where he'll be - so it's safe to say he has the most fun.

Penelope had a new baby and just moved out of the Manor and back to their flat with her husband Mark, who is just like Leo, always considerate of Penny and her wishes. But she quit her work as teacher to stay home with her newborn baby and not planning on going to work anytime soon.

Brianna lives nearby with her fiancé Dennis, a fire starter, a subsequently his father was none other than Taylor, the young boy the charmed ones saved. Working in a fashion magazine like her cousin Wyatt, she has trouble managing both her social life and working life, without the interference from demons.

Ashley lives with her boyfriend Rodney [actor/mortal] in LA, working there for Pixar studios; she is a receptionist to one of the famous director around: Tay Silverberg. That's where the lucky guy fell for the half cupid and having three Oscar awards kind of made him rich and famous but he keeps a stable and private life with Ashley, after all she knows the risk of getting caught in the camera in middle of Hearting out.

Paige, she is still on the kick on vanquishing demons and guiding new witches into the fold, which comes naturally to her. Henry knows charges come first, so he pulls the slacks around the house, pulling double duty with house and work.

Henry Jnr lives with his wife Hannah and kids in Orlando, visiting every Sunday for family dinner. He's an architect and building houses is what he does for living, met his wife in college and been with her longer than any others, with added bonus of having a kid out of wedlock, when Paige found out she blew a casket, but eventually he got married properly.

The Twins, both live nearby in a flat, so they can be helpful when it comes to demons and other vanquishes, after all someone has to take care of the family business and the twins has passion for magic like their mother, so they have no problem going for a vanquish when trouble arises.

* * *

It was End of June when Wyatt moved back to the Manor with his family as usual. Most summer holidays are often spend in the Manor with his parents, it's no different from going out of country for holiday, after all Piper takes cares of the kids like they are in somewhat a five star hotel. Their foods are prepared, they want anything from fresh juice to food, it's made for them, they can go out and hang out with the neighborhood kids, with the added bonus of having Book of Shadows in the attic, learning the craft and making of potions from Piper, what more can they ask for? Matthew - who is old enough to moan - has no problem spending his holidays with his grandparents. After all spending summer in the Manor means there is always something magical waiting to happen that makes the summer super exciting.

Piper, of course was happy to have her son and his family over, after all it's not every day she gets to spend time with her grandchildren. Wyatt also tend to help out at P3, which enables her to concentrate on the restaurant, after all the restaurant gets very busy over the summer period, with all the tourists and couples flocking in to have romantic meal. Leo also enjoys spending time with his grandchildren, taking them to Magic school teaching them new things that could be useful to them. Melinda also drops by to spend time with the kids, so for Piper, it's like having everyone back at the Manor and it's great for her. Well everyone except Chris.

-----------------

It was a very hot day and Matthew and some of the neighborhood kids were outside, their bikes laid askew on the grassy patch of the pavement near the Halliwell manor, while they sat on the ground with water bottles, drinking and showering themselves with the liquid to cool themselves off.

"Man, can you believe its way hotter than the last summer?" Sam said as Matthew shrugged while his other buddy Dean nodded. "I feel like I'm being roasted alive."

"I blame the global warning," Dean replied back, as he basked in the shade of the overgrown tree that towered over them. "The World is coming to an end as we know it."

"Dude, you're so overdramatic." Matthew said squeezing his water bottler, squirting water into his mouth, which lightly dribbled over as he wiped it off with back of his hand. "Hey! Who's that?" The Young witch asked his mortal friends as he spotted a kid, who looked little younger than him, riding his skateboard down the opposite road.

"That's the new kid in the block, he just moved in." Dean said glancing towards the kid, who fluently rode his skateboard like his second nature down the road.

"And he is really good at skateboarding; he won cups and stuff for it." Sam said with a sign, which clearly shows he envied that kid's talent.

"What's his name?" Matthew asked.

"Sky or something." Sam said as Matthew got up, causing his friends to look at him.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Come; let's check out where he's going." Matthew said grabbing his bike.

"He's probably heading down to the skate ramp in the park." Dean said not moving.

"Well, come on then, let's get to know him." Matthew said mounting his bike as Sam grabbed his, with a groan Dean pulled himself up and grabbed his bike.

The ride to the park wasn't long as it was located just around the corner and when the boys reached the skating ramp, they saw the kid skateboarding up and down, doing tricks they only seen in TV.

"Whoa, he's good." Matthew said as Sam and Dean nodded. The boys approached the kid, who barely acknowledged their presence as he simply carried on riding his skateboard. "Hey there…" Matthew called out as the Kid didn't respond.

"Yo Sky!" Dean called out as the kid did a flip in the air with his skateboard before skating down the ramp. At the mention of his name, the kid glanced down at the boys before halting his skateboard with his feet slamming the back end of the board.

"Yeah, who's asking?" Sky asked as Matthew took in the boy, he is little shorter than him, has an almond blonde hair but what stood out was his eyes - his hazel eyes that can be passed off for gold and he was dressed in black…even though it was hot day. Black cargo half pants, black t-shirt, black sweatband and black sneakers.

"I'm Matthew." Matthew said holding his hand out as the kid studied Matthew's extended arm, as if he was thinking whether to shake it or not, however as the witch watched, the kid didn't extend his arm to shake it he just simply stood there with his skateboard.

"So?" Sky asked, as if he's not interested.

"Dude, no need to be rude." Dean said as Sky glanced at the kid before others two. Especially the blonde boy, who retreated his hand back, looked upset and pissed off.

"I'm not being rude; I'm just here to ride my skateboard, not to make friends. Now if y'all excuse me, I've got to practice." with that note, Sky turned around and left the stunned boys.

"He wasn't like that, the other day." Sam said to Matthew, who shook his head, pissed off. If this was a demon, he would've vanquished him. Anger cursing through the young witch, Matthew blinked as Sky did another flip in the air, only for the skateboard to drop to the ground like stone, causing the young boy to lose control as he crashed down into the ramp with a groan, with a smile he turned around and walked away with his buddies laughing.

----------------

"Ow…" Matthew hissed as Piper dabbed antiseptic ointment on his graced knee and elbow.

"How did you hurt yourself like this?" Piper asked looking at her grandson.

"It was an accident grandma," Matthew said to his grandmother who shook her head. "Sam lost control over his bike and knocked me down." remembering how the heat wave melted the road, causing Sam bike's front wheel to stick to the ground, sending his back wheel cart wheeling into Matthew, knocking him right off his bike.

"Well tell that to your father when he gets back. He is going to go crazy when he sees this." Piper said as Matthew shrugged sheepishly.

"Look on the bright side grandma." Matthew said as Piper raised her eyebrow.

"And that is?" Piper asked as Wyatt walked in, causing Matthew to clamp down.

"What's going on?" Wyatt asked catching his son's state. "What happened to you?" Wyatt shouted as he sat down his son's side, holding his hand above the wound, sending the golden light to wash over the cuts.

"Nothing, little riding accident dad." Matthew said as Wyatt removed his hands away from fully healed Matthew with a raised eyebrow. "It's nothing, really."

"Try to be more careful next time." Wyatt said getting up as Matthew nodded. "Well mom, I'm off to the club so you don't have to worry about anything. I've just checked the inventory and spoke to Harry, so I have a faint idea of what is going on but is there anything you want me to know in particular?"

"You spoke to Harry?" Piper asked, indicating about the P3 Manager as Wyatt nodded. "When?"

"Just this afternoon, seeing I'm taking over the evenings, I wanted to make sure I'm aware of all the appointments and the bands that are booked for the week."

"Oh! Well as long as you're up to date with the schedules, I have nothing to say…except about the new bartender I've just hired…" Piper started but Wyatt cut her off.

"I've got it covered, I spoke to him and he starts tomorrow night. I put him in training for a week with Lance, to see how it goes so he should be fine." Wyatt said as Piper nodded. "Anything else?"

"Nope, it seems like you know your stuff." Piper said with a smile as Matthew quietly left the room, as Wyatt chuckled.

"Its family business, it pays to know this stuff." Wyatt said as Piper chuckled. "Alright Mom, I'll see you later, any problems call me and please take care of Faith for me." Wyatt asked his mother who gently nodded, After all Faith is three months into her pregnancy and because she's a white lighter with Charges, Wyatt made the elders shift all her charges to him, so his wife doesn't need to worry about getting to her charges and he doesn't need to worry about her getting hurt.

"Don't you worry about her; I'll take care of everything." Piper replied back as Wyatt quickly kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks mom." Wyatt said with a smile. "I'll see you later." With that note, the twice blessed left, while Piper sighed sadly. After all a mother's heart always aches not for the one who is closest to them but for the one, whose far away.

* * *

The next day was any other day, except Piper Halliwell had her daughter-in-law and her grandkids at the Manor. As usual Wyatt has orbed off to New York for work, Leo's at magic school, Matthew gone out riding bikes with the neighborhood kids, leaving Piper in the kitchen to make Lunch, and Faith and Peyton to get ready for their appointment with their dentist, that they usually have this time of the year, with their local orthodontist.

Piper inhaled deeply, taking in the exotic smell of her Mexican Mix; today she decided to go for something spicy when she heard her granddaughter's voice scream. Quickly abandoning her cooking, she rushed out expecting demon only to find her grandkid attached to the banister and Faith trying to pry the kid away.

"Come on sweetie, we got to go or we're going to be late." Faith said as Peyton shook her blonde hair.

"Not going." Peyton mumbled her chubby littler fingers tightly wrapped around the banisters head.

"We can go shopping later on, how about the ride on the pony huh?" Faith asked as Peyton try to kick herself free from her mother's grip.

"No!"

"That's it, Peyton take your hands off the banister now." Faith said as Peyton shook her head.

"Daddy!" Peyton cried, tears streaming down her eyes. Within seconds swirling orbs appeared in form of Wyatt and Peyton orbed into her father's arms.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Wyatt asked as he took in his crying daughter and his frustrated wife.

"Peyton not going." Peyton cried as Piper watched the scene. At this she couldn't help but remember a similar scene that took place with her second son and her grandchild Matthew.

_**~~~~ENTER FLASHBACK~~~~**_

Piper watched his youngest son struggle with her grandchild.

"Matthew, come on let's go," Chris said pulling the three year old legs since his hands are curled around the banister's head, refusing to budge, Chris tried orbing him but he kept on orbing right back to the same place again.

"Matthew, not going," Matthew said as he held on tightly to the banister.

"Come on," Chris said as he tried to pry the small one away from the banister by bribery. "If you come with me, I'll let you eat Ice cream."

"Matthew, don't want Ice Cream," Matthew shouted as he held on to the Banister.

"Matthew, let go, NOW," Chris said firmly as the Child shook his head.

"DADDY!" Matthew shouted at top of his lungs and within minutes blue orbs appeared in form of Wyatt, who looked surprised at the state Chris and Matthew were in. Chris was literally pulling Matthew's legs, while he clung on to the banister as if his life depended on it.

Wyatt only chuckled at this scene while Chris groaned and released Matthew from his grip, yet Matthew's legs still hovered in the air before slowly descending to the stairs.

"What is going on here?" Wyatt said crouching down as the small child ran to him and held on to his neck.

"Matthew, not going to dentist," Matthew pouted at Wyatt, who kissed the small child's forehead.

"We got five minutes to get there," Chris said impatiently as he looked at his watch. Chris wanted to give Matthew a normal life; well possible enough just like Piper and Leo given them and because Matthew was raised in the Magic school and never been outside, Chris was making sure the little kid was healthy and would grow up like other normal kids. So that begins with taking the kid to the dentist.

"See what I had to go through," Piper said smiling at Chris who huffed. "And if I remember clearly, it was you who was the most difficult to trick, since always questioning and looking out to make sure where we going, and once you see the Dentist place, you scream bloody murder."

"Thanks for the information Mom, it really helped me a lot," Chris snapped back sarcastically.

"Come on Matthew, listen to Chris, you have got to go to the Dentist," Wyatt said to the child whose eyes begin to fill with tears. "I'll make sure that the dentist doesn't do anything you don't want them to do, Okay. But you have to check your teeth, so they can be strong like daddy's." Wyatt said showing his perfect set of teeth.

"But…Matthew…no go," Matthew sniffed against Wyatt's shoulder. "Daddy, come too."

Chris scoffed. Wyatt has always been Matthew's favourite and Piper knows this because Wyatt spoils the kid rotten while Chris tends to be the strict, just like her.

"Alright, go and get your coat," Wyatt said smiling as the young one ran from him to the coat rack, where Piper handed him his coat.

"Okay then, let get moving," Chris said irritated as Wyatt took out his cell out to ring to his workplace about his sudden disappearance.

"What's wrong?" Wyatt asked Chris since he sensed the tone was bit annoyed.

"Oh nothing….you know... just because your son asks you to come to the dentist, you agreed," Chris snapped as he closed the front door behind him. "But when I asked you earlier, Oh no! You had millions of other things to do." At this Wyatt chuckled as Chris got into the passenger's seat with a huff.

_**~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~**_

_**Thank You All for the great Reviews. **__**Sorry for the short delay there but I Hope You All Enjoyed this Chapter and for Chris' fan, Hope you liked the way I sneaked Chris in that chapter for you guys &, don't worry there be plenty more of Chris be coming up. :P And Its getting very interesting too, New Characters are involved, what you guys think about the neighbours…who are they…Good or Bad?**_

_**As Usual Big **__**Thanks**__** to my Lovely Readers: **__PapiEsteven, Sucker4WynChris, Wesdrewlover, Phil, Melindahalliwell, SaNgO-ShIpPo, I-Love-Trunks1, Steven, CelticWolfster, nimby & AbsolutelyCharmed__**. **_

_**Once again thanks Folks, so press that button for an Update. :D**_


	17. Life is Pretty Simple!

Chapter 17 - Life is Pretty Simple!

_Previously on Shock Or Surprise:_

_"Well mom, I'm off to the club so you don't have to worry about anything. I've just checked the inventory and spoke to Harry, so I have a faint idea of what is going on but is there anything you want me to know in particular?"_

_I have nothing to say…except about the new bartender I've just hired…" Piper started but Wyatt cut her off._

_"I've got it covered, I spoke to him and he starts tomorrow night. I put him in training for a week with Lance, to see how it goes so he should be fine." Wyatt said as Piper nodded. "Anything else?"_

_"Nope, it seems like you know your stuff." Piper said with a smile as Matthew quietly left the room, as Wyatt chuckled._

_"Its family business, it pays to know this stuff." Wyatt said as Piper chuckled. "Alright Mom, I'll see you later, any problems call me and please take care of Faith for me." Wyatt asked his mother who gently nodded, _

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

**~~NOW~~**

'Chuckie lmfao Let the Bass Kick in Miami girl' reverberated around the P3 Wall, as the party goers danced to the tune in the heavily packed Club. Recently P3 went under renovation to extend the dance floor but even now with the floor twice as big as the previous one, it's still packed. The waitress around the club ran around, clearing the tables in the side, carrying drinks back and forth. The VIP section was also given a good deal of space, now packed with few well known famous faces. The bouncers were given strict order to allow only those in the guest list and not those who try to bribe their way in, after all P3 is one of the hottest spot in San Francisco.

Piper also hired few extra security guards, two to guard the alleyway to the P3 backdoor as in the past few years, people tried to get in through the back. The Bar counter is still the same, circular that overlooking everywhere with drinks lined up in the middle isle. The Probe and neon lights illuminated those behind the bar, giving them an enchanting look, which the ladies seem to like which in return manipulates them and other customers to buy few drinks, rather than sitting on the bar stools gazing at the bartenders.

At the very moment, Wyatt stood behind the bar, with Lance and Shane, the new bartender, Piper hired.

"So, you got any question, just ask Lance." Wyatt said out loud looking at the guy before him, who looked very nervous but simply nodded with a smile. Wyatt smiled back, the twice blessed witch has seen guys like Shane, very shy and nervous but once you get to know them, they are out of their shell.

Shane is about 6ft, medium built, 30 year old guy with sandy blonde hair and bluish green eyes, who have recently moved from Orange County to San Francisco for personal reasons, but what surprised Wyatt more was the location of his new home. Right in front of the Halliwell Manor, it was his family who moved in there recently and Shane didn't know anything about this until Wyatt pointed it out. At least now Piper can get easily access to one of her employee.

"Alright then, you take it easy." Wyatt shouted with a pat on Shane's shoulder. "Lance, take care of him." With that note, the witch left the new bartender with Lance who gave a short nod.

Wyatt made his way towards to the VIP section, swaying to the music, dancing around the girls who smiled as they crushed and grinded their bodies with him, not being able to resist the beautiful girls, the twice blessed gave in as he danced with the two girls for few seconds before making his way towards VIP section, where he found his cousins Patricia and Charlotte, the twins dancing to the beat with two guys he didn't recognize.

"Having fun?" A voice shouted in his ears, causing the twice blessed to jump lightly as he turned around to his sister leaning back on her heels, smiling as she stood with her boyfriend Sandy.

"Now you're here, I would." Wyatt said smiling as he hugged his sister and kissed her cheeks before turning to her boyfriend.

"Sandy, my man." Wyatt said raising his hand in the air.

"How you doing bro?" Sandy said high-fiving Wyatt before pulling themselves into a brief hug while Melinda rolled her eyes, fascinated by the fact how Wyatt actually managed to like Sandy after all the guys she ever dated ended up running for their lives, then again she guessed it must be the fact that Sandy wasn't intimidated by the twice blessed, showing some guts, along with the fact he respected Wyatt's wishes, seem to have hit it off with the twice blessed witch.

"Hey guys!" Charlotte and Patricia chorused as they hugged Melinda, before formally shaking hands with Sandy as if they were strangers.

"Glad to see you still have time to take our cousin out once in a while." Charlotte said to the guy before them, who lightly shrugged.

"Finally away from those cases, huh?" Wyatt asked as Sandy shook his head indicating about his law firm cases, after all sandy is an attorney.

"Not really but I gotta have some social life too and obliviously can't neglect love of my life." Sandy said looking at Melinda, who lightly blushed while the three witches smiled.

"I'm gonna go and get some drinks, do you guys want any?" Melinda said waving her purse at them.

"If you don't mind, can I have JD and coke please?" Patricia asked with a big flashing smile.

"Oh and can I have yagameister and redbull please." Charlotte said mirroring her twin's flashing smile. "Only if it's no trouble, we don't wanna trouble you."

"We understand if you really don't want to get the drinks." Patricia said going along with her twin as Wyatt chuckled.

"Guys, cut it out, it's no trouble I love to buy my cousins a drink. After all I missed spending time with them." Melinda said as both twins did the 'Aw' and pulled Melinda into a tight hug as the girls laughed. "How about you mighty blonde, what can I get you?"

"Nothing for me." Wyatt said with a shake of his head, after all he needs to be sober to lock up tonight and the boss cant exactly go around drinking when he's working. "I'm working tonight."

"In that case, shouldn't the drinks be free tonight, on the house?" Melinda asked as Wyatt laughed.

"Nice try, but the drinks are for the customers; if you want free booze then you guys gotta stick around until we lock up." Wyatt said as Melinda shook her head.

"Even I don't have that much patience. I will pay." Melinda said as she turned to her boyfriend. "How about you sweetie."

"Just a beer for me." Sandy said as he got his wallet out. "Here," Sandy handed her fifty dollar note.

"Its okay I've got it." Melinda said shoving the money back into Sandy' hand, who looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Mel…" Sandy said as Melinda shook her head and walked away, while Sandy shook his head and stuffed the money into his back pocket, wanting to get the next round.

-------------

Meanwhile in the old Victorian house, the grandfather clock chimed indicating its nine. Matthew as usual was sitting in the living room watching TV. His baby half-sister was asleep in her room, Leo was in his room working his way through the mark sheets for the magic school, after all the results have come in from the teachers and he needs to check up on whose advancing in their craft and who needs little push or help. Faith and Piper are in the Kitchen cooking tonight's dinner, although its little late, the Halliwells don't care since when has anyone ever eaten a full meal on time.

Faith entered the living room. "Matthew, dinner's ready." Faith said to her step-son, whom she grown so fond of that she sees him as her own, just like Matthew sees her as his mom.

"Please five minutes, Spellbinder is gonna finish soon." Matthew said as Faith folded her arms and raised a questionable eyebrow at the young witch.

"That's what you said ten minutes ago." Faith said as Matthew looked at her pleadingly, just as three dark lighters orbed into the room and before anyone can react the Darklighters fired their crossbow at faith and Matthew. The young witch orbed out instantly in fear response as the arrow pierced the couch he was sitting on, while Faith held her hand up to protect herself and to her surprise found the arrow stop instantly, just inches from her chest, frozen.

The dark lighters were confused and Matthew used this spilt second of confusion to orb down next to faith and orb her out of danger. The confused dark lighters looked around, unknown to them Matthew orbed back into the sunroom.

"Hey!" Matthew called out as he threw a high voltage energy ball at the nearest darklighter, who exploded into confetti of fire. The second fired his arrow but Matthew deflected it back to the third dark lighter, who gasped as he exploded and before Matthew can react, the second dark lighter exploded in muffled scream.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked as she came into view, while Matthew nodded feeling his heart drum in his ears. It doesn't matter if he's a witch with powers, still dark lighters hold leverage among other demons, and they are the only one who can kill them cause of his whitelighter genes. "Where is faith?"

"Upstairs with little Pey," Matthew replied as he stopped to look around.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked as she studied her grandson's face, who looked around as if he is listening to something in the distance.

"Its feels like….I'm being watched. Don't you feel it grandma?" Matthew asked as Piper shook her head.

"Maybe we should call your father." Piper said sounding little worried

"No, the dark lighters are gone, I vanquished them." Matthew replied back as Piper looked at her grandson.

"But we don't know why they attacked. We need to know?" Piper said walking into the living as Matthew followed her.

"I think they were after Faith and they weren't counting on me being here with her." Matthew replied as Piper grabbed the dark lighter arrow out of the couch and away from her grandson. "Besides don't we get attacked for no reason."

"No, we always get attacked for a reason. For either our Powers or…"

"The Book of shadows." Matthew finished it for her as Piper nodded.

"Exactly!" Piper replied as smoke alarm went off in the kitchen. "My Garlic bread!!" Piper cried as she rushed out of the living room, while Matthew flopped into the couch, Just as Faith orbed into the room.

------------------

Melinda and Patricia sat in the VIP area, watching people dance to 'Morning After Dark by Timbaland ft Nelly Furtado'. Charlotte has gone back to the flat with a guy, Sandy is at the bar getting drinks for the girls with Wyatt behind the bar, working. Melinda and Patricia swayed to the music, while few ladies in the VIP section joined them, dancing away to the music.

"Ladies." Sandy said as he handed them two sparkling water bottles, while he clinked his beer bottle with them.

"What took you so long?" Melinda asked as Sandy sat down.

"Sorry, I was chatting to the new bartender, he is quite cool." Sandy replied back.

"Really?" Patricia said looking interested as Melinda smiled, but both witches glanced towards the bar, where they saw Shane working, wiping the counters clean. The light from behind the bar illuminated him, giving him the enchanting look.

"Yea, the stories he has to tell, whoa!" Sandy said with a shake of his head.

"Seems like you two hit it off!" Melinda said as Sandy nodded.

"Yeah, he invited us over to his place sometime to watch the game, he got the Sony3D TV." Sandy replied back as Patricia raised an eyebrow in surprise while Melinda nodded.

"Well, I'll be right back." Patricia said as she walked away towards the bar, where Wyatt, Shane and Lance are working, and busy serving customers. Just then Melinda' phone started buzzing in her purse, startling the little witch.

"Little jumpy today?" Sandy asked as Melinda shook her head bringing her cell out only to inhale as she took in the flashing screen. A reminder she has set in her phone, years and years ago that reminds her every year. Exhaling deeply, she opened a message box and began typing a message in big bold letters, She has been sending this very message every year but she never once received any reply to it, but deep down she knew she wouldn't get any reply, yet it never stopped her from trying, hoping maybe one day she would get an reply. With a click of the button the message was sent to its destination.

"Who was that?" Sandy asked as Melinda shook her head.

"No one, just a reminder of something I had to do." Melinda replied as Sandy nodded.

------------

Meanwhile somewhere else in the very same club, a hand grabbed a cell phone from the back pocket of their jeans to see the screen flashing 'Message from Mel' the fingers pressed the digit to open the message as bold letters flashed up on the screen. Upon reading the message, the person smiled, taking in the message. -

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHRIS, LOVE MELINDA xxx'

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW GUYS, Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter….Seems like Chris is not far away but where is he…..? Let's Hope What you guys think is right….Cause You know me ;)**

**As Usual BIG Thanks to my Fav and Loyal Readers: **_Wesdrewlover, Phil, CelticWolfster, I-Love-Trunks1, PapiEsteven, Steven, Sucker4WynChris, Faithful-Lover01, SaNgO-ShIpPo, & AncientWarrior._

_**Once again Thanks for the review guys, You all know what to do. PRESS that button for faster update. **_


	18. The Family Wiccan Festive!

**Chapter 18 - The Family Wiccan Festive!**

_Previously on Shock or Surprise:_

_Melinda' phone started buzzing in her purse, startling the little witch._

_Melinda shook her head bringing her cell out only to inhale as she took in the flashing screen. A reminder she has set in her phone, years and years ago that reminds her every year. Exhaling deeply, she opened a message box and began typing a message in big bold letters, She has been sending this very message every year but she never once received any reply to it, but deep down she knew she wouldn't get any reply, yet it never stopped her from trying, hoping maybe one day she would get an reply. With a click of the button the message was sent to its destination._

_"Who was that?" Sandy asked as Melinda shook her head._

_"No one, just a reminder of something I had to do." Melinda replied as Sandy nodded._

_------------_

_Meanwhile somewhere else in the very same club, a hand grabbed a cell phone from the back pocket of their jeans to see the screen flashing 'Message from Mel' the fingers pressed the digit to open the message as bold letters flashed up on the screen. Upon reading the message, the person smiled, taking in the message. -_

_'HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHRIS, LOVE MELINDA xxx'_

_**B~~~~K~~~~~  
~~NOW~~**_

The attack of the dark lighters was forgotten by the next day, well by Matthew anyway. Piper knew although She and her grandson vanquished the three Darklighters - Matthew vanquished two and Piper blew up on - they be back if it's a planned attacked, until they why worry? So instead of worrying about the potential attack, she and Melinda busied themselves by preparing extravagant food for the party. Wyatt was still in bed after coming home early in the morning from locking up P3; Faith left him to sleep, while she tended to her daughter. Leo's is the back yard with Paige firing up the BBQ. Henry and Coop have gone to HomeBase to get more charcoals for the BBQ, after finding out what they have in the shed was no longer burnable because someone -Paige - left them outside and it got wet in the rain.

Phoebe's, the Twins have gone with Matthew to invite the neighbors to the BBQ. Penelope was in the living room with her baby, with Brianna cooing over her. Henry Jnr is yet to Orb down with his family, along with Ashley but they all know they have to make it to the Manor, because it's Chris' birthday, although sometimes they wonder what's the point of celebrating it when, even he's not around to see it but deep down they all knew why they were celebrating it. It's Hope, hoping that maybe something might trigger Wyatt's memory reminding him of Chris but until then they all celebrating Chris' birthday under the name of Family Wiccan festive.

------------

Phoebe knocked on Old Garnet's door. They haven't properly been introduced to their new neighbors and hoping they could get to know them in the BBQ. The door was answered by a woman, who couldn't be older than Wyatt; she had blue eyes, naturally straight hip length blonde hair that cascaded down, dressed in white top and black pants with black heels.

"Hi there." Phoebe said waving her hand as the woman looked at her. "I'm…"

"Ask Phoebe?" The woman replied back as Phoebe nodded with a smile.

"That would be me and these are my nieces Patricia and Charlotte and their nephew Matthew," Phoebe replied back with a smile as the woman looked at the trio, her eyes lingering on the two girls and the blonde boy before looking at Phoebe with a smile and a nod.

"We just live across there." Phoebe said pointed to the old Victorian manor.

"Really, you're our neighbor?" The woman asked as Phoebe shook her head.

"More like my eldest sister Piper, but yea you could consider us your neighbor too." Phoebe said as the woman nodded, while Matthew sighed deeply looked bored.

"I'm sorry; would you guys like to come in?" The woman asked as Phoebe nodded, entering the house with the three witches following her behind. Phoebe had to admit, the house looked really nice, and it had the authentic old look with mix of modernity. "My name is Helen." The blonde woman said as Sky made his way down the stairs. "And this is my son Sky."

"Hi." Sky said with a nod as the girls shook his hand introducing them. Matthew saw the boy extending his way towards him, the bright Hazel gold eyes boring into him. Matthew was tempted to do what Sky did in the skating ramp but decided against it as he shook his hand with the younger kid. Helen led them into the living room.

"Please sit down." Helen said as the four witches took a seat in the comfy white couch. Everything around them was so bright and apartment like, with bronze floorboards, glass table with flower vase…its gives the feeling of home yet at the same time feels like a showcase. "What would you guys like to drink, Tea, coke?"

"Oh nothing for us." Phoebe said as Helen titled her head.

"Come on, it's your first visit to our house, you guys have to drink something, perhaps a glass of water." Helen said as Phoebe shook her head.

"We don't poison people." Sky said as the girls laughed however Matthew didn't, for some reason he doesn't like the kid, the vibe he's getting from the kid was so mixed, yet he knows one thing for sure, he doest like the kid. The gold eyes seem to hide something.

"Alright, we drink something only if you guys agree to come to our BBQ, we're having tonight." Patricia said as Charlotte nodded.

"We're inviting all our neighbors, so it would be a good chance for you guys to get to know them." Charlotte added to her sister's request.

"Wow, you guys drive hard bargain." Helen replied back, chuckling with Phoebe. "Alright, you guys got yourself a deal."

"Cool, in that case I'll have coke please." Charlotte said as Helen looked at other four, especially at Matthew, who didn't utter a single word.

"We'll have the same." Phoebe replied back as Helen nodded.

--------------

Henry loaded the back of his car with big bag of Charcoal; While Coop grabbed the bags of party snacks from the trolley, helping Henry load the bags into the cars.

"Alright, I'll drop this off," Coop said as Henry nodded slamming the door shut.

"And I'll get the Parking ticket." Henry said as Coop nodded. Being a Cupid, Coop has no need for cash, he got his own teleportation, in his dimension he doesn't need to eat, and he has the magic touch to appear however he wishes, thus reducing him to worry about clothes. Henry on the other hand, being a mortal, he does need cash for everything, so it's only wise for Henry to go and pay the machine for his car park. Both men gave a nod to each other and went in an opposite direction. Coop wheeling the trolley towards the store and Henry swirling his keys on his fingers as he headed towards the parking permit machine on the other side of the car Park.

Henry reached the machine within few seconds, where he inserted the ticket into the machine, while it calculated the amount of time; Henry glanced around the car park which wasn't packed as much in that sunny evening. There were several car parked in various spots, an old woman loading her car with various objects including large foam tube that she struggled to get it into her car. Henry wondered whether to go and lend her a hand but she didn't give him that option since she managed to twist the foam tube and slammed it down before it can propel back into its original shape. However Henry's eyes were drawn towards the man that stood near the exit of the car park on his cell Phone.

"Ready to leave?" Coop asked looking at his brother-in-law who stood in silence, gazing into the distance. "What's wrong?" Coop asked following the parole officer's gaze, Coop looked towards where the young man stood. When his eyes landed on the man, the cupid had to double take to see whether he's not actually imagining things.

"C-Chris…." Henry said as both man looked at each other before gazing back at witch, who's on his cell, holding couple of bags in hand.

"Come on, let's go and talk to him." Coop said however Henry stopped him before the cupid can take anymore step.

"No! If we confront him, there is a chance he could do the disappearing act on us." Henry said to his brother-in-law. "Maybe we should follow him that way we know where he lives and let the sisters know about it."

"What if he actually orbed in from somewhere else?" Coop asked his brother-in-law.

"Think about it, would you really orb to San Francisco to get DIY stuff when you could go anywhere in the world? No! Not unless you live around here." Henry said as Coop nodded, understanding what the mortal was telling him.

"Okay, you keep an eye on him, follow him if you need to, I'll go and let the sisters know." Coop said as Henry looked unsure for a second.

"But what if he did do the disappearing act; I can't follow him and what's to say you guys get here in time?" Henry said as Coop gave a thoughtful look.

"Well you can call us." Coop said as Henry shook his head.

"What if it's an open space, where would you guys Orb into. Its broad day light." Henry pointed out.

"You're right." Coop said as Henry nodded. "So we should first see where he's going before we let the sisters know about what we found out." At this Henry nodded.

-------------------

"What we found out…was nothing!" Henry said to his brother-in-law Coop, who looked little defeated as both men stood under the apple blossom tree with beer bottles in hand, looking towards their neighbor who walked past them with homemade cake.

The BBQ has started with Leo and Wyatt firing up the Barbeque set, Piper and Phoebe sorting out the food at the Long table that's spread on the lawn for the coming guests and small space for the items that their neighbors bring to the table. Paige is away on whitelighter duty. The paddling pool has been put up for the kids, who are running around screaming, splashing water all over with water gun. Penelope and Melinda sat in a beach chair under the shade of neighboring tree, talking among themselves. The Twins are sunbathing. Sandy, (Mel's boyfriend), Mark (Penelope's Husband) and Henry Jnr are watching the match in the sunroom, screaming and yelling at the players. Ashley's with Faith in the kitchen, gushing about the news of Faith being pregnant again while Brianna and Hannah (Henry Jnr's wife) made appetizers for the party.

The back door gate is opened for everyone to enter through the lawn. Although it was six in the evening, the day looked bright as morning and it wasn't long before everyone started arriving for the party.

"Let's just keep this between us." Coop said to his brother-in-law, who nodded. "We don't want to worry the sisters, especially not today of all days."

"I agree with you there…But what I don't understand is…" Henry said taking a sip of his drink. "How did we lose him? He was right there."

"I don't know." Coop said equally surprised, since both men were following the young witch in quite a reasonable pace, however they lost sight of him for two seconds when he turned around the corner and Poof, he was gone. Coop was sure he didn't orb, because there was a possibility he could've sensed something, being a magical being, he should've been able to sense the whitelighter side of Chris', if he orbed out.

"What don't you know?" Phoebe asked joining them with glass ice cold Pomegranate juice.

"Err….how love cant influence criminal and turn them good." Henry said jumping in to save the cupid. After all its well known fact that Coop cant lie to Phoebe, he can dance around the truth or neglect it but if asked directly to answer a question by phoebe, then its safe to say - if it's a secret, then its no longer a one.

"Hmm…I always wondered about that one too." Piper said as she walked towards them in straw-hat and juice in hand.

"Well, Love does influence everyone in the world." Coop started as Phoebe took over.

"But it can't determine its survival, because down the path it can either evolve into something more or something less and sometimes certain individuals commit certain acts because of their love." Phoebe said as Coop nodded and continued.

"If say, you or I feel that our loved one is threatened then we do anything in our powers to save them, thus applies to everyone else but certain actions of protection causes these individuals to commit an act which could lead one to become a criminal." Coop said Just as Little David, (Henry Jnr's son) and little Peyton (Wyatt's daughter) ran past Coop and Piper, screaming like little Indians, knocking Phoebe on the way, causing the witch to spill her drink on her white top.

"Oh my god!" Phoebe yelled followed by the yells of the twins, as the adults turned around to see the two young ones snickering, holding their water gun, while the wet twins shrieked.

"That's it, you two are dead." Charlotte hissed as the kids giggled and ran into the house with the twins on their tails.

"I think your grandchild has bad influence on mine." Piper said to her brother-in-law Henry, who shrugged.

"What do you know, boys will be boys." Henry said to the witch, who shook her head.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

_**Thanks to All my Lovely Reviewers. Hope You All Enjoyed this Chapter….Coop and Henry have been doing Chris spotting there, So Where is Chris, does he live around there or what?**_

_**As Usual My huge thanks to my fellow reviewers: **_

_**** Sucker4WynChris – Steven – SaNgO-SHiPpO – Wesdrewlover – Phil – I-Love-Trunks1 – CelticWolfster – Melindahalliwell – AncientWarrior – PapiEsteven **_

_**Monnen-Kyoshiro (A/N: Glad to hear you enjoyed this fic) ****_

_**You all know what to do press that button. **_


	19. The Olson's, Family Outing!

_**Chapter 19 - The Olson's, Family Outing!**_

**A/N: Please Go to my Profile to see the Opening Credits for Shock Or Surprise – Including the Olsons. **

_Previously on Shock or Surprise:_

_Phoebe knocked on Old Garnet's door. _

"_Hi there." Phoebe said waving her hand as the woman looked at her. "I'm…"_

"_Ask Phoebe?" The woman replied back as Phoebe nodded with a smile. _

"_My name is Helen." The blonde woman said as Sky made his way down the stairs. "And this is my son Sky."_

"_Hi." Sky said with a nod as the girls shook his hand introducing them._

_--------_

"_Ready to leave?" Coop asked looking at his brother-in-law who stood in silence, gazing into the distance. "What's wrong?" Coop asked following the parole officer's gaze, Coop looked towards where the young man stood. _

"_C-Chris…." Henry said as both man looked at each other before gazing back at witch, who's on his cell, holding couple of bags in hand. _

"_Come on, let's go and talk to him." Coop said however Henry stopped him before the cupid can take anymore step. _

"_No! If we confront him, there is a chance he could do the disappearing act on us." Henry said to his brother-in-law. "Maybe we should follow him that way we know where he lives and let the sisters know about it."_

_--------_

"_What we found out…was nothing!" Henry said to his brother-in-law Coop, who looked little defeated_

"_Let's just keep this between us." Coop said to his brother-in-law, who nodded. "We don't want to worry the sisters, especially not today of all days."_

"_I agree with you there…But what I don't understand is…" Henry said taking a sip of his drink. "How did we lose him? He was right there."_

"_I don't know." Coop said equally surprised,_

_**B~~~~K~~~~~**_

_**~~NOW~~**_

Lady Gaga 'Bad Romance' was playing so loud on the stereo at full blast that's pretty sure, one can imagine that everyone in the neighborhood can hear however at the current moment, all the neighbors from the Prescott neighborhood have gathered around the Halliwell's Manor. Paper lanterns and fairy lights hung around the lawn and shed walls, illuminating the place with various colored lights, with the added bonus of the sun slowly descending behind the horizon, casting its luminous purplish blue light across the place. The Entire house was filled with people, all in their mini groups talking among themselves holding plateful of food, while Piper moved from place to place, asking her guests if they need anything to fill their appetite.

Wyatt was still at the BBQ with Faith by his side, helping him dish the food. Paige and Leo were by the food table, talking to their next door neighbor, the one where 'Dan' used to live. Melinda and Sandy are romancing under the apple blossom tree. Phoebe and Coop were inside talking to Elise and her partner. Henry and Mark (Penelope's husband) were roped into playing video games (Tekken 7) against each other by Matthew and his friends. Penelope was with one of the oldest couple in the neighborhood, where the elderly were cooing over little Pearl. Brianna, Ashley and Dennis (Brianna's boyfriend - Fire starter) are out in the front lawn, having picnic with little Peyton and David to keep them out of trouble, with few of their neighbors hanging around them. Henry and Hannah are in the bathroom, busy with each other and the twins were out at the back, near the gates flirting with few jockey guys from next-door.

The Halliwells knew they didn't need to worry about the wandering neighbors stumbling across the book of shadows or anything magical as they have locked all the necessary doors and with the added knowledge of no demons would dare attack house full of people and risk exposing magic.

------------

Meanwhile somewhere in San Francisco, past the china town in a quiet neighborhood at Alejandro's household, the young couples and their three year old twins are getting ready for the Halliwells BBQ. Alejandro's came to know the Halliwells through their kids, who attend the same summer play school as Wyatt's kid Peyton and through Peyton, they got to know Wyatt, Piper and all the other Halliwells.

"Honey, are we ready to leave yet?" Alejandro asked his wife, as he walked in carrying two cases of beer.

"Yup." Zita replied back as she walked into the room, carrying a casserole dish. Zita stopped to take in her husband's appearance with a questionable look. The 5 ft 10, average built, brunette was standing in blue Hawaiian shirt, straw-hat, shorts and flip-flops. "We're not going to the beach honey; we are going to a BBQ."

"It's quite sunny." Alejandro replied back, putting the beer cases down to take in his wife's appearance. The petite red head was dressed in black formal sleeveless dress.

"The Sun is setting, it's getting dark." Zita replied back as twins ran into the room, screaming, chasing each others. "Guys behave your age."

"We are…" The oldest twin snickered as Alejandro chuckled.

"What do you know, they got you there." Alejandro said to his wife, who looked disapprovingly back at him.

"You two better behave or we'll never take you out for acting like the babies you two are, got it?" Zita said in a stern voice as the twins glanced at each other and understanding she is serious, they nodded. "And you go and change the top."

"Fine your highness." Alejandro replied back as he made his way up the stairs.

Zita watched her husband disappear around the corner but no sooner he was out of sight, he came flying down the stairs, crashing through the banisters as he landed on the hard floor.

"Don't even think about it." A Voice hissed in Zita's ears. "I could slit your throat in a half-time before you can even blink." The voice warned her as she gulped in fear, feeling the sharpness of the blade against her throat.

On the other hand, Out of the corner of his eyes Alejandro saw a figure walk down the stairs, clad in black with swishing black robe, the 6ft dark blonde with bluish green eyes watched the grunting man on the floor in a calm and unnerving manner.

"Have to say, you gotta nice house here." The man replied as he created fireball in his hand, while Alejandro's eyes widened in realization of the man who stood before him. He had seen the man before…but where….then his memory came to him. He saw the man at P3; behind the bar…he was the Halliwell's new bartender.

"Please…" Alejandro grunted glancing towards his family, only to find them in a horrifying situation. His wife Zita had an athame to her throat by a blonde woman, drawing blood from the pressure, while the twins looked paralyzed as they stood in circle of a fire, which burned black. Next to them sat a Blonde kid, dressed in similar attire to others, fully black, his hazel gold eyes studied him carefully, while waving his hand lazily that seem to spur the fire to dance mockingly high to create a wall around the twins.

"Having fun Daddy? I'm sure your kids are…" Sky said with an evil chuckle, however Alejandro reacted so fast, everything around him happened so fast that caused everyone to react in gut reaction.

Alejandro waved his hand, sending the athame TK flying away from his wife's throat, straight for the blonde kid, while rolling away to avoid the fireball that came from Shane. Alejandro once again threw his hand out, sending Helen away from Zita as Sky, who saw the athame glimmer in the light blinked, changing the athame direction in a millisecond away from his face.

"Zita Get out of here!" Alejandro screamed as the athame lodged itself into a living room light switch socket, short circuiting the lights in the living room plunging the room in semi-dark, still illuminated by the foyer light and the circle of blackish blue flames.

"I can't teleport out." Zita panicked as she glanced towards Sky, who shook his head lightly, warning her not to confront him. She seem to understand the dark look that came from the boy, instead of running to save the twins, she ran for the door, while Alejandro drove at Shane, knocking him into the stairs. Helen meanwhile shimmered out and back in front of Zita, just as she reached the door.

"Going somewhere?" Helen asked as Zita threw a punch, which Helen ducked to avoid before throwing a stomach crawling punch, sending the red head crashing into the wall, but that didn't stop the petit woman, as she hissed and threw her hand out, sending streams of fire at Helen.

Meanwhile in the living room, Sky gestured his hand in a twist motion, as the circle of fire around the twins enveloped in the top, creating a fury fire dome around the screaming twins and before Sky can do anything else, something heavy collided with his back sending him to the floor from the impact as debris showered around him. Grunting in pain, he turned around to see Alejandro's shadow standing above him, holding a chair. The black mass dropped the pieces of the chair and tried to reach for the kids inside the fire cocoon and being a shadow, it seem to contract the fire to create a pass way for the twins to escape.

"Oh no you don't!" Sky grunted as Crossbow appeared in his hand in puff of purple smoke. He took an aim and fired the white tinted arrow at the shadow, which struck the shadow in the heart and before Sky's very eyes, the black mass turned into ice solid form.

"Dad…" the older twin who escaped from the cocoon of fire shouted, as Sky threw an Energy ball at the shadow, shattering it to bits, while the real Alejandro screamed from other side of the room. The Cocoon sealed off again, trapping the second twin inside, while the first twin hissed menacingly as he advanced on Sky. However before the kid can unleash his powers on Sky, Zita came flying into the living room, knocking the small kid into the flames. At once flames consumed the young kid, who screamed in agony as Zita screamed in return upon watching the black flames lick his skin and hearing the blood curdling scream from her child.

"Roberto!" Zita screamed as the young figure ran blindly at Sky, who took another aim with his crossbow, firing the long length arrow at the kid which lifted the burning child into the air like a rag doll as it lodged the body in the wall. It was like watching a scary movie, where flames consumed the withering body which became motionless as life departed from it.

Zita glanced at Sky with rage, lifting her arm to throw jets of fire at the blonde kid, however Helen fired another energy ball at the woman, sending the red head crashing into the circle of fire, at once both her and her youngest twin were burning corpse - their screams echoing off the walls.

Meanwhile the superhuman strength Alejandro showed towards Shane diminished to normal strength when Sky vanquished his shadow half in the living room. With an upper cut jaw punch to Alejandro's face, Shane threw Alejandro on the floor before getting an athame out of his boots to plunge it into the heart. Blood gushed out as Alejandro screamed in pain, but Shane only smiled.

"I would say see you in heaven, but that's not gonna happen." Shane said laughing as he created a fireball and threw at Alejandro, who screamed like his wife, before becoming motionless burning corpse.

In the living room, all now stood remains of Zita and her youngest child was the ashes - the magical flames consumed them in matter of seconds, leaving nothing but the silhouette of their ashes.

"You alright?" Helen asked Sky, who shrugged.

"I'll survive." Sky replied back as he got to his feet while Shane entered the room.

"You two alright?" Shane asked as Sky and Helen nodded.

"Let's get out of here, before the cops find us." Helen said upon hearing the sirens wail in the distance as Shane nodded.

As Helen and Sky watched, Shane created another fire ball and threw it at the living room, which the moment left his palms, spilt into three, each fireballs going to various directions, where at once exploding to catch fire. Flames running up the stairs, snaking their way throughout the entire house to consume them and within seconds the entire house was burning.

"I believe we got a party to attend to." Shane said as Flames roared around them, ceilings beginning to crumple. "Let's go." With that note, Shane smoked out followed by Helen who shimmered out. Sky caught a glimpse of a cop car swerve past the window, with a smile Sky dissolved in mass of black orbs.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

_**Thanks to All my Lovely Reviewers…Oohh…Looks like we learnt the true identity of our **__**new neighbors…I wonder what is going to happen?**_

_**As Usual, Great thanks to my Lovely Readers: **_

_****PapiEsteven – Monnen-Kyoshiro – Wesdrewlover – Phil – I-Love-Trunks1 – Steven – CelticWolfster – Sucker4WynChris – SaNgO-ShIpPo – Melindahalliwell - FaithfulLover_01**_

_**So You guys know what to do Next for an Update. Press that Button. **_


	20. Witchligher & his Charge!

_**Chapter 20 - WitchLighter and his Charge!**_

_Previously on Shock or Surprise:_

"_Roberto!" Zita screamed as the young figure ran blindly at Sky, who took another aim with his crossbow, firing the long length arrow at the kid which lifted the burning child into the air like a rag doll as it lodged the body in the wall. It was like watching a scary movie, where flames consumed the withering body which became motionless as life departed from it._

_-------_

"_I would say see you in heaven, but that's not gonna happen." Shane said laughing as he created a fireball and threw at Alejandro, who screamed like his wife, before becoming motionless burning corpse._

_------_

"_I believe we got a party to attend to." Shane said as Flames roared around them, ceilings beginning to crumple. "Let's go." With that note, Shane smoked out followed by Helen who shimmered out. Sky caught a glimpse of a cop car swerve past the window, with a smile Sky dissolved in mass of black orbs. _

_**B~~~~K~~~~~**_

_**~~NOW~~**_

"Hello there." Piper said smiling as Shane and his family approached her and Leo towards the food table.

"Something for the table." Helen said handing a casserole dish, which Piper took with a warm smile.

"It was quite a surprise when Wyatt told me that our new neighbor was our new bartender." Piper said as Shane smiled, trying not to meet her nor the eyes of the man who stood next to Piper Halliwell. "This is my husband Leo." Piper introduced to Trio, as Shane did the same, introducing his wife and son. Just then some of the neighbors, approached the new comers and it wasn't long before the Olson's were mingling with the crowd and the party being at full blast.

"Anyone want a drink?" Shane asked as the women shook their head. With a nod Shane made his way to the drinks table to grab OJ but stopped to survey his surrounding, taking in the Halliwells that's out in the lawn. Piper, and some of the neighbors are talking to Helen. Melinda is talking to the twice blessed witch's Wife, the whitelighter Faith. The cousins were also spread out, with Brianna talking to couple of people, the twins playing some sort of game with the kids, with Wyatt next to the BBQ, drinking beer and talking to a guy, who laughed with the witch. Shane couldn't help but feel the shiver that ran down him whenever he sees the twice blessed, his heart beats fast and fear floods through him yet he tries his best not to show it.

"Oh Hannah," Shane heard the twice blessed call out to a woman who walked out of the house. With a swig of his beer bottle, he indicated the woman towards him. Shane watched carefully from where he was standing, without attracting any attention to himself as he sipped his juice.

"Where is Henry?" Wyatt asked Hannah, placing the bottle down.

"Duty calls." Hannah replied back as Wyatt and Mark nodded, understanding what she meant. "I was hoping they would give him one day off, but even if they do, his charges don't."

"That's the job of being an guardian angel." Mark whispered as Hannah nodded.

-----------------

Meanwhile the guardian angel/witch Henry Jnr orbed in to see what seemed like a dead end of an apartment block alleyway in New York. He was with his wife when he felt pain coursing through his body and he immediately knew one of his charge was hurt. Focusing on the pain, he orbed here.

Quickly glancing around, the witch lighter saw something like a reptilian crash land hard on top of one of the large dumpsters that stood near the alleyway wall. He also caught sight of his charge - young brunette woman, potential whitelighter - was cowering behind the very dumpster in fear. However what stunned Henry Jnr was the man that combusted a nearby demon with a flick of his wrist.

"_Chris__…"_ Henry Jnr thought as the demon that landed on the dumpster got up and tried to claw his cowering charge. Quickly snapping back to the reality, he glanced at the demon. "reptile Demon." Henry Jnr called out as he made a 'Pulling apart' gesture in the air, as the witch lighter watched, the demon was ripped apart by swirling orbs, before both half combusting into flames. Henry quickly rushed to his charge to tend to her wounds, while Chris battled the two creatures who flamed in.

Henry healed his charge, who looked baffled by the sudden warmth that rushed into her blood yet she still looked frightened of the situation she was under.

"Are you alright?" Henry asked his charge, who nodded in fear. "Good." Henry said holding his hand out as glittering powder appeared in swirling orbs, with that he blew lightly on his charge' face, causing the widened, fear filled eyes to roll back as she passed out. Henry took another quick glance towards his cousin, who combusted yet another demon while slamming the last one against the steel gate. Henry waved his hand towards his charge, sending her back to her place, since erasing her memory means she would not have any memory of what happened tonight.

No sooner his Charge disappeared in swirling orbs, the last of demon went up in flames. Henry got up from his spot to see Chris looking around.

"Henry…" Chris said looking at his cousin in surprise before turning to take a step away from Henry, where his body beginning to dissolve in orbs.

"No! Chris wait…Please." Henry shouted as the swirling orbs that appeared to take Chris away stopped. "W-What…I-I…H-how…are you okay?" Henry stammered not knowing what to ask his long gone cousin, however Chris simply smiled and nodded. "Chris…I…Where have you been man? All this time…if only aunt Piper and uncle Leo could see you right now…"

"They cant….You cant tell them anything. Forget you even saw me." Chris replied back as Henry looked baffled.

"Chris you know I can't do that…I know what happened wasn't fair on you but its been long time Chris."

"I know Henry, Its been long time and things have changed, haven't they? Like Wyatt moving on with Faith, having kids?"

"I-I…I…honestly Chris, I don't know what to say to you. We know what happened between you and Wyatt was wrong, after everything you been through but, trust me when I say this I would never want you come home for Wyatt but…come home for your mom, dad, your sister, for us." Henry said as Chris turned away not meeting the witch's pleading eyes.

"I really, really wish I could Hen…but I cant…I don't belong there no more." Chris said turning back to look at him. "Now I'm nothing but a stranger in the family."

"No Way Man! Hell no….how can you say that? You are part of the Charmed legacy and definitely not a stranger, you're our cousin, you're a Halliwell." Henry shouted. "You got every rights dude…come back with me…come back home."

"You really think its that simple Henry?" Chris asked as Henry nodded. "Much as we all like to think its simple as me walking in, its not…What will you say to Wyatt, how will you guys explain about me or what's to say I can actually sit by and Watch him live a life with someone else….cause heaven and earth knew that I went to the world's end to be with him and now….you cant expect me to see him with someone else…"

"I-I-I…I " Henry Jnr started but couldn't think of anything else to say because he knew the truth in there…

------------

Sky intently watched the twice blessed from his beach chair. The twice blessed was laughing with his friends, his arms lovingly wrapped around his wife' waist, not a care in the world, he seemed so happy like he got everything in the world…this only fuelled rage inside the young lighter. Sky looked around, the huge crowd was now gradually thinning, leaving just those who live close by to the Halliwells around. Although Shane suggested that Sky get acquainted with Matthew and his friends, the young lighter preferred to sit and watch the Halliwells…more specifically, the young lighter preferred to study the twice blessed witch. Just then a thought occurred to him, his gold eyes glanced towards the Halliwell Manor's roof, with a smile, he placed his drink down and made his way inside.

Sky walked in and made his way up the stairs without glancing at anyone, he knew if he was to stop and look around, there is a chance he would attract attention to himself but whether he liked it or not, Matthew already spotted the young neighbor heading up the stairs. So quickly handing his game console to Dean to battle Sam in the game, he made his way up to see what his neighbor was up to. When Matthew reached the second landing, he found young the kid looking around the hallway and towards the stairs to the attic.

"Looking for something?" Matthew called out as Sky turned around looking somewhat startled, yet kept his cool.

"Erm...Yeah, the bathroom." Sky replied back with a tight smile as Matthew nodded.

"Second door to your left." Matthew said gesturing towards the turning of the hallway, with a nod Sky made his way towards the bathroom, not wanting to arouse any suspicion from the witch, or Shane wouldn't be so pleased with him, even though he could take down the young witch before him, any time of the given day.

Matthew lingered around the hallway, waiting for Sky to come out. For some reason the witch doesn't trust the young kid, although Matthew knew the kid was no threat to them, magically - since he cant sense anything evil about him - yet he still couldn't help but feel as if the kid was hiding something, the hazel gold eyes were mystifying and unreadable. Matthew heard the trickle sound of water, with a shake of his head he made his way towards his room, when he heard a noise…'Thump' from the attic, followed by a grunt.

Being aware that the attic door was locked, Matthew glanced towards the hallway and the bathroom, before disappearing in mass of swirling orbs. When the orbs dissipated around him to reveal the attic, he found it empty….there was no sound or sigh of anyone ever being in there, well that's what it seemed like…except the Book of Shadows wasn't on its pedestal….fear and panic flooding into his being, the young witch looked around as he caught a glimpse of the old volume under Great-Great Aunt Pearl's couch.

Still not moving an inch from his position, his eyes scanned the room, just in case the intruder was still in the attic, invisible. Matthew made a quick motion in the air as the surrounding around him rippled, yet nothing else happened….which means there was no one else in the attic other than the witch himself. Quickly retrieving the book from the floor, he placed it where it belongs, on its pedestal. He knew the book cant be taken out of the house but nevertheless it doesn't stop the demons from trying, so with another quick glance around the attic, he orbed out.

--------------

"Its not fair on you, him or anyone else for that matter, I get that its your life and I cant argue with that either…but for the sake of your family, just come home, just once at least….don't do this to yourself again, come back." Henry Jnr pleaded as Chris looked sad.

"Henry…what will you guys tell Wyatt…" Chris started but Henry cut him off.

"Forget about Wyatt, we tell him something, don't you worry. Just come home man, your mom aint the same since you've been gone or anyone else for that matter. Just come please." Henry pleaded.

Chris stood there thinking for a minute and nodded.

"I will…but not now…I just need some time." Chris replied back.

"Chris…"

"I wont run away, trust me I waited long enough being an outsider and I know its my time to come home…but I can't come to the Manor…Not just yet I'm not ready for that." Chris said dissolving in swirling mass of orbs as Henry Jnr stood there watching the mass of orbs zoom into the sky and disappear into the night with twinkle like a star.

-------------

The first person Henry Jnr told was his wife about the recent encounter with his cousin Chris and the conversation he had with the witchlighter, however he realized that was a mistake since the news somehow seem to have spread among all his cousins and it wasn't long before he was cornered by his twin sisters and his cousins in regards to where he seen Chris and what they spoke about. Henry told them everything they wanted to know and kindly asked them to keep it to themselves and not to tell the Charmed ones or their counterparts, as they don't wanna get their hopes up until Chris returns home. Meanwhile the charmed ones noticed the odd behaviors among their children, the hyper, excited voices, going around in little groups, or the conversations that would stop abruptly when they walk into the rooms. It wasn't until few weeks when Paige, got little tired of the whispering twins that she cornered them for truth.

"Alright, spill now." Paige said folding her arms in her chest as she watched her daughters with a raised eyebrow. The twins did their best not to crack under the intense gaze of the charmed one but being an mother, she had another leverage. "Don't make me ground you."

"We're 24," Patricia said as Paige only drummed her fingers against her arm, still saying nothing but look at them with serious gaze.

"Okay fine…" Charlotte said as Patricia elbowed her twin and shook her head.

"Don't do it." Patricia hissed.

"I cant take the scrutinizing look, its killing me." Charlotte said overdramatically. "Henry bumped into Chris the other night and Chris said he's coming home soon. There, that all I've got at the moment. Are you happy?"

However Paige only stood there stunned with her mouth agape, while Patricia shook her head with a fixed glared at her twin, who only shrugged with a sheepish smile.

"H-How long have you guys known this?" Paige asked soon as she found her voice.

"A week….Ow!" Charlotte replied back as Patricia elbowed her again in the ribs.

"You're worse than aunt Phoebe." Patricia hissed at her twin, who sulked as she rubbed her ribs. "Mom, we cant tell aunt Piper about this."

"We have to…" Paige said as Patricia shook her head.

"No Mom, we cant…cause we don't know for sure if Chris is really going to come back," Patricia replied back. "For all we could know, Chris could've simply said that to Henry just to get away, we don't want to tell Aunt Piper anything until we are sure of the situation. We don't wanna hurt her by giving her wrong hopes." At this Paige lightly nodded, understanding what her daughters are talking about. Piper would be devastated if she was to be informed that Chris might be coming only to find out, that he's not.

But little did they know a surprise visit from the young witch wasn't very far behind.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

**First of All Huge thanks to All my Readers**, _Hope You all Enjoyed this Chapter. Oohh….Henry Saw Chris….So its only matter of days or in this Case, Chapter before Chris comes home? Wonder when…_

_I'm Also glad you Guys Enjoyed the Opening sequence I made for this Story: Its just to give you guys a face to name. :D_

**As Usual HUGE Thanks to my Fav and Loyal Readers:**

_****Wesdrewlover – SaNgO-ShIpPo – I-Love-Trunks1 – Steven – PapiEsteven – Monnen-Kyoshiro – CelticWolfster – Sucker4WynChris – FaithfulLover_01 – AncientWarrior****_

**_You all know what to do, press that button._**


	21. The Dark Lighter Vs White Lighter!

Chapter 21 - The Dark Lighter Vs White Lighter!

_Previously on Shock or Surprise:_

what stunned Henry Jnr was the man that combusted a nearby demon with a flick of his wrist.

"_Chris__…"_ Henry Jnr thought

-----------

"Henry…" Chris said looking at his cousin in surprise before turning to take a step away from Henry, where his body beginning to dissolve in orbs.

"No! Chris wait…Please." Henry shouted as the swirling orbs that appeared to take Chris away stopped.

-----------

"They cant….You cant tell them anything. Forget you even saw me." Chris replied back as Henry looked baffled.

"Chris you know I can't do that…I know what happened wasn't fair on you but its been long time Chris."

"I know Henry, Its been long time and things have changed, haven't they? Like Wyatt moving on with Faith, having kids?"

"I-I…I…honestly Chris, I don't know what to say to you. We know what happened between you and Wyatt was wrong, after everything you been through but, trust me when I say this I would never want you come home for Wyatt but…come home for your mom, dad, your sister, for us." Henry said as Chris turned away not meeting the witch's pleading eyes.

_----------_

"Henry…what will you guys tell Wyatt…" Chris started but Henry cut him off.

"Forget about Wyatt, we tell him something, don't you worry. Just come home man, your mom aint the same since you've been gone or anyone else for that matter. Just come please." Henry pleaded

----------

"I wont run away, trust me I waited long enough being an outsider and I know its my time to come home…but I can't come to the Manor…Not just yet I'm not ready for that." Chris said dissolving in swirling mass of orbs as Henry Jnr stood there watching the mass of orbs zoom into the sky and disappear into the night with twinkle like a star.

_**B~~~~K~~~~~**_

_**~Now~**_

The Sun was high in the sky, rising the heat up in the summer day. Somewhere in an old abandoned toy factory, shuffling noises can be heard. No one has been in there for years, it was abandoned after strange and mysterious things started happening in the old factory right after the owner's mysterious death. It wasn't long before people soon came to believe that it was haunted by the owner's spirit, who was out to seek vengeance on those who trespass on his property.

Matthew, Sam and Dean are there messing about with the old packing machines, in that sunny day to pass their time from boredom.

"Check this out." Sam said running on top of the conveyer belt that Matthew somehow managed to get it to work.

"Get down here before you hurt yourself." Dean said throwing an old cardboard box at Sam, which hit him in squarely on the head. While these two friends were busy in the packing department, Matthew was busy walking around the old factory, exploring the old place; after all he hasn't been here since last summer.

Matthew slowly made his way towards the Manager's office in the far side of the factory floor, raised in the second level. The young witch could hear his friends in the distance, mucking about with the machines, although Matthew been coming to this factory every summer, he never seen any ghosts or anything else that made the local people believe this place was haunted. Then again he did play big part in elaborating this big hoax to keep the people away and being a witch made it all easy. Plus it was a good get away place when the boys needed to think or just wanna get away from outside world.

Matthew climbed the stairs to the office, stopped when he heard a crash from the other side of the warehouse, where his friends were messing about. He stopped in his tracks to listen to the silence, waiting to hear his friends' voice to confirm whether they're okay or not but as he waited, he heard nothing…the silence around him was unbearable. He could hear the birds outside, the distant traffic noise but other than that, he didn't hear anything else, not even the constant laughter from Sam.

"Guys, are you alright down there?" Matthew called out as he slowly climbed the metal steps down and made his way back to his friends when he heard no response from either of the boys. "Alright, stop messing about; you're not going to freak me out." He called out to his buddies yet nothing but silence greeted him.

With a shake of his head he jogged his way to the packing department, but the moment he entered the packing section, he stopped dead in his tracks. There stood four demons and four dark lighters all smiling deviously at him. His eyes traveled towards the demons that held Sam and Dean tightly in their grasp as they struggled to get free.

The four dark lighters shot their deadly arrow at the boy, who held his hand out, where mini force field erupted at the palm of his hand, deflecting all the arrows away and with another wave; all four Darklighters were thrown in the air. Two crashed into the old cardboard boxes while the other two landed hard against the machines. The two demons created an energy ball and threw it at Matthew; however he waved his hand as the two energy balls changed the direction as each went in the opposite direction, striking the two demons that went up in flames.

Matthew turned his attention back to the Darklighters who were on their feet and already firing an arrow at the young witch lighter. Unable to think, Matthew panicked as he orbed out of the incoming arrows but when he materialized back into the room, he felt a scorching pain sear through his back, lifting him off the floor and sending him cart wheeling into the old packing boxes. Grunting in pain, the witch rolled over to find the source of the energy ball but all he found were his friends struggling in the demons grasp. Grunting in pain, Matthew waved his hand, combusting all four lighters at once.

Stumbling into his feet, he glanced at the demons, questionably with a challenging look, however his friends on the other hand only began to struggle harder as their eyes widened with every step he took towards him. Sam kicked his legs and tried to shout but with his hands twisted in an odd angle with his mouth clasped by the demon, there wasn't a lot he could do.

Matthew created an energy ball as his friends shook their heads, their eyes widening in fear.

"Relax…" Matthew said getting ready to thrown only to feel a sharp pain sear through his back causing him to groan out in pain. Glancing down to his side, he saw the fin tail of the dark lighter's arrow. Finally understanding what his friends were trying to tell him, Matthew looked towards opening of the packing department archway only to find nothing…there was no sigh of any other darklighter.

For some reason Matthew felt the poison steadily seep into his blood vessels, instantaneously at the same time, slowly, he felt his throat dry up, numbness taking over as he collapsed to the ground, through his blurred vision he saw two more dark lighters orbing in. Unable to even move, he saw the dark lighters advance on him, while the demons that held his friends captive sneered and smirked. Matthew wanted to save the two boys, knowing they are his innocents but he couldn't even lift his hand as he felt drained and heavy. Summoning all his strength, he called out.

"Dad" Matthew croaked as he saw the dark lighters that approached him vanish along with the demons. His confused friends were too terrified to move, however Matthew caught a sight of two energy balls colliding into his friends sending the two young boys sprawling across the room as they crash landed into the boxes where they neither moved nor showed any sigh of life. Just then a figure loomed over him, but his vision was too blurry to see before darkness consumed him.

-------------------

Piper Halliwell hummed to herself as she vacuumed her room when she heard a crash coming from downstairs. Quickly abandoning her cleaning, she first checked on her granddaughter, who was sound asleep with her mother Faith, before quickly making her way down where she heard the noise, only to come to face with her unconscious grandson lying on the couch with an arrow sticking out of his back.

"WYATT!" Piper shouted the first thing that came into her mind as she ran to her grandson, who looked deadly pale and sweat drenched. She looked around the room for any intruder but she didn't get any chance when swirling orbs appeared in form of Wyatt, who looked at his mother before spotting his unconscious son.

"Matthew," Wyatt shouted reaching for the arrow but instinctively Piper stopped him.

"You're half white lighter too." Piper reminded the twice blessed who nodded at the statement. With a wave of his hand, he send the arrow to the dumpster outside in swirling orbs, before placing his hands over the wound to heal them. It took Wyatt a while but it wasn't long before colors rushed back into the young' witch's cheek, whose eyes fluttered open to find his father and grandmother starring down at him.

"What happened?" Matthew groaned as he sat down while Wyatt kept a steady yet angry look on him.

"You tell us?" Wyatt asked his arms folded in his chest as Matthew looked around.

"I…I-I don't know…I was with Sam and Dean in the old toy factory." Matthew started but got cut off by Piper.

"You were at the old toy factory?" Piper asked as Matthew nodded.

"And these demons and dark lighters attacked us." Matthew said as Wyatt looked at his son.

"Okay first of all, what were you doing in the old toy factory?" Wyatt asked his son, who shrugged.

"We were just hanging around." Matthew said.

"At the old toy factory?" Piper said as Matthew once again nodded.

"Well, where are Sam and Dean are they alright? Wyatt asked as Matthew looked horrified because the last thing he remembers was they getting attacked by those energy balls.

"I-I I don't know…Dad…" Matthew said looking at his father, his eyes and facial features etched with fear.

"Don't worry, I got it." Wyatt said to his son before dissolving his swirling particles.

--------------

The light blue crystal eyes watched the trail of glittering orbs appear through the roof out of the Halliwell Manor and disappear in a streak of lights. To a naked eye, none would've spotted the blue particles in the clear blue sky but these crystal blue eyes are trained to spot these small and magical things.

With another glance at the Victorian manor, Helen turned around to fink Sky sitting in the couch, looking pissed off and little worried.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Helen shouted as the boy flinched. "I've told you so many times, that the Halliwells are off limits." Helen shouted as she paced the room, while Sky simply looked at his crossbow. "Do you have any idea what would've happened if something happened to that kid?"

"Well his so called father healed him didn't he?" Sky said bitterly as Helen stopped to glance at the young kid, with her arms folded in her chest.

"If your father knows you attempted this stunt, do you have any idea what he would do?" Helen asked as Sky rolled his eyes.

"Give me another lecturer or ground me?" Sky asked sarcastically but before he can say or do anything, an athame smoked into Helen's hand and in a blink of an eye, the athame was on Sky's throat.

"Listen to me you little runt, When I took this gig, I didn't sign up for this." Helen hissed as Sky gulped against the blade. "I don't want the charmed ones or the twice blessed witch coming after me so you either listen to me and your father like you should or you don't have to worry about the Halliwells coming after you. Do you understand that? I said do you understand?" Helen hissed adding small pressure to the blade as the kid nodded. "Good!"

Just then Shane smoked into the room; he took in the situation and became alarmed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shane shouted half panicked as the knife disappeared in smoke, while Helen pulled herself away from the boy. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Shane asked, stepping in-between Sky and Helen.

"Ask the kid." Helen said her voice challenging.

"Whatever he did, it doesn't give you the right to use your…" Shane started but Helen cut him off.

"He attacked Matthew today." Helen shouted shaking in anger as Shane stopped to take in Helen before glancing down at the young lighter.

"W-what?" Shane said completely confused. "Is that true Sky?" yet Shane received no response instead his eyes fell on the crossbow that sat next to the young lighter. "How many times have I told you to stay away from them?" Shane shouted as Sky flinched. "If they find out it was you who attacked him, they will vanquish you. Is that what you want?"

"They can't vanquish me." Sky started but Shane cut him off.

"The charmed ones and the twice blessed powers are stronger than yours or mine. Combined they are powerful than you. Do you get that, they're witches from powerful prophecies, they vanquished so many powerful demons, and how many times have I drilled that into your head before we moved into this neighborhood?"

"I…I was just going for his mother, the whitelighter." Sky said trying to defend himself. After all he was expecting when he attacked Matthew that Faith would orb by to save him.

"Oh, what would you have done if it was Wyatt?" Shane asked as Sky looked at him, understanding. The twice blessed doesn't think he acts. "He would've vanquished you in a heartbeat without a second thought." Shane finished the sentence in a hiss.

"I-I was trying to help." Sky muttered, feeling guilt ridden for his actions and the thought of the twice blessed vanquishing him.

"I know you're trying to help me, but you're really not going to help me if you go and get yourself vanquished." Shane hissed as Sky opened his mouth but Shane held his hand up. "Still talking, we're here only to keep and eye on them, nothing else, they and we don't mix, besides what gave you the idea of helping us if you went after that white lighter?"

"She's carrying his spawn." Sky said as Shane rolled his eyes.

"She's not our problem." Helen said to her son.

"But…" Sky started only to be cut off.

"Enough, New rules. You are to stay away from the Halliwells completely. I don't want you anywhere near them and if you do, then we got a problem." Shane said looking at the kid before him, who didn't say anything. "Have we got that clear?" Shane asked as Sky nodded. "Good, now get to bed." Shane said as Sky looked at his father before dissolving in swirling mass of dark orbs. Shane stood in, still reeling from shock and anger.

"Are you alright?" Shane asked Helen, who nodded.

"Yeah, I've found the kid just in time for me to shimmer him back to the house." Helen replied back, how she found Matthew and his friends. "I knocked his friends out with low volt energy balls, so yea I'm glad he's alright."

"I'm sorry about him." Shane said as Helen shook her head.

"It's alright… I mean I don't understand what gave him the idea…I mean I know its only natural for him to feel that way but…If you think about it, the kid does have a point, eliminate the white lighter resolves all the problem, its easier for us to get to Wyatt."

"Okay you're sound like you lost your mind too…this is Wyatt and the Charmed ones we're talking about….and now she's pregnant, who knows what powers she has….its not safe and we're not here to eliminate or kill her. Got it?" Shane said as Helen reluctantly nodded.

* * *

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, something more interesting about our new neighbours…Sky is up to no good again.**

**As usual must thank my lovely readers: **_Phil, Wesdrewlover, I-Love-Trunks, SaNgO-ShIpPo, Sucker4WynChris, CelticWolfster, Steven, FaithfulLover01 & AncientWarrior_

**Y'all know what to do, Press that button for faster Updates. Cause your reviews motivate me. :D**


	22. The Young Witch Is Back!

_**Chapter 22 - The Young Witch Is Back!**_

It was the weekend and as for treat Wyatt took his family to the Snakes and Ladders, a place for all kids to enjoy themselves. However Matthew being too old for such childish entertainments decided to hang out with his buddies Sam and Dean, neither have any idea of what happened to them in regards to the demon attack at the toy factory since Wyatt erased their memory. However what Wyatt was more thankful towards was, for finding the boy's unharmed because he knew no demons would pass up on an opportunity to get their hands on two innocent souls but nevertheless the witch was happy to find them safe but unconscious.

The twice blessed Witch also invited Piper and Leo to join them, however Leo refused due to numerous things he has to do in the Magic school and Piper….well she refused using the excuse of waiting for the plumber to check the upstairs clogged toilet, even though Wyatt offered to do it for her. After four hours of no show from the plumber, Piper left a note for Leo to look at the clogged pipes, before taking off to Charming Restaurant. After all Leo being a handyman before, he should have few ideas of what's wrong, since she can't seem to find any cause behind it.

Wyatt had to admit the day went smoothly for him, no screaming children (well not his kids anyway), no stress of work or any other problems. It was a normal family outing for him, which is normally hard for the Halliwells but in his case….he doesn't need to work hard for it. After all normality is something Wyatt achieved better than rest of his family. Wyatt couldn't help but smile when he saw his daughter giggle watching her mother fall flat on her face at the first set of puzzle board. He doesn't need to worry about his son, since he can take care of himself and the twice blessed knew any sign of big trouble his son will call him. So for now, he is going to relax without any worry.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

Melinda wiped the bar counter off the spilled drinks as music buzzed around her while Lance and Shane served the customers. It was pretty busy at the club tonight, _"Welcome to the Club by Manian" _Played at full blast in the background, Melinda could only wonder how long she has before she loses her hearing, after all her poor ears have been exposed to these forms of noise pretty much most of her life, no wonder she couldn't sometimes hear her cousins yell at her or even warn when demons shimmers behind her. However she gotta admit the amount of DJ's and the bands she gets to meet behind the scene is worth the continuous ringing in your ears. Melinda discarded the cloth beneath the counter and approached the customers who are waiting to be served.

"What can I getcha?" Melinda asked the two young girls, who have obviously dressed to have good times. Melinda could tell they're not over the legal drinking age '21' - still she doesn't want to be the one to ruin their fun, gods knows how much she drank when she was eighteen with her friends.

"Two smoky martini's please." The girl asked as Melinda nodded with a smile, as she grabbed two cocktail glasses when Henry Jnr approached the counter.

"Mel…" Henry called out as Melinda grabbed the gin bottle but stopped to look back at the caller.

"Henry?"

"I need to speak to you ASAP." Henry said rolling his eyes indicating her to come. Melinda knew this must be either life threatening emergency or there is a demon on a loose.

"Hey!" A voice called out as Melinda saw her older brother standing on the other side of the counter with a smile.

"Wyatt, give me a second….Shane," Melinda called out as Shane approached her. "Two Smoky martini's to the girls there. I'll be right back." Melinda said before quickly leaving the bar as Wyatt watched Henry and Melinda disappear into the crowd with curiosity, while Shane watched the two witches disappear into the crowd as well as the twice blessed. Quickly getting back to the job in hand, he filled the glass with vermouth and gin.

"How long is it going to take?" Melinda asked soon as she turned around to face her cousin in the small backroom, who looked confused for a second. "Demon, right?"

"W-what? No! No demons." Henry said as Melinda looked at her cousin.

"Then what's with the 'I' need to speak to you ASAP thing about?" Melinda asked as Henry looked nervous and scared. "Well?"

"Its Just….promise you won't freak out…" Henry said as Melinda folded her arms in her chest and looked at Henry, which broke him down within seconds. "Chris' here."

"WHAT?" Melinda shouted as Henry waved his hands.

"Shh…" Henry said trying to silence Melinda. For a moment Melinda stood still in shock. "Mel….hello…anyone home?" Henry said snapping his fingers in front of his cousin's face, who snapped back to reality and without uttering a single word; she shoved right past him and disappeared around the corner. "Great…." Henry muttered under his breath before turning around to dash after his cousin. "Mel…Mel…" Henry called out.

'_Shake it by Metro Station' _blasted through the amplifiers and speakers from four corners of the club, drowning even the words that are yelled out loud. Melinda stopped dead on her tracks, as Henry bumped into her from behind. The song that is playing is Chris' favorite; she hasn't heard this for so long, right now the music seemed renewed, as if it has its own energy. Melinda glanced at Henry, who shrugged but they both can feel the energy that pulsed through every beat of the song.

Shane served Wyatt, as he placed whisky on the rocks in front of the twice blessed, who thanked him and paid. Shane gotta admit, instead of using the influence of his mother's club to get free drinks, the twice blessed pays for the drinks he orders, which is a nice thing about him. Just then the music changed to _'Shake it'_ this is when Shane noticed the odd change in the twice blessed features…he looked…troubled. However the bartender didn't get long to ponder on the question as he had more customers coming to him to be served.

_I'll take you home,  
__If you done leave me at the front door  
__(Leave me at the front door)  
__Your body's cold, but girl we're gettin so warm  
_  
Melinda and Henry rushed in from the crowd.

"Wyatt…" Melinda said just as Henry stepped down hard on the witch's toe, causing Melinda to yelp in pain and preventing her from blabbing.

_And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside  
(Get inside)_

"Sorry…" Henry said giving her a warning glare. "You like this song man?" Henry asked Wyatt who shrugged as he drained his glass of drink. Just then Melinda saw him…for a brief second, everything stopped around her. The familiar face, the piercing eyes that looked directly at her.

"Chris…." Melinda whispered as Henry and Wyatt looked at her. Henry looked towards where the witch had been looking while Wyatt looked confused.

_Tonight you're falling in love  
__Let me go now…  
__This feeling's tearing me up, here we go now…_

"Who's that?" Wyatt asked little confused but without an answer Melinda dashed through the people, leaving the boys unanswered.

_Now if she does it like this,  
__Will__ you do it like that?  
__Now if she touches like this,  
__Will__ you touch her like that?_

Henry didn't wait long enough to run after her, while the twice blessed looked curious.

_Now if she moves like this, _

_Will__ you move her like that?  
Come on Shake, Shake,  
__Shake, shake, shake it._

Wyatt was about to go after them, but changed his mind when Shane approached the counter.

'_Shake, shake, shake, shake, uh, shake it."  
_'_Shake, shake, shake, shake, uh, shake it."_

"Another drink?" Shane asked as Wyatt shrugged.

"Yeah, surprise me." Wyatt said to the young bartender.

'_Shake, shake, shake, shake, uh, shake it."  
_'_Shake, shake, shake, shake, uh, shake it."_

"Alright then." Shane said with a smile as he grabbed a glass and began to mix juices and alcohols. Shane knew he can't do anything funny seeing the twice blessed was keeping a close eye on him. While other bartenders shook their cocktail shakers to the chorus as the customers laughed and danced along.

_Your lips tremble but your eyes are in the straight stare  
__(In the straight stare)…._

Shane smiled as he poured the crystal blue liquid into a highball glass, garnished it with few ice cubes, cherry and slice of Orange, plucked it with blue straw.

"There you go, this is my personal favorite and special mix and I call it the Shake Mastero" Shane said to Wyatt as he looked at the alcohol before him. Little skeptical but nevertheless tried it only for his taste buds to tingle.

_We're on the bed  
__But your clothes are laying right there…_

"Whoa!" Wyatt said as Shane nodded.

"Like it?" Shane asked.

_And I was thinking of places that I could hide…  
__(I could hide)_

"Love it!" Wyatt said looking at the beverage he never tasted before…well that's not true…the taste was familiar…somewhere in the distant but cant quite put a finger on it.

_Tonight you're falling in love, let me go now…_

"I have whatever he's having." Said a voice as Shane turned to find an attractive blonde sitting next to the twice blessed.

"Err…sure." Shane said as he left the twice blessed.

_This feeling's tearing me up, here we go now…_

Melinda twirled around the dancers as she made her way to the place where she seen Chris, however to her dismay he seem to have disappeared.

_Now if she does it like this,  
__Will__ you do it like that?  
__Now if she touches like this,  
__Will__ you touch her like that?  
__Now if she moves like this,  
__Will__ you move her like that?_

"Mel…" Henry shouted as Melinda looked around.

"I know he's around here somewhere." Melinda said as she caught sight of Chris, who this time smiled at her before disappearing out of her view. "_He's playing games with us." _Melinda thought before dashing towards the back, with confused Henry following her behind.

'_Shake, shake, shake, shake, uh, shake it."  
_'_Shake, shake, shake, shake, uh, shake it."_

Henry caught sight of his cousin Wyatt flirting with a hot blonde, for a second the young witch lighter was tempted to find out who she was, seeing Wyatt was already taken…but those thoughts were pushed aside when Melinda disappeared out of view to the backroom.

'_Shake, shake, shake, shake, uh, shake it."  
_'_Shake, shake, shake, shake, uh, shake it."_

"Chris, I know you can hear me, get your butt down here, right now." Melinda shouted over the music towards the ceiling. "Don't play games with me Chris; you know I can summon you now that I've seen you." Henry looked around waiting for the familiar orbs to appear but nothing happened.

"I'm gonna give you one last Chance Chris…" Melinda shouted just as tunnel of orbs appeared in form of the familiar witch, she's been dying to see all these years. "Chris…" Melinda said her voice barely a whisper, seeing she was expecting him not to come but now he's here it seems like a dream. The young witch hasn't changed one bit, he looked still the same since he was last seen. The youthful appearance, the mischievous smile, mysterious eyes, his black shimmering shirt.

####################

**THANKS FOR THE LOVELY REVIEW, sorry took me a while to Update, but I was Busy and my muse went on a strike again, so sue her and not me. Hopefully you enjoyed this Chapter, don't forget to review, for the next Chapter. :D **

**As usual my lovely reviewers: **_Wesdrewlover, CelticWolfster, Steven, I-Love-Trunks1, FaithFulLover01, Melina, Melindahalliwell, Power3, KaySi, PapiEsteven & Harenomizu_

**Once again Cheers for those amazing reviews, always love reading them, a big motivating factor they are, so press that button for the next Chapter. XD**


	23. Confrontation of the Cousins!

**Chapter 23 - Confrontation Of the Cousins!**

_Previously on Shock Or Surprise: _

_"Chris, I know you can hear me, get your butt down here, right now." Melinda shouted over the music towards the ceiling. "Don't play games with me Chris; you know I can summon you now that I've seen you." Henry looked around waiting for the familiar orbs to appear but nothing happened._

_"I'm gonna give you one last Chance Chris…" Melinda shouted just as tunnel of orbs appeared in form of the familiar witch, she's been dying to see all these years. "Chris…" Melinda said her voice barely a whisper, seeing she was expecting him not to come but now he's here it seems like a dream. The young witch hasn't changed one bit, he looked still the same since he was last seen. The youthful appearance, the mischievous smile, mysterious eyes, his black shimmering shirt._

########################

Without wasting another second Melinda was in Chris' arms, hugging her long lost brother to death.

"I've missed you so much." Melinda cried as Chris held her in his arms, with a smile.

"I know, I missed you too ladybug." Chris replied back as he saw Henry Jnr smile at him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to do this to you guys."

"I…I….I hate you." Melinda said pulling away from her confused brother.

"Mel…" Chris started but Melinda held her arms out to shut him up.

"What do you wanna say Chris?" Melinda asked looking pissed, now that she is over her emotional reunion with her brother, she is ready to tear him apart for walking out on them. "That you are so hurt by Wyatt that you had to shut us out?"

"Mel…" Chris started but Mel cut him off.

"Actually I'm pretty sure our cousins would like to ask you few things too." Melinda said as Chris shook his head.

"Mel, don't…I'm not ready to face them yet." Chris said as Melinda looked as if she couldn't give a damn.

"Well too bad." Melinda said before glancing at the ceiling. "Penny, Bri, Ashley, Charlotte, Patty, our runaway bride has arrived." No sooner the words left her mouth, two sets of swirling orbs and three set of pink hearts materialized into the room, all seem to have dropped whatever they were doing to come.

Penny was putting her daughter to bed when she heard the calling, without a second thought she handed her child to her husband and hearted out. Brianna was watching TV and eating Ben n Jerry in her PJ but quickly abandoned her movie to heart out to the club, still in her PJ and holding her ice cream tub. Ashley was with her boyfriend having dinner, but had to excuse herself to the bathroom but hearted out halfway down the corridor. Charlotte was having a very intimate time with her boyfriend, but seeing her cousin was back, she grabbed her robe and Orbed out, while Patricia was getting ready to come to the club anyway but didn't get the chance to finish her make up when she orbed out.

Melinda had to hand it to them, they came so fast she didn't except all of them to turn up, but as Chris expected at once everyone's eyes were on him. The young witch lighter gulped as he subconsciously took a step back. He was about to orb out, when he was attacked by all his cousins, who pulled him into a hug, squeezing the life out of him.

"I can't breathe…" Chris shouted as everyone backed off him. Like Melinda, the cousins had few minutes of emotional reunion with Chris before started bombarding him with questions. Chris knew this is much better way than dealing with them one by one.

"Guys listen, I know you're all mad at me and I'm sorry for that, alright…" Chris said as everyone listened to him in silence. "And you've all seen the damage…after everything we are known to gone through…come on guys, this wasn't right."

"Chris…you expect Wyatt to be this perfect guy, he isn't…" Charlotte said as everyone nodded. "He's human at the end of the day."

"And he made few mistakes." Ashley said as Chris shook his head.

"You guys don't understand." Chris replied back. "It's easier for you guys to tell he made few mistakes, but you weren't the one who experienced the betrayal and pain. What would you have done if someone very close to you, someone you thought would never let you down, who vowed to love and cherish you, do what Wyatt did to me? Huh? What about then…will you guys still act as if it's only natural for them to make mistakes?"

At this no one answered, they were silent.

"Yeah I thought so too." Chris replied back as Melinda spoke up. The young witch is not about to let him off the hook that easily.

"But we were there for you, your family." Melinda said to Chris, who smirked. "We would've helped."

"Exactly how?" Chris asked as Melinda opened her mouth only to clam it down. "There is nothing you guys could've done to help me and you all know that…Wyatt made his own choice when he slept with Faith, no demon was behind it, no magical perceptions, nothing…he did it out of his own free will."

"So why are you back now? After all these years?" Brianna asked as everyone looked at her, little taken back but nevertheless they were all thinking that at some point in the conversation.

"I…I missed you guys…" Chris said not meeting anyone's eyes. "I missed Mom, Dad, Aunt Paige, Phoebe….I missed my life. I've realized why I should sacrifice my family for the mistakes Wyatt made."

"Oh, you're realizing this now?" Melinda snapped as Chris gave a sad smile and sat down on the couch.

"Mel…" Ashley said looking at her cousin for sounding so harsh.

"What?" Melinda snapped back.

"No, she's right…" Chris said as he looked at his cousins. "I know I can't waltz back in like nothing happened after all these years…"

"You damn right you can't," Melinda snapped just as the door to the backroom was opened, but Henry being close to it was quick to answer it.

"Give us few seconds." Henry said to the person on the other side before closing the door shut.

"I just want to come home guys….I want my old life back." Chris said not meeting anyone's eyes. "But if it's too much trouble…then, I won't trouble you guys again. I'm sorry that I've even came." Chris said turning away as swirling orbs appeared to carry him away only to stop when Penelope grabbed his hand through the fluttering lights.

"Don't…." Penelope said in more of an order than a request. "We don't want to loose you again. Come back Chris." But Chris looked at his cousins before looking at his sister, who looked somewhat worried.

Melinda can tell that Chris was waiting for her approval…the eyes told her everything. "Please stay." Melinda asked her brother, who smiled a little.

"Thank you guys…" Chris replied back.

"Group hug," Henry called out as everyone rushed him, gathering Chris into a group hug. However when they pulled away from the hug, reality dawned upon them. Chris can't simply waltz back into their life; there are so many questions that needed to be answered, especially to the twice blessed.

"Err….one little problem." Ashley said raising her finger up to get everyone's attention. "How exactly are we suppose to bring Chris home….?" She asked voicing everyone's thoughts.

At this everyone turned towards Chris.

"What?" Chris asked taken back.

"Well you dropped by, you should have some sort of idea or plan about this." Charlotte said as Chris shrugged and fell back into the old couch, looking defeated.

"Err….I didn't think this through…I mean I was thinking about Wyatt and all…" Chris replied back as everyone rolled their eyes, it's the same tune no matter what.

"Err….How about we first get our parents to meet him before we worry about anyone else?" Henry asked as everyone nodded.

"I suppose it's something better than nothing." Brianna said looking at her cousin, who exhaled deeply.

Meanwhile outside, Shane made his way back towards the bar. He wanted to see what was happening in the store room, but Henry Jnr blocked him off from getting any further than the door, but he did catch glimpse of the other Halliwells, standing there talking to someone. Shane knew something was happening, but he doesn't know what it was, but he knew it can't be that serious…well he just has to sit and wait for whatever that's happening to reveal itself. Meanwhile on his way back to the bar, he caught glimpse of the twice blessed and the blonde in one of the couches in the side of the club, hidden almost by the shadows.

Shane just to clarify what was happening, walked back to catch another glimpse of Wyatt, when he realized that the twice blessed was drunk over his limit, since he was grinning like a child, leaning over the blonde that sat next to him, whispering secrets in each others ears, while the blonde chick was running her hand on his thighs that the witch seems to have no objection to…

Shane without thinking approached the two blondes on the couch, which by this time both are already lip locked.

"Wyatt…" Shane called out, causing the blonde witch to break off the kiss to look at the dark blonde bartender. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Shane asked as the witch looked lost. However before Shane can say anything, everything around Wyatt froze, including music and lights.

"Wyatt!" Melinda called as she brushed past frozen Shane to get to her drunken brother. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Err….nuffin." Wyatt grinned widely at her sister.

"Get home Wy; Faith would be worried about you." Melinda said to her brother, who glanced from the blonde back to his sister.

"Come onnn, what harm can few more minutes dooo?" Wyatt slurred as Melinda looked at his brother.

"You can't help it can you?" Melinda asked looking at the blonde. "First faith and now her? Who's next?" Melinda asked little angry at her sibling, while the twice blessed looked confused.

"What?" Wyatt asked as Melinda took out a vial out of her back pocket that held a grey liquid within.

"Go home Wyatt." Melinda said smashing it at Wyatt's feet, as smoke engulfed the confused witch, disappearing within minutes along with the witch. Melinda looked around as she noticed Shane standing near by. "Oh, well." With another wave of her hand, she brought the club back to life.

"Wyatt…" Shane asked confused, as the blonde chick also looked confused at the sudden lack of body warmth next to her.

"He's just left…" Melinda said quickly as she has send Wyatt home without thinking. "Aren't you supposed to be at the bar, mister?"

"Er yeah, Lance just asked me to get a beer barrel from the backroom, but your cousin is in there." Shane said as Melinda nodded.

"Yeah, family meeting." Melinda said with a smile and a scratch of her head. "It's free now, so why don't you go and get that barrel and get to work, huh?" With another nod Shane left, as Melinda rolled her eyes and glanced at the blonde, who is now smooching with another guy. With a disgusted face pulled towards the slut, Melinda walked away.

#########################

The next day, while the Halliwells were pre-occupied in their own little problems, such as How to bring Chris back into their lives, without giving people an heart attack or breaking a happy family such as Faith and Wyatt's, the Olson's are also having their own little problems…well more in terms of disagreement.

At the current time, Sky Olson was in Texas, on the roof of an old shack that's poor excuse of a petrol bunk. For mile radius, nothing could be seen except the red sand and the lonely road. Standing on its own, the small bunk rarely gets customers…only those who get lost and end up there, rather than the route 666. The building was painted in white to reduce the heat from the scorching sun, it has a small front porch with a chair for the owner to view customers, the two small rusted bunks barely held any petrol in them, cactus surrounded the place and fading billboard didn't help attract any customers either.

Sky sat crouched in top of the roof and knocked on the roof, alerting the owners of the place - an old woman and her grandson. Sky smiled evilly as he took in their appearance, the woman could be in her 70's and the kid could be in his late teens.

"What the hell do you think you were doing on my roof?" The Old woman shouted as Sky tilted his head to look at them, as they viewed him, with their hands over their eyes.

"Hunting." Sky said as Darklighter crossbow smoked into his hand, the tip burning red hot. Without another word, he fired at the old woman, who didn't get a chance to react as the arrow struck right in her chest, consuming her immediately in flames.

The kid looked petrified as he watched his grandmother run around, her body consumed in flames, her agony scream echoing through the deserted place, right before her withered corpse collapsed on the burning sand. The Kid tore his eyes away from the burning body of his grandmother to look up at the roof, only to see nothing but darkness as Sky's second arrow pierced the kid dead on his forehead, sending him jerking back as the arrow's tip came out of his back skull. At once he too was consumed in flames but unlike his grandmother, he simply hit the ground like a sack.

Sky with a smirk orbed back down to the ground, as the bodies pulled in on themselves as the flames consumed the nerve system.

"If you keep hunting on your own," Said a voice causing the young lighter to jump, as he turned around to find his father standing next to the bunk, with his arms folded in his chest. "Then I may have to take away that crossbow of yours."

"I…err…." Sky started trying to come up with a good excuse. "I didn't want to disturb you or Helen. You guys seemed very busy." Sky said as Shane shook his head.

"That doesn't mean you can go hunting." Shane said looking at the kid before him, as the crossbow disappeared. "We gave you a task to do."

"And that is?" Sky asked again as Shane shook his head.

"To keep an eye on the Halliwells by making friends with Matthew." Shane said looking at the kid.

"If you haven't noticed, Matthew and I aren't exactly at speaking terms." Sky said as he walked over to the corpse and rummaged through their crumbling bodies with his feet.

"And why is that?" Shane asked looking at the kid.

"For one…I'm far too young for him to accept me into his little so called gang and second…that kid doesn't trust me." Sky said with a shrug. "What do you want me to do? I can't pin him against the wall and ask him to be my friend now can I?"

"No you smartass, but you could earn his trust and those he trusts around him." Shane said looking at the kid's gold eyes. "And if Matthew doesn't work out, you can always make friends with his sister."

"What? With a three year old? Are you nuts?" Sky asked as Shane raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, it's either Matthew or the three year old." Shane said to the sulking kid. "Choose your pick."

"Why? Both are troublesome and not worth the hassle." Sky responded as he sat on the ground, next to the bunk. "In fact, we know them for nearly a month now and I'm beginning to think, they're not worth this hassle."

"If that's true, do you think we would be here?" Shane asked as Sky shrugged.

"It would've been so much simple if the so called twice blessed had another kid around my age." Sky said squinting, as he looked at his father against the sun.

"If only." Shane replied back. "Come on, let's go!" with that note, disappeared into thin air, rather than orbing or smoking out.

############################

The Halliwells on the other hand are now trying to bring Chris back into their lives….with a plausible excuse. It took the cousins weeks to introduce Chris to their parents, first Paige and Henry, then Phoebe and Coop and finally it was Piper and Leo. All of them were an emotional reunion, in fact Piper cried and cried for hours until her eyes went red and puffy, she had to cast a little spell from showing it to Wyatt, screwing the personal gain.

It wasn't until Saturday evening when Ashley rang to tell the cousins about her new idea of how to bring Chris back into their lives. Interlinked to everyone on the phone at once, she told them what it will take to bring Chris back - a spell and an excuse. The girls of course immediately told the Charmed ones of this, to which they summoned Ashley to shower her with praises and hugs.

"She's just like her father, full of clever ideas." Phoebe said to her sisters as her youngest blushed again. All her cousins were around them grinning from ear to ear, excited to have Chris back in their lives again.

"So let's get this show on the road then." Paige said as everyone nodded.

"I'll do the spell." Penelope, phoebe's eldest called out quickly.

"And I'll help you with it." Ashley called.

"I'll look over it." Charlotte yelled out.

"I'll double check it." Patricia, her twin called out smugly.

"I'll let grandpa know." Brianna called out.

"I'll bring Chris home." Henry said to everyone.

"And I just remembered about this sales down town." Melinda said her cousins as Henry groaned while the Charmed ones chuckled at their children.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

**THANKS for the Reviews. Hope You all Enjoyed this Chapter too, seems like Chris is only a Chapter away lol…but what are the Olson's Planning? Sounds like trouble is brewing somewhere…and its certainly not in my cauldron. *evil Cackle* lol**

**As Usual Thanks to: **_I-love-Trunks1, AjWinchester, Wesdrewlover, PapiEsteven, Phil, Jinka7, CelticWolfster, Sucker4WynChris & FaithfulLover01_

**So Guys Press that button and I might post another chapter soon. XD**


	24. Let the Drama Commence!

**Chapter 24 - Let the Drama Commence!**

It was a nice sunny Monday morning, when ever thing was set in motion. The Charmed ones were gathered around a bubbling potion with their hand written spell in hand, while their husbands and children kept Wyatt and his family company downstairs, so they wouldn't get any suspicion. They already had their kids spill drop of their blood into the pot, each having to sneak out of the living room or out of Wyatt's sight. Only because Chris used his Cousin's magic as well as his own to enchant Wyatt, so the power of three needs their blood to reverse the effects now.

"Let's do this." Piper said to her sisters, who nodded before reciting the spell together.

_Hear these words, the Sisters Song,  
__To bring home the one who roamed so long,  
__Erased of his existence, him who we call,  
__To re-write him back in our history for all,  
__Locked & Sealed memories of the twice blessed,  
__Heed our need, reveal yourself to the witch in our quest,  
__Let him remember of his brother till his sixteenth birthday,  
__Then our written words, not of his life that flown away._

They lit the spell on the lone candle and dropped it into the bubbling potion, as Paige added another piece of paper to the pot. Although the charmed ones were only expecting a minor explosion, they weren't prepared for what happened next. It started off as a mini earthquake, causing the sisters to glance at each other but the next, the potion glowed so bright, that the sisters shielded their eyes, which was a good thing cause the brightness was followed by a huge explosion, that threw all three witches spiraling back into the air, just as a gold glow ripped across the attic and outwards, spreading like a wildfire as it covered the entire San Francisco within matter of seconds.

Its not just the Halliwells that felt the Magic that ripped across the air, the Olson's also felt the Magic that washed over them. Shane stopped midway from sipping his coffee as he looked around him. "Did you feel that?" Shane asked his wife and kid as Sky nodded.

"I think the Halliwells are up to something." Sky said glancing at Helen, who looked little anxious.

"You think they know?" Helen asked Shane, who shook his head not knowing what just happened.

"I'm not sure." Shane said little worried whether the Halliwells may have found out their true identities. So exiting their kitchen, they made their way to the living room to spy through the curtain windows.

"I say we've got about five minutes to pack and run." Sky said looking at his father and mother, as Helen shook her head at the kid, while Shane kept his gaze firmly fixed on the pink Victorian house.

"No, they're up to something." Helen said glancing back at the house.

"Well, whatever it is, they are performing some strong magic there." Shane said sensing the air before glancing back at the house.

"If only…." Helen said glancing down at Sky, at which Shane also gazed at the kid.

"Huh? Oh….oh no, no way am I going over there, its pure suicide." Sky said shaking his head as Helen folded her arms in her chest, while Shane stuffed his hands into his jeans pocket.

"You know what you signed up for, when you agreed to come here." Shane said to Sky as the young darklighter rolled his eyes.

"But I'm pretty sure suicide is not on it." Sky said as the two adults stared him down. "Fine, I'll go."

##############

Meanwhile back in the Halliwell Manor. As everyone rushed upstairs in fear of demon attack, none noticed the twice blessed witch stumble a bit, but unknown to anyone, time itself stopped in space to let the power of three magic counter the powerful enchantment that's placed upon the twice blessed. Gold lights like snakes burst froth from his right hand ring, intertwining around Wyatt's body like a glowing vines, before seeping through eyes, making his eyes glow like a gold furnace. Wyatt blinked just as time picked itself up again.

Everyone rushed up to find Phoebe coughing and whisking away the smoke with her hands, while Paige gathered items from the floor and Piper opening the windows to let the smoke out.

"What happened here?" Penelope asked her aunts and mother.

"Just minor aftermath." Phoebe said with a roll of her eyes, catching Coop's eyes in the process, who understood the meaning behind it.

"So everything is alright here then?" Coop asked hoping the sister doesn't need to go back in time to fix whatever they did up here.

"We'll find out soon enough." Paige said with a smile.

"So any call from Chris?" Piper said lightly wincing at the name, her eyes traveling to her Son.

"Who's that?" Matthew asked little confused.

"Er….that's…" Piper said glancing towards Leo, just as Wyatt spoke up.

"Your uncle." Wyatt said out loud to everyone's relief, as the Charmed ones smiled at each other.

"Uncle?" Matthew asked as everyone nodded.

"Yeah, when he was seventeen years old, he wanted to go to England to continue his education." Wyatt said to his son, as the Charmed ones grinned, knowing the spell is taking nice effect. "And he settled there, but orbs every now and then."

"And now he's moving back to be with us." Melinda said sounding excited as everyone nodded.

Sky knocked on the door, dressed as a normal kid, knee length beige shorts, white t-shirt with a green checker shirt, his skateboard in one hand and his cap pulled to his right. He was thinking in his head of what kind of excuses he can tell them to get inside the house, but when no one answered the door…his reason to find excuse kinda evaporated, instead he turned around looking for another way into the house to spy on the Halliwells…but when he was about to go around the house, when the door was opened by Brianna.

"Hi there," Brianna said smiling at the blonde kid. "Was up?"

"I…err….well, my parents think something is going on and send me to spy on you guys." Sky said with a smirk as Brianna looked taken back.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Brianna said grabbing Sky's cap to whack the blonde one in the head, when she noticed Sky's cheeky grin.

"Ouch!" Sky dramatically called out as a Cab pulled up at front. Turning both of their attention towards the yellow cab, just as Piper rushed out, followed by everyone of their family.

"Who's that?" Sky asked as Ashley came out.

"He's here." Ashley said to her sister Brianna, her eyes shinning in excitement, but Sky had to move backwards when Wyatt brushed past them. Brianna on the other hand rushed off with her sister without so much as second glance to the young kid.

Sky saw someone get out of the cab, as Henry and Coop grabbed a luggage from the backseat and the trunk. However the young lighter couldn't make out who the people were, except the Halliwells seem to know him very well.

"What you doing here?" Said a voice as startled Sky jumped to find Matthew standing by the door, holding his sister in hand. Sky simply shrugged his shoulder at the question and returned to look down at the stone steps, except the new people were obscured by the Halliwells, who were gathered around them, pulling whoever it was into a hug.

"Who's that?" Sky asked as Matthew stayed silent. Just then the Halliwells made their way up, giving chance for Sky and Matthew to get a clear view of the two people among the witches. The first person Sky saw was the boy, who looked about 13 years old, similar to his own age, his dark sandy blonde hair blended well with his light brown t-shirt and black jeans, but Sky's eyes didn't linger long on the kid, since they were drawn towards the man that made his way up. The first look made Sky blink twice to confirm he's not dreaming, and then fear shot through the roof as his entire being shook lightly.

Sky stood rooted to the spot as the Halliwells made their way into the house, his eyes fixed on the second offspring of the charmed one.

"Hey! Coming in?" Paige asked noticing the neighbor's kid, standing near the doorway with Matthew, as they let everyone pass them by into the house.

"I-I...I gotta go." Sky said to Paige, and with one final fearful look into the house, Sky dashed down the stone steps two at a time and ran towards his house. He gotta let his Helen and Shane know about this….this new arrival is something they weren't expecting and could throw their entire plans off the scale.

#####################

"WE GOT A PROBLEM." Sky shouted as he slammed the door behind him and ran into the living room, just as Shane and Helen ran in at the commotion.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked the young darklighter, as the kid gulped glancing from Shane to Helen.

"Don't panic but I just saw Piper Halliwell's second son walk through the front door of that Manor with a kid on tow." Sky said waving his finger frantically towards the Victorian house.

"That's not possible." Helen said glancing from the kid to Shane.

"Yeah, well tell them that." Sky said jumping up and down. "I know we shouldn't have come."

"I don't understand… how is Wyatt reaction seeing him?" Shane asked as Sky's eyes bulged as he shrugged.

"I don't know…all lovey dovey, hugs and clap on the back." Sky said not being able to stand still, his nerves getting the best of him as he danced from right to left. "We can't do this any more, not with that guy in the house."

"We can't leave." Shane said to Sky and Helen.

"What do you mean lovey dovey?" Helen asked as Shane glanced at her, who shrugged. "What, we need to know whether Wyatt knows how he really feels towards Chris."

"Well, far as I can tell, just a hug and a clap on the back." Sky said looking at his father and then at his mother. "Nothing else indicates he knows more than that."

"Maybe that's what we felt…" Shane said glancing at confused Helen. "Maybe we felt the Charmed ones magic altering the spell that's cast on Wyatt to erase his brother of his existence."

"So what? He remembers everything now?" Helen asked as Shane shrugged.

"I don't know but whatever the Halliwells did doesn't look too good from where I'm standing." Shane said looking worried.

"Yeah, from where I'm standing it screams exposure and Vanquish." Sky said to Shane.

"Let's not jump to conclusion here." Shane said as Helen raised an eyebrow at him, as Sky mimicked her. "The Halliwells could've done this to trigger something about Chris; you know to bring his old memories out."

"Well only one way to find out." Helen said making her way to the kitchen as Shane and Sky glanced at each other before following her.

Helen grabbed a large crystal tray from under the sink, with a large bottle of black dye. Pouring the liquid into the tray, she recited a small spell and at Once the Halliwells house showed up in the black liquid.

"That's so cool." Sky said to Helen as the three crowded around the tray to watch the Halliwells.

#####################

"He's so adorable." Phoebe cooed, pinching the cheeks of blonde kid, who glared at her, which kinda stopped her from doing it again. "Okayy…" Phoebe said turning away from the angry eyes as Paige chuckled.

The Arrival of Chris threw everyone, well the non Halliwells off the track, as not all of them know about Chris, so the girls took Chris with them to introduce everyone and catch up, leaving his young son Victor under the care of the Charmed ones.

"How old are you?" Piper asked as the kid smiled at her.

"Thirteen." Victor replied back, as Piper smiled knowing Chris named his son after their father, after all Chris' most favorite person was his grandfather. She never thought this day would come, where she would have her entire family back together as one happy family, ever since Chris left them, there's been a void but now his arrival has fixed it and she couldn't be any happier than she was right now.

"Victor…" Melinda came in looking very excited as she pulled the kid into a tight hug. "Come on, let's go and meet your little cousins." with that Melinda dragged the kid out of the living room to the back yard, leaving the Charmed ones on their own.

"So, how do you feel?" Phoebe asked moving out of her seat to sit next to her sister.

"Happy, really happy…" Piper said as Paige and Phoebe nodded with a smile before exchange a glance at each other. "What?"

"Nothing, we're just happy for you." Paige said as Piper nodded, not so convinced.

###############

"Man, it's so great you moved back." Wyatt said to Chris, his arms thrown over his little brother's shoulder as Chris smiled at him. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Chris said with a smile, as Wyatt grabbed a beer from the ice box and handed the bottle to him before grabbing another one for him, while Henry Jnr, Brianna, Ashley & Charlotte watched them from distance. The cousins were all busy in their own conversation, yet they could tell that Wyatt's love instincts are already coming into play with Chris. The way he slings his arms around his brother's shoulder, laughing, teasing. They never seen Wyatt laugh like this, not for a long time & seeing all this made them felt as if they have traveled back in time. Until Faith came out with little Peyton in hand.

"Hey," Faith said to the guy sitting next to her husband. She didn't know Wyatt had a brother, after all she was the twice blessed whitelighter and being a whitelighter they should know about their charge and their history but his brother was never mentioned….and something didn't add up, so she orbed 'Up there' to confirm the story about Chris and turns out that Wyatt indeed have a brother that risked his life to save the future. So feeling safe about the information she orbed back down to mingle and find out bit more about her brother-in-law.

"Hi," Chris said with a smile.

"Peyton, come to daddy." Wyatt said taking his little girl in hand. "Look who this is, this is your Uncle Chris, uncle Chrissy. Say hi to him."

"Hi" Peyton said waving at Chris.

"How old is she?" Chris asked with a smile as Peyton giggled.

"Just turned three." Faith said sitting in a chair opposite of them.

"She's beautiful." Chris said to Faith, who thanked him.

"Of course she's beautiful; she's my daughter isn't she." Wyatt said as Chris shook his head.

"Being twice blessed always makes him cocky, doesn't it?" Chris said to Faith who laughed and nodded.

"Cocky." Peyton said as everyone looked taken back.

"No, you don't say that." Faith said only to realize she made a mistake by telling her daughter that, since she only made it worse. Peyton kept repeating the word like a life saving phrase, and with a giggle, she took off in a run before her mother can catch her and tell her off.

Wyatt and Chris laughed as they watched Faith chase the little girl, who shook her little bum at her mother before running inside the house. Chris smiled and turned towards Wyatt.

"You don't remember do you?" Chris asked as Wyatt looked taken back.

"Remember what?" Wyatt asked his laughter dying down.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Chris said, making his way towards the cousins, leaving Wyatt to scratch his head in confusion.

#############

**THANKS**** FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS…Hope You all Enjoyed this Chapter, so Chris is Home, so what is going to Happen….will he find out about the Olsons in time and Vanquish them or will Shane get what he came for….?**

**As Usual Thanks to my Lovely readers: **_Sucker4WynChris, AJ Winchester, I-Love-Trunks1, CelticWolfster, Phil, PapiEsteven, Wesdrewlover, Steven, JinKa7 & Michael W. Pitcher._

_And those who will review in the future. XD_

_**So once again thanks for the great review and Dont forget guys, press that button and get that review in. **_


	25. I have always been certain!

_**Chapter 25 - Time Has No Barriers!**_

**(**_**A/n: Contains Slash Scene….Warning.)**_

_Previously on Shock Or Surprise:_

Let's do this." Piper said to her sisters, reciting the spell together.  
_  
To bring home the one who roamed so long,  
Erased of his existence, him who we call,  
To re-write him back in our history for all,_

_##########_

WE GOT A PROBLEM." Sky shouted as he slammed the door behind him. "Don't panic but I just saw Piper Halliwell's second son walk through the front door of that Manor with a kid on tow." Sky said waving his finger frantically towards the Victorian house.

###########

"I missed you so much." Wyatt said to Chris, his arms thrown over his little brother's shoulder as Chris smiled at him.

"I missed you too." Chris said with a smile,

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

**~~~NOW~~~**

"Alright, it's been two weeks and we still haven't tried to do anything. Why is that?" Sky asked pacing the living room, while Helen and Shane watched a toy story3 on the 3D plasma TV.

"Out of the way." Shane said throwing popcorns at the kid, seeing the 3D images are being filtered through Sky's body.

"Hellooo! We are talking about life and death situation here. Tell me why aren't we attacking them again?" Sky asked looking at his so called parents.

"Because attacking them especially now would be a pure suicide, that's why." Helen said as she grabbed a bowl of popcorn from Shane, before offering some to Sky, who grabbed a fistful from it, before falling on the couch like a sack of potato.

"It sucks….it would be so much easier if we could simply kill them." Sky pouted as Helen shook her head.

"Call it a Vanquish, the word kill holds so much distaste." Helen said as Shane nodded in agreement. "Just enjoy the movie will ya, after the movie we go and find a way to attack them."

"Really?" Sky said sounding like an excited kid as Helen nodded, before glancing at Shane, who nodded with a plastered smile but only for it to change into a deadly look.

"No!." Shane said as Sky groaned out. "You are heading to bed, like a normal kid."

"Come on, don't be like that." Sky argued back as Shane looked at Sky. "What? I'm old enough to hunt."

"But you're still young enough to be grounded." Shane attacked back.

"You can't ground me." Sky shot back shocked at Shane's counter arguments as he sat up straight.

"You better listen to him." Helen said lightly wincing. "He's known to do what he says." at this Shane nodded.

"Fine." Sky grumbled as he slumped back on to the couch, having no choice but to watch the movie that's playing in front of him.

###################

Chris and Wyatt slowly made their way into a candle lit room, as they both silently slipped into the room, closing the door quietly behind them. Chris smiled as Wyatt pulled away from a kiss, before glancing towards the bed, where a chair was sitting at the end. Chris slowly led Wyatt backwards and pushed him into the chair, so the twice blessed has a clear view of the bed, with the moon light filtering through the window.

"Have a seat Wy," Chris said huskily as Wyatt looked up at Chris from the chair. "You always loved to play rough right," Chris said saddling Wyatt's lap, who nodded as he held on to Chris's waist.

Wyatt reached in for a kiss, but Chris stopped him by pressing a finger against Wyatt's lips but the blonde witch opened his mouth and sucked on the finger passionately.

"Hang on, Wy," Chris said holding his left hand out as handcuffs orbed into his hand. The handcuffs had white fur attached around the cuff and before Wyatt can questioned him, Chris leaned in pressing his body against Wyatt, pushing the blonde witch's hand behind him but before the twice blessed knew what was going on, his hand are handcuffed behind him.

"Hey," Wyatt said in a playful voice as he watched Chris move off him, but he couldn't hide his excitement within, since Chris was turning him on so badly by doing all this and he still can't wait to see what was going to happen next.

"Relax Wy, I want to make this a night, you will never forget." Chris said waving his hand as Wyatt's clothes disappeared in swirling orbs leaving Wyatt in his boxers. Wyatt shuttered against the sudden cold air but he was turned on so badly that he didn't care…the twice blessed never felt so vulnerable before but being handcuffed and nearly naked under the watchful eyes of Chris, which was trailing around Wyatt's body made him lightly quiver in pleasure.

Chris clicked his fingers and at once ropes appeared around Wyatt's legs tying him to the chair leg. Chris walked up to Wyatt and once again saddled his lap as he rubbed his clothed body against Wyatt's throbbing member who was straining through the material of his boxers. Chris leaned in and trailed his tongue from Wyatt's shoulder to all the way up to his ears, before whispering in Wyatt's ear in a seductive tone; "Promise me, no orbing and no TK jerking"

Wyatt looked at Chris, "Come on Wy, you either promise, or we'll stop," Chris said with a twisted smile on his face. Chris can see Wyatt was struggling to make that decision. Of course Wyatt was indeed struggling, he want this to carry on, but he can't promise no orbing, his shaft was already throbbing, but at the same time he wanted to see what else Chris has in store, so he nodded to the young witch's request. But unknown to Wyatt the handcuffs glowed, sealing Wyatt's promise.

"Good boy," Chris said getting off the blonde witch. Chris waved his hand towards the bed, at once a table appeared with a bowl of liquid chocolate and a plate full of sliced fruits next to the bed. As Wyatt watched, Chris slowly stripped himself off his clothes, taking his time making wet spot appear on Wyatt's briefs. Wyatt couldn't move, he was handcuffed and tied but the more Chris took his time to remove his clothes, the more Wyatt felt the urge to go and remove everything and devour Chris right there. But he couldn't, he didn't want to ruin it, so he just watched from his place.

Wyatt got so hard watching Chris slip out of his briefs; he had to dig his nails into his palms to ignore the pain he felt in his shaft. Chris looked so beautiful against the candle light; his smooth swimmer body glowed in the gold light. Highlighting everything, from his red lips to his semi-hard 7 and half inch member.

"Like what you see Wy?" Chris asked huskily as Wyatt nodded with a lick of his lips. Chris walked up to the table and picked up a strawberry causing the twice blessed to gulp in desire. Wyatt's eyes travelled from the strawberry to the trail of juice that seeped out of Chris' mouth and down to his throat.

Next Chris climbed on to the bed, arranging himself in a comfortable position, with his legs spread wide apart for Wyatt to see all the glory. At this Wyatt's breathing lightly changed. The young witch waved his finger towards the chocolate bowl and as Wyatt watched, the runny chocolate TK made its way out of the pot and started to dribble themselves on Chris's body. The young witch's breath hitched in his throat, as the chocolate danced around him. The chocolates swirled themselves around Chris's delicate nipples, some ran themselves along his abs and others have made home in his lips, coating themselves into a thick layer. Wyatt couldn't hold in longer, he couldn't even rub himself, and seeing the chocolate coat themselves on to Chris's shaft was the last straw, he grunted against the handcuffs.

Chris opened his eyes and studied the struggling witch, with a wave of his finger; the boxers disappeared in orbs, revealing his reddish purple knob of his shaft, which looked as if it might explode any minute. Wyatt felt scared, his erection was painfully hard that he never seen his delicate head this red, he wanted to squirm his way out but he couldn't. He tried to orb but he couldn't, it's like Chris placed him under a spell or something but the only consolation he got out of this pain was, his member looked large, very large than normal.

Chris made his way to Wyatt and saddled his lap, "Shh…it's okay," Chris whispered against Wyatt's ear as the twice blessed felt his member rub against Chris' smooth stomach but the young witch stood up, his own hard member at Wyatt's eyelevel.

"Open up Wy," Chris panted as Wyatt obeyed him without hesitation. Chris pushed himself deep inside the witch's mouth within seconds. Moaning and grunting as he moved fast, fucking the blonde witch's face. Wyatt, on the other hand, struggled to keep it together; he could taste the salt and sweet in Chris, the way he moved in and out, the way he moaned Wyatt's name out, the way he held on to Wyatt's hair for support, everything was a turn on for Wyatt, and all the twice blessed wanted to do right there was burst there, but he couldn't. Wyatt relaxed his throat to deep throat his lover, who moaned even louder, his noises changing every second, sometimes sounding like a puppy. Loving the encouraging sound, Wyatt ran his tongue underneath his shaft, trying to coax more noises out of Chris.

"Wy…I am coming," Chris panted as he moved faster and the next, Wyatt felt the hot liquid travelling down his throat. Chris pulled out and panted heavily, the sight of Wyatt gulping in his seeds, had Chris smiling as he leaned in and captured Wyatt's mouth in a passionate kiss.

Chris then slowly positioned himself above Wyatt, using his own hand to separate his cheeks, he sank down on Wyatt, as both screamed in Pain and pleasure. Wyatt couldn't breathe, he felt as if he could cum right than. Chris was so warm; all Wyatt wanted to do was to hold Chris in his arms. He wanted to kiss him, and give pleasure to his Cherub the same way he was giving him…but he couldn't. The handcuffs were stopping him from moving and he was pretty sure that he is defiantly going to get bruises from the amount of time he restrained against them, as he felt the cuts the handcuffs have made into his wrist.

Chris stayed still as he let himself adjust to Wyatt while he leaned in and took Wyatt's mouth. Wyatt greedily shared with Chris of what he has in his mouth, running his tongue desperately inside the young witch's mouth. Chris placed his hands on the Wyatt's shoulder to support himself as he slowly moved, making Wyatt grunt. Ever so slowly Chris moved up and down, every time bit deeper in. Wyatt couldn't believe the tightness of Chris as he felt himself go deeper at every move. He can see Chris's face, his eyes were closed, biting on his lips to stop himself from moaning even louder as he slowly opened up to him.

Wyatt felt Chris' hand slip up from his overheated sweat soaked body, as he felt his member pulsate heavily inside the tight hole. Wyatt knew he was going to bust a nut any minute as the young witch moved up and down, feeling the slickness of each other body.

"Chris…."Wyatt said with a so much effort, since he could barely talk.

"I Love you, Wy," Chris moaned before dipping to suck on the blonde witch's hot neck and that did it. Wyatt felt his body convulse violently as he exploded very powerfully inside Chris. His teeth sinking into the young witch's collarbone as he restrained against the handcuffs from the intensity of his orgasm, which didn't stop, Wyatt kept on shaking as his orgasm kept on coming. Wyatt's body slowly relaxed as Chris sat up straight.

Wyatt couldn't think, his mind was buzzing, since he nearly passed out from his orgasm, this is the first time he ever had an intense orgasm such as this, and so the pleasure was brain wrecking.

"See you don't need Faith, you have me." Chris said as Wyatt looked at Chris, who laughed as he got off the twice blessed, his member was still hard and throbbing, soaked in his own and Chris' juices. "B-but….wow dare you leave me for her?" Chris said his laughter changing into murderous glint. "You left me for her and what did you get?" Chris said an athame orbed into his hand.

"C-Chris..?" Wyatt said as Chris shook his head.

"Y-You lying…CHEATING BASTARD!." Chris shouted as he swiped the blade towards Wyatt. The twice blessed didn't feel any pain as he saw the red liquid sprayed upwards like a fountain, but when something dropped to the ground, he looked down.

Seeing his cum coated cock head on the floor set the twice blessed screaming.

########

Wyatt sat up on his bed screaming, causing the windows around to explode as the entire Manor shook like an earthquake.

#######

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW GUYS…Hope you All Enjoyed this Lovely Chapter….So what has Chris got planned for the twice blessed…and How Does Victor feel about his father being with another woman or the thought of having half step brother and sister….hmm…..And What is Sky up to…that young darklighter surely sounds trouble to the Halliwells. **_

**As usual Thanks to: **_Wesdrewlover, I-Love-Trunks1, Phil, Melmilou, CelticWolfster, Steven, JJ Ann, PapiEsteven, Sucker4WynChris, JinKa7, KaySi & Ancient Warrior01. _

_**So Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter and Don't forget to review. XD**_


	26. Things are not always what they seem!

_**Chapter 26 - Normal as it Can Get!**_

Shane's eyes snapped open when he heard a petrified scream echo through the place. Quickly jumping out of his bed, he reached his bedroom window to find the lights of the Halliwell manor coming alive on the second floor of the house.

"What's going on?" Helen asked from the bed, as Shane shook his head.

"I don't know…sounds like they've got company." Shane said keeping his eyes glued to the house. A small smirk playing on his lips, figuring that they are either being attacked by something Or….something else was going on in that house, which isn't unusual for the Halliwells.

Just like last week, the Olsons found Piper Halliwell speaking to the blossom tree that stood in their backyard. The inanimate thing was not only animate but it was crying and wailing for being rooted away from its family…which was rather funny since with every sneeze, the tree blew half of its flowers across the lawn like a tornado and being a tidy freak, it didn't go down so well with the eldest Charmed one, who at the last straw threatened to cut tree down if it doesn't stop shedding its flower…but it only made it worse, so the rest of the evening the Charmed one spend vacuuming and cleaning, until the tree was bare…of course, the wailing only got worse, when it found out that it lost all its flowers.

"Do you think we should check it out?" Helen asked as Shane shook it off.

"No, I'm sure they can handle it." Shane said returning to bed with a smile.

#####################

Piper Halliwell was the first one to reach her eldest son's room, flunking it open, she found her eldest child on his bed, looking beyond petrified, while Faith looked terrified.

Piper looked around the room, her hands raised ready to blast whatever that's out of ordinary within her sight. Wyatt on the other hand was still in shock, yet his left hand has already secured itself around his groin subconsciously to protect itself from the onslaught he imagined in his dream.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked as she rushed in, followed by Leo. His scream has woken pretty much everyone in the house, including Chris himself, who was leaning by the doorway with Victor and Matthew.

"I-I...I…" Wyatt stuttered, his eyes travelling around him, as reality dawned upon him. Most of his dream was scattered out of his brain from sudden shock, the only thing his brain registered was someone slicing his dick off, after calling him a lying, cheating bastard. The though of that happening in reality scared the living crap out of the twice blessed, but since it was a dream, it didn't seem that bad, but he was really shaken up by that dream. His throat was dry that he found himself unable to swallow, while he felt his sweat lightly drip down his temples.

His mother and his wife are by his side, their faces filled with worry and concern, the same thing that reflected on his father's face.

"What happened?" Piper asked Faith, who shook her head, her eyes wide in fear.

"I don't know what happened. He just woke up screaming." Faith informed the eldest charmed one, who glanced back down at her eldest, handing a glass of water to her son, she poured from the jar from the nightstand.

Wyatt gulped down the liquid before glancing at his mother. "Are you okay sweetie? Did you have a nightmare?" Piper asked her son again, who nodded.

"I-I don't know…It just…" Wyatt said noticing his son and his brother at the doorway. Not wanting to look like a scared child, Wyatt shook it off. "Just a nightmare mom…that's all…I'm sorry if I've woke you guys up."

"It must be one hellva nightmare for you to scream like that." Chris' said as Wyatt looked at the smirk on his face.

"I guess they are nothing compared to yours." Wyatt said to his brother knowing Chris was trying to help lighten up the situation, as Piper got up.

"Hey! I resent that. I was a kid." Chris replied back sticking his tongue out at the twice blessed, Matthew & faith only chuckled at Chris' actions.

"Yeah, sure whatever you say!" Wyatt waved him off as Piper and Leo reached the doorway.

"Alright, let's go to bed boys." Piper said in her motherly voice glancing at her boys, who shrugged.

"Okay but just so you know I've never screamed." Chris said to Matthew as Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"Chris…" Piper said with a warning glare as Chris laughed, making his way to his room.

"I'm gone." Chris said as Victor disappeared into his room. Chris reached his room just as Piper and Leo walk past him, turning around to face the hallway, she saw Faith bidding them good night as she closed the and Wyatt's room.

"Good night sweetie." Piper said to Matthew as the young boy closed his door; Chris didn't even take a step out of his room, when….

"Chris, don't even think about it. Go to bed." Piper's voice floated down the hallway.

"I'm already in bed." Chris shouted back to the corridor…but nevertheless none were there to witness the devious smile that appeared on his face as the young witch lighter closed the door shut behind him.

However unknown to them, something was watching the Halliwells. It watched as the eldest charmed one disappear into her room with her husband and it watched as the young witch lighter close the door shut behind him with a smile. The thing took one final glance towards the twice blessed witch's door before making its way to its destination - the attic.

The thing knew the door to the attic would be locked but it didn't need to worry as it passed through the door like a ghost to come to the other side of the attic, where the infamous book of shadows sat in its pedestal. With one final glance at the door, the thing became visible.

Hazel, gold eyes scanned the room before approaching the infamous book of shadows. Sky heard about the infamous book of shadows and its ability to repeal itself from evil…but Sky wanted to see it for himself. As he approached the pedestal, the book softly began to glow and hum, this intrigued the young lighter even more as he stood right in front of the humming book, but no sooner he raised his hand to grab the book, he was blasted back by the book. The young lighter crashed into the bookshelves, as hard objects showered him like raindrops.

Shane didn't tell him that the book can do this….but fear of the Halliwells catching him, Sky orbed out.

###########

The next morning, things couldn't have been normal, except Faith wasn't feeling very well due to the pregnancy, so she has left Wyatt in charge of giving their young girl a bath, which of course went smooth for the twice blessed, since the young kid loves playing with soapy bubbles like no other, however trouble started when it came to changing clothes.

"NOooooooo!" Peyton screamed as she jumped up and down on the bed.

"Come on baby," Wyatt said holding a red top and blue jeans in hand.

"Noooo, I want my fairy dress." Peyton screamed as she jumped out of her father's reach, who lunged to grab her only to fall face first into the bed.

"Peyton, we don't have your fairy dress. So come on, let's get you dressed and go downstairs." Wyatt said holding his daughters clothes above to show her. "See, its pink, its great isn't it?"

"NOOOOO!" Peyton screamed out.

"Peyton…" Wyatt started in a warning tone.

"I want my fairy dress." the young one cried as she stood on the nightstand, stomping her feet.

"Its back home honey." Wyatt said going over to his little girl, who grabbed the clothes from his hand and threw them on the floor. Using the time Wyatt bending down to grab the clothes, Peyton jumped onto the bed, but the twice blessed was quick enough to grab her leg, as the little one hit the bed.

"Nooo!" Peyton cried kicking and screaming. "I want my fairy dress." Wyatt didn't know whether to laugh or groan out.

"What is going on here?" Piper's voice asked as she came into the room, to see Peyton on the bed crying, with the blonde witch looking little annoyed and frustrated.

"She wants her fairy dress but we didn't pack it." Wyatt said to his mother, who chuckled as the young one ran to her, almost buck naked, except for her knickers.

"Nana, I want my fairy dress." Peyton said looking up at the eldest Charmed one with her arms stretched out. The witch picked up the young one and settled her on her hips.

"Well, why don't you orb it down here?" Piper said as Wyatt raised an eyebrow. "Oh I've forgot, you're trying to teach no Magic unless necessary thing." Piper said as Wyatt nodded.

"So come on Peyton, this is a great outfit…or how about something else?" Wyatt asked as Peyton simply screamed, causing the eldest charmed one to wince, holding the child at arm length to avoid going deaf.

"Sweetie, just orb it down here." Piper said as the child screamed turned into cries.

"But Mom…" The twice blessed started as Piper raised an eyebrow.

"Have you forgotten how you screamed bloody murder when I gave away your cowboy outfit to the charity?" Piper asked her son, who shrugged.

"That was my favourite outfit." Wyatt said to his mother.

"Honey, you were sixteen." Piper replied back as Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Wyatt said waving his hand towards his daughter. At once Orbs swirled around the kid, revealing her in her chosen outfit, and at once Peyton cries stopped and turned into a smile.

"There you go," Piper said with a smile. "Shall we go and grab something to eat?" At this the little girl nodded. "Come on honey, let's go down." Piper said to her son as she left the room.

"Oh honey, by the way do you know what happened to the bookshelves up in the attic?" Piper's voice sounded from the hallway as the twice blessed followed her out.

##############

That evening at the Olson's place. Sky was busy trying to change into his clothes.

"Oh man…." Sky groaned as he pulled on his top. He was so bruised up from the crash last night, every time he moved; it felt like someone was squeezing his muscles tight.

"Sky, are you ready yet?" Helen's voice drifted upstairs, as Sky gritted his teeth from pain and frustration.

"Yeah!" Sky yelled back as he made his way down, knowing he can't let Shane know that he tried to get his hands on the infamous book of shadows or he would go berserk.

"What is this?" Shane asked when he spotted his son's choice of clothes. The kid was suited in black jeans and Black full sleeve top, with his blonde hair spiked in all direction. "Change!"

"What? Why?" Sky snapped as Helen made her way into the room. She was suited in elegant white dress, with her blonde hair flowing down in curls.

"Because we're going to a restaurant, not hunting." Shane said, as he was suited in white shirt and blue denim jeans. "So change."

"Why do we have to go to this restaurant again?" Sky asked as Helen hopped a bit to put her heels on, but shrugged.

"It's your father's fascination with the Halliwells." Helen said with an eye roll.

"I just want to go home." Sky hissed as he stomped his feet. "These people are more complicated than normal people."

"Change!" Shane said with a warning glare as Sky rolled his eyes.

"Ergh!" Sky muttered as he orbed out in a black mass.

The Olsons have planned this normal family event, not because they wanted to get to know each other, oh no, they wanted to spy little bit more on the Halliwells, especially after finding out that Wyatt was taking his family to dine in his own mother's restaurant. Not to mention the new arrival is also going to be dining there.

################

"Peyton, stop!" Melinda called after her niece as she ran through the sunroom, while the kid ran under the dinning table to escape from her aunt. "Sweetie, its time for bed."

Melinda shook her head as she watched the young one run up the stairs. It was Wyatt and Faith's anniversary, so to celebrate that, the eldest witch has taken everyone to their Mom's restaurant. But if anyone was wondering why the youngest of the eldest charmed offspring was home, its not because she's babysitting her niece…well that too, but she is waiting for her boyfriend Sandy - who running little late at the DA's office - to arrive. Once he arrives, then Melinda can summon the elf nanny to look after little Peyton.

Melinda's job at the very moment was to Change the little kid into her PJ's and put her to bed but the kid is one hellva runner. Melinda only thanked the gods that she can't orb yet otherwise she won't be able to keep up with the kid….after all, how many teleporting potions can her pockets hold? None, if that situation was a current one, seeing she was suited in dress and her min-handbag is in the living room which holds two potions.

"Peyton." Melinda called as she climbed the stairs, in search for her niece, when swirling orbs appeared in the hallway, in form of her big brother…..

"Chris?"

"Mel…What you doing here?" Chris asked taken back, as he took in his sister.

"Sandy's running little late at the office," Melinda said as Peyton peeked around the corner. "He' should be here soon."

"Uncle Chrissy!" Peyton called out as Chris turned around to find the young kid looking at him with those big blue eyes that belonged to Wyatt. At this Chris couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Hey there!" Chris said crouching down as Melinda folded her arms.

"Aunty Mel wants me to change." Peyton said holding her fairy skirt delicately to show Chris. "I don't want to…"

"I see…." Chris said glancing back at his sister, who nodded. "Well, you don't have to change…" Chris said as the little kid squealed in delight. "But if the trolls come and get you, your mommy would be very sad."

"Trolls?" Peyton asked little confused her index finger under her chin.

"Yup, trolls, they are mean little things that love to catch pretty young fairies like you." Melinda said catching up on her brother's que.

"But I'm not a fairy." Peyton said shaking her head.

"But you're dressed like one." Chris said standing up as he folded his arms in his chest. "And trolls can't tell a difference between a fairy and pretty little girl like you."

"Oh…" Peyton said her eyes wide in fear.

"And if they catch you, they will never return you back." Melinda said dramatically as Chris nodded. "That's why auntie wants you to change, so the trolls can't get you."

"Really?" Peyton asked lightly hopping on her feet.

"Yup, but you don't have to change if you don't want to…" Chris said as the little girl looked down at her attire, then at the clothes before running to Melinda.

"I wanna change." Peyton said holding on to Melinda's leg.

"Thanks, tell mom I'll be there soon as Sandy gets here." Melinda said as Chris nodded.

"Sure." Chris said with a tight smile, as Melinda picked the young girl up and made her way to Matthew's room.

"Bye uncle Chrissy." Peyton said giggling as she waved at him. The whitelighter waved back at his niece as he watched his sister disappear around the corner, before turning around to head up to the attic, in search for the infamous book of shadows. After all how can he miss an opportunity like this when all the Halliwells are at the restaurant preoccupied with the twice blessed witch and his brother Chris.

################

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, hopefully You All enjoyed the Chapter…..So interesting, very interesting, don't you all agree….I have to admit, sometimes my muse comes up with very funny things (my fav scene, is when Piper was talking to that tree, haha)…**

**As usual My Fav and Loyal Readers: **_JJ Ann, Wesdrewlover, I-Love-Trunks1, PapiEsteven, KaySi, JinKa7, Phil, Steven, CelticWolfster, Melmilou & Sucker4WynChris _

_**And those who will review in the future…**_** So you all Know what to do. Press that Button….Flashbacks are Coming up in the next chapters. **


	27. Though the Heavens Stop turning!

**Chapter 27 - Though the Heavens Stop turning!**

Leo Wyatt made his way down the stairs to take a quick peek into the living room, before taking a peek into the sunroom in search of his boys, only to find the rooms empty. He has scouted the entire manor but he can't seem to find anyone at the moment, not even his wife, so he headed towards the one place where he can guarantee to find his Wife - the kitchen. When the father of three walked into the kitchen, he found two of his favorite ladies there, his beautiful wife and his youngest granddaughter Peyton. Piper was busy cooking, while Peyton was standing on her high-chair, waving her hand towards the cookie Jar in the counter, which to Leo's surprise moved an inch by inch only to stop when Piper turns around.

"I saw that." Piper said placing the hot pot from the stove into the oven, before turning around to find her husband standing there with a smile. "How long have you been standing there?" Piper asked as she approached her husband and kissed him passionately as they do every day. However by this time, the cookie jar has already soared across the air and landed with a thud in front of Peyton on the isle.

"YaY!" Peyton said clapping her hand in her success of gaining the cookie jar.

"Peyton!" Piper began in a warning tone, as Peyton dug her hand into the jar to grab few cookies.

"Grandpa!" Peyton whined looking at Leo, who chuckled.

"I'm sure your grandma would allow you to have one cookie." Leo said looking at Piper, who rolled her eyes.

"Fine, One, we don't want you ruining your appetite." Piper said to her grandchild as she grabbed the cookie jar from the kid and put it away in the pantry.

"So you have any idea where the boys are?" Leo asked, his voice hinted with nervousness.

"Well Wyatt is gone to his charge and I don't know about Chris." Piper said grabbing some apple juice from the fridge for little Peyton.

"Oh…" Leo said in a tone, which stopped Piper to look at her husband.

"What?" Piper asked as Leo looked uncomfortable. "Leo…" Piper said in her usual tone of Spill-it-buster.

"Well, don't you know what day today is?" Leo asked his wife, who looked confused as she shook her head.

"What day is it?" Piper asked confused. She can't seem to remember what could be so special, with so many Halliwells and their spouses birthday and anniversary, it be pretty hard to remember any event, unless she takes a look at her calendar of important dates.

"Piper…" Leo said like a kid.

"I-I…I don't know…" Piper said taken back, not understanding what could've been so important…after all she has always been the one to remember the important dates, rather than Leo or anyone else.

"Its August twentieth Piper." Leo said again with a look of 'come-on-you-cannot-be-serious-that-you-forgot-about-this-day'. Then it clicked into Piper's mind.

"Oh my god!" Piper said clasping a hand over her mouth. "Where's Chris?" Piper asked her husband, forgetting that Leo just asked her that moment ago. Leo only looked at her, as Piper looked at giggling Peyton. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know…" Leo said to his wife. Paige and Henry chose that precise moment to Orb in.

"Hey Leo." Paige said to her brother-in-law, who gave a nod towards Paige and Henry, while Piper stood immobile.

"Is this a bad time?" Henry asked Leo, who shook his head.

"Then, what's wrong with Piper?" Paige asked going over to her sister, to wave her hand in front of her face. "Piper…Piper, snap out of it woman."

"W-What?" Piper snapped back to reality as she took in her youngest sister and her brother-in-law.

"What's going on?" Paige asked as Piper looked at her husband before glancing back at her sister.

"Today August 20th." Piper said as Paige looked confused as Henry looked at his brother-in-law, already things clicking into his mind. After all none of the Halliwells can forget that day and him being a mortal, he could never forget it.

"Oh god! Where's Chris?" Henry asked as Leo shrugged, his face filled with worry as both men stood there looking at Piper and confused Paige.

"Am I missing something here?" Paige asked looking around from her husband to her sister. "What is going on here?"

"Its Wyatt's Wedding Anniversary today." Piper said still in shock as Paige shook her head.

"No, that was few weeks ago." Paige said shaking her head only to stop when everything clicked in for her. "Oh…Oh! Cant believe I've forgot."

"Forgot what?" Said a voice as the middle charmed one walked in, looking from her sisters to her brother-in-laws.

"That it's our nephew's wedding anniversary today." Paige said as the smile on Phoebe's face dropped, as her eyes went wide. They can't believe they forgot something like that, after all it wasn't a normal wedding was it…it brought pretty much every universe in existence together.

~~#**FlashBack#~~~**

_August the 20__th__ 2026._

"_So is everything ready?" Phoebe asked walking into their attic to stop dead in her tracks, as Paige gestured it to the empty place. _

_The usual clutter of the attic has been removed, leaving an empty and more spacious attic that the middle charmed one has ever seen in her life. The only thing that remained in attic from its previous existence was the Book of Shadows in its podium, which now stood near the window on the raised platform. The Halliwells have demon proofed the Manor, so they don't need to worry about unexpected visitor bursting in during the ceremony or going after the book. _

_Facing the book of shadows sat about fifty chairs or more, all aligned in a neat row with an aisle in the middle. The silver silk drapes hung loosely around the walls and the chairs, with white flowers and bouquets surrounding them. A white floral archway stood right in front of the book of Shadows, where the wedding ceremony was to take place. _

"_It's Beautiful." Phoebe said looking at Paige, who nodded, her hair falling down in front of her eyes in curls. _

"_I can't take all the credit." Paige said to her sister. "I did have some help from my cupid brother-in-law." Paige said with a chuckle as Coop showed thumbs up towards his wife before making his way out of the attic. _

"_Tell me about it, being a cupid does have its perks." Phoebe said with a smile, as she took in the surroundings. "I have to say the decorations of the flowers are beautiful."_

"_Thank you." Paige said with a light bow. _

"_Well, you better go and change or Piper is going to flip." Phoebe said to her sister as she held her long shawl in her hand to prevent herself from falling head first into the floor. "The ceremony is going to start."_

"_I'm gone." With that note, Paige disappeared in swirling orbs. Just as Piper's voice echoed from the hallway. _

"_Just up there,__"_

_Phoebe turned around to find a blonde man walk into the attic, with his family - wife and his son - looking really handsome. _

"_Taylor, glad you could make it." Phoebe said hugging Taylor the fire starter and then his wife Genevieve - a witch- before crouching down to pinch the kid's cheek. "Look at you, you're so adorable. Just like your daddy when we first met him." At this Taylor and his wife Genevieve chuckled._

"_I can't believe this…I mean isn't it kind of strange to watch your own nephews getting married?" Genevieve asked as Phoebe nodded lightly and shrugged. _

"_At the beginning It was, but they went through heaven and hell to be with each other, so who are we to stand in the way of true love." Phoebe said as the couple nodded. "And them being family makes it even more special for us."_

"_Yeah, a prophesied wedding at that too." Genevieve said as Taylor nodded. _

"_Yup." Phoebe nodded with a smile. _

"_Straight to the attic." Piper's voice said echoed once again as they heard more footsteps on the stairs. _

"_Okay you guys better find a best seat in the house or you might not able to find it later on." Phoebe said as Taylor and Genevieve chuckled and left to find a seat with their son. _

_Phoebe watched the couple take seat before turning around to find Derek walk in with his wife Lila. _

"_Hey Guys!" Phoebe said hugging the new comers. "You made it. I was going to send Paige to orb you guys over if you couldn't make it but we were told that you guys were coming for the wedding, so we held of the orbing." At this Derek and Lila chuckled. "Well, I still have Paige on the go, just in case you guys were no show."_

_At this Derek shook his head as Lila laughed. . _

"_So when did you guys fly in?" Phoebe asked the couple. _

"_Well technically we are still in Europe?" Lila said with a sly chuckle as Phoebe looked at her than at Derek with an amused smile. _

"_Yeah… you know Ryan. Normally they can't stay apart; I don't think he would've missed this for the world even if we did, so he shimmered us all here." Derek said as Phoebe smiled. _

"_Of course the two are in-separable, doesn't matter which state they're in." Phoebe said with a smile as Lila laughed. "So where are Ryan and Blair?" _

"_The two are downstairs with Wyatt and Chris, getting ready." Lila said as they heard more footsteps echo down the stairs. _

"_Well, you guys better find some seats." Phoebe said as Derek and Lila made their way to find seats with a nod. Phoebe turned away from the couple to find students from Magic school filtering in, all dressed in their best gear, accompanied by the teachers. _

"_Phoebe!" said one of the teachers as the kids rushed to find good seats, excitement seeping into the air. "This is like dream come true." She squealed holding Phoebe's hand, who looked equally amused at the sight of overexcited adult acting like a kid. _

"_I know…So go ahead and take a seat." Phoebe said replying back in the same enthusiastic tone. _

"_Knock, knock." Said a voice as Phoebe turned around to find their old friend._

"_Daryl" Phoebe said rushing to hug their old friend, before taking turns to hug Sheila. After greeting, Phoebe sends them off to find their seat. Then their familiar gypsy friend walked in with her husband Ross and her kids. _

"_Eva!" Phoebe said as they hugged and greeted like everyone else, before going off to find a seat. _

"_Phoebe!" Piper's voice shouted causing the middle charmed ones eyes to widen in fear. "Get your ass down here now!"_

"_Er…Coming." Phoebe said as she waved off Billie and her husband on her way. "Whatever it is, I didn't do it." Phoebe's voice shouted as Billie laughed, making their way to find a seat. _

_Just then twenty four three year old Wyatt entered the attic, looking really nervous - dressed in impressive hot tux - as he made his way towards the Book of shadows, where Grams appeared in whips of smoke the moment Wyatt reached the podium. The deceased Halliwell was wearing white dres__s and a warm smile on her face and looking very much corporeal. _

"_You look handsome as ever,__"__ Penny said looking at her grandson, who only smiled, his face flushed with happiness, his eyes sparking and a smile that seem to dazzle those who see it. _

_Patty and Victor shortly entered - Patty in white elegant dress, with Victor in tux, followed by Phoebe and Coop – the Cupid in tux & Phoebe in light blue elegant long tail dress. Paige and Henry entered next, with Paige suited elegant dark red dress. They all showed thumbs up to the twice blessed child who gave a nod._

_On the Empty side of the Manor, Mass of Golden Orbs appeared in the middle to form into Angels - Angels with great big reddish gold wings and halo, each carrying a trumpet in their hands. At once the attic was filled with heavenly chorus of celestial music that made everyone's head turn around to face the angels. The heavenly chorus raised Goosebumps on their hands and filled their souls with peace. Paige couldn't help but notice the music somehow seemed little similar to 'Pachabel D' chorus. _

_Just then Piper entered carrying a video camera, with Leo snapping Photos but both proud parents took seat in the front, where it's kept free for all the Halliwell occupants. Both were awe at the Angelic choir that's taking place at the other side of the side, when wisps of sliver smokes descended from the skies, causing everyone to look up at the roof as they twisted and turned and slowly landed on the right hand side of the singing Cherubs. The silver smokes took form of transparent looking women, all of different era, each filled with warm smile on their faces as they looked towards the living. The Halliwells smiled back at the generation of warren witches. _

_On the Left side of the Angels, Mass of swirling Orbs appeared in form of Elders, in their usual gold and white robes, all gave a short bow towards the Halliwells and the twice blessed, who nodded back. Penny nodded towards the Charmed ones, as Paige quickly rushed out of the attic. Closing the door behind her. _

_Just then the door Opened. _

_Billie's six year old Daughter entered, wearing a white fluffy dress carrying a basket of white flower petals, showering the isle. The twins followed the little girl, each showering the isle with Pink and Violet petal flowers, which matched their bridesmaid outfit. Upon reaching the isle they took detour towards their left and watched others. _

_Ashley and Melinda entered side by side. Ashley dressed in crimson carrying cluster of Tulip, while Melinda dressed in blue carrying bluebells. Brianna then entered in dark red carrying cluster of Fuchsia, accompanied by Henry. Blair (Ryan's sister) entered dressed in Dark green, carrying a cluster of green cymbidium orchids, accompanied by her Mr. Right. Penelope then entered dressed in dark magenta carrying luster of Lavenders, accompanied by Ryan. _

_They__ all went to stand next to Wyatt and Henry as the best men, while the bridesmaid took their place next to the flower bearers. _

_Then it was Chris' turn. Everyone turned expectantly towards the door when…_

"_Why me?__"__ Shouted the voice, causing all Halliwells to look towards the entrance of the attic curiously. __"__Why can't Wyatt walk the isle? Just because I__'__m little shorter than him, Why is it have to be me?__"__ which made Wyatt in the front chuckle lightly. _

_**~~~CONTINUES~~~**_

_**Thank You Guys So Much for the Review. Hope You'll Enjoyed this Chapter and Flashback, more interesting things to Come in the second part of the Flashback, So Don't forget to press that button to review. **_

_**As Usual Thanks to My Loyal and New Readers: **__I-love-Trunks1, JinKa7, Jessie121, Sucker4WynChris, Phil, Wesdrewlover, CelticWolfster, JJ Ann, PapiEsteven, Steven & Silverinumiko. _

_**Cheers Once again for the Review, so Don't forget to press that Button!**_


	28. I'll be Holding on to our Dream!

**Chapter 28 –I'll be Holding on to our Dream!**

_**~~FlashBack Continues~~**_

_The Angels stopped their choir at the frustrated sound of the Young Halliwell. _

"_Chris, stop whining and come on in,__"__ Piper called out to her son._

"_I__'__m not coming and you can't make me.__"__ Chris__'__ voice replied back. __"__There is no way I__'__m walking the isle, you just have to let Wyatt do it.__"_

_Piper growled under her breath __at this comment, before making her way out. Shutting the door behind her before others can catch a glimpse of those behind the closed door. _

"_Chris honey, we__ have __already talked about this,__"__ Piper__'__s voice echoed from outside. __"__Now come on, everyone__'__s waiting.__"_

"_Its not fair,__"__ Chris__'__ voice whined as Phoebe got up and made her way out, while those at the alter - the bridesmaids and the best men - snickered at each other with the twice blessed. _

"_Chris, you agreed.__"__ Piper__'__s voice echoed sounding little defeated. _

"_No, you and Aunt Phoebe agreed. I've never agreed to anything.__"__ Chris__'__ voice snapped back. _

"_But you said I don't mind." Phoebe's voice replied back._

"_Well I do now…" Chris replied back. At this comment Patty got up and made her way to the door, opening it lightly to speak. _

"_Chris come on, this is one of your precious day don__'__t let the small things like this to ruin it for you.__"_

"_Its like they made me into the bride, Grand ma. Look at me. I don__'__t get it, why can't he wear the white, why does it have to be me?__"_

"_Come on Chris, cant you do this for your aunt?__"__ a voice said as Chris huffed. __"__I__'__ve never got the chance to walk the isle; can't you do this with me?__" _

"_Yeah, do it for your aunt Prue.__"__ Paige__'__s voice said as Chris growled, which echoed._

"_Fine, but this doesn't mean I__'__m the submissive in this relationship.__"__ Chris__'__ voice called out causing those in the attic to chuckle. Patty gave a nod towards the angels and made her way back, as Phoebe, Piper and Paige entered the attic and took their seats. _

_The Door opened again and Chris walked in with Prue. The Angels began their chorus only it changed this time, everyone could hear flute, soft chimes and other instruments that are not visible within their sight. The music that seeped into the air made them shiver in anticipation. Everyone stood up to watch Chris and Prue walk the isle. _

_Phoebe thought the music sounded vaguely like the theme tune to 'Barbie and the 12 dancing princesses' but she brushed it aside when Chris and Prue came into view. Piper and Leo were out of their seats, capturing the precious moments of their son walking the isle with their sister. Obviously this is one video that's gotta stay within the family. _

_Chris was suited in White Pants & White top, looking very simple yet very beautiful as he held on to his bouquet and his aunt Prue, who was suited in dark indigo dress that flowed down the isle. _

_Just as Prue and Chris reached the front, Prue disengaged herself from Chris and took the empty seat next to Piper's seat, leaving the young witch to walk up to the alter, where the twice blessed smiled at him, offering his hand out for Chris to take it._

"_You look beautiful.__"__ Wyatt whispered to Chris, who stuck his tongue out as they turned to face Penny Halliwell. _

"_Let the Ceremony begin.__"__ Grams spoke out in a loud voice, gesturing her hand towards the isle. Piper turned her camera towards the Isle. _

_As the couple watched, white shimmering lights appeared in the middle of the isle to form into a horse with a long spiraling gold horn on his forehead. As everyone watched in amazement, the great unicorn, the king of its kind made its way towards the boys, where it bowed at them only for his spiral gold horn to disappear and re-appear on Wyatt's hand. The twice blessed was shocked at the appearance of the gold horn but as Chris watched, another gold horn appeared on the Unicorn's forehead in glittering gold orbs. With that gift offering, the unicorn made its way to one side of the Attic. _

_Just then Blue shimmering lights appeared in form of another white horse, except it had great big white & gold wings instead of horn. The king of Pegasus, like the Unicorn bowed its head to show its blessings, however as the Charmed ones watched the winged beast raised its left hoof and struck it on the ground. At once water sprung through the floorboard like fountain, showering most of the Halliwells in the front, earning screams and yells from those who were the showering rain of water. Chris and Wyatt simply laughed as they backed themselves against the floral archway with Penny behind the book of Shadows._

"_The inspiring spring." Leo said to his wife as Piper flicked her wrist and froze the shooting water. The Pegasus simply made its way to the other side of the attic to take its place next to the unicorn, while Piper made sure none of the water got into her video camera. Once satisfied everything was in working order, she slowly turned to her husband. _

"_Great, But we don't want it raining down on our guests during the wedding now do we because that sure isn't going to inspire anyone." Piper hissed her hair dripping with water droplets. "So what are we going to do about it?"_

"_I've got it." Billie said looking at the frozen spring, just as it disappeared leaving the floorboards as they were before….Dry flower filled isle._

"_Where did you send it?" Piper asked surprised that Billie has also freed them of their water soaked clothes, which has returned to its original dry glory. _

"_To the backyard." Billie said as Piper nodded._

"_Good Call!" Phoebe said patting Billie on her arm. Just then gentle breeze blew through the attic swaying the silk drapes everywhere, as three wood nymphs appeared with their satyr. They made their way down the isle, presenting the boys with two chains that held a drop of water from the eternal spring. With few giggles, the wood nymphs danced away towards the horses, where more empty seats have been set aside for the magical creatures by Coop. As the nymphs danced away, all the flowers in the room bloomed trice fold, even the bouquets that bridesmaids held in their hands. _

_Just then strips of rainbows appeared in middle of the isle, one after the other, as Leprechauns stepped out of them. The wise one (with graying hair) handed the boys what could be a small black lead cauldron filled with gold nuggets…but knowing the leprechauns and their love of gold. There were only five gold nuggets inside, which were roughly fitted inside the cauldron and with that note, they left to join the nymphs, who were smiling and waving the excited leprechauns over. _

_Then as the charmed ones watched, gold lights appeared in the mid-air in form of fairy King and Queen, who flew over to the boys to whisper something in their ears - which the girls assumed their wedding blessings - before they turned around to wave over what turned out to be fairies carrying two set of Crystal crowns. Piper noticed through her camera that there must be at least five to ten fairies to each crown. _

_The boys gently bowed as the fairies placed it upon their head, where the crown shimmered in the attic light but then something else happened. Fifty or more fairies appeared leaving trail of gold glittering light on their awake that faded seconds after. As the Halliwells watched, all the fairies in the room flew up to the roof, covering them like small stars. The king and Queen held their hand out and blew what seemed like fairy dust in the air towards the roof and right before everyone's eyes, the roof shimmered and changed from wooden panels into dark blue skyline, with the fairies acting as stars. _

"_Whoa!" Henry Jnr said from in between Wyatt and Ryan, as they all took in the beautiful night sky._

"_It's beautiful." Phoebe said to her sisters, who all nodded in agreement as the Queen and the King settled themselves on the floral archway, gazing down at the boys. _

_Then green shimmering lights appeared in form of an Elf that the charmed ones recognized as the one that tended to Wyatt when he was a baby. She came forward, gave a short bow to the boys and handed what seems like a crystal ball that glowed pale blue, but when Wyatt took the orb from the elf, it glowed bright blue._

"_It's a summoning Crystal, if you ever in need of my assistance to look after your young ones. You can summon me with that." The elf said to the boys._

"_Oh!" Wyatt said with a low chuckle, amused at the offering. "Thank you." with another bow, the elf left to take her place next to the leprechauns. Just then a Man appeared in soft gold glow, that Piper immediately recognized as the Keeper of the Fairy tales, the one Piper once helped. _

_The man smiled at Piper before approaching the boys._

"_The Keeper of the Fairy tales," said the man lightly bowing towards the boys like an entertainment fashion, as the boys nodded back. "Introducing our first guests…" the man gestured towards the isle, when few silver orbs appeared and began to spiral around in a spot to reveal a man and a beautiful woman within. The young woman was wearing Silver outfit with glass slippers, holding on to the hand of a man with a crown. _

"_Cinderella and her Prince Michael from the Knox dimension." The keeper of the Fairy tales said as Cinderella and the Prince came up to the boys and bowed before going to the empty side of the Attic to take their seat. _

_White glittering orbs appeared this time. Like the previous orbs, it spiralled upwards on one spot to reveal a woman, man and seven small men. The woman was easily recognized as snow white, since her skin was pale as milk and she was wearing a gold crown, like her Prince. The Dwarfs surrounded their feet. _

"_Snow White and her Prince Frederick from Drexel dimension." The Keeper of Fairy tales said just as one of the dwarfs cleared his throat. "Oh forgive me, and the seven dwarfs." the keeper corrected himself with a smile, as Piper gave the guy an amused look, while Snow White and her prince gave a short bow before Joining Cinderella and her prince. _

_Red orbs spiralled in one spot to reveal a little girl wearing a red hood and holding on to her grandmother. "Red riding hood and her grandmother from Wolxes Dimension," said the Keeper as they bowed before joining the others._

_Gold orbs spiralled next to reveal a woman with a long gold hair and a man with a crown. "Rapunzel and her Prince Eric from Gidsen Dimension," said the Keeper as they bowed before joining the other fairytales. _

"_Why are so many fairy tales appearing?" Chris asked Wyatt, well more like whispered but Penny caught her grandson's words._

"_Dear, this is Prophesied wedding that was written eons ago," Penny begun waving her hand._

"_Okay, I don't wanna hear it," Chris said cutting the old crone off who closed her mouth just as she opened it. _

_Next Violet spiralling orbs appeared in form of a Princess and Prince. "Sleeping beauty and her Prince Rupert from halovs Dimension." The keeper said as they too gave a bow and left to join the others. _

"_Man, I wish my wedding was like this…" Phoebe complained from her seat, watching more fairy tales appear out of thin air as they heard the keeper introduce them as the beauty and her prince Evert also once known as the beast._

_The keeper then turned towards the boys. _

"_Others, however sent their wishes and apologizes for not attending, especially the five fairies from sleeping beauty." said the Keeper before giving another short bow, with that he left to seat with other fairytales. It seems like the attic seems to have expanded to accommodate the arrival of new incomers. _

_Then Penny spoke up as the Angels ceased their music to listen and Piper and Leo took their seats. _

"_Alright then, First of all, I thank those who have joined us on this special day," said Penny standing in front of the book as she spoke to the room. _

"_As we know, eons ago this wedding was prophesied by Mother of All Magic herself, the goddess Mystra, where two most powerful siblings and powerful lovers would join together in holy matrimony to celebrate and to replenish love in existence. I must say, we all thought this day would never come by for us to witness this marvellous day." said Penny carrying on as all the magical creatures nodded. "However, the day has come forth right before our time. We all know not every one was able to attend to witness this magnificent wedding, so I apologize for those who couldn't make it and welcome those who have made it to witness this beautiful thing that generations of magic will talk about."  
_

"_Did you hear that? Generations of Magic." Phoebe whispered to her oldest sister Piper, who nodded in amusement. _

"_Today, we are gathered here to join these two powerful Lovers that have known to magic world in holy matrimony," Penny said smiling towards her great-grandchildren. "In presence o, family, friends and the magical kingdom, where two have come to join as one. Your vows my darlings."_

_Wyatt breathed in, he never knew it was going to be this complicated, he was never the one to be nervous in front of large group of people but somehow this felt different. His heart is fluttering and drumming in his ears at the same time, he can't believe this is all really happening; he's terrified that he might wake up and none of them would be around….but when he looked into Chris' eyes, he knew deep down everything was real as Chris standing in front of him, so inhaling deeply, he spoke up. _

"_Chris, I love you," Wyatt said taking Chris's hand, finding strength as he gazed into Chris's emerald eyes… everything around him just simply disappeared, leaving only them in moment of space and time. "The moment I saw you I knew you were special, I knew there was something about you, the way you talked, the cheeky smiles, every thing about you I loved so much, even if I did orbed you god knows where when you were a baby."_

_At this everyone laughed. Including Chris, who simply chuckled at the comment. _

"_But whenever I'm away from you, I…I feel as if a part of me was missing, but you, you make a whole Chris, you make me happy and special. You are the one reason that I wake up every single day on this planet for and now I want to say, that if you let me, I will try and make you half as happy you make me for rest of our lives." at this Wyatt tightened his grip on Chris' hand. _

"_Christopher…" Penny said as tear glistened in her eyes. Ryan and Henry Jnr noticed half of the women in the crowd were crying, including the bridesmaids. _

"_Wy…you know….I can't even begin to describe how happy you make me feel when I'm around you," Chris said smiling. "You make me feel so special that there are no words to describe them. To have you by my side Wy I feel like I'm the luckiest guy on earth. You know ever since when we were little, as far as I can remember, I loved you and as we grew up together my love for you grew to a point where I couldn't help but love you like my lover. No matter what happens, I will always be there for you Wy, to love you and to cherish you, nothing will change that…and to have you as my life partner, it must be a good deed I did my past life, even though I don't know what that is…" Chris finished off with laughter even though his eyes were moist with unshed tears. _

"_Beautiful my darlings…Now the rings." Penny said as Wyatt glanced behind towards his best men, Ryan and Henry Jnr, who looked baffled as they looked at each other. However their attention was turned towards the crowd, where a massive fireball was forming in mid-air. _

_Everyone was alarmed at the sight; Wyatt instinctively created an energy ball, only for Grams to grab his arm. As everyone watched, the fireball expanded into what seemed like a fiery cocoon and a beautiful bird burst forth from within, as the shattered cocoon showered the guests in gold particles. _

_The bird had long gold feathers with hint of redness to them. Its beautiful tail feathers resembled somewhat of a peacock's feather, which looked magnificent against the shining fairies. As everyone watched the bird circled the attic once and swooped down towards the Boys, dropping something gold on Penny's out stretched hand from its gold beak before sounding its beautiful phoenix call, as it settled itself on the top of the floral archway, next to the fairy queen and King. _

_Wyatt and Chris' attention turned to the contents on their Grams hand, to find two beautiful simple bands sitting there. Penny handed the first ring to Wyatt, who looked at it as craving of strange symbols appeared around the band before fading - which made him think of Lord of the Rings effect - Wyatt looked at his great-grandmother, who smiled at him with encouragement. Wyatt took Chris' left hand and slipped on the ring just as a bright gold craving appeared on the band in form of a bird. _

_Penny then handed the ring to Chris, who to his amazement found the ring glow in his hand with strange but similar symbols as it happened with Wyatt. With a inhale of sharp breath, he took Wyatt's left hand and slipped it on and this time, a bright blue craving appeared on the band in form of a similar bird. _

"_Here before the witnesses, Wyatt and Chris have sworn their vows towards each other, with this cord I bind them as one to their vows." Penny said waving her hand, as a gold rope swirled out of the floral archway and loosely tied itself around the boys' hand._

"_Viscus ut Vobis, Somes Vobis, Animus Vobis Semper et forem tam mote exsisto" Wyatt and Chris said unaware they spoke in Latin. _

"_Mote Exsisto!" Grams said with the Angels and the Elders, while others looked little confused. "So mote it be!" Grams translated as everyone nodded._

"_So mote it be!" everyone chorused with a laugh. _

"_Well, what you waiting for? Kiss him fast." Grams said as Wyatt pulled Chris into a passionate kiss just as orbs exploded in the air, like fireworks showering everyone with glittering dust particles. The boys were levitated into the air in blue and gold orbs that flowed from their wedding ring, as every one in the room cheered._

_**END OF FLASHBACK~~~**_

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPER Much as I loved writing it. Next Chapter….Someone From this memory makes a Visit. XD**

**As usual my readers: **_MelindaHalliwell, I-Love-Trunks1, Phil, Steven, CelticWolfster, JJ Ann, Wesdrewlover, Bowsie22, PapiEsteven, Sucker4WynChris & JinKa7_

_**Thank You Guys, Your reviews motivates me to write. Let me know what you all thought of the wedding. **_


	29. We Can Fly Away, Fly Away!

**Chapter 29 - We Can Fly Away, Fly Away!**

That very same morning at the Olson's house. 14 year old Sky made his way down the stairs in his PJ's, still half asleep. It was past noon and the only reason he woke up now was because of his rumbling tummy in need of food, no other reason. If he's given a choice between sleeping and eating, he'll gladly choose sleep over food anytime of the day like every other kid but if he's given an option between hunting and sleeping. Obviously everyone would know what that answer is going to be, '_Hunting'_ so no change there.

He patted his way barefoot to the kitchen. The first thing his half open eyes caught was the Pies that were sitting on the cooling rack near the counter. Then a note that's stuck on the fridge under SpongeBob square pants magnet. With a low grumble he grabbed a pie from the rack and made his way over to read the note.

"_Gone on a Hunt! Stay out of Trouble! Helen x" _

Sky shook his head and made his way out to the living room. When he arrived there, he was greeted by a very clean looking place that made him subconscious about the crumbs his pie' shedding with every bite. Sky can't seem to find any speck of dirt in the white scenery filled with Glass. The fact is his living room couches were made of white leather, white rug, glass table, glass vase with white flower. It looked more like a showcase home than anything a normal living room, then again - Between Vanquishes, the living room barely stays in this condition. He hardly ever seen Helen clean, it's mostly Shane, picking up things after both Sky and the assassin. The young darklighter kind of felt sorry for the guy, he does pretty much most of the things around here, which includes ensuring that their cover doesn't get busted with the Halliwells.

Sky chewed a mouthful of pie and turned around only for his eyes to widen as a heavy muscle bound Demon stood near the foyer glaring at him with deadly look. Quickly regaining his posture, he equally glared back.

"What do you want?" Sky grumbled as looked at the growling demon. "You got the wrong house buddy, the Halliwells are up front." He replied back casually as the Demon looked taken back, but as the darklighter watched, the demon sensed the air before glancing towards Sky.

"I don't want them."

"No?" Sky said taken back.

"No. I want you." The Demon growled holding his hand out, creating an energy ball earning a smirk from Sky.

"Really? You sure I can't help change your mind about that?" Sky said to the Demon, who growled at the response as he threw the energy ball at the young lighter. However to the demon's surprise, the young darklighter bended backwards to avoid the death ball before standing up straight to look at his enemy.

"Oh well, I've tried reasoning." Sky said stuffing the last piece of pie in his mouth and dusted his hands. "Now we shall dance to your tune." Sky said raising his eyebrow with a smirk before clicking his finger, causing the radio to come alive - only for it to play _'Guns N Roses - Paradise City'_ at this another devious smile appeared on the dark lighter's face. "Guess we go with Classic, huh?"

The demon only grunted. He created another energy ball and flunked it at Sky, who lightly and mockingly blew into the air causing the energy ball to change its direction as it exploded into the wall leaving a scorch mark.

"Seriously, you demons have got to develop new powers. Energy balls?" Sky said sitting on the couch's arm. "I'm seriously getting bored of dealing with the same thing, over and over and O…" Sky disappeared in fury of Orbs and re-appeared just as the couch exploded into confetti.

"Okay that was Close dude." Sky said holding his hand out as his crossbow appeared in puff of smoke. "Let me show you something." with that note he fired at the demon. The arrow pierced the demon on his shoulder, sending him crashing to the floor.

The demon got up with a snarl and held his hand out to create another energy ball…only nothing happened. At this he looked confused. "Oops…I must've shot ya with the wrong arrow." Sky said as the arrow that's stuck on the demon's shoulder appeared in his hand in flurry of dark orbs.

"Oh yeah!" Sky said looking at the faint lead tinted arrow. "My bad." Sky said as he threw the arrow over his head behind him. "Now what shall we do about your lack of powers? Oh I got it." Another arrow appeared in a puff of smoke in the crossbow. "This should restore your powers." Sky said as the demon looked perplexed at the young lighters actions.

"Hopefully." Sky muttered as he aimed it at the powerless demon. "This gonna stink ya little more than the other one." Sky said shooting the arrow as it pierced the demon's left leg, who groaned out in pain. "I did say it's gonna stink." However before the demon can utter a word, something else happened.

Whiskers appeared on the demon as an extra pair of cat like ears propelled out of his dark hair. Sky also didn't miss the swishing long tail that seems to have appeared behind the demon.

"YEow…" Demon started ending it up with a Cat's meow.

"Oh…" Sky said lightly flinching at the mistake. "See I wasn't expecting that." the young lighter said lightly scratching his hair. "Try using your power." The demon held his…paws out and created an energy ball. "See it worked…Or not." the blonde kid said as the energy ball extinguished with a tragic puff of smoke. "Don't worry, I'll fix ya if that's the last thing you see me do."

After ever lasting tormenting twenty minutes later.

Sky's eyes were wide as a plate, while sobbing filled the place. The demon or what stood in its place is now howling and bawling its eyes out.

The Demon is no longer a demon, except he looked like a cross-breeding experiment that went terribly wrong. The demon cried as he once again took in his appearance on the nearby cabinet. He's no longer the terrifying macho demon that he once appeared in, he was now sporting very feminine body with one large breast - the other one seem to have sagged like a balloon with an arrow was sticking out of it- two tails, four pair of ears - human, cat, rabbit & floppy dog ears - whiskers and five to ten arrows sticking from odd angles of his body.

"Maybe this will…" Sky started as the demon looked terrified.

"No!" The demon screamed with his newly acquired mouse voice. "Just vanquish me."

"Come on, I'm sure I can fix ya." Sky said as the demon only shook her head as her gold and black hair danged around her face.

"Just vanquish me…this fate is far worse than death." The demon squeaked as Sky rolled his eyes. The Young darklighter held his hand out as another arrow appeared in puff of smoke. "One last try, if not I'll send you to dooms Ville Myself." With that young lighter jammed the arrow into the crossbow.

The demon closed his eyes with her arms in a praying position. Sky, with an amused look shot the arrow at the demon, which pierced him right in middle of his chest. At once the demon cried out in pain as every other transformation in his body reversed, returning him back to his original condition. The demon looked surprised and happy to gain his old look back but that happiness was short lived when he felt pain erupt from within and at once his skin cracked like lava, creating a honeycomb effect on his skin.

The demon looked at Sky, who shrugged as he threw the crossbow away on the couch. "Might as well, I was getting sick of your crying anyway. So Ciao." on that note the demon exploded in burst of light. "Now that was half-an hour of fun that's well worth the spend." with that he made his way back upstairs to catch up on more sleep.

####################

Somewhere in Kentucky, Church bells can be heard. The evening Mass has just finished and people are slowly beginning to leave the church in their own time. Somewhere in the Back, Christopher Halliwell, the second offspring of the Charmed one was sitting on his own with tear glazed eyes and a far away look as if he was drowned in his own prayers.

It was their wedding day. A day that was suppose to be so special and hold so much precious memories from their past to him….but now, the memory is no more. Erased off from the one person he vowed to be with for rest of his life….someone who vowed that he'll be there, making him happy as he was…but that was all a lie. He didn't know whether he hates Wyatt or just plain Angry that seeps into his being every time he sees him and Faith together but every time he sees Wyatt, he just wanted to march up to him and grab him by his collar to scream in his face for abandoning him and their kids.

Now, the damned Twice blessed is living a happy lovey dovey life…Chris doesn't know why he's bothering…maybe he should leave Wyatt to defend himself. But he knew deep inside, the dumb blonde won't even know what hits him until the end. After all that's how he ended up with Faith in the first place, but what infuriates him was that…the bitch wasn't under any influence of alcohol, she was his whitelighter, she should've guided him back to Chris but what did she do….? She let Wyatt take control of the situation and let herself enjoy the guilty pleasures of her body.

Chris would've vanquished her sorry ass that day if it wasn't for Wyatt, who begged and pleaded with him that it was his fault that he forced Faith into it. Plus the twice blessed was worried that Chris might get punished if he does something bad to Faith…but the second time is what tipped the scales from their love to trust.

~~~**FlashBack~~~**

'_Dynamite by Taio Cruz'_ Music_ blasted through the speakers of 'Solo' club in the east side of San Francisco. Chris and his buddies are at the Bar laughing their heads off as they downed the shots. The club was packed and all the young singles are there, having a good time. Chris wasn't suppose to be there, seeing he was married but he came with his friends to celebrate his graduation from New York City's college. Due to all his friends being single, they chose to come here to hit on chicks rather than P3 where Piper was working behind the bars tonight and the boys didn't feel right, flirting and doing anything dirty in front of Mrs. Halliwell, seeing Piper knows all of their mothers. _

"_Come on dude, let's hit the dance floor." Timothy said getting off his stool as Chris shook his head. _

"_No way dude," Chris said shaking his head. "Unless you want me throwing up, I think I'm gonna sit this one out." Chris said to his buddies who groaned at him. Chris barely drinks even when he goes out, so he can be described as a light weight but the young witch knows that you cant afford to go drinking around and having an hangover when you have five and a two & half year old at home. _

_However the young witch lighter knows he can relax today without having to worry about waking up tomorrow to take the boys to their school and nursery. For one, tomorrow's Saturday and second, Wyatt has agreed to babysit the boys to spend some more quality time with his little ones. After all he's been working lately that he barely gets time to see his little ones. Plus Chris knows the boys don't need him…well they don't look for him when Wyatt's around. They are so happy to see their daddy that they don't care for what Chris has to say…in fact when Wyatt's around, their cheekiness and rowdiness doubles in size. They would do things they normally wouldn't dare do when they are on their own with Chris, but with Wyatt as a backup, the boys push their limit far as they can go….and being a little kid himself, Wyatt lets his boys get away with it. _

"_Yeah, I think I'm gonna sit this one out too." Robert said as their buddies booed and walked off to find some young hot attractive ladies to dance with or even potentially get laid. "Another two round please." Rob said waving his hand as Chris burped off his last shot. _

"_S'cuse me." Chris said feeling his stomach rumble in an odd funny way. _

"_You alright?" Rob asked as Chris nodded with a smile. "So how is married life treating ya?" The young guy asked as Chris shrugged. The young witch lighter only met Robert few hours ago and he's already easy to get along with. Plus one thing he knows for sure that guy is a smooth talker, he pretty much had all the girls they came across flirting their heads off with him. _

"_Loving every minute of it." Chris said as Rob raised his eyebrow. "Alright almost every minute of it."_

"_Why, your Mrs. is not giving you any?" Rob laughed seeing the squeaky look Chris gave him. _

"_What? No, I have no problem in that department." Chris said to the guy. "And it's not Mrs., Its Mr."_

"_You lost me." Rob said looking confused._

"_I'm married to a guy." Chris said to the guy, who looked taken back. _

"_Oh, sorry I never pegged you as the type of guy who swings that way." Rob said as Chris chuckled._

"_I don't….I was straight, still am." Chris replied back. "I'm only gay for my husband."_

"_So what you're leading double life?" Rob said as Chris ordered a sparkling water to calm his fluttering stomach._

"No," Chris chuckled. "I Meant, that I've turned gay for my husband and I'm gay for only him." Chris said as Rob caught on.

"Oh, so he's been your first and last." Rob said as Chris nodded. "So that makes you Bi, if you think about it, cause you still find woman attractive right?"

"Oh yea, me and my husband spend hours at Park comparing who we likely to have sex with and who we wouldn't." Chris said with a chuckle, thinking the amount of times when they have taken Matthew and Victor to the park.

_Wyatt and Chris would sit in the bench watching their kids play while compare notes of which mommy is pretty, good looking & hot that they would wanna bang. But somehow that conversation always end up with them making out a little in the public, that is until either Matthew or Victor interrupts their spicy moments, so the boys can watch the little ones jump off a slide or climbing rack. Sometimes it's the mothers as well, shielding their eyes and clearing their throats so that Chris and Wyatt have to break up to realize they were still in public place. Chris has once considered freezing the entire park but he knows his kids wouldn't learn the meaning behind personal gain if he does that._

"See you're lucky to have someone like that." Rob said as Chris nodded.

"Yeah I could actually say he's the only guy in the world that knows me well." Chris said with a smile. "He's my soul mate."

"Wish I have someone like that…" Rob said as Chris frowned at the comment.

After half an Hour.

Chris was crying his eyes out. "I forgave him but still it hurts you know." Chris said as Rob rubbed soothing circles in his back. "I cant speak to anyone because I know whoever I speak to in my family about this matter would reach Wyatt's ears and…I don't want him to think I'm still hung up on that and make things hard between us because he will only beat himself over for what happened."

"_I understand." Rob replied as they sat in one of the cubicles in the back of the club. Before them stood so many glasses and shot glasses. Rob was surprised that Chris hasn't passed out or puked out yet. _

"_I can't even talk to my best friends cause…" Chris sniffed looking like a kid. "I don't have a best friend." At this he wailed…literally wailed as he bawled his eyes out. _

"_Hey dude you got me man." Rob said as Chris shook his head. _

"_No, I got a best friend." Chris said looking at Rob. "But only I can't speak to him about it."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because he will get hurt that's why?_

"_B-But…Why would he get hurt if you…?" Rob started but got cut off by Chris._

"_It's because it's Wyatt…haven't you been hearing me? He's my best friend!" Chris sobbed collapsing into Rob's arms in a pile of drunken heap, who held the young lighter close as he rubbed his shoulder._

_**####Continues####**_

_**Hope You All enjoyed this Chapter. Giving you All another Sneaky flashback of Wyatt and Chris' past Life. Next Chapter gets more interesting when Wyatt catches them….Ooohhh….I know.**_

_**As usual My favourite and New Readers: **__JJ Ann, Wesdrewlover, Jessie121, Sucker4WynChris, Bowsie22, Melindahalliwell, I-Love-Trunks1, Steven, PapiEsteven, JinKa7, Jblaze08, pHIL & CelticWolfster. _

_**Once again Thank you all again for the review, so Don't forget to Press that Button!**_


	30. No more Doubt, We'll Have nothing Left t

**Chapter 30 - No more Doubt, We'll Have nothing Left to Say!**

_**~~~Continues~~~~**_

"_No, I got a best friend." Chris said looking at Rob. "But only I can't speak to him about it."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because he will get hurt that's why?"_

"_B-But…Why would he get hurt if you…?" Rob started but got cut off by Chris._

"_It's because it's Wyatt…haven't you been listening to me? He's my best friend!" Chris sobbed collapsing into Rob's arms in a pile of drunken heap, who held the young lighter close as he rubbed his shoulder._

_After twenty Minutes. _

'_Break your heart by Taio Cruz' echoed through the walls of the Solo club's bathroom, as men walked in and out to empty their overfilled bladder. Some are already queued in order to take their turn to get into the three busy cubicles. _

"_Hurry up in there." A redhead shouted randomly towards the occupied cubicles, as he swayed left and right as if he was being fluttered by an invisible breeze. The door to the far left cubicle opened and a guy staggered out, looking really messed. "Finally!" The drunken red head guy said as he staggered towards the cubicle just as swirling orbs filled that cubicle. _

"_What the…" He said as he took in the blonde witch as few last swirls of orbs dissipated into nothing. For a second he looked taken back as he blinked to clear his hazy mind, while Wyatt gave him a tight smile and made his way out, leaving the redhead to gape at him from where he stood. "Did you two just…" The redhead shouted out shocked but Wyatt's already out of the door. _

_Wyatt knows tonight was__ Chris' night out and much as he feels bad about interrupting, he just needs Chris to orb home for few seconds and then back. Normally Wyatt could've dealt with any situation including demons but calming down a crying baby, not so much, especially when he's crying for his mommy - in this case Chris. _

_Wyatt knows Chris is going to be mad at him for not looking out for the kids but still technically it wasn't his fault…You see, both his kids were playing levitation game when young Victor accidentally lost his concentration and fell - only he fell on top of the glass coffee table, cutting open his jaw and bruising himself. The wound and blood Wyatt immediately healed but pain and bruises is something even that the twice blessed couldn't heal, so this reduced the kid into crying fit and when he realized he cant orb to his mommy(Chris) - due to Wyatt's enchantment - his crying only got worse, especially when Chris didn't appear after calling out for him. So leaving the elf nanny in charge, Wyatt came after Chris himself, when the young witch didn't reply back to him - knowing Chris; he has probably put Wyatt and everyone else on mute for piece of normality. _

_Pushing through the heavily packed crowd, Wyatt followed the direction his magic pulled him in search for his husband. But when he reached the place of Chris, everything crashed around him. The music around him ceased, his mind went blank at the image of Chris bobbing up and down on a Guy, who had his back to him, with his arms thrown over the couch._

_The cubicle they were sitting__ was a restaurant style. Wyatt first doubted whether that Person was Chris or not but it was confirmed when Chris spoke. _

"_Man, yours is smaller than Wyatt's but yours looks perfect..." Chris said sitting up with a laugh before disappearing behind the couch as his head began to bob up and down again. The movement alone brought Wyatt's heart beat to skip as tears welled upon his eyes. His Chris, his Chrissy has someone else cock in his mouth and what's more… he seem to prefer it….how could he do this to him. _

_Right that second, __Anger bubbled to surface so much that Wyatt was about to march up to Guy and beat the shit out of him for touching Chris like that…but then the pain doubled when he realized it was Chris, who's touching this guy. Feeling suffocated all of the sudden, the twice blessed took a step back, turning blindly and shoving people aside, he rushed out to get away from the drumming music in order to clear his head of what he just witnessed inside that busy club. _

_With broken heart of catching Chris in that state, Wyatt ran off, orbing in mid run when his vision became too blurred to see, not caring if anyone saw him orbing out. _

_################_

_Meanwhile inside the club, Chris' friend Timothy staggered his way towards his friends. He stopped when he saw Chris bobbing up and down near Rob's lap._

"_What the fuck you faggots doing? Shit Chris you giving him a blowjob?" Timothy said as he made his way towards Chris and Rob, only to look surprised when Chris looked up at him with a smile._

"_Check this out!" Chris said pulling on Timothy's collar to drag him down towards Rob's lap, whose holding on to his belt buckle. _

"_Man, sweet!" Timothy said looking at the belt buckle as he too bobbed up and down. "How much did you buy it for?" the drunken guy asked as he eyed the belt buckle, that changed image with every move he made. _

_Unlike the old fashion of 3D image where you move to catch a glimpse of one image turning into another, this one was made of new technology with so many various color changing atoms that changes images with every move, producing up to 10,000 new images to the viewer constantly._

"_Yeah only his is smaller than Wyatt's and in perfect condition." Chris commented as he and Timothy bobbed up and down, fascinated by the changing image, only their drunken mind seems to enhance the image into glorious picture. _

_Chris once presented Wyatt with similar belt for his birthday but his was big, just like everything else of his but right now - the twice blessed has given it to their son Matthew, who uses it as a whip sometimes - with many scratches on the surface, its no longer in a good condition. _

"_How much did he get it for?" Rob asked as both men straightened up in their seats, seeing people are now giving them an odd look. _

"_Oh I got it for his…" Chris started but flinched when he felt his heart ache deep inside as if he pulled a muscle. It felt as if he was struck by a blistering cold air very deep inside his chest. _

"_Are you alright?" Timothy asked from the look Chris was giving him. _

"_I…." Chris didn't finish the sentence as he emptied his stomach on Rob's lap earning yells from both men before him. _

_Chris spent__ the rest of the night slouched in a couch with glass of cold water pressed against his forehead. His friends asked if he wanted to go home, so one of them could give him a ride home, but after emptying his stomach Chris felt much better, so he decided to sit out for a bit, while his friends had some fun on the dancing floor. After all its not like he gets to see them that much, so cutting short on them would make the day little awful for everyone. _

_Rob thankfully wasn't mad as Chris expected him to be, instead the guy just shrugged it off and disappeared for a while. When he returned he was sporting a new pair of jeans - declaring, he has enough sense and experience from the past to bring two pair of jeans when going out with his buddies._

_############_

_It was about two when Chris' mate dropped the drunken young lighter off in front of the Halliwell Manor before speeding out of the view around the corner. The entire neighborhood was cloaked in blue and silver light from the moon and the sky, giving an odd ghostly kinda tingle to Chris as he took in the silent place. Nothing can be heard except the breeze when they lightly caressed the trees. _

_Wanting to crawl into his warm waiting bed with Wyatt wrapped around him, t__he whitelighter slowly made his way up the stone steps, only to remember he didn't take the keys with him when he left. Not wanting to wake everyone by pressing the bell, he made his way across the porch and into the lawn to lightly tap on the front living room window, hoping if Wyatt was still awake he could let him in. But after what seemed like ten minutes of waiting, Chris realized everyone was sleep, so with another glance he made his way back to the porch and orbed out. _

_The young lighter's orbs slowly reformed in the hallway of the first floor, right in front of his kid's room. For a second Chris looked as if he was going to puke his head off, but shaking off that feeling, he made his way to the kids' room. He knows Wyatt would've put them to sleep but that never stops the young witch lighter from taking a quick peek of his sleeping angels. When Chris stuck his head in, his eyes immediately went towards Matthew's bed - where the kid was soundly asleep, arms tangled with the large bunny that Wyatt got Chris for his birthday - before looking towards the second bed, where his youngest is snoring away with Wyatt's teddy bear by his side. _

_He smiled fondly of his sleeping angels. He's never been happier in his life than right that second. To know he has a great family, someone who treasures him, kids he adores - fair enough sometimes he feels like a chick for having these chick flick moments, but he cant help it. He always wanted kids with Wyatt but he never thought all of this would happen, especially when he was nineteen, when none of the Halliwells or the magical world knows about their intense relationship but even then he never imagined he would carry an offspring. Chris was always had an open mind, thinking of ways they could have kids to be a normal family, like adopting and surrogacy. However things changed when Chris found out about Matthew. _

_First he was pissed, mostly at the twice blessed for cheating on him but he was equally pissed off at Bianca, his supposed 'best friend' for doing something like this with his brother - although Bianca was Wyatt's class, she gets along well with Chris than the twice blessed. Especially after the time when they found out she was a phoenix, Wyatt wanted to vanquish her - being the guy of act first then think later - but Chris stuck by her and defended her innocence. With the Charmed ones by his side, Chris won and Bianca became more of a close and best buddy to Chris than Wyatt._

_So imagine the shock for Chris when he found out about the kid. He was so shocked that he blew Bianca up twice, but eventually he realized that Wyatt was a dad - they have got a kid, who's genetically and magically a Halliwell. Something Chris was happier about - because what better possibility is to have your best friend as the mother than some unknown face? So he brought Matthew home and began a family - only to realize being the ultimate lovers of the universe, it has its perks - such as Chris being able to conceive - but he later realized he can only do so during full moon, so if he wanted kid, then they had to romp during a full moon. _

_Chris only realized he was still at his kid's room, daydreaming - well dreaming - when a noise interrupted him. It sound__ed more like a thump from the next room. Quietly closing the door behind him, Chris made his way back towards his room, where the sound was coming from, as if someone was punching the walls but not with enough force. Wondering Why on earth Wyatt was still awake - not that he was least surprised, cause obviously Wyatt must've been worried that he didn't call or text to let him know what time he be coming home. Knowing the twice blessed he probably would've stayed awake waiting for Chris to be safe and secure in his arms. _

_Well that was the thought but they certainly flew out of the window when Chris opened his room door to confront a scene that literally blew his mind away - it paralyzed him for few seconds - until Wyatt moved again, earning another hard thump on the wall, snapping Chris out of his trance. _

"_Hold it…" Chris yelled waving his hand, freezing the scene before him - only it didn't go as he planned. Being a witch Wyatt was immune, but Faith wasn't. _

_She was frozen in her mid-actions, her back arched towards Wyatt, her hands tightly wrapped around the pillows, her eyes rolling back into her head and her mouth lightly open. Wyatt only groaned in pleasure his cock was receiving at the frozen moment Faith presented herself in. Wyatt looked at him and smiled as Chris stumbled back and hit the door behind him with a bang. _

_**~~~End of FlashBack~~~**_

"Chris..?" Said a voice interrupting the young witch lighter's thoughts as he looked up to find Ryan standing there with a smile.

_**###########**_

_**Thanks for the Review Guys, Hopefully You all enjoyed this Chapter. Don't worry more Flashbacks will come, especially how they were separated. Bad Wyatt, fucking Faith – if only he approached Chris and Rob in the club, none of this would've happened – Damn the Dumb head for jumpin into conclusions. Hehehehe…But I love Wyatt, so no throwing knifes and stones at him. *raises an protective shield around Wyatt* XP**_

_**As usual my lovely readers: **__Jblaze08, Wesdrewlover, I-Love-Trunks1, Sucker4WynChris, PHIL, Jessie121, PapiEsteven, CelticWolfster, Steven, Jinka7 & AncientWarrior01_

_**So Don't forget to Review to find out what happens Next. :D**_


	31. From Darkness to the Sun!

**Chapter 31 - From the Darkness to the Sun!**

"Hey man!" Chris quickly said blinking back his tears as he sat up straight. Trying to forget the memories that are burned into his brain forever, but much as he tried…he couldn't. It would've been easier for Chris to get over Wyatt if he met him like every other couple - at some point in their life – but no, Chris knew Wyatt since birth. He spent his life growing up with Wyatt – the twice blessed was his brother first then became a lover – so one way or another, Chris has always loved him. The love they shared all those years ago was strong. Now Chris doesn't even believe in love anymore, because he went through hell to be with Wyatt, especially when they came out to his family and to the magical realm….all those precious moment spend together in fear of being separated…all those emotions and love they shared…and the fight and tears they have shed….only to end up where? Love doesn't exist – Only betrayal and hurt, they are what masquerading as love. They made you feel bonded and then they shatter you deep inside.

"You alright?" Ryan asked taking a seat next to Chris, who only rolled his eyes at the question.

"Do you even need to ask?" Chris replied back as Ryan shook his head. After all he knows today was Chris' anniversary and how hard it must be for the guy to be on his own, when he should be with the love of his life. After all Ryan pretty much grew up with the Halliwell kids, having the ability to shimmer enables him to spend more time with the Halliwells than anyone else, mainly because being with the Halliwells made him feel normal, they made him feel at home. He wasn't an outsider or a freak as some would consider him, No. he was part of their family and he always had some he can relate to when it comes to powers.

His father brought him back to the Halliwells when he was five years old, when Ryan started to question himself about his abilities, considering him to be a freak, a demon child – the fork tongue didn't help him either – but the Halliwells were there for him, they welcomed him like a family and made him at ease. It was also easier for Ryan to go to them when he started developing new powers like - Super speed, super human strength, sonic scream, Sense Enhancement, sensing - and couple more other powers. They helped him control them and taught him to use it to help others and due to his powers, Chris had dubbed Ryan as Smallville aka Clark Kent since high school.

"Well, I shouldn't if I wanna to keep my body intact." Ryan said sticking his tongue out, indicating that Chris could blow him up.

"Yeah, if only you weren't immune to my power." Chris said as Ryan chuckled.

"Well, who told ya to blow me up?" Ryan asked with a raised eyebrow. After all Ryan could adjust to any powers that's used against him.

"And who told ya to go evil with my brother?" Chris equally replied back with a raised eyebrow.

"That erm…" Ryan blinked, trying to come up with a good response but nothing came to him. After all there is no valid good reason to go evil, cause evil is evil. "Well considering how many times you went evil, I say me going evil once wasn't that bad."

"Dude, you may have gone evil once, but the outcome of it was double the amount of everything I did when I went evil, seven times put together." Chris said as Ryan pursed his lip and looked at the young witch.

"So how is Victor doing?" Ryan said changing the subject.

"Oh yeah, very subtle aren't ya Smallville?" Chris said as Ryan shrugged, watching an old woman slowly making her way out of the church mumbling something under her breath!"

"Subtly is my middle name." Ryan replied back as Chris narrowed his eyes into a glare. "Okay, moving on then, so how is the little blonde bombshell doing?"

"Considering he hasn't marched up to Wyatt and incinerated his orbs, he's doing well than I expected." Chris replied back as Ryan shook his head with a small smile.

"Well can you blame the kid?" Ryan asked as Chris shook his head, looking lost. "Not that you didn't fill in the place of a father superbly, because you have done a great job than any of us could've done. I mean look at me, I'm still struggling with the morning feeding with little Emily. But not having any family members is different from having one and still not being with them, you know. I mean to know you have grandpa, grandma, auntie, uncle and all the relations you can think of and yet being away from them as a stranger gotta hurt any kid."

Chris simply nodded, as he tried to blink away the forming tears. He can still remember the times when he left home with Victor, the kid was only four years old and he didn't understand what happened, why his grandpa, grandma and everyone else who cooed over him disappeared all of the sudden. To be taken away from an environment filled with so many people to just him and Chris…didn't help him. Victor would often cry all night asking for Wyatt or even for Piper…and to watch the kid cry and feeling helpless in that situation tore Chris apart. He couldn't bare to see the kid cry himself to sleep because Wyatt wouldn't orb in to make his nightmares go away or heal him better when he hurts himself - because to Victor, Wyatt had always been his number one heroic daddy, who makes all the demons and monster go away and suddenly not being able to see him or orb to him, really did a number on that kid.

"You know, sometimes I couldn't help but think that…maybe I've let my anger take best of me or that…I've expected too much of Wyatt." Chris replied back unable to stop the quiver in his voice.

"What do you mean expected too much of him?" Ryan asked looking at the guy before him.

"I…I…*sighs*…It just that Wyatt and I went through so much to be together you know," Chris said his voice beginning to shake with each word as Ryan lightly nodded. "We went against heaven and hell for one an another…and…I…and I thought being soul mates that he would know me better than anyone else on this earth…I-I-I had so much trust and…faith in him that even if someone else point a finger at me and say bad things about me, that he would stick up for me, despite the truth…..b-but…I forgot…that at end of the day, he's a guy…and,…I-I…" Chris swallowed, trying hard to keep back the tears. "I feel that…I placed too much faith in him than he had on me." Chris looked away as tears fell from his eyes.

"Chris…I…" Ryan started taking a deep breath before continuing. "I know this is hard for you, but... you knew Wyatt better than anyone else, he had always been the 'Act first, ask question later' type of guy. He doesn't stop to think before he goes and does things. No one can blame you for what happened, like you said after everything you two been through, he should've known you well as you knew him."

Chris simply nodded. He didn't want to go back to San Francisco where he has to see Wyatt again. It hurts him so badly. However being an empath he also picked up on Ryan's feelings.

"You think I made a mistake don't you?" Chris asked Ryan, who looked taken back but he slowly nodded. "Ryan…" Chris said his voice close to breaking down.

"I'm not saying he's in the right Chris, I can guarantee you that." Ryan replied back to Chris. "But…if you put yourself in his shoes, the way he acted kinda showed how much that guy really loves you. I mean he must've been so scared of loosing you that he acted without thinking. Maybe it was his way of showing the kinda pain he went when he assumed you were having sex with that dude."

"Which means he didn't trust me, is that what you saying?" Chris asked his sadness turning into anger. "Because if he really loved me, then he should've known that I would never do anything like that, not after everything we been through. What do you say for that?

"I…" Ryan started but trailed off, not knowing what to say. Much as he wants to defend Wyatt, he doesn't know his side of the story and from where he's standing, what Wyatt did was unacceptable. He displayed clear case of not trusting Chris.

"Yeah, that's what I thought so!" Chris replied back in a tone of 'I-rest-my-case'

Ryan and Chris then sat in silence for about five minutes. Staring at the front, watching people slowly filter in and out.

"So…are you not going to ask me about you second child?" Ryan asked the Witch, who glanced at him with a small smile but said nothing. "Alright then I'm saying nothing."

Chris couldn't help but smile. Ryan's like a second big brother, Chris loves and looks up to, someone the young witch can go to after their grandpa Victor passed away and the half Manti-core always know a way to cheer the young witch up and help him solve his troubles with advice and help.

"Ryan!" Chris said as Ryan raised his eyebrows and folded his arms. "Alright, fine, how is drew doing?"

"He's alright, been asking me and Jenny about you lately and badgering us about your return." Ryan said as Chris listened. "Gotta tell ya, the kid may look like you but he's clever as Wyatt."

"Hey!" Chris said eyes narrowing at Ryan's blonde joke.

"What?" Ryan replied innocently as Chris shook his head.

"My kid is not dumb!" Chris said as Ryan nodded.

"No, I'm pretty sure he has half of your brain, but that part only seems to kicks in after going through Wyatt's side." Ryan said holding his snickers as Chris shot daggers.

"Care to elaborate on that before I fry your ass with thunder bolts?" Chris warned with much Piper like tone of 'Keep-speaking-cause-I'm-about-to-whoop-your-ass'

"I, err, I mean," Ryan said, startled by how much Chris just resembled Piper.

"Don't forget I'm an empath too" Chris warned as Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Alright fine, I just meant he's mini Wyatt." Ryan replied. "I teased the kid about his left side of his face being smaller than his right side and what do ya know! He spent rest of the day in front of the mirror measuring his face with a tape measure and asking me what he can do to level them out."

"Dude, that was not cool!" Chris said whacking Ryan on the head. "You made my kid get paranoid about his looks."

"Well that's tells ya something, he's all Wyatt inside." Ryan said as Chris grumbled under his breath about getting Ryan back for that. "So when you guys planning on telling Wyatt or others about yourself?"

"We can't…I told ya what happened." Chris said as Ryan nodded. "We need to get rid of them before I can even go anywhere near Wyatt to tell them about our relationship. But that's only small part of me that wants to do that."

"What does your other part telling you to do?" Ryan asked as Chris looked away.

"That if Wyatt and I meant to be, if our love was real, then he should able to fight through the enchantment and find me, like the guardians said." Chris said to the guy, who nodded. He still couldn't believe to this day about the way the boys broke up – I mean everything he heard from the Halliwells seemed very surreal - but then again the way they got married, he's not surprised about the way they got separated.

Chris of course, picked up on Ryan's feeling, reminding him about the day when he finally shattered all his ties with Wyatt.

**Enter Flashback ~~**

**Thanks for the Review Guys!**

***Ducks behind Wyatt* - **

**Don't kill me, but the Flashback will appear in the next Chapter. Scout's honor. So let me know what you guys thought about this Chapter, cause that's the only thing that makes me write this amazing story and not get lost in the depths of my brain. Lol. **

**As Usual thanks to: **_FaithfulLover0x1xx, Jblaze08, CelticWolfster, Wesdrewlover, I-Love-Trunks, Jessie121, pHIL, Steven, PapiEsteven &_

_JinKa7 – Love Of course I love Wyatt and I don't mean to make him hate able, it just the way the story goes – I have no control over it lol. But as for writing Wyatt's side of Story – I cant do that yet, because Wyatt still hasn't got his memories back, and I can write his side through someone else, that's the only reason but I can guarantee you guys, when he receives his memory – there will a flashback showing his side of the story for every flashback there is in the story displaying Chris' side. So until then, you guys gotta hang in there and Don't hate Wyatt…he's adorable douchebag. Hehehe. _

**So don't forget to review guys. ;D **

**As For Drew – He's the second child that's born for Wyatt and Chris. (the Halliwells do not know about this, as Chris got separated when he wasnt aware that he was Preg.)**


	32. Let Our Spirits be as One!

**Chapter 32 - Let Our Spirits be as One!**

_**YaY - Flashback - **__**hehe, enjoy. **_

**~~Enter Flashback~~**

"_Chris, listen to me…" Wyatt shouted over the screaming wind and the thundering rain storm. "I'm sorry; I never meant what I said. You're the love of my life."_

"_Stay the fuck away from me." Chris roared at Wyatt as he stood on top beam of the Golden Gate Bridge. The weather was getting more violent by the second. The dark angry rolling clouds turned day into night, thunder echoed like thousands of roaring voices & lighting lit the city like fireworks, while the wind increased rapidly by the second. Its like mother nature picked up on Chris' emotions and tearing apart the city…the howling of the wind seemed like thousand voices screaming in pain. _

_The twice blessed saw the young witch lighter's wet hair wildly flap in the raging wind, his pupils dilated and they were no longer emerald instead they were red with tint of orange, but what the twice blessed didn't know was….that they weren't tint of orange but they were flames, brewing slowly within the young witch like the upcoming storm. _

"_Chris, I'm sorry baby….I never meant to hurt you." Wyatt shouted at Chris. "I was hurt…and…I-I…I just…it's a fool man's mistake…I…" he didn't get to finish that sentence as he was knocked off the bridge by an fireball, sending him spiralling down like a rag doll…but the twice blessed was quick enough to orb out mere inches from the pavement, sending few cars swerving to collide into each other._

"_CHRIS ENOUGH!" Wyatt roared as he orbed back. Anger seem to get best of him, mainly because of the way Chris was acting and the pain that seared through his shoulder - where the fireball collided moments ago - but he knew deep down he deserve it for what he has done. _

_Taking a quick glance at his wound on his shoulder, he realized it didn't look that bad, since the pelting rain washed away the blood that seeped through his torn t-shirt, cooling the hissing pain in his shoulder. Although Wyatt shouted again at Chris, the young witch lighter didn't acknowledge his presence, he simply looked towards the bay raising his hand in anger, causing the dark clouds that flashed with lighting to dip down to meet the crashing waves of the ocean. As the twice blessed watched, right before his eyes terrifying tornados formed, whipping wind and water around in its powerful turbulence, causing the entire golden gate bridge's frame to sway lightly. _

"_Don't make me hurt you!" Wyatt shouted, knowing Chris was in a dangerous mode, he's not only threat to others but to himself. _

"_I hate you…" Chris screamed in pure hate. As Wyatt watched, flames appeared at Chris fingertips that quickly began to envelope him from fingers to his shoulder, which made the young witch look dangerously scary. His eyes looking like a hot poker against the burning flames. _

"_Chris…!" Wyatt started feeling his own voice get caught in his throat. The pelting down rain now had no affect on the youngest witch lighter, his entire body dried up within seconds. The twice blessed assumed it must be from the heat that the young one was dangerously radiating. _

"_How dare you." Chris screamed thrusting his hand out, sending a stream of red hot poker flames at the twice blessed, who jumped holding his hand out in fear. His shield instantaneously appeared to deflect the flames away. This only pissed Chris off even more, seeing he's not even putting any dent of the twice blessed. They have already torn the Manor apart in their fierce battle, before Chris took off to the bridge to tear apart everything in the city that holds precious memory of him and Wyatt. But even then Wyatt followed him there with not a scratch on him. _

_As Chris watched, Wyatt disappeared in swirling orbs, only to orb back in next to him on the top beam. _

_Wyatt, not only felt the heat but also saw the affects of it when he orbed on top of the beam. The beam which Chris was standing on is slowly melting away, its only matter of minutes before Chris' feet sinks into the hollow beam, yet the young witch didn't seem to care._

"_Chris, listen to me." Wyatt shouted as Chris opened his mouth and screamed. Only this time, the winds howled at Wyatt with such force that he was slammed against the pillar, breaking one of the red lights on the top, that's placed for the visibility of the bridge for the flights. _

"_Chris, you're just pissing me off." Wyatt roared, looking up at the young witch, feeling pain pound through his skull. The rain masked the blood that seeped out, but he knew he has cracked his skull. _

_Chris saw the gold orbs that danced around Wyatt's head, seeing that the witch was healing him only made his body sear in pain and hate….cause its much easier for him to heal outside wounds but what about the ones he has inflicted on Chris. After all these years, how can Wyatt suddenly let him down like this…he promised, he vowed to keep him happy but now…he has destroyed everything, proving Chris meant nothing to him…after everything they've been through….he went through so much for Wyatt to be with him….but how could he not trust him….how could he think worse of Chris when he went out on a simple fun date with his friends….and how could he destroy his trust by sleeping with Faith. All this only fuelled the burning rage inside him. _

_Wyatt saw the flames that lit Chris' arms up subside. For a second the twice blessed thought Chris was finally calm, but was he wrong. _

"_I HATE YOU!" Chris screamed holding his hand out, sending not streams of fire but heat wave that melted everything in its path. Few things happened simultaneously that took minutes for Wyatt's brain to register what was happening around him. _

_The heat wave that went for Wyatt, melted few of the large bolts that held the higher beam of the bridge together, just as a huge wave of a tsunami slammed against the bridge, sending few cars into the ocean, while other vehicles dangerous close the edge. The smaller beams that support the mainframe on the side snapped like a twig, sending shockwaves along the entire mainframe, making it creak loudly with the wind, muffling the thousands of screams that came from the innocents below. _

_Wyatt on the other hand was also surprised, when the heat wave that came for him like wildfire dissipates into nothing as he felt the coldness of his ring. Taking a glance at his wedding ring, he saw phoenix symbol on his ring glow bright crystal blue. _

"_Chris, stop this!" Wyatt screamed. "Your anger is going to cost innocent peoples' lives. I'm sure you wouldn't want that in your conscience, no matter how much you want to hurt me."_

"_Watch me." Chris hissed and as Wyatt watched. Flames swirled around Chris and lifted him off the beam as he flew across the bridge to the second large beam. Wyatt could've sworn as Chris flew away, it seemed like he was being carried away by a large bird that looked somewhat like a Peacock. _

"_Chris, please don't do this…" Wyatt thought to himself, watching Chris thrust his hand out. At once every beam that supported the bridge, snapped from their bolts like a whip earning more horrifying screams from the people below. "NO!" Wyatt yelled, waving his hand as he orbed every car and people on the bridge away from the incoming metal rods. _

_The metal beams collided on to each other & the pavement like a pissed off cobra, cracking the road apart from the force. Chris only growled in anger….although he knew he could've killed literally thousands of innocents, he didn't seem to care…why should he…? What's the use of doing good and caring for others has got him? Nothing…so why should he worry about saving people's lives._

"_Chris," Wyatt spoke, his voice magically booming down from the rolling stormy clouds like gods were speaking. "Listen to me, I love you."_

"_Enough of your pathetic lies." Chris' voice roared as he levitated into the air. _

_Meanwhile the Charmed ones were on the spot, where Piper once chose as a good location to view the destruction she caused the city when she was a goddess. _

_The Charmed ones saw that most of the tornados have already made it into the city, ripping apart everything in its way, while smaller tornados in the sea viciously collided into each other, only to merge and become into even more stronger tornados. They knew Wyatt was working on Calming Chris down, since he is the only person that can do so, but the girls can at least help decrease the destruction Chris causes to the city. _

"_Here us three, the sisters plea,_

_Remove the tornados from Land & sea."_

_The sisters chanted as the tornados that were causing destruction both on land and sea disappeared into air. However the weather still poured on them, lighting still flashed across the sky with the thunder roaring in its tail. _

"_What is that?" Paige said against the rain. The sisters saw on top of the golden gate bridge something was glowing bright, taking form into….what seemed like a burning bird that stretched its wings magnificently in the sky. _

_Wyatt on the other hand was stumped when he saw the huge flaming red and gold bird hover above Chris with its wings extended and his peacock tails fanned out, making its image look utterly terrifying and magnificent against the dark sky. Wyatt knew Chris was tapping into his ring's power as well as Wyatt's power since the ring connects them as one. _

"_What is it?" Paige asked again._

"_It looks like a Phoenix" Phoebe said to her sisters._

_The Charmed ones watched the sky, trying not to blink against the pouring rain as the red Phoenix that hovered about the bridge soar across the sky as if it spotted it prey…but what they weren't expecting was, another bird to appear out of nowhere near the first beam. This bird was exactly like the red Phoenix except this was bright crystal blue. _

_The blue phoenix took off to the sky. Both birds screeching at each other - which sounded more like a fighting call - that echoed across the skies and against the roaring thunder. The next few minutes went without the Charmed ones even blinking….as the birds fought one and another in the sky, its was worse than watching a cock fight - no, not that cock. _

_From the Charmed ones stand point of view, they could tell the Blue Phoenix wasn't really trying to attack the red phoenix, more like defending itself from the onslaught that the red one lashing out, but a small hesitation from the blue bird cost its move as the red Phoenix grabbed the blue one by its neck with its gold beak and flunk it across the sea. The blue phoenix crashed right into the golden gate bridge, which creaked even more as the unsteady structure's whine echoed around the city. _

_The Charmed ones gasped when they saw the harsh collision of the blue phoenix knowing it was Wyatt, but before they can think of what the next move will be from the twice blessed, they saw swirling orbs appear on the bridge which only made the sisters wonder who it could be…_

_Wyatt on the other hand grunted in pain as Chris hovered in the air. Wyatt glanced up at the air to find Chris in his Phoenix state. The Young Witch's legs were obscured by flames and a circular flaming disc rotated under his feet to support him in the air, while his Phoenix form hovered above him. Wyatt grunted in pain as he pushed himself up, only to feel more pain buzz through his body as if his body has just been electrocuted. The pain was so intense for a second he just wanted to black out. Although it was their phoenix form that fought, he still felt each attack. Just then orbs appeared in form of Faith. _

_**Continues~~~**_

_**Huge Thanks to Those Reviewed. Hopefully You Guys All loving the FlashBack So Far…And I Know IM very EVIL for leaving it there. MWHAHAHAHA *coughs* hahaha *Coughs* hahaha *Wheezes* I'm alright. **_

_**As Usual My Lovely Readers: **__I-Love-Trunks1, Jessie121, Sucker4WynChris, Wesdrewlover, Jblaze08 & Steven. _

_**CelticWolfste**__r – Lol – I don't think my muse liked the fact that you shot at her *Eyes widens as a huge Rocket Launcher comes into view* TAKE COVER! *Ducks under the table, while she fires the rocket*_

_Muse Aqua: Ha! That's for shooting at me. *Dusts hand and floats away with a huff* _

_**JinKa7**__ – Haha, no worries, I love to reply to each of my reviewers, but often most are anonymous and if I reply here, it would end up becoming another chapter size. Lol. _

_But I know each one of you guys are loving it from your reviews, that's what makes me smile and uPdate. _

_**So You guys know what to do, if you want the second part. :P**_


	33. You Heard, My word, My Hope, My call!

**Chapter 33 - You Heard, My word, My Hope, My call!**

_**~~FlashBack Continues~~**_

_Wyatt on the other hand grunted in pain as Chris hovered in the air. Wyatt glanced up at the air to find Chris in his Phoenix state. The Young Witch's legs were obscured by flames and a circular flaming disc rotated under his feet to support him in the air, while his Phoenix form hovered above him. Wyatt grunted in pain as he pushed himself up, only to feel more pain buzz through his body as if his body has just been electrocuted. The pain was so intense for a second he just wanted to black out. Although it was their phoenix form that fought, he still felt each attack. Just then orbs appeared in form of Faith. _

"_Wyatt…" Faith shouted as she rushed to her charge._

"_What you doing here?" Wyatt hissed as Faith helped him up. _

"_I've felt your pain." Faith replied back as Wyatt kept his eyes firmly fixed on Chris._

"_Just go, I can handle this." Wyatt said pushing Faith behind him to look up at the sky, where the gold phoenix screeched once again before darting towards the bridge like a ferocious bullet. "GO!" Wyatt shouted before extending his arms as his own phoenix form erupted above him before taking off to the sky with equal speed as the incoming gold phoenix. _

_Wyatt was ready to bash head to head with Chris, if he wont listen, then he has to be tamed. _

_The Charmed ones watched in stunned silence as the two phoenix soared across the sky like oncoming comet, only to their surprise, the gold phoenix turned inches from the Blue phoenix, allowing it to Pass by….that's when the charmed ones realized, the gold phoenix wasn't going for the blue phoenix but it was going for something else. _

_Wyatt on the other hand halted himself in the air when he felt Chris pelt past him like a bullet. Turning around in the sky, he saw Chris was pelting towards the bridge where Faith stood. The whitelighter on the other hand saw the incoming threat and orbed out, but as Wyatt watched, the Gold Phoenix snatched the clouds of orbs in mid-air with its gold talons with such a ferocious speed that Faith reformed instantaneously shaking like a rag doll. Both talons clawed the body at its disposal, ripping apart the whitelighter with vigorous anger and hate._

"_CHRIS DON'T" Wyatt shouted as Chris' cold eyes penetrated him. The look held so much hate, that it stopped Wyatt on his tracks. _

_The Phoenix let out a loud screech, before hurling Faith's unconscious torn form away as her body skidded down the bridge and collided into a large broken beam like a broken toy, cracking her skull on the spot. _

"_NO!" Wyatt shouted as he soared down towards the bridge, knowing if anything was to happen to her then there is a possibility the elders can punish Chris….or worse, Chris will never live it down for hurting someone else…but, deep down at the same time he felt tinge of Pain when he witnessed Faith's body looking crippled and shattered. That's when the twice blessed realized, he cares for her much as he care for those he love. He may not love anyone much as he loves Chris…but at the same time he cant stop sharing his unconditional love to others either. _

_As Wyatt soared through the air towards faith, he suddenly felt himself being yanked back like a yo-yo. Turning around, he found Chris' hovering above him. His Flaming Phoenix have grabbed hold on his blue phoenix's back. _

"_Let me go Chris!" Wyatt shouted, noticing the large puddle of blood that's pooling around Faith's unconscious body. _

"_No!" Chris shouted back. "This never would've happened if she never intervened in our lives."_

"_Chris, none of this is her fault." Wyatt shouted trying to yank himself free, but to his surprise his phoenix form didn't struggle. _

"_Why do you care about her so much Wy? I'm the one you should be worried about." Chris hollered, tears falling both from Chris' and the flaming Phoenix eyes - only in his phoenix form, they resembled somewhat a liquid lava, pure bright orange gold. _

"_Chris, she's going to die!" Wyatt shouted back._

"_She's already dead." Chris replied. "To really kill her, all it would take is a Darklighter arrow."_

"_Chris don't be stupid, now let go of me." Wyatt shouted anger bubbling inside him. "I won't ask again."_

"_You would rather choose her over me?" Chris shouted as the gold phoenix screeched. _

"_Yes!" Wyatt shouted thinking only of the consequence of this outcome from the elders and right now Faith needs his help more than Chris. Once she's healed and out of the way, he can deal with Chris. However it was only moments later, the twice blessed realized what he uttered without thinking was a mistake, since the grip on his shoulder eased up, almost sending him down to the water. _

_Wyatt turned around only to feel his heart shatter deep inside when he saw the broken look on his cherub's face. _

"_Chris…"_

"_Go!" Chris said flying backwards away from Wyatt. Putting at least few feet gap between them._

"_Baby I love…" Wyatt started but Chris cut him off._

"_GO! Or I swear I WILL KILL her." Chris hissed looking deadly serious. To prove his point, he threw his hand out sending jets of Lighting Bolt crackling with fire towards Faith…. Only - he send it close enough for Wyatt but not far enough to get Faith because he didn't want to hurt her no more, especially not after what Wyatt just said to him. But even at that stage, Wyatt waved his hand causing his blue phoenix wings to extend as they captured the incoming lighting bolts. _

"_I won't repeat again." Chris hissed again, feeling his heart being ripped apart inside. _

_Wyatt knew he cant talk to Chris at the moment, especially not when his mind set on something, so feeling his heart pang against his chest he went to Faith, to heal her and to get her out of there…and maybe out of his life for good. Maybe if Faith is gone then he could go back with his Chris, back to how it was before when they were young, just him and Chris. However what the twice blessed did not notice was, while he was flying towards Faith, something was happening to Chris. _

_The Charmed ones were still watching the scene in stunned shock and surprise. After all they witnessed what the flaming bird did to the whitelighter. _

_So as they watched, the gold phoenix that still hovered in the air extended his wings to its full limit and with a loud screech into the skies that almost ripped the clouds apart, it merged itself into Chris. The only thing that was visible of the gold phoenix was its red and gold wings - which are now protruding from the young witch's shoulders, making him look like a beautiful angel. Then a loud voice ripped across the skies that stopped rain and thunder in its tracks. _

_Wyatt was just finishing his healing when the loud screech echoed around the place, causing the bridge to groan. Looking up at the sky, he saw the phoenix merge itself with Chris. Then to his surprise, Chris glided towards them, stopping few feet near the bridge before speaking in a voice that's unlike his own, which stopped thunder and rain in their tracks, the ocean below become still and unnaturally serene….the clouds evaporated leaving a clear star filled night sky with Moon. _

"_Wyatt Matthew Halliwell…" The Loud voice filled the sky as Wyatt noticed how Chris' eyes were now swarming in gold light which actually glowed like a furnace. "Hear us well as we have come to give you, your judgment."_

_At this noise, Faith was on her feet while Wyatt looked taken back. Fear and worry filled his features as he took in Chris. Just the voice brought shiver to the twice blessed; It was like as if they were being spoken by thousand of voices at the same time, Amplified so loud that it can be heard throughout the San Francisco. Wyatt knew deep in his heart something bad is about to happen. _

"_This being has loved you with his very soul but the pain you have caused has not only shattered his love he has for you but his very soul. You have failed to fulfil the vow you have taken upon your wedding under us, the guardians of the Universe. Your heart betrays you as it have led you to choose another over this being. Your heart shows it no longer holds the same love it once held for this being. For you two have moved heaven and hell to be with each other, your disloyal heart brings disgrace upon us. We believe we may have chosen the erroneous siblings as the ultimate lovers, as powerful prophecies that are prophesied eons ago cannot be wrong."_

"_What?" Wyatt said his heart beat increasing rapidly by every word that flew out of Chris' mouth. This has to be a joke, surely this has to be a joke, but then… why does he feel that he lost something that's most precious to him. _

"_Your heart yearns for another, for this crime you are stripped of ultimate lover's status for they do not seek none but each other. This being's heart is loyal but yours is not, the pain you have caused this being by your sin will not go unpunished. Your punishment will be chosen by this soul, for this you must wait."_

_At then silence, Chris closed his eyes. _

"_No, no, no, no, no…." Wyatt muttered. He may have loved Faith at some point but its Chris that he wants to be with….he wants his Chris, no one else. "Chris I love you." Wyatt shouted to the skies, yet there were no movements from his lover, he simply hovered in air. _

_Just then Chris' eyes opened. _

"_The being has spoken of your Judgment. Wyatt Matthew Halliwell for the sin you have committed with another soul, we shatter your bonds with this being. You two will no longer share each others soul as ultimate lovers. You are also erased of this being existence. If your love for this being is true then it shall prevail and help you two get together."_

"_What? No! No, you can't do this. Chris, don't do this, I love you…" Wyatt shouted just as seven set of flames appeared in mid-air to take form of his cousins & sister. They hovered around Chris in a perfect Circle. _

"_No, please don't…" Wyatt shouted his entire body shaking his fear. "Chris, you know me better than I know myself, please you know my love for you is true…don't do this to me baby, please." tears beginning to form when he found himself grounded. He couldn't orb, he couldn't fly...he couldn't do anything. _

"_Forgive me…" Chris' voice echoed from the skies rather than from his mouth. _

"_No…I won't let you give up on us like this…" Wyatt shouted as he looked at his cousins. _

"_Forgive us Wyatt." Penelope said to her cousin as she was the one who was closest to the bridge. Wyatt couldn't believe what was happening, tears flowing from his eyes he looked at Chris. If this is a way for Chris to teach him a lesson then he surely learning it very fast. _

"_No, don't do this guys, I beg you." Wyatt shouted. "Mel don't do this to me….I can't lose him. He's all I've got." _

"_That's not true." Chris' voice echoed from the skies. _

"_NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Wyatt screamed like a kid stomping his feet in anger. "I WANT YOU; ONLY YOU! I DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE…JUST YOU CHRIS….PLEASE..." Wyatt begged visions constantly blurring by his tears. _

_Wyatt could tell all his cousins were heartbroken by this decision. Their eyes said it all but yet he does not understand why they are helping Chris…unless they were bound by magic. _

"_YOU CANT DO THIS, YOU CANT FORCE THEM TO HELP YOU BANISH ME." Wyatt screamed at Chris. _

"_Your cousins have agreed to help us make this binding." said the strange voice from Chris. "They have seen this being's soul crumble and felt this being's pain. For that they have agreed to ease him of the pain. It is of their own free will this binding is to take place."_

_Just then as the twice blessed watched, all their eyes glowed similar to Chris'. The seven Halliwell witches revolved slowly to face Chris, before holding their right hand open in the air before them. At once, gold light began to flow from their palm and into Chris. At this sight, Wyatt's mind began to shut down; he couldn't process what was happening before him. After everything they went together, he couldn't believe they are going to be ripped away from him like this. This couldn't be real, this has to be a dream, he's going to wake up any minute with Chris next to him….then why does his heart seem to cease its function, every beat seem to fill him with excruciating pain…_

"_No, no, no…" Wyatt said mumbled to himself. He knows he had to do something before it's too late. _

_Glancing around, his eyes landed on the metal beams. Mind set in determination, he waved his hand sending one of the large beams on the pavement, scraping along the road causing few sparks as it lifted itself into the air and soared itself towards the circle of Halliwells. However to Wyatt's surprise a Red shield appeared to expel the incoming object, skyrocketing the large beam thousands of miles away at the contact._

_Not wanting to give up that easily, the twice blessed kept sending one beam after another, completely tearing apart the bridge, which creaked and groaned, swayed and rumbled at each loss of its beam, only for them to hurled across to the horizon by the protective force field. _

"_WHO ARE YOU TO TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME?" Wyatt shouted waving his arm, sending one beam after another. "HE IS MINE, I LOVE HIM." Yet Wyatt didn't receive any response. The glittering beam of gold particles still flowed out of the Halliwells and into Chris. _

"_CHRIS!" Wyatt shouted as he saw the Red and gold wings folded themselves over Chris, obscuring the witch from view. "DON'T DO THIS; PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON US THIS EASILY, PLEASE, PLEASE I BEG YOU. YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU WILL STICK BY ME WHATEVER HAPPENS…WE WENT THROUGH SO MUCH TO BE TORN AWAY LIKE THIS. DON'T LET THEM DO THIS." Wyatt cried, his throat horse from screaming, arms aching from the constant waving, vision impaired by tears, unable to do anything to stop it, he crashed to the ground on his knees. "I LOVE YOU…" Wyatt cried wanting nothing more than Chris to hold him and tell him everything is going to be alright._

_Clouds gathered around and at once it began to rain, as if those were Chris' answers. _

"_I KNOW I HURT YOU CHRIS, I'M REALLY SORRY BUT IF I COULD TAKE IT BACK, I WILL. I PROMISE YOU THAT."_

"_It's too late…" Chris' voice echoed from the skies. _

"_SO WHAT? IS THAT IT?" Wyatt screamed getting up on his feet to glare at Chris. "YOU'RE GIVING UP ON ME LIKE THIS? IF YOU REALLY LOVED ME, YOU WOULDN'T GIVE UP ON ME LIKE THIS, YOU WOULDN'T GIVE UP ON __**US**__ LIKE THIS.__**.."**__ however before Wyatt can carry on, the flowing beam of lights from the witches stopped. The wings slowly opened up, each feathers pointed towards Wyatt. _

"_Please don't do this baby…we could make it through this, please give me another chance…" Wyatt cried. His tears blurred by the downpour of rain. "I don't wanna loose you." Wyatt whispered more to himself than to Chris as he looked around for a way to stop this…but he found no solution…he knew he screwed it up bad…but this…_

"_I'm nothing without you." Wyatt's inner voice echoed inside his head. _

_As the Charmed ones watched, they saw a powerful gold beam of light erupt from the gold wings and hit the bridge._

_Wyatt gasped when the blinding light engulfed him completely, obscuring everything around him in pure white. For few seconds he felt all of Chris' pain, it suffocated him so much he felt as if he was drowning in the very deep end of the ocean, right before he was hurled across the bridge like a rag doll, where he hit the road, his body skidding along the rough road. The same light hit Faith sending her spiralling next to the twice blessed. _

_Wyatt didn't have time to register as he saw a Blue strip of light shoot out of his wedding ring to connect with the gold one that's hovering in the air - From Chris' wedding ring - his own Blue phoenix form erupted above him and as everyone watched, the strips of lights from both ends of the ring and the Blue phoenix that hovered above the twice blessed exploded in brilliant dazzling lights, showering the air in glitter particles as they evaporated into the air. _

"_NO!" Wyatt screamed from the pain of loss, right before collapsing to the ground unconscious. _

_**END OF FLASHBACK~~~**_

**THANKS For the Review guys****, Hopefully you all enjoyed this second part of the Flashback. Poor Wyatt, I feel sorry for him. :'( - As for Whether we will see Drew or not in this fic – He'll probably make an appearance near the end of the fic, not anytime soon. **

**As Always my Great Readers: **_I-Love-Trunks1, PapiEsteven, Jblaze08, Wesdrewlover, JJay52, CelticWolfster, Sucker4WynChris & Steven_

_pHIL – Hey, the Olson have their part in this story, after all how can the Halliwells join force without some evil interference from the demon world. :P_

_JinKa7 – Sorry, no torturer anytime soon – but since I love Dean too – I think I might have a word with my Muse. :D_

**So Guys, Don't forget to review to let me know what you all thought of this Chapter. :D Supernatural is on today, cant wait. :D hehe.**


	34. I Want Love to Carry me Through!

**Chapter 34 - I Want Love to Carry me Through!**

Victor looked up from his comic book when he heard distant voices filtering through the Manor from outside. Glancing towards the front door from his seat - on the couch near the stairs - he saw the door flunk open and faith walk in carrying various objects in her arms, including animal balloons, McD's, Wyatt's jacket and some shopping bags.

She smiled warmly when she spotted Victor on the couch.

"Hey honey, we got you some food." Faith said smiling as she placed most of the contents on the table to relive her arms from the weight. Although she was only three weeks pregnant, Piper and others seem to treat her like a crystal vase that could shatter any minute. Wyatt wanted to act the same way around her but knowing it will only annoy Faith further, he allows her to think that he doesn't treat her any different, which includes by letting her carry some stuff.

Victor didn't get a chance to voice his thoughts when Wyatt walked in through the door. The twice blessed ducked as he entered the door in order to avoid smashing his little daughters head into the doorframe, mainly because he had little Peyton hoisted up on his shoulder, who was holding on to his head, giggling happily.

The young boy also didn't miss the face paint on both the twice blessed and his daughter's face - which were painted to look like tigers - at this he couldn't help but roll his eyes. Peyton waved at Victor when she spotted him as Wyatt approached them.

"Hey! You like Burgers right, we got you some." Wyatt said as Victor glanced from Wyatt to Faith and then the McD's on the table before him. With a small scoff, he got up and walked out of the room with a shake of his head.

"Maybe he doesn't like burgers." Faith said looking at her husband, who shrugged, looking lost at his nephew's reaction. "KFC next time." Faith said as Wyatt nodded. Victor probably rejected the McD's cause…well he probably thought they think he was a kid.

Wyatt made his way to the Kitchen to find his mother busy baking away with his Aunt Paige sitting around the Isle, sneaking a peak of cookies that are freshly out of the oven.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Wyatt asked looking at the counter full of foods as he slowly eased his child on to the chair.

"Ahh!" Piper yelped when she turned around to confront her son face painted to look like a tiger earning laughter from Paige. "Don't do that!" Piper said swatting him with a towel, as Wyatt grinned while Peyton giggled at Piper's actions.

"Grandma got scared." Peyton giggled, clapping her hand as Piper smiled.

"Peyton!" Paige cooed holding a muffin in front of the girl before holding her hand out for the kid, who jumped into her arms from her dad's shoulder. Paige placed her on the counter and gave some muffins.

"So, Looks like you guys had fun today." Piper said as Peyton nodded while Wyatt shrugged. "Hope you guys are hungry because I've made so much food. Don't fill your stomach with muffins." Piper added as an aftermath when she saw her sister and granddaughter munching away on the muffins.

"Is it someone anniversary or something?" Wyatt asked as he leaned in and grabbed some boiled carrots from the pot. Everyone knows Piper only cooks this much food – like a mega feast - if they were either celebrating someone's birthday or anniversary. However Piper on the other hand stopped dead on her tracks as she looked at her eldest son, while Paige averted her gaze back to Peyton, pretending to play.

"It's yummy." Paige said to Peyton who nodded with a giggle.

"No," Piper said in a voice that's highly her own, which caused her to kick her self mentally when Wyatt raised an eyebrow. "It's….Chris' anniversary." At this Paige nearly chocked on her muffin before glaring at her sister but Piper carried on. "He doesn't like to talk about it, after what happened." She said hoping her eldest son would drop it…oh knowing the curious blonde; he bombarded her with more questions.

"I've been meaning to ask you guys." Wyatt said scratching his head. "How did Sarah die? I mean I can't remember that much of what happened, it's all too foggy for me."

"Erm…" Piper said turning her attention back to the oven as Wyatt looked at Paige.

"Oh darn I forgot. I told Henry I bring some of his files he left home to his office." Paige said standing up. "I'd guess I better do that. Catch you guys in a bit." With a swift Its-your-problem-now look, Paige orbed out, just as Faith walked in.

"What's going on here? Faith asked as Piper busied herself with adding more ingredient to the pot, while Wyatt turned around to kiss Faith, who smiled at him.

"It's Chris' anniversary today." Wyatt said as Faith gave a 'O' and a nod.

"Where is your brother?" Faith asked as Wyatt shrugged before looking towards Piper.

"Mom?" Wyatt said looking at his mother, who turned around.

"huh?" Piper asked completely lost in her cooking.

"Where is Chris?" Wyatt asked his arms still wrapped around Faith.

"I don't know sweetie, I haven't seen him since this morning." Piper said, her worry reflecting in her tone. Being it's their anniversary Piper knew how hard it must be for Chris to see Wyatt with Faith.

"Cant you sense him?" Faith asked her husband, seeing she can't track him through her whitelighter senses. It's like he's this elusive person that hard to keep a tab on in her radar.

"I've got him…." Wyatt said his eyes still closed. "He's somewhere in…..I cant tell but he's not in San Francisco. Do you want me to go and get him mom?"

"No. Not long as he's alright." Piper replied with a nod, knowing if Wyatt was to confront Chris right now, who knows what the consequences could be….especially on their anniversary; things could quickly get out of control.

"Mommy," Peyton called out, her legs crossed and her hands holding her jeans. "I wanna whisper." At this Wyatt burst into Laughter as Faith smacked him lightly on his arm.

"I got her." Faith said grabbing her kid and walking out of the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Piper asked with raised eyebrow.

"It's a Joke. You wouldn't find it funny." Wyatt said not really going into it.

"Really I'd like to hear it." Piper said in her try-me tone.

"Alright, remember you asked for it Mom." Wyatt chuckled trying not to laugh like a kid as Piper nodded. "Once there was a little boy in a church and he had to go to the bathroom, so he told his mom 'Mommy, I have to piss.' His mom says to him. 'Don't say piss in church, next time you have to piss, say whisper because it's more polite. So the next Sunday the little boy went with his father to the church and once again during the service he had to go to the bathroom. So he said to his dad. 'Daddy I have to whisper' and his father replied him 'Ok. Here, whisper in my ear.' Wyatt finished it off laughing his head off while Piper looked less amused. After wiping his tears of his face and his laughter died down, he returned to his old topic.

"So, mom you still haven't told me how Sarah died." Wyatt asked about Chris' wife. At this Piper started to laugh like a mad woman.

"That was a good joke, have you got anymore?" Piper said turning away from her son, with a look of 'Oh-god-please-help-me'

###########

Faith made her way down the Hallway after being kicked out of the toilet by little Peyton, who insisted that she can use the bathroom by herself and that Faith should go back to daddy. Knowing she doesn't have to worry about any demon attack, seeing Victor is in his room, right next to the toilet, the whitelighter made her way to her room - to grab the laundry basket.

There isn't much to do, so she made a beeline towards Matthew's room in search of more dirty laundry, where she found piles of clothes that she may have to put through two cycles.

"Just like his father." Faith mumbled to herself as she stuffed the dirty socks and shirts into the basket and made her way out.

Being careful down the stairs, she took few steps down carefully when she felt her legs being yanked away by an invisible force, causing her to lose balance and tumble down the stairs like a ball - the basket of dirty clothes flying all over the place - but as she reached the small landing between the stairs, once again the invisible force shoved her, causing her to tumble down with a cry as she landed hard on the ground. Everything happened so quick, her painful cry has altered everyone in the house.

Wyatt and Piper rushed from the kitchen, just as Victor rushed down the stairs carrying little Peyton.

"Faith!" Wyatt shouted the moment he spotted his wife on the ground. Quickly cradling her into his arms, he looked at the terrified and pain filled eyes. "Are you okay?"

Faith only had little cut on her forehead but her body shook uncontrollably as she looked down. Piper and Wyatt's eyes followed her gaze to find her jeans soaked with dark red liquid.

"No!" Wyatt muttered as he quickly held his hand over her to heal but clenched his jaw in anger and pain when he felt nothing. He tried to control the tears as he felt emptiness where he once felt life. But faith on the other hand sobbed painfully in Wyatt's arms, while Piper looked up at Victor and Peyton with sadness. The eldest charmed ones saw fear in Peyton's eyes and sadness in Victor's eyes, she could tell the kid understood what just happened, that Faith has lost her child.

"Shhh…its okay." Wyatt said holding his wife close to him as he blinked, shedding the tears that obscured his vision. "Its' okay, its okay." Wyatt cooed as he slowly rocked her back and forth in his embrace.

But if someone was to look into the living room right that second, they would've caught the sight of pair of green eyes disappear into the air.

###############

"So will you be dropping by later on?" Ryan asked as Chris nodded. "Jenny's making a massive dinner for your anniversary. I know its no point but still let's not break the tradition." At this Chris chuckled.

When Chris left the Halliwells, he didn't know where to go and the first person who he could think of that could help him out was Ryan. Of course Ryan heard about what happened between the boys was relived when Chris came to him for help - he helped Chris settle down, get a job and have a normal life that Chris wanted - no magic that could remind him of Wyatt. Only that didn't go well when he found out he was pregnant with Wyatt's kid. First he didn't want the kid but at the same time he didn't have the heart to destroy it - with Ryan and Jenny trying to have kids and being unsuccessful after her first miscarriage - Chris offered the kid to them.

With a little help from the '_Guardians_' Jenny was able to carry his child and give birth to him. Of course after having Drew, Jenny was able to have children with Ryan like a normal couple. Now they have three kids including Drew - the oldest in the bunch. Although to the world and neighbors and relatives, drew was Ryan and Jenny's son - only the magical world knows about the secret to Drew, after all he is the son of the twice blessed and the second offspring of a Charmed one - the power he packs is nothing compared to the ones his siblings - with the added ability to orb, which neither of his parents can do so - So for those purpose they have bound all three kids powers - so none can shimmer or orb to expose themselves and no demons come after them.

Victor on the other hand wasn't aware of this, seeing he was only three then. Chris also bounded Victor's powers to keep him out of harm's way but on his 13th birthday his powers have manifested - what Chris didn't count was being the first offspring of the special union, Victor has so much powers, that it exposed itself when the time was right - It also showed him of his parents past when he was upset about not having a mother - that's how he came to learn how powerful his family are, how powerful his Father 'Wyatt' was and - in fact the person he considered to be his father for ten years was the one who gave birth to him - although he refused to believe point blank, learning about his powers and magic, he finally wrapped his mind around the fact how powerful he is and what he is capable of - then his mind was set on revenge. He wanted revenge on the person who destroyed everything he had…but after a long conversation with Chris, he finally learned some very valuable lessons and what power can do at the wrong hands - Like taking a quick visit to the Alternate timeline when Wyatt was evil.

"Alright then I'm gonna take off, I'll catch you tonight." Ryan said as Chris nodded. "Now you get home safe alright, don't wanna catch you hunting." Ryan said in his fatherly voice as Chris chuckled. With a ruffle on Chris' hair, Ryan made his way out, leaving the witch lighter all alone.

Sometimes it still hurts when he sees Drew treating him like an Uncle than a dad but nevertheless he is still happy for Ryan and Jenny. They are a great couple and he couldn't think of anyone else that could take better care of kids than them.

Chris inhaled deeply, trying to push away the memories of the night Drew was conceived. After all that kid was conceived on their anniversary.

It was few weeks before they were separated. Wyatt surprised Chris as always by booking a VIP suite in Carlton-Ritz hotel for a night, persuading Piper to look after the kids for the night, the boys left to celebrate their union.

When they got the hotel, Wyatt lavished Chris with gifts and ordered Champagnes. Chris was worried about Wyatt spending his hard working away like water but he was also pleased at the same time. So not wanting to come across as a party pooper, he kept quiet, especially why worry when they were having a good time. Let worry about money some other time, However as if Wyatt read his mind, he confirmed that he doesn't have to worry about the money that he would spend much more, as long as Chris is happy. After a having a quickie make out session buck naked, Chris decided to spice it up a bit.

**Enter Flashback~~~~**

**##################**

**Thanks You All For the Review – **

_***Once again ducks behind a large Boulder***_

**I'm sorry Guys, but the Flashback will be in the next Chapter. I promise…and I hope you all have got little understanding of Drew and how he's raised. Or I will be too complicated and surreal. Don't worry Drew will later return in person near the end, because I wont be writing in the dinner scene but you will hear about him here and there. As for this Chapter I decided to thank everyone personally: **

**As Usual Many Thanks to my Awesome Readers: **

_CelticWolfster__ - **Muse Aqua scribbles something in BOS – Wyatt walks in and reads the entry and narrows his eyes – Chris: What's wrong? – Wyatt: We have to Vanquish CelticWolfster – Chris: Alright I got the potion – Muse Aqua laughs her head off as CelticWolfster runs away from the boys. – Briankrause: (shouts) Don't vanquish my reader! (runs after the boys)** _

******_Runs in Panting – Briankrause: I think I thank the others before I chase after them**_

_I-Love-Trunks1__ – Thank you so Much, glad you enjoying the story so far – yea I hope they end up together too…But if only My muse thinks that way. *shakes head*_

_Wesdrewlover__ – I think the guardians of the Universe would've done that job with a snap of their fingers – no need to bring in amateurs such as the cleaners to do that. Haha. :D_

_Amones Of Magic__ – Hey welcome to the gang, thanks for the review, Glad you enjoying it so far – as For little hint, Don't worry you'll soon see more action. :P_

_pHIL__ – Happy Ending…well you gotta wait and see, But I promise I wont kill anyone off in this story…*fingers crossed* :P Just kidding. Hehehe. _

_Jessie121__ – Lol, whether things will go back to the way they are if Wyatt remembers them – well you gotta hang in and find out, cause it might happen sooner than you think ;-)_

_Steven__ – As for the happy ending – you gotta wait and find out. :P I know its not great answer, but my muse wont tell me anything. Stupid Muse. *Muse Aqua pulls out a sword* I mean nice muse. *nervous laugh*_

_PapiEsteven__ – Thanks glad you enjoyed the Chapter. :-)_

_JJ Ann__ – Thank you, Im so, so, so sorry, but drew wont be coming in anytime soon – but since seeing many of you would like to see the kid, I'll sweet talk my Muse into doing something. But as for Supernatural – I loved it, but I still don't get the old Cassy feeling no more – I want more interactions between the brothers, stupid Sam! ^_-_

_Sucker4WynChris__ – Nope Chris didn't cast the spell, its not easy as that to break the bonds of their union. :P_

_JinKa7__ – Aww you guys have to feel sorry for Wyatt, he is human after all *although its fault for jumping into bed with Faith* still he did it out of fear of losing him *a stupid idea I may add* but what can I say its my muse, but my eyes watered too when I re-read the chapter. As for Supernatural – I bet you drooled over Sammy's body hehehe, ^^) but yea I cant wait to see the 'Weekend at Bobby' Jensen directed the epi with Vampires and all, it should be really interesting, since he's been meaning to show the viewers how to kill a real vampires. No garlic and crosses shit. Lol. ^_^_

_Jblaze08__ – hey thanks for the review. :D_

_**So You all know what to do, press that Button ^_- **Runs away to save CelticWolfster from being Vanquished****_


	35. All the moments, I'd Kindly Undo!

**Chapter 35 - All the Moments, I'd Kindly undo!**

_**~~Flashback~~~**_

_Chris sat in front of Wyatt with a devious smile. They decided to play a game that Wyatt has to guess what he is being fed by Chris. Sitting buck naked on the carpet with the fully stocked fridge open next to him, the twice blessed didn't mind at all - two of his favorite things, food & Sex are about to collide. They have played with Chocolate and strawberries, and whipped cream but they were like__ in a different formation – they're often smeared on each other's bodies. _

"_No peeking." Chris said as Wyatt smiled with his eyes firmly closed. Chris waved his hand just as some of the things in the fridge glimmered and changed into other items, such as Vicks tonic, chili, honey and among other things. _

_Chris grabbed a fruit and pressed it against Wyatt's lips. The twice blessed opened his mouth to swirled his tongue around the fruit, he sucked few times like a pacifier, trying to figure out what it is, before biting into it - which caused the juices to dribble down his chin. _

"_Strawberry?__" Wyatt said as Chris replied back with 'uhuh.' _

_He grabbed another fruit, he held it towards his lover only to snatch it away when the pink tongue came darting out, but Wyatt was quick enough to lean in to grab the fingers in his mouth as Chris released the small grapes into warm mouth. _

_He grabbed another grape and rubbed it against Wyatt's lips only to snatch it away again when Wyatt opened his mouth. "You want that, well you can't have it." Chris said as he popped that grape into his own mouth. "Tasty." Chris commented earning a chuckle from the twice blessed. _

_Chris grabbed Ben & __Jerry's from the shelf - digging a spoonful of ice cream out - he brushed it against Wyatt's lips, in turn the twice blessed flinched at the coldness of the metal against his warm lips. Wyatt's tongue slowly came out only to trail over the spoon very cautiously before digging into the soft ice-cream on the top with the tip of his tongue, taking in the taste in his taste buds, the eldest witch opened his mouth to fully take the spoon in, swallowing the ice cream down. _

_Chris smiled deviously. "Open and bite." Chris commented as Wyatt opened his mouth and bit into the new object, but when he felt the taste, he pulled his mouth away but Chris only kept pushing it into his brother's mouth. Wyatt moved his mouth away from the invasion of the hot Pepper before spitting the pieces out like a spitball. Chris on the other hand shoved the rest into the mouth, causing Wyatt to shake his head in defeat. _

_Feeling sorry for the blonde witch, he grabbed a glass of cold milk and fed him - only he kept the glass glued to Wyatt's mouth causing the wayward milk to drench his body. Wyatt had to grab the glass from choking on the liquid. _

"_Weak!" Chris commented which only made Wyatt laugh. "Stick your tongue out." At this command, Wyatt looked unsure. "Come on, trust me." At this Wyatt stuck his tongue out. Chris grabbed a honey bottle and squeezed the contents onto the tongue. Feeling the sweetness, Wyatt swallowed the honey, as Chris kept on pouring it, including some on his nose and chin, before gathering them all in his fingers and feeding them to Wyatt, who passionately sucked on them wantonly - his head following the fingers when Chris pulled away. _

_Chris grabbed Vicks tonic and poured a teaspoon and fed it to Wyatt. The twice blessed who wasn't expecting this, cringed at the taste as he opened his mouth letting the leftover tonic to dribble out before spraying the rest of them out. Chris only laughed as he shook the whipped cream bottle, before commanding Wyatt to open his mouth again. At once Wyatt's mouth was overfilling with cream, when the twice blessed couldn't keep it in his mouth, Chris sprayed them all over his face but by the end of the session, Wyatt's body was drenched in fruit juices, milk, honey, tonic and whipped cream._

"_Finished." Chris said like their son Victor, when he done everything he's been told. This only caused Wyatt to chuckle as he opened his eyes to look at Chris. _

"_You enjoyed that?" Wyatt asked as Chris shook his head before gesturing Wyatt to come forward but the twice blessed only raised an eyebrow. Chris smiled as he scooted over to Wyatt, his legs thrown over Wyatt's legs. Skin to skin contact, Chris felt so free with Wyatt. The young witch looked into Wyatt's passion filled eyes; an unspoken message was exchanged as the twice blessed leaned in. Following his cue, Chris leaned in to taste everything that he has fed Wyatt. _

_Both boys spent many minutes in that position, embraced in each other arms, slowly and passionately tasting each other with little nuzzles, here and there, hands stroking everywhere, before Wyatt attacked Chris' neck, sucking passionately as he marked Chris…._

_**~~~End **__**of Flashback~~~**_

Chris snapped out of his memories when jingle sounded blared like alarm inside his head. The voice in his head called out to him - more like he felt Wyatt's pain. Quickly looking around the empty church, he dissolved in swirling orbs.

#############

Helen and Sky stood near the living room window - both their light brown and light hazel eyes trained on the Halliwell Manor - both stood in a similar stance - with their arms folded in their chest. They know something is going on in that house that even the Halliwells are not aware of….but truth be told, even they are not sure what that is…with the added bonus of the Underworld being strangely quiet these days, they don't like it one bit. They enjoyed it more when the Halliwells were attacked in a normal routine but now….everything is adding up to something Major big. It seems like the news of Chris arrival send the activity in the underworld to ground zero.

"You know I think we should take a visit downstairs." Sky said to Helen, who lightly nodded without removing her eyes from the house.

"Yeah, something is going on." Helen replied back looking at the kid. "And we wanna be in the loop when that happens."

"Exactly!" Sky replied back with a smile.

"Maybe we should wait for your father?" Helen asked as Sky shook his head.

"No, it's no point. He'll probably wanna stay here to keep an eye on them." Sky replied back, as Helen nodded in agreement.

"Alright let's go." Helen replied back turning away from the house before shimmering out of the house, as Sky took one final glance at the pink Victorian house before dissolving in dark orbs.

##################

That night at P3.

Chris smiled to himself as he watched Wyatt down his whisky shots - only to grimace by the horrible taste like a small baby - as if he had been forced fed a coughing tonic. He could tell the twice blessed was miserable, in fact everyone at the house was miserable by the accident but in truth he wasn't too bothered. In fact if faith had more kids, it would've only made things more complicated for him to get what he wants, which was…..Wyatt.

Wyatt on the other hand, gritted his teeth in anger, as he downed the final shot before him. He didn't know how he felt about the situation. He was looking forward to be a daddy again, a small little baby that he could care for and read bedtime stories to…but looks like Destiny doesn't want him to have anymore kids. Now that he was getting tipsy, he reconsidered his plan of thought projecting himself back in time to prevent Faith from falling those stairs but at the same time, he wasn't drunk enough to drown the sensible side of his brain - which kept uttering one word - 'Person gain' - something even he can't get past as the twice blessed.

"Three shots and a beer!" Wyatt called out as Lance looked at him little concerned.

"You may wanna take it easy man." Lance said as Wyatt glared at the bartender.

"Take it easy man, course I'm taking it easy. I haven't asked you for the bottle of whiskey yet have I?" Wyatt said waving his hand. "But I guess you won't know how it feels to be me right now or to lose a kid either." Wyatt snapped as Lance shook his head in an apologetic manner and got the blonde witch the three shots and the beer he asked for.

"You know, he's right. You may wanna take it easy man." Chris said placing an arm around Wyatt's shoulder; in return Wyatt looked at him with puppy eyes. Wyatt opened his mouth to say something, only to change his mind second later as he closed his mouth and took two shots within a beat. "I know this must be very hard for you Wy, but come on….don't get wasted. You guys are young and still have time to have many more kids."

"But I won't have this kid." Wyatt mumbled under his breath as he sipped his beer.

"Maybe it wasn't meant to be….have you thought about that?" Chris asked as Wyatt shook his head.

"Everything in this world isn't meant to be Chris but if we want it real bad we make it happen don't we?" Wyatt asked as Chris nodded. "That's life. We'll be weak if you just believe everything that's happened is for a reason and do nothing about it. We have to try and try again, eventually fate will give up and we will win." Wyatt said as he took the final shot.

Meanwhile on the other side of the bar, Shane's greenish blue eyes carefully watched Chris and Wyatt on the counter as he stood behind the bar, making a drink. Shane's whole being was illuminated by the neon lights, making him glow like an angel of virtue or to the customers, the hot Adonis in that flashing Club. Some girls have already yelled at Shane to take his top off, some even attempted to get his top wet but Lance warned them that they could get kicked out if they do that - so they resorted to flirting with him and each slipping their number with their cash. If it was any other situation Shane would've laughed and enjoyed this attention but right now his concentration was on the Halliwell boys.

"Hey sexy! Can I have the house special?" The woman in her 30's drawled towards Shane. The Bartender turned his attention to his customer only to find that the woman was mentally fucking him inside her head as she openly looked at him up and down.

"Coming right up." Shane said grabbing a huge pitcher from under the counter before walking around the isle. As he mixed his drink, he watched the Halliwell boys through the rows of illuminated alcohol bottles in the middle isle of the circular bar. He was trying to eavesdrop on them much as possible without grabbing their attention but the giggling and flirty girls weren't helping…but just then his calculating eyes was adverted when he found Helen and Sky making their way to the bar from the crowd.

Quickly finishing his cocktail, he shoved the pitched to the woman and grabbed the money in a rush.

"Wow I wonder if you are good as this in bed too." Another customer – a very tipsy woman asked as Shane simply smiled.

"Maybe I can answer that for ya?" Helen said as the woman looked taken back, while Sky simply smiled at her.

The woman lightly stuttered, obviously not only taken back by the question but also by Helen's looks….in fact, pretty much most of the girls who were around the bar drooling over Shane stopped their whispers and their giggles when they saw Helen. It's just not the girls that were mesmerized by Helen but also the guys - at least those who were nearby the bar that couldn't keep their eyes off Helen, even though she was simply dressed in her work pants, heels that gave her an extra inch like models and the white shirt that outlined her perfect breasts. Nevertheless her looks seem to attract everyone near her, especially in the bar light that seem to illuminate her like a goddess.

"Who are you?" The woman stuttered as all the girls inched closer to the bar to try and hear the answer.

"His wife." Helen replied back as the woman went beet red and without a word she hurried off into the crowd, while this little news traveled fast among the group of girls, who all groaned, hissed and cursed Helen under their breath.

Shane couldn't help but smirk under his breath while at the same time wonder if Piper was going to be mad at him now that he had lost most of the regulars. After all some only come to P3 to drool over Shane and chat and flirt with him - which of course he also does as part of his job but they also know that he was married. Some claimed that they are going to come and try and whisk him away from his wife, but now that they have seen Helen, it's likely for them to pick up that challenge.

"So what's up?" Helen asked with a smile, her arms over the counter and fingers laced together. Her eyebrows arching up to reflect her question. Sky only smiled.

"Hey guys, what do you two doing here?" Shane asked as returned to serving another customer. Sky waved at Wyatt and Chris - Shane knew it was more of in a sarcastic way than any genuine greeting - nevertheless the boys greeted back. Wyatt simply raised his glass towards the three while Chris gave a nod with a smile. After all they saw what just happened and they only laughed at the woman's actions.

"You'll never believe what is happening in the underworld." Helen said over the counter. At this Shane had to double take on his activity.

"We'll talk about this outside." Shane said serving the guy and punching the dials in the cash register, before calling out to Lance. "Lance, I'm taking a break." Shane shouted as he rushed around the counter and ushered his family to the back.

"What? Shane…Shane?" Lance called out when he realized Shane has already left the busy bar. "Great!"

#################

The music slowly changed to _"Stay Too Long by Plan B (Pendulum Remix), _as the lights in the club dimmed to semi-dark. Each beat from the song reverberated around the Club, each beat deafening those around and increased the heart beat by the second.

Chris smiled in the semi-dark room as the strobe lights flickered all over the place, while People stamped their feet and jumped up at the loud drum music, enjoying themselves to the max.

"Let me tell you something Wy," Chris shouted before leaning into Wyatt to whisper but the twice blessed shook his head in defeat, when he couldn't understand Chris. Whatever Chris was saying, it was drowned by the heavy loud music from around them. "Let's go to the back." Wyatt shouted as Chris nodded with a smile. With that the boys pushed through the crowd to get to the small room in the back of P3.

"Man my ears are ringing." Wyatt said clearing his ears as if he has something in them while Chris closed the door behind him. "So what were you saying?" Wyatt asked sitting down on the chair. Chris smiled as he began to speak but in Wyatt drunken state and by constant ringing in his ears, whatever Chris was saying only made it worse, since it seem to make things around him echo so badly. He could hear Chris, the words made no sense, in fact they were barely above whisper - but it just wasn't his voice that's whispering those words. It seemed like thousands of voices are whispering the same things over and over again at random time, making him feel as if he was drowning beneath the sea of voices.

"Ahh…" Wyatt groaned clutching his ears as he tried to look at his brother, whose image was so disoriented by his drunken state, it seemed like there were two of him.

"_Veratu Simfath Asuth Mervi Gedoh Naur Vehceph, Druxem, Iorxn." _The thousand of voices echoed those words over and over again, around the small room.

Just then to Wyatt's surprise, a strip of light shot out of Chris' ring, they spilt in the middle like two lassos and began to circle him in dazzling light that forced him to shut his eyes.

Chris watched in anticipation as the strip of lights began to circle around Wyatt like crisscrossed ribbons – only to the young witch surprise, a blue shield rose around Wyatt preventing the strips of lights from going any further. They tried to penetrate through his shield but failed. They circled him one more again before shattering in dazzling lights, leaving Chris panting for breath, while beads of sweat slid down his forehead.

"_Its going to take lot more than I thought to break through your defenses." _The witch thought to himself.

###############

**Thank you all for the lovely review. Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter. I was going to update t****he chapter yesterday but I'm not feeling very well :'( so please excuse me for not compeleting the Slash scene. :( **

**Every time I look at the screen****, it makes me woozy and sleepy. Also please excuse me for the mistakes you may find in this Chapter. **

**As for the story wise I know you all have your doubts, but you gotta wait and find out. :P but yea I feel sorry for Faith. Poor her. **

**But as usual Thanks to my Awesome Readers: **

_I-Love-Trunks1, Jessie121, CelticWolfster, JinKa7, pHIL, jBlaze08, JJ Ann, Wesdrewlover, Sucker4WynChris, Steven &_

_Featuring Shane – Well yea far as the story goes, Wyatt has three sons – Matthew, Victor & Drew. – Matthew is not Faith's son but Bianca's son. Hope that clears that little confusion of yours. XD_

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to review….It would make me whole lot better. :D**


	36. Locked Away So I can Feel Safe!

**Chapter 36**** - Locked Away So I can Feel Safe!**

_**Wyatt's Voice:**__ Previously on Shock or Surprise. We took a sneak peek into my past, more specifically my special moments with Chris and the love of our sex and food. We also learned that the Olsons were up to something. At the Club, I got smashed out of my head for losing my unborn child. Helen also indicates that something is going on in the underworld and Chris finally tried to break through my defense in order to connect with me, but only he failed. Now let's see what happens…_

**Now~~~~~**

Back of P3 at the delivery port.

"You're right. We have got a huge problem. We need to get the Book of Shadows as soon as possible." Helen said to Shane, who nodded.

"We get the book now…" Sky said as Shane shook his head in disagreement.

"We can't go now, the sisters would be home. Not to mention Faith and the kids." Shane replied back to them as Sky only rolled his eyes.

"We'll simply attack them." Sky replied back with a smile as Shane shot him a look of 'You-have-gotta-be-kidding-me' but the serious look he received from his son, only made him worry and frown.

"Listen, I know how much you want to target them, I do, but the girls are not our problem or the kids." Shane replied back as Helen nodded in agreement with her husband.

"We need to find a way to lure them out of the house or keep them busy until we can get to the book." Helen replied back as Sky looked as if he wanted to say 'Duh'

"That's why we should attack them, distract them." Sky said as Shane only glared at the response.

"You don't get it, do you? What will you do if you get yourself vanquished by the Charmed ones?" Shane asked as Sky shrugged.

"I'd like to see them try!" Sky replied back cockily.

"No! We are not going to do anything until we have a good plan that won't backfire on us because we will only have one shot at this. If the sisters find out about this, then Chaos will be unleashed and we can't afford that. We need to go through this properly, we can't make mistakes countless of other demons have made." Shane said as the Olsons nodded.

"Well it should be piece of cake for us." Sky replied back with a smirk.

"But before that, we're going to need their blood." Helen said just as a knife smoked into Sky's hand. Shane only shook his head at the kid's enthusiasm in regards to the Halliwells.

###################

Matthew watched victor carefully. Something wasn't right about the kid. He could tell that the kid was hiding something - it's the same vibe he got from his neighbor's kid but he doesn't know what it was….ever since faith lost her baby; things are awfully calm and quiet around the Manor. The usual attack of demons barely came, as if demons have either been told to stay away from them or lost interest in them – even the odd appearance of them trying to steal the book or little Peyton never came. Also what bugged the eldest grandson was, with the holiday's finishing in 3 days, he doesn't know whether he's glad to leave this place or worried about leaving his grandparents with the odd neighbors and the newly arrived brother and his child.

Matthew inhaled deeply. His instincts are telling him not to trust the new arrivals since he could feel that whatever they are brewing silently is going to cause a big cosmic chaos and at the same time he doesn't know how to confront them to confirm his beliefs. Right now the kid - his so called Cousin Victor - was watching TV like ordinary kid, but as they say 'looks can be so deceiving'. Matthew realized this when he caught the cold blue eyes. The witch was taken back by the cold gaze and the harshness that reflected in them, he tried not to shutter visibly in front of him. If that kid had a power of 'looks could kill' He's pretty sure he would've been dead by now.

But that's not what bothered him more about this kid, it's the fact how un-socializing person he was….Matthew once tried to introduce Dean and Sam to him, but the kid discarded them as if they were mere fly, he seemed very snobby like he doesn't really want to be there and at the same time, he seems to love the fact that everyone was fawning over him. Its like he has some sort of spilt personality complex – one minute, he's cool and the next he's up in his ass.

"_Such an attention seeker."_ Matthew thought to himself. Right that second Victor turned around to look directly at him, which made Matthew visibly flinch, but other than the intense look, Matthew received no other response. With that same intense look plastered on his face, Victor turned his attention back to the TV. For few seconds Matthew didn't know what to make of it, is the kid a telepath or something….then again he hasn't seen the kid use his powers so far, not even a flicker of Orbs.

"_Maybe they are bounded."_ Matthew thought to himself just as a loud knock echoed through the front door. Wondering who it could be at the door at this time of the hour; Matthew made his way to the door and flunked it open only to find there was no one there. With a surprised look, he looked around the porch, but he saw no sigh of anyone. Wondering whether it was in his imagination playing tricks on him, he closed the door and turned around, only for the knocking on the door to resound again.

"Who is it?" Matthew called out opening the door to confront the….air. No one was in sight. Matthew exhaling deeply to keep his temper under control, taking in the empty street before him, he slammed the door and walked away. However half way down the foyer, the knocking returned. "_Alright, whoever it was, I'm gonna beat the shit out of ya."_

Matthew wrenched open the door but just as he expected there was no one, quickly rushing down the stairs, he looked left and right to see whether it was Sky, their neighbor, but at this time of the night, he doesn't understand why he would be knocking on the door. Muttering curses and spells, just in case he let some spirit loose into the house by answering its knocking, Matthew made his way in to find Victor smiling at him.

"Looking for someone?" Victor asked, trying to look innocent but didn't bother hiding his snigger.

"It was you?" Matthew asked as Victor looked shrugged.

"Maybe, but remember my powers are bounded." Victor replied back with a devious smile as Matthew's eyes widened at the thought.

"_He read my mind?"_ Matthew thought as Victor nodded.

"There is nothing interesting to read, trust me." Victor replied back as Matthew opened his mouth like a gold fish, trying hard not to lose his temper but Victor only raised his eyebrow. "Something wrong?" Victor asked in a sickly sweet voice. Matthew simply shook his head as he glared at the kid before him and Instead of yelling, Matthew was resorted to growling under his breath as he walked away, thinking loud and clear for Victor to hear.

"_Fucking telepath!"_

"I heard that!" Victor shouted from the room as Matthew glanced back with a deadly glare before walking away to the Kitchen, leaving Victor to laugh his head off but died very quickly when orbs appeared before him in form of his father Chris. "Well?"

"It didn't work!" Chris hissed making his way upstairs, as Victor abandoned his TV and followed his father upstairs.

"What do you mean, it didn't work?" Victor asked as Chris burst into the attic. "I thought you said it would work." Victor said as he closed the door behind him and waving his hand, sealing sound from escaping the room.

"Yeah I thought so too, but even when he was pissed out of his head, his powers are too strong for me suppress, in order for me to reach him fully." Chris said as he waved his finger causing the book to open telekinetically and flip through magically.

"So what you're going to do now?" Victor asked as Chris carried on flipping through the pages, looking lost deep in thoughts.

"I need to come up with a potion." Chris said after many seconds of silence. "It's the only way for me to gain full access over him. Once I'm through he should receive his memories."

"You think that's wise?" Victor asked lightly wincing at the reaction he might get from the Witch before him. "I mean the guy just lost his unborn kid, do you really wanna open up more closed wounds. Why can't you just let him be?…We don't need them!"

"Let him be…?" Chris said with his left eyebrow raised, visibly shaking in anger as he looked at Victor. "YOU LISTEN TO ME!" He hissed murderously at the kid. "Don't tell me what to do; I didn't come all this way to give up now. I want him. I want Wyatt and if you think you are going to stand in my way of getting what I want then you got another thing coming. You understand me?" Victor looked taken back and pissed. "I SAID do you UNDERSTAND me?" At this Victor simply nodded before storming out of the attic.

########

Shane made his way to the backroom to grab couple of bottled waters, only to be surprised when he found Wyatt slouched on the ground, looking half dead - drunken outta of his head.

"C-Chris…" Wyatt slurred through his half open eyes as Shane approached him. "Wha was dat bite light fam your ring…?" At this comment Shane's frowned.

"Hey it's me man, Shane." Shane replied as he heaved Wyatt up only for the twice blessed to slum forward like a doll. "Damn dude how much did you drink?" Shane asked more to himself than Wyatt. "Come on man, let's get you home." Shane dragged Wyatt to the back. The moment the door slammed closed shut behind him, Shane looked left and right before disappearing in wisp of smoke with twice blessed.

###############

The Potion Chris created to break into Wyatt's defense finished with a small bang just as a Halliwell's front doorbell echoed around the place. Placing the jar of herb on the counter, he made his way to the window to take a peek only to be taken back when he found the bartender standing with pissed out of Wyatt in hand. How quick they got here, he didn't understand, he only left Wyatt in that room moments ago…but when he took a look at his wrist watch, he realized it had been more than twenty minutes. Making the potion, he didn't notice the time has flown by.

"_Shit"_ Chris thought to himself as he orbed out and orbed right in front of the door, stopping Victor halfway from reaching the door. "I've got it." Chris said to the kid, before wrenching open the door to find Shane and Wyatt. "Whoa! What happened?"

"I think he had little too much to drink." Shane said entering the house, as Chris reached to help him. "No I've got it." Shane said as Chris nodded.

"Just put him on the couch there." Chris said as Matthew entered.

"Matthew who was at the door?" Piper's voice echoed as she came into the view to see her drunken eldest son on the couch, looking really out of it - mumbling something that's not audible.

"What happened?" Piper asked as she took a seat next to her son.

"He' fine. Just really drunk." Shane replied as Piper nodded, understanding that her eldest must've got drunk to get over the pain of losing his unborn child.

"Thank you Shane." Piper said sincerely as the bartender gave a tight smile to the eldest Charmed one.

"It's nothing. Anyway I better take off. I'll drop by tomorrow to see how he's doing?" Shane said more like asked as Piper and Faith nodded. "Alright, see you guy's later." with that note Shane left the house.

Chris watched the scene before him - this Shane guy totally ruined his chance for him to use the potion and if Wyatt is sober, he wont able to make the potion or his spell wont work otherwise he'll be very strong. Just then something clicked into his mind.

"I just know the thing he needs to sober up." Chris said to his family before making his way to the kitchen.

Faith simply watched her husband as she ran her fingers through his damp hair. She never seen him this drunk but seeing him now in this state, kinda told her how much he was really hurt about loosing their child. At this thought she couldn't stop her tears that prickled at back of her eyes as they blurred vision, only to spill from her eyes and on to Wyatt's forehead. "_I'm so sorry."_ Faith whispered as everyone left the room, feeling really bad about the situation.

Victor didn't know how he felt about doing what he has been told. This family was great, they are kind, sweet and gentle, they look out for one and another, they protect innocents, and even unknown face without expecting anything in return…but the way his father described made them like they were in the wrong. Fair enough he did find the incest part between the two brothers really disgusting but now that guy is living a normal life - with his whitelighter wife, shouldn't that count for something. Much as Victor tried to distant himself from the family so he wont feel the guilt for helping his father separate this family apart, he couldn't…every one of them are so loving and caring. Its something he never experienced.

However watching Faith slowly crying, while Wyatt looked half dead, he couldn't help but feel the pang in his heart - knowing what they are about to do is wrong - that they should leave things as it is - but much as he doesn't want to help separate these two, he knew his hands are tied down in this matters, that he doesn't have a choice in the matter. This is something they came for and he knows if he was to try and stop Chris, then bad things could happen…not just to him but to the rest of the family - its something he is not prepared to face. After all when this is over, he's been promised that he would get his family back. For that alone, he is willing to go any length, so with a set determination on his face, Victor walked out of the room, locking his true feelings inside.

###############

**Thanks you All For your Great Reviews: I know things are Getting Intense, But don't worry in few more Chapters its going to be on FIRE. Lol. Thank you all for your wishes of me to get better, they have really helped. :D I also hope you guys like new Opening – rather than inserting flashbacks from previous chapter. **

**So As always My Awesome Readers: Gracious. **

_JJ Ann.__ Jessie121, Steven, Jblaze08, CelticWolfster, I-Love-Trunks1, Wesdrewlover, Jinka7, PapiEsteven, Sucker4WynChris &_

_{Anonymous review, who didn't leave me a name to thank} _

**You all Know what to do, if you wanna know what is going to Happen. ;D**


	37. Now I'm down on my Knees, Begging for a

**Chapter 37 - Now that I'm down on my Knees, begging for Change!**

When Piper and Matthew walked into the Kitchen, they found Chris adding two eggs to the concoction in the mixer, before closing the lit to let loose. "This should reduce his hangover in the morning and sober him up fast." Chris said to Matthew and Piper with a smile as they watched the dark tangy green looking liquid that's being whirled around inside the mixer.

"What have you got in there?" Matthew asked unable to hide his disgust.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know." Chris said as Piper lightly nodded, remembering the time when Paige gave her something similar to drink after getting beyond drunk for losing Phoebe to Cole. "Finally, slice of beetroot for a nice color." Chris said adding the piece as the juice slowly changed its tangy color into something nice. "Can you put these away?" Chris asked Matthew, who nodded as Chris filled a glass. With the two witches busy in the kitchen, Chris made his way out of the kitchen with a smile, halfway towards the living room - he waved his hand over the glass, which glimmered, transporting the potion he has made in the attic into the glass, with that he made his way to the living room where he found Faith lost in her thoughts while Wyatt snoring away on her lap.

"Hey, is he asleep?" Chris asked as Faith snapped out of her thoughts and nodded with a smile. "Maybe we should wake him up to drink this; he'll have a good sleep." Chris said as Faith looked at lightly mumbling Wyatt.

Placing the glass on the coffee table, Chris helped Faith heave the twice blessed sit up, who moaned and grumbled about not wanting anything. "Come on Wy, drink this up. You should feel fine tomorrow, or you gonna be all bitchy." Chris said holding the glass to Wyatt, who shook his head in protest.

"Dun anna." Wyatt mumbled as Chris placed the glass to Wyatt's mouth - who reluctantly drank the liquid with little protest.

"There don'tcha feel much better?" Chris said as Wyatt slumped against Faith again. "Why don't I orb Wyatt to his room, you may wanna go and check on Matthew. I don't think he's handling…you know…the situation well." Chris said looking apologetically towards Faith, who nodded in understanding. Faith stood up and was about to leave but stopped when Chris called out to her.

"Hey!" Chris said as the whitelighter looked at him. "I know this whole ordeal wasn't easy for you guys and the last thing you want is sympathy from people but I know it's not easy to deal with the fact that you lost someone you really loved. Believe me I know that feeling but like I said to Wyatt, you guys are young and you guys still have time. Don't stop trying." Chris finished with a smile as Faith smile.

"Thank you." Faith said before walking away. Chris merely smiled in return before leaning in to touch Wyatt and with that he dissolved in orbs.

The same orbs re-appeared at Wyatt's room. Chris merely looked towards the room door for it to lock itself, before glancing towards his brother. Chris began his incantation again. The same voices filled the air once again - thousands of voices repeating the same phrase over and over again at random times. As Chris watched, the strip of light appeared from his ring, spilt at middle to wrap themselves around the twice blessed, and as he expected a blue shield appeared around Wyatt, however as he kept uttering the spell under his breath the crisscross ribbon of lights began to squeeze the shield making it look as if it was a balloon, that's trying to be squeezed out of its shape. Just then, it popped - popped like a soapy bubble - disappearing into thin air, as the strips of lights once again surrounded Wyatt, only to disappear into him. With a devious smile, Chris walked out. Now all he has to do is, wait for Wyatt to wake up.

#############

The clock chimed somewhere from the Olsons house, early in that morning - 2am to be precise - people often tend to be in their deep sleep, but not the residents of this certain household. They weren't in their bed; instead they were upstairs, standing over a bubbling cauldron.

"You'll sure this will work?" Sky asked again. Although Shane didn't want to include the kid in this plan, he had no choice - since the kid threatened he will rat their ass out to the Halliwells if they don't include him in the plan. Shane's gotta admit, the kid has gotten pretty good at blackmailing - he guessed he must've learned it from Helen, after all he spends hellva lot of time with her in the underworld, he bets that he picked up few things that even he doesn't know.

"Of course it will work." Shane replied back to the untrusting darklighter.

"Tell me again how you came up with this potion again?" Sky asked the guy before him but he merely shrugged.

"If you know the Charmed ones and their history then you'll find everything that happens in their life could come handy to you." Shane replied back as Sky looked skeptical before nodding lightly.

"So how long we got before the potion is good and running?" Sky asked as Helen filled three vials with blood red liquid.

"Whenever you want it to be!" Helen said passing the vials to Shane and Sky, who cringed at the sight of the potion.

"Do we have to really drink this potion?" Sky asked remembering some of the ingredients weren't so favorable to his taste buds.

"If you wanna cloak yourself in goodness again, then yeah! You do." Helen replied back as Sky rolled his eyes. "It's a good thing you brought Wyatt here to us rather than taking him straight home."

"Yeah, I wasn't really expecting him to be so co-operative with us, but I guess being drunk outta your head, he probably thought this was all a dream, he won't even remember us cutting his hand open to take his blood in the morning." Shane replied.

"That's because he self healed himself." Helen replied back as Sky looked little skeptical.

"You know him being drunk, wouldn't that affect the potion?" Sky asked looking at the blood red potion.

"Yeah, it would've but I separated the alcohol from his blood cells. So its clear of any stains that could affect the potion." Shane said as Sky nodded.

"Bottoms up!" Helen said raising her vial in the air, and with that all three Olsons downed their potions in one gulp.

"Agh!" Sky grimaced, trying not to gag his potion out while the adults bit their teeth down from showing any form of emotions. "So how do we know it worked?"

"Go for the Grimiore." Helen replied as Sky grabbed the leather bound in his arms easily. At this the three Olsons looked confused.

"Looks like your dandy little potion…" Sky started only for the Grimiore in his hand to jump out of his hand as the potion took its affect. "Worked!" Sky said looking bewildered as he tried to go for the book only to be repelled away from him. "Alright, lets go and get some piece of the book of shadows." with that note he disappeared in buzzing black orbs causing Shane and Helen to protest.

"That kid of yours never quit does he?" Helen said looking at Shane.

"Don't blame me! He's been hanging around with you." Shane replied back as they both teleported out.

Only when they re-appeared, they came face to face with Chris Halliwell's amused smirk as he calmly took in their appearance.

#############

Few minutes ago, right before the attempt by the Olsons on the Book of Shadows.

Chris Halliwell made his way into the attic. The excitement and the nervous anticipation was a slow killer. He didn't know when Wyatt is going to wake up but if the potion has done its job, then it should return all the blocked and repressed memories back to him, thus in turn would collide with his current memories, altering the twice blessed to his presence back in the family.

Chris waved his hand, as the ancient book slowly opened itself up to display its contents to the studying eyes. Chris motioned another swish from his finger causing the old parched pages to flip and turn in the invisible breeze.

"_I know you in here somewhere!"_ Chris thought to himself as he made the pages turn one after another in the invisible breeze. After five minutes of searching the book, the witch gave one final flick of his finger, causing the book to randomly turn to stop at a page. This to his luck was the entry he was looking for.

The emerald eyes took in the title that was woven together in floral images with big calligraphy title: _To Bind One Soul to Another! _However before Chris can take in the entry, buzzing mass of black orbs appeared in form of - to his surprise - neighbor's kid. If that wasn't interesting, smokes and shimmered appeared in form of Shane the bartender and his wife Helen.

An amused smile played on his lips as he confronted their shocked and surprised eyes.

Sky who wasn't expecting to see the guy there, summoned a pistol like crossbow in hand to fire at Chris, only to be thrown into the air like a doll as he crash landed into the pile of boxes. Helen held her hand out as two Athames smoked into her hands as Shane created a fireball. Both Olsons attacked simultaneously at the young Halliwell, who deflected it away with a wave of his hand - Shane smoked out and smoked back in to grab the book only - Chris Grabbed the other end of the big volume, looking confused at how Shane could hold the book.

Sky, who wanted to have a upper hand on the guy - misjudged Chris and orbed behind him to give a surprise attack - only it backfired. Chris delivered a kick to the young darklighter's stomach, sending him stumbling back, before using his right leg to wrap around the podium and whipped it backwards to Sky, slamming the wooden panel – that's used to place the book - against the kid's temple, causing him to see stars, as he stumbled back.

"What is going on up there?" Piper's voice shouted as they heard rushing footsteps up on the stairs.

Shane released the book as Chris stumbled back and fell to the floor with a smirk.

"We'll be back!" Shane hissed as Chris simply smiled.

"I'll be waiting." Chris replied back as the Olsons teleported out, just as Piper and Matthew barged into the attic. Chris simply stood up and dusted himself, before grabbing the podium to place the book.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Piper asked as Chris merely shrugged it off.

"The usual..." Chris replied back to his mother. "Demons after the book." At this Piper looked worried.

"How did they look like?" Matthew asked as Chris shook his head.

"I'll deal with it, don't worry…" Chris said only to be interrupted by a scream that ripped across the Manor.

Fear of more demons attacking, everyone rushed downstairs - by this time, everyone was awake, including little Peyton, who was being soothed by Leo. As the trio from the attic reached the hallway, the door to Faith's room was wrenched open and Wyatt walked out - his eyes looking blood red. Piper saw her son's blue pupils scanned everyone before finding Chris in the back.

Without a word, he marched up to Chris, grabbing him roughly as he slammed the young witch against the wall, his hands gripping the throat as he snarled at Chris. "HOW DARE YOU!" Wyatt seethed looking like a pissed off viper.

"Wyatt!" Piper called out but didn't attempt to reach him in fear of what could happen, while Wyatt barely acknowledged anyone's presence.

"I'm sorry!" Chris whispered looking into the pain filled eyes. Wyatt shook his head as he released Chris from his grip, before stepping away from his brother.

"No, no, no, don't do this to me." Wyatt whispered. He heard the fear and pain in Chris tone as he refused to look at Chris. He was inches from breaking down in front of everyone.

"Wy…" Chris whispered out - the voice held so much fear and worry. Wyatt looked up to meet the glazed green eyes before him - that one that plead not to reject him, that one that said he was scared, that shows he messed it up bad. "I-I…." Chris said unable to find the right words to express his feelings, but his eyes told the twice blessed all - the pain and the hurt.

Wyatt didn't know whether to be grateful or upset but he didn't care as he once again roughly grabbed Chris by his cheeks and smashed his mouth against him.

#############

**Thanks for the Review. Hope You All enjoyed this Chapter…Ooh, I know Wyatt got his memories back, Chris figured out the Olsons and they know a way to get the Book of Shadows….OOOhh, let me know what you guys think about this Chapter. **

**As Usual my Awesome Readers: **_PapiEsteven, Wesdrewlover, I-Love-Trunks1, JJ Ann, Jessie121, Steven, Jblaze08, CelticWolfster, pHIL & Sucker4WynChris. _

**Thank You Guys So much for the review. Next Chapter we see some actions. Yup More Actions. **


	38. Love Is a Noise, Love is a Pain!

**Chapter 38 - Love Is a Noise, Love is a Pain!  
****  
****Piper's Voice:** _Previously on SOS - well Do I have to say it? *_Looks back at Briankrause - who nods*_ Great _*rolls eyes* _As I was saying. Things have started to get hectic around the Manor. My youngest couldn't keep his hands still and decided to play around with Potions. The Olsons tried their attempt on the book of Shadows but failed and got their butts kicked. And Wyatt just received his old memories. There I said it, Now I'm outta this place. _*begins to leave but stops* _Oh Gotta warn ya, this Chapter has some male on male actions - you have been warned! Especially you little kids out there! That's right, I know you who are….Does your parents know you read this? Huh…I don't think so, this is your choice, you can either not read this or I can make a little visit to your paren…._*Briankrause Pulls Piper out in midsentence - annoyed yells can be heard*

**Briankrause: **_Sorry folks! *runs away as Piper looks in every room to blow up the author for making her boys do the dirty.* _

**NOW~~**

"Wyatt!" Faith shouted as Matthew looked taken back, his expression on the border line of repulsed, sick and thunder shock. Victor also looked taken back but his bordered line between worry and fear than anything else. Piper and Leo, on the other hand were speechless, while Faith looked confused. "What do you think…?" Faith started but didn't finish as both boys disappeared in swirling orbs, leaving everyone as they were.

########

Wyatt roughly shoved Chris on the soft bed before crawling on top of him, where he grabbed the young witch by his throat. Wyatt looked into the emerald eyes before him that's filled with lust, pain and fear. He still couldn't believe that Chris shattered their bond and ran away, it felt like a dream, especially when he had Chris below him, looked very ruffled and swollen lips from their intense kisses. Wanting to taste the young witch again, he sealed his lips on the other's lips, sucking on the soft flesh of his tongue, while lightly and firmly squeezing the throat at his disposal – but this act only made Chris open his mouth. Wyatt applied pressure to his grip whenever the young witch tried to dominate. This is an angry sex and they both knew it. It's not the passionate fluffy type but a Plain, raw and angry type.

Using his muscle power, Wyatt grabbed Chris' t-shirt hem and ripped off the material from the witch's body. Chris didn't need to worry about removing Wyatt's top, since he wasn't wearing one. The twice blessed often sleeps without his top, since he is a warm blooded guy. He claims that he can't stand sleeping in a hot and sweaty condition – well except on one condition. If he had a awesome sex with Chris and tired then he don't mind.

Wyatt with a hiss and a growl pushed Chris' arms above his head, before crawling down to lick the witch's firm toned abs. Wyatt trailed his tongue from the young witch's abdomen and all the way up to Chris' throat, where he bit hard - sinking his teeth into the soft flesh - before sucking roughly to mark him. The twice blessed then continued his licking from his arched throat to the bruised mouth, where he trailed his tongue all over the exposed face before spitting into Chris' mouth. The young witch didn't complain, he only groaned in sexual excitement as Wyatt dipped his tongue into Chris' mouth for him to suck on. All the pent up anger and the passion that has been blocked off for years were surfacing that Wyatt is just acting more on impulse than anything.

Wyatt trailed his fingers down Chris' arms, before going to wrap his arms around the small torso below him. Lying in between Chris' legs, their bodies crushed together as Chris devoured Wyatt's mouth - the twice blessed almost lost his control for a second, before pulling himself away. He wants to be in control, not Chris; the young witch has taken control over everything – which had led to Wyatt being oblivious for 12 years and that ends right here, right now. From now on, he's in control, with that thought he sat up. He is going to fuck Chris and he's not going to bother prepping him up. He wants Chris to feel Pain, the same pain he felt when he tore everything away from Wyatt.

Roughly yanking the night pants off the young witch, Wyatt smacked the pale butts before him, bringing blood to the area he smacked, still not the rosy color he wanted it to be, the twice blessed smacked again, making it bright red. Once satisfied with the affects, he mastered the second butt cheeks the same level of punishment. He didn't even stop when Chris whimpered, he only smirked with pleasure. Once both cheeks are glowing red from his smacks, Wyatt climbed and straddled Chris' chest, yanking his trousers down to expose his erection.

"Suck it!" Wyatt commanded before roughly shoving his erect member all the way into Chris' mouth, nearly causing the younger one to gag but eventually the young witch controlled his gagging reflex and mastered the large organ in his mouth, which was being roughly being shoved in and out of his mouth.

Wyatt then got up. Chris thought they were moving to the next step but boy was he wrong? Instead Wyatt kicked off his pants to the corner, grabbed Chris and turned him - repositioning the witch so his head slumped on the bed edge - then Adjusting himself, Wyatt rammed his cock back into the warm wet hole that he had been abusing for the past few minutes. Only this time, he held on to Chris' throat, giving a tight squeeze once in a while to feel his cock lightly press against the muscles with each thrust. However when Chris began to struggle in the position, Wyatt pulled out and smacked his cock on Chris' face. "Take it!" Wyatt hissed as he began pushing half way - only he smacked Chris' cheeks, sending vibrations along his cock, through the flesh and Chris seem to enjoy that.

"That's right, take it all." Wyatt whispered, voice laced in lust as he moved in and out of Chris' mouth - in between sticking his fingers in as well, lubing them well from the runaway saliva that poured outta the young witch's mouth.

Soon, Feeling the heat pool further in, Wyatt decided it was time to move to the next step. So he pulled out and once again manhandled Chris, as the twice blessed repositioned the young witch - so he was facing away from him. Then using his lubed fingers, he circled the entrance before pushing in with his index finger, feeling little relieved when he found it tight - not loose, which would've mean he had been with someone else these years - Chris, on the other hand only bit into his knuckles as Wyatt roughly scissored his way inside for him to enter. Then without a warning, he felt a soft flesh against his entrance and with one swift motion, he entered him - earning a strangled scream from Chris.

Wyatt leaned in, wrapping his arms around Chris as he hushed the groaning witch. "Just relax!" Wyatt whispered as he began to push all the way till he bottomed out. "That's it, that's it." Wyatt whispered in Chris' ears as he sucked on his neck, to relax him a bit before standing up to really give the young witch a good fuck of his life, which left Chris clawing the sheets and biting into the pillow.

After forty minutes, after many positions, both have gotten into a steady pace and rhythm. Their bodies were dripping with sweat, the air smelled of heavy sex and both boys are slowly and steadily reaching their climax.

Wyatt held Chris' hand tightly above his head as he rammed his way in and out of the hot wet hole. "I want you to come!" Wyatt growled increasing his speed to jackhammer which caused Chris to trash and buckle beneath him, while groaning like a cat being strangled violently. "Now!" Wyatt ordered as he rammed his organ just as he felt Chris clamp down on his organ like a suction value, shooting geyser of cum into the air, some of which hitting both their chest and Chris' hair.

Feeling the warm wet tightness around him, Wyatt continued to thrust, feeling his orgasm approaching - while the twice blessed reached his orgasm, his wedding band began to glow, just like Chris' - but when Wyatt fully lost himself into convulsing Chris - strip of blue light shot out of his ring, while strip of red light shot out of Chris' ring. Both strips mimicked each other's motion.

Wyatt's strip of light swirled around his own body from head to toe, creating a loose crisscrossed ribbon of cocoon, right before penetrating through his back and coming out of his chest to meet Chris' red strip at mid-point. At this motion both boys screamed out in pure ecstasy - their eyes rolled to their back, causing it to glow as they rode the waves of pleasure.

###########

"Faith?" Piper called out to the slumbering whitelighter on the couch. They have tried to sense for Wyatt and Chris, but the boys have blocked themselves off. No one had any idea of where they could've gone, nor did the scrying pick up anything on them. It's like they vanished from the face of the earth.

Piper glanced at the grandfather clock as it chimed three times to indicate it's eight in the morning and yet there was no sigh of the boys. She knew what must've happened, much as she was little happy at the same time she was worried for everyone else, including her grandchildren of how this is going to fit in. Much as Piper would like to think '_That's tomorrow's problem'_ Right now that problem has appeared today. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the whitelighter before her - which is partly why she couldn't look into Faith' eyes. It burdens her to know the possibility outcome of the last night actions of her boys.

Everything seems to happen way too soon for Piper to comprehend what is happening around her. Faith only lost her kid yesterday, the wound is not even healed yet and now Wyatt gets his memories and disappears off with Chris to re-copulate their relationship. Its like destiny loves to throw bricks at them and laugh while they try to dance around it (naked). Exhaling deeply, she made her way to the kitchen to make some strong coffee, not only for herself but for the whitelighter on the couch, knocked out after being exhausted on the search for her husband.

So as the eldest Charmed one made her way to the kitchen, she couldn't help but think of what today would bring, but she knew one thing for sure….things are going to get very complicated for everyone in this magical family from today onwards.

############

**THANKS you All for your great Reviews. I Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry that I couldn't update sooner, but was too busy with uni and All and not to mention, I seem to find writing Slash very hard these days…Yeah, you heard me. Writing the very dirty deed gets my mind blank – so that's partly why I couldn't update sooner. It was in my head but I had a great struggle on putting it on the paper. But the Good News is, I already wrote the ending to this fic…well about three different times and Decided the final one. :D As for my awesome readers.**

**Thank you as Always, You lot ROCK! Especially: **_I-Love-Trunks1, JJ Ann, Jessie121, Steven, CelticWolfster, Jblaze08, Wesdrewlover, Amones of Magic, PapiEsteven, EricB, &_

_Spott - Thank you so much for your enthusiastic review. :D Im glad you're enjoying the story so far._

_JinKa7 – Lol, you have got a overworked brain. ^_- Okay, to answer your questions. No1) – Did Chris kill Faith's baby – you will find out soon enough in the next couple of chapters. No2) – What will happen to the kids including drew – Well you will also learn of their outcome soon, but Drew wont be in as part of the story as much as you guys hoped. No3) – is the books the olson's only objective – As for now yup, it is, they need the book bad._

**So you all Know what to do, press that button. Cause more interesting things are coming Up!**


	39. Troubles are Only Beginning!

**[A/N: Hey Guys Sorry to Interrupt – but I thought you guys should know about the new charmed story that's been posted yesterday. Its called 'Witches From Sparda universe' I'm yet to decide its mature content – which so far in the favor of Slash by the readers – but I hope You guys take a look at it and let me know what you think – it's a new take on the Charmed ones Lives. Looking forward to hearing your thoughts on that one too. ^^) ]**

**Now on with the story.**

**Chapter 39 - Troubles are Only Beginning!**

When Phoebe Halliwell walked through the front door, she momentarily stumbled back - her vision going out of focus as swarm of pain racked through her body. The middle charmed one had to double take and block off her powers in order to understand what was happening around her or where she felt the pain from…quickly making her way in, she found Faith and Piper on the couch, with the whitelighter crying her eyes out on her sister's shoulder.

"Whoa! What happened here?" Phoebe said feeling the dread settle down her before she had even received an answer from her sister. However Piper seemed lost for words while Faith sobbed her eyes out. Just then Matthew came down the stairs, once again the middle witch lightly swayed when she felt his feelings radiating off him like a red hot poker. She felt anger, disgust and most of all shock, utter shock.

"P-Piper…" Phoebe said trying to understand what just happened. "Is everything alright?" But before Piper can reply, Faith looked up - indicating that the elders are summoning her.

"They're calling." Faith sniffed as Piper nodded, with that note, Faith dissolved in Orbs.

"So what happened?" Phoebe said sitting down the moment the orbs disappeared through the ceiling.

"Wyatt somehow received his memories last night." Piper said as Phoebe's brain slowly took in the information before alarm bells going off in her head as her eyes went wide like a saucer plate.

"Oh my god! Where is Chris?" Phoebe asked, already having a sense of she knew what the answer might be for it.

"They orbed off yesterday and we can't seem to find them." Piper said her voice cross between fear and worry. "And the kids kinda saw what happened."

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked as Piper looked at her. In return the empathy's eyes widened again. "They fornicated?"

"What, no! Eww, Phoebe." Piper said as Phoebe looked confused.

"Then what?" Phoebe asked with a shrug.

"They kissed. They kissed in front of the kids." Piper said as Phoebe nodded, her eyes still wide in surprise. Piper, in return only nodded.

"What you going to do?" Phoebe asked as the eldest charmed one looked lost and shook her head in response, but before she can verbally respond, a voice drifting through.

"Grandma, I'm going out." Matthew shouted before walking out of the house - the slam of the door echoed around the manor, causing both witches to wince lightly. The charmed ones looked at each other, their eyes clearly stating that things are not going to get any easier, if any - it's going to get very complicated, especially between the kids, Faith and Chris.

######

Matthew walked down the street in silence. He knew day after tomorrow they would be returning to New York but what happened last night still played in his head or did he imagine everything. If he did, then he has one messed up brain and a very sick one at that, but if happened in reality then he has one messed up father and a very sick one at that….so rather than choosing the reality, Matthew resorted to thoughts of it being a dream…_'Yeah that's it, its just a dream'_…because he hasn't seen his father or his mother and his grandmother didn't look that devastated….because Matthew's pretty sure, if you find your kid smooching with your own brother, then a bomb would likely to go off in the house. He's pretty sure his grandparents wouldn't just simply sit and watch it happen, doesn't matter how gentle and good they are…

"_Must be a dream!"_ Matthew thought to himself as he kicked a clump of dried leaves on the pavement, at the same time he couldn't help but notice the nagging feeling at the back of his head. That it kept telling him that something very big is about to happen but what that is….clearly he had no idea. _'If it meant to happen, then it'll happen, no point being paranoid about it.'_ Matthew exhaled deeply. Maybe he might go and visit Sam and Dean…but then he remembered the boys have left town yesterday with their father on some business. He doesn't know if he'll see them again anytime soon, but he knew that he'll definitely see them next summer.

Matthew took a detour towards the park when a kid on his skateboard banged into him - to his least surprise, he found the owner of the skateboard to his neighbor, the rowdy suspicious looking Sky Olson.

"Dude, watch where you going." Sky snapped as he pulled himself up from the ground before dusting himself.

"I did! But seemed like you had your eyes glued to that guy's butt over there." Matthew replied back as Sky glared at him.

"Well what can I say, when something ugly as you appears before me, my eyes sought out the next least thing that won't fuck my eyes up." Sky replied back as he held on to skateboard, while Matthew glared.

"Yeah, if you don't watch it, your eyes wont be the only thing that be fucked up." Matthew replied back as Sky equally glared back.

"Oh yeah, I'd like to see you try!" Sky hissed back. "Or unless you're way too much of a chicken."

"You know what; I don't fight with young imbeciles like you." Matthew said walking away.

"Yeah that's right, walk away you ass-butt." Sky shouted as Matthew clenched his jaw and fisted his palms into a ball - trying hard not to lose his temper. "Maybe next time you can wear your sister's dress, you big fat sissy." And those words did it.

Matthew snapped like a twig as he turned and barged at the startled kid with a yell.

##########

Wyatt stretched himself to relieve his tired muscles before opening his eyes to the morning sunlight that streamed through the curtains. For a minute he was confused and disorientated. He didn't know what happened last night, whether it's a dream or not…especially when he found the bed empty next to him. But a quick swoop of the apartment made him realize that it wasn't a dream…but then where did Chris go?

"Chris?" Wyatt called out as he sat up. Worry seeping into his being, the twice blessed pulled on his boxers and made his way through the apartment in search for Chris - this is the flat that the boys often used to get away from their parents. No one knows of this except Wyatt and Chris, plus it's protected by all sort of magic so no one can find them unless the boys wish to be found.

Wyatt found Chris in the kitchen, sitting fully clothed with his head in his hands, looking really worried.

"Chris…" Wyatt called out as he pulled a seat before Chris, only the young witch looked up at him with fear and worry and tear glazed eyes. "What's wrong?" Wyatt said instinctively reaching out to touch Chris' arm.

"I'm scared." Chris said looking at Wyatt, who looked taken back. The reality has not yet sunk in for the twice blessed yet, at the moment he is riding the paradox of bliss.

"About what?" Wyatt asked sounding very concerned.

"About everything." Chris said as Wyatt looked even more confused. "I'm worried about being separated again Wy. I'm scared of what mom and dad would say about this or your kids. I mean you're married to faith now."

"No…" Wyatt said shaking his head as he squeezed the hand firmly. "You listen to me, I've lost your once and I'm not going to make the same mistake twice. I'm not loosing you again. You are more important to me than Faith or anyone else. Mom and Dad would be fine with it, if not then I'm ready to go against anyone, even the world if it comes down to it."

"But Wy….What about Matthew and your daughter, you can't abandon them." Chris said as Wyatt looked little torn. Chris can tell that Wyatt wanted them much as he wanted Chris but he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"I-I…I…I want you." Wyatt said unable to say anything else in that matter but Chris only smiled.

"Wy, I'm not going to make you choose between your kids." Chris replied as he placed a hand on Wyatt's right cheek. "But much as I'm willing to accept them…I can't accept Faith. We cannot have what we had until Faith is gone…or it won't be fair on her or us."

"I understand." Wyatt said as he lightly nodded.

"Do you? Because Wy…I know its not going to be easy to push someone you love away that easily, trust me I know that feeling. Even if you are willing to make that sacrifice, think about Faith and her feelings." Chris replied back as Wyatt looked at Chris. The young witch can clearly tell frustration slowly building behind those calm blue eyes but Wyatt merely nodded. "I wont do this, not again if we are going to go through the same, not after everything we' have been through but I don't wanna hurt her."

"Then what do you want me to do Chris?" Wyatt said very close to shouting. "You want me to cut Faith off but at the same time, you worry about her feelings. You can't have both. Either way she is going to get hurt."

At this Chris looked at Wyatt, biting his lips as if he's withholding some sort of information that could help them. "Unless you know a way... Well do you…?" At this Chris merely nodded, however before Chris can say anything, they heard Jingles, causing both witches to look up at the ceiling.

"Wonder what they want?" Wyatt asked in a gruff voice as the jingles persisted on summoning them.

"One way to find out." Chris said looking at Wyatt, who rolled his eyes as orbs swirled around his body to clothe him.

"Let's go!" Wyatt said grabbing Chris' hand as they disappeared in swirling orbs.

#############

When the Orbs dissipated around the boys, they found themselves facing a large group of elders - who were perched up behind a large marble table - looking very serious as smokes and cloud rolled by them obscuring everything below their knees. Wyatt remembers this room. He had been there before with Chris…only that time, they were called to a hearing, it's a time when their relationship was revealed and the elders summoned the boys to decide what to do with them. However at the current situation, the way the elders looking at them - made him feel as if they were under another hearing….but for what?

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, you are summoned here to this hearing under the charge of violating your marriage with your whitelighter and Wife, Faith Richards." An Elder spoke as Wyatt looked taken back as Chris took a step close to Wyatt.

######

_**Hope You All Enjoyed that Chapter…Ooh a hearing…I wonder whats going to happen – well I know what happens, but if you wanna know. Press that button.**_

_**As Always my upmost thanks goes to: **__I-Love-Trunks1, pHIL, Spott, JinKa7, PapiEsteven, Wesdrewlover, Silverinumiko, Steven, EricB, CelticWolfster, Sucker4WynChris, Amones of Magic &_

_JBlaze 08__ – Hey Cheers, three more readers sounds great. *jumps up and down in happiness only to be whacked in the head by Muse Aqua* *grumbles and walks away* _

_Darius Prince of Sea__ – Hey, You – I see you have been very busy going through my story list. :D I'm really glad you enjoyed and still enjoying my stories. n_n - I read your recent review in regards to wedding crasher, lol, yeah I totally had a different ending planned but my muse thought it would be better off if Chris died in that fic – but I did post the alternate ending too – its in profile page – Wedding crasher, check it out, maybe you might be in favour of that ending, as most of my readers were...hehehe…As for tales of two Chris, Bite or not to bite, and many other fics, I will get around them – soon as I finish this Story – but I also recently posted a new story that's called 'Witches from Sparda Universe' something that had been bugging me for few weeks now and I really wanted to share that with you guys – so take a look at that too. I'm looking forward to hear my reader's thoughts about that fic. ^^) _

**Once again thanks for the reviews Guys, and don't forget to press that button and Zap ourselves over to take a look at that fic – the following is the summary from that story: **

_**Full Summary: **The Warrens from the Sparda Universe are known to be one of the powerful witches among the creatures of Sparda, but when a spell goes awry and turns one of the council Member into a frog, they know they have landed themselves in trouble. As a Punishment, the warrens are sent to the Mortal world to gather report on humans and their everyday lives without use of Magic…but can this magical family survive in the mortal realm? _

_**Characters Include: **Wyatt, Chris, Leo, Prue, Piper, Phoebe & Paige_


	40. The Elders need to be Taught a Lesson!

**Chapter 40 - Elders Needs to be Taught a Lesson!**

Rage burned beneath the blue eyes as Wyatt Halliwell listened to the accusations of the elders. Most importantly what pissed him off beyond measure was - how dare they intervene in his life, what he does in his life is none of their concern but here they are, listing the things that he vowed on his wedding day to faith, as if it concerns them in some way.

"What is this any of your concern?" Wyatt hissed, struggling not to summon an energy ball and vanquish the elders that spoke with a manner as if Wyatt was beneath him.

"It is our concern boy, when you break the heart of one of our Angels." The Elder Agor hissed back before glaring at Chris. "We do not care if your old flame is back, that bond is shattered and a new one was created, so I suggest you respect that and go back to it."

"Or what?" Chris asked as the elders looked at him.

"Trust me; you do not want to find out." The second Elder Domus informed, at this Chris narrowed his eyes on the Elders.

"You have 24 hours to undo the damage you have caused to your marriage between you and your wife." The third elder Flore said to the boys. The boys noticed that she appeared to be the only female elder among the council. "And Christopher, you are allowed to be in the presence of your parents and family but you are forbidden to make contact with Wyatt or his spouses."

At this Wyatt only laughed while Chris smiled. This didn't settle well with the elders.

"Do you really think your pathetic orders are going to be followed out?" Wyatt asked as Chris looked at the elders, his eyes mirroring the same question.

"Watch your mouth boy!" The oldest Elder known as Cine shouted. "Or the consequences will be deadly, I can assure you that."

"Of course the high and mighty fools are going to shower us with their lighting bolts." Chris replied back sarcastically.

"SILENCE!" Cine shouted. "I will not tolerate any arrogant behaviour from a lowly debauched witch like you." Chris blinked in surprise, just as Cine, grabbed his chest, gasping for air. Immediately everyone's eyes were on Wyatt, who held his hand out in front of him, squeezing it lightly - which only caused Cine to cower more in pain.

"You speak to him again like that; I'll rip your heart out and hand it to you in platter." Wyatt calmly hissed before releasing Cine who fell back on his chair.

"HOW DARE YOU! How dare you, you use your powers against an Elder." Agor hissed venomously, however Wyatt simply created an energy ball in response, which cackled with such intense electricity, all the elders' eyes were drawn to it.

"If any of you dare interfere in my life again then I will not hesitate to vanquish you all." Wyatt hissed. "Do you understand?"

"Your behavior will not go unpunished!" Domus shouted throwing his hand out sending lighting bolts at Wyatt, but it was re-directed back at the elder with a mere flick of Wyatt's index finger. At this the other elders were on their feet. Each elder threw out their hand, sending lighting bolts cackling with such power, for a second Chris looked fearful. However Wyatt simply closed his hand distinguishing his energy ball before waving his hand, sending the lighting bolts right back to its owner. Each bolts struck its owner in the midriff, sending them spiraling into the chairs, gasping for air.

"I will not warn again." Wyatt hissed at the elders before grabbing Chris and orbing out. Domus the closet elder near the boys didn't miss Chris' triumph smile.

########

Down On earth, the news of Wyatt and Chris reunion has spread like wildfire. All of them were happy, some were worried, the Halliwell's spouses were little confused, some were stunned to learn about Wyatt and Chris, while others were kept in dark about the brothers. The first person to drop by the house to check on the boys was Melinda - only she found her mother and aunts in the kitchen. The three charmed ones were already indulged in a full blown conversation about Wyatt and Chris and how they are going to overcome this problem - not forgetting Wyatt, Peyton, Faith and Victor were involved in this.

"Where are they?" Melinda asked causing the three witches to turn and jump.

"Melinda, what you doing here?" Piper asked surprised. After all Melinda was suppose to be away for the weekend with Sandy, seeing the lawyer finally managed to get some time off.

"I've heard what happened." Melinda said to her mother and aunts. "Are they alright? Where are the kids?"

"We haven't heard anything from them yet, they orbed off last night." Piper said to her daughter. "And the kids are alright, Matthew's gone out and Victor's at Magic school."

"What about Peyton?" Melinda said taking a seat next to her aunts.

"She's asleep." Piper said no sooner those words left her mouth - Hearts filled and Orbs materialized in form of her nieces and nephew.

"Is it true?" Ashley asked the adults, as the three witches looked at each other before slowly nodding.

"Where are they?" Henry asked as Phoebe shook her head.

"We don't know." Phoebe replied back as the cousins glanced at each other. They knew this day would one day come and now its here, they don't know what to do…its like chaos had been unleashed, but they all know the worst is yet to come…because Wyatt has to choose now, where his love and loyalty lies - whether its with Chris, his soul mate or with Faith, the mother of his child and the person who stuck by him through some of his hard years.

"Where is Faith?" Penelope asked her mother.

"Up there." Piper replied just as every white lighter in the room looked up towards the ceiling. "What? What's wrong?" Piper asked little worried. Wondering whether it's her boys that are calling them…maybe they are in trouble, maybe a demon got them…but her thoughts were brushed aside when Paige replied her.

"The elders, they're summoning us." Paige said to her sisters.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked her sister.

"The elders want to speak to the Charmed ones." Henry Jnr said little confused as everyone looked at each other before glancing towards the three witches around the isle.

"Why?" Ashley asked as Henry shook his head. However before anyone else can say anything, the three sisters disappeared in mass of orbs. Those in the room were little taken back by the sudden disappearance of the Charmed ones, as it was obvious that they weren't orbed out by Paige, but they were summoned by the elders.

"Maybe we should go and see what is going on." Brianna said to her cousins and sisters as they all nodded. Melinda quickly grabbed Ashley's hand just as everyone orbed and hearted out.

############

Matthew slammed the front door shut behind him as he walked in, causing the glasses to vibrate and shake in their frame. Limping his way towards the mirror that hangs between the living room and foyer wall, he saw his image stare back at him, with bruised eye, cut lip, little bleeding forehead.

His body ached immensely - which he figured that due to number of bruises that's slowly forming inside. His shoulder and legs muscles hurt like a bitch - since they were the area that was stretched to the point by the midget. Matthew always knew that you should never judge anyone by their appearance, especially dealing with demons they may look weak but they could pack some heavy power that could wipe out an entire town. However on Sky's case, Matthew didn't take the kid serious - that's where he realized he went wrong to get his ass kicked. Much as he hate to admit it, that kid kicked his butt - Matthew knew if he had to use his powers, he could've taken the kid down, but unfortunately the kid isn't no demon for the Halliwell witch to whip him with his power, so instead he had to resort to fighting like a mortal.

He still didn't know how the kid beat him, after all he had trained pretty good to kick demons butt, and he is really good at sports, but this kid - boy! Matthew didn't even see the kid move, he was so agile and fast that he dodged every move with such ease that Matthew almost envied the kid. The Halliwell witch did considered the kid to be a demon, but few punches made the kid bleed like any other human, so he resorted to the fact that the kid isn't any warlock or demon. But what made the witch loose was the headlock the kid put him in when he least expected - resorting him on the pavement with his face pressed against the dust, his shoulder being wrenched back hard enough to be dislocate and his air supply being cut - so not being able to orb, the Halliwell witch had to give up. Which is so humiliating but nevertheless he had to do it. Then again no one knows about this and he has already decided that he is going to erase the kid's memory of this so he wouldn't be so smug in the streets or tell anyone about beating him up.

But first thing, first…."Ow…" Matthew flinched as he limped his way into the living room. "Aunt Paige!" he called out knowing he can't risk calling Faith or Wyatt to heal him, since they will only flip out if they see him in this condition.

#########

"Oh my god Wy, have you got any idea what you have done?" Chris shouted as he paced the flat living room while Wyatt sat on the couch, looking like a child that had been caught red-handed. "You just attacked an elder Wy…An Elder." the young witch said throwing his hand out to act out his emotion.

"They were asking for it." Wyatt replied back as Chris looked at him. "What? They were!"

"SO? You don't attack an elder…Oh god; I can't even imagine what they are going to do!" Chris said letting himself fall on the couch next to Wyatt. "I-I...I don't think…Oh god!" Chris whispered as he leaned forward to bury his face in his hands.

"Come on Chris," Wyatt said scooting over to Chris, to warp his arms around him. "Don't worry too much about it."

"Wy, How can I not? Who knows what they are going to do to punish us?" Chris said his voice lightly trembling. "I've only got you back after all these years and I-I-I don't wanna lose you again."

"You won't." Wyatt said pulling Chris into his embrace as the young witch rested his head on the twice blessed chest. "I promise you, nothing can separate us again. We have faced the elders once, and we'll do it again if we have to."

"But what about our family?" Chris asked as Wyatt rubbed soothing circles on the young witch's back.

"What about them?" Wyatt asked as Chris pulled himself to sit up straight.

"Aren't you worried about how they are going to react to this?" Chris asked as Wyatt shook his head.

"No," Wyatt replied as Chris raised an eyebrow. "Chris, mom and dad will be happy to know that we are back together, they're not going to judge us or anyone else."

"Wy…I-I…You can't be certain, not after pissing those pompous dicks off." Chris said his eyes filled with worry and fear. "They are one of the most powerful beings on this existence and they could do anything -even separate us by manipulating mom and dad or even Aunt Paige and Phoebe, because if they turn the charmed ones against us, then we don't stand a chance Wy, you know that."

At this Wyatt's brows knitted in the middle as concern and worry etched his features.

"They won't do that Chris, they are not going to let the elders manipulate them." Wyatt said as Chris looked at them, unsure.

"How can you be so sure Wy? You remember what they did the first time around?" Chris asked as Wyatt pursed his lips in thin line. If he was worrying then he didn't let it show it, but he can remember what happened the first time around, they erased Chris from existence and erased Wyatt's memories in the process, but the elders magic was eradicated when the book of shadows opened to a spell to relive a lost moments to confused Wyatt - when he learned the truth, he ripped apart the elder world and made them bring Chris back into existence.

Even then they didn't stop, Wyatt turned evil fought the Charmed ones and the Elders with Chris by his side and after much struggle and fight, the charmed ones came to acceptance - which was of course after Chris got nearly killed during the battle between the sisters and twice blessed. Coop helped the family understand the boys love for each other. The sisters soon came to understand that what the boys shared wasn't just lust but something very deep, it was rooted in their bond - which Piper and Leo came to understand it got something to do with future Chris dying under Gideon's hand before little Wyatt's eyes.

Soon with the family acceptance, Wyatt relinquished his title as lord of the underworld and returned home with Chris by his side and the family eventually came to understand them.

"It won't happen again." Wyatt replied back as Chris got up in his seat.

"How can you say that Wy? How can you be so sure? This time the elders have strong point, they have Faith by their side and not to mention your kid Peyton. They could use that to manipulate the sisters mind or what happened years ago will happen again, only this time I'm scared that they are going to separate us for good."

"Not if I can help it." Wyatt hissed as Chris looked at him with tear filled eyes.

###########

**Hope You All enjoyed this Chapter, Sorry it took me a while to Update it, My Muse went on a small strike – due to minimum review for my other story :P – Had to sweet talk her back into this story by hiring her an assistance – a Fairy - ****- now they are best buddies. Hehehe. – So things are getting little hot in the story, what is going to happen?**

**As Usual Thanks to my fav readers: **_Spott, EricB, I-Love-Trunks1, PapiEsteven, Steven, pHIL, Wesdrewlover, Darius prince of the sea, Jessie121, JJ Ann, CelticWolfster &_

_JinKa7 – Lol, you read my mind – their father is called John (the last name could also goes something like Winchester). Hehe. ^^)_

_**Once again Cheers for the review, You all know what to do…press that button. ^_^**_


	41. The Betrayal of Greater Good!

**Chapter 41 - The Betrayal of Greater Good!**

_**Paige's voice: **__Previously on Shock or Surprise. We all received a shocking surprise from the boys by their reunion. The Elders summoned the boys on behalf of Faith to hold a hearing, only Wyatt ended up attacking them. We were summoned moments later on - while Chris and Wyatt feared of their separation. _

_**Now~~**_

"There must be a way Chris, I know it." Wyatt said as he flipped through the book of shadows while Chris paced in front of him, deeply thinking of some sort of solution. Both boys have resorted back to the infamous Halliwell manor attic in search for answers and thankfully they have not bumped into anyone.

Wyatt could only sense Matthew and Peyton in the house. They didn't have to worry about Peyton being attacked by any demons because the Manor had been demon proofed by the twice blessed, mainly because there are times when all the adults had to leave the house, leaving Matthew in-charge of Peyton. Although the kid can hold his fort, Wyatt wasn't keen on leaving his kids to defend for themselves and plus they have the nanny to watch over Peyton as well.

"Wy, I-I…No…we can't do that…" Chris hissed as he bit his nails in frustration, while he paced in front of the twice blessed.

"How about '_To Alter perceptions_?'" Wyatt asked hoping to cast the spell on the elders, which will help the boys to ensure that the elders see from their point of view. Plus it would enable them to live without being in a fear of getting separated. However before Chris can reply, the entire house light system started blinking while siren wailed. Crash could be heard from downstairs, while Peyton's cries echoed around the house.

"Peyton!" Wyatt shouted orbing out as Chris took off down the stairs.

When Chris reached the landing, he saw the Elf nanny laying crimpled against the wall near the hallway - obviously been thrown out of the room - Chris rushed into the room to find a demon holding Peyton roughly by her clothes, sneering evilly at the crying child while an Elder stood nearby with a murderous glint in his eyes.

"We warned you that your disobedience will not go unpunished." The elder hissed, that's when Chris caught sight of Wyatt, who was being held high in the air with the elder's lighting bolt, which instead of attacking the witch -was acting more like a lock around his neck and his wrist - immobilizing Wyatt from moving as the thousand warts electric current whizzed through his body. The demon shimmered out with Peyton.

"No!" Chris shouted throwing his hand out - attracting the elders attention - as fire shot out like a pissed off cobra. They collided with the elder, enveloping him in its fiery flames - thus causing the elder to diminish his hold on Wyatt - right before his painful scream echoed around the room as he combusted into ball of flames, leaving nothing but pile of ashes behind. Just then realization dawned upon the young witch, causing him to stumble back as bit with wide eyes. "Oh god!" Chris whispered as he looked at Wyatt, who equally looked at him with wide, shock eyes.

############

Up in the Heavens. The Charmed ones and their off springs stood before the group of elders. Coop has already hearted himself to them when he heard that Phoebe and others were summoned by the elders through his colleagues - the elders of course were taken back by all eleven Halliwell's in the mist, when they only summoned three charmed ones.

"We summoned only the Charmed ones to his hearing." The nearby Elder also known as Cine said with a tone that clears states that he was annoyed by their presence. Just as Another elder they all recognized to be Sandra entered.

"We're family, if this concerns us, then it concerns them too!" Paige replied back as the elders glanced at each other before giving a small nod.

"Very well! The reason we have summoned you is because of the precaution and warning of the path that your sons have entered." Sandra the Elder said to the Charmed ones.

###############

Matthew rushed upstairs a man go up in ball of flames that his uncle vanquished. As he stood there and watched, his Uncle Chris lightly stumbled backwards before collapsing to the ground, whispering and muttering something under his breath. Then to Matthew's surprise, he began to sob lightly just as his father who he didn't was in the room, rushed to his uncle, wrapped his arms protectively around him and whispered something. Feeling the dread increase with every step he took towards the room, he approached them close enough to hear them speak.

"Shh…it's not your fault." Wyatt said to Chris, who cried against Wyatt's arms. If Wyatt wasn't so pissed off, he would've been so worried about the consequences for Chris actions but at the current moment, he didn't care, he was glad that Chris vanquished him yet it doesn't stop his worry for his daughter…he was torn between staying with sobbing Chris or orbing down to the underworld in the pursuit of his daughter kidnapper. He can still sense him in the air but with every second the essence of the demon got fainter for him to feel.

"Dad…" Matthew called out as Wyatt looked towards his son.

"Is everything alright?" Matthew asked, his heart thumping in his ears, he saw the nanny unconscious on the floor, no sound of Peyton and his uncle sobbing, only increased the dread in his being. "What's wrong, Is everything alright?" but when Wyatt didn't answer, Matthew rushed into the room to find the small bed empty. "Where is Peyton?"

"Demon…" Wyatt hissed as the fear in the young witch increased at those words.

"How?" Matthew asked as Wyatt shook it off.

"Don't worry about it; I'll take care of it. Just orb to Magic school and stay there with Grandpa till I call you." Wyatt said helping Chris get up to his feet from the floor.

"But what about Pey…." Matthew started only to be slammed down by Wyatt's yell.

"I SAID I'LL TAKE CARE OF IT." Wyatt roared, his anger for the elders and demons seeping through his speech. Matthew looked startled and worried, the cold murderous look in his father was something he never saw, but he knew the title of 'Twice blessed' doesn't go for anything. His father is after all the powerful witch on the universe. With one final glance at his father and his Uncle, he orbed out.

Wyatt knows things are about to get real bad and he doesn't want his kid to be in the middle of it - if they are going to go against the elders, then he doesn't want anyone to get hurt, after all possibilities of things that could go wrong are endless.

By the time the boys reached the attic, Chris had sobered up and Wyatt was reduced into a panic mode, well more in fear for his daughter, which resulted in the twice blessed frantically flipping through the aged parchments. Chris saw the fear and Panic on Wyatt's face, and somehow the death of Elder didn't bother him.

"Wy, it's going to be alright." Chris said to Wyatt, who looked at him as if he has gone crazy.

"How can you say that Chris? A demon got my daughter." Wyatt said, his voice gradually rising with fear and anger. Fearful for his daughter and at the same time, he was pissed off at the elders for not heeding his warning. Half of Wyatt's mind was screaming at him to Orb up there and vanquish the entire clan for messing with his family, but the other half - the responsible side is fearful of his actions, because if they were to make it out of this, they would want their lives to return to how it was before they got separated - they didn't want to live in a place where they would be at constant war with Elders, and other magical creatures under their influence.

"Wy, I know you're worried, but I promise you nothing will happen to Peyton." Chris said placing his hand on Wyatt's shoulder as the twice blessed looked up from the book into the emerald eyes before him. Chris saw the fear and worry that danced in the glazed crystal eyes. The slumped shoulder that indicated that if anything was to happen to the kid, then Wyatt could never live it down.

"How can you be so sure Chris?" Wyatt asked, his anger has left the building, in that place fear and worry of a father has taken place.

"Because whoever the demon was, did this under an elder's instruction." Chris replied back to him. "I'm sure the elders wouldn't do anything to harm Peyton. If they did, then it would go against everything they believe in. Something tells me that they are doing this to separate us and teach you a lesson."

"Yeah, well they're certainly not going to be around long enough to see the result." Wyatt hissed, his hands clenched into a fist but Chris shook his head.

"Wy, you know well as I, that we can't head butt with the elders face to face, the consequences of that would be deadly." Chris warned Wyatt but the look he gave the young witch said it all - that he didn't care, he is determined to get to the end of this battle, and he is ready to face whatever consequence they may unleash upon him as long as the elders learned a valuable lesson on why they should never to mess with the Halliwell's.

"Wy please…" Chris said placing a hand on Wyatt's chest to relax the twice blessed. "Just calm down, we can't afford to lose the path now, we got to stick together, that's the only way we are going to get through this and get Peyton back, but first we need mom and aunts back up." Wyatt didn't say anything but nod. "Can you sense where they are?" Wyatt looked at Chris for a minute, his blue eyes boring into the emerald before closing his eyes to sense for his mother and Aunts.

Soon as he sensed them, his eyes snapped open. "What's wrong?" Chris asked as confusion, fear, shock, they all rolled off the twice blessed in waves. "Wy!" Chris called out snapping the twice blessed out.

"They're up there." Wyatt said as Chris blinked, little taken back.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked as Wyatt looked little shook up.

So many thoughts came crashing down on him like a pile of anchors. What if the sisters were behind this? What if the sisters joined up with Elders and planned this attack on Peyton, just to punish Wyatt for being with Chris…. - although a small faint voice told him otherwise - he couldn't bring himself not to believe it, after all it wont be the first time for the sisters to side with the elders to break Wyatt and Chris up - they have done so in the past. Much as Wyatt struggled not to bring himself to believe that his family would go against him - he couldn't, after all they didn't say a single word when Chris walked back into their life - he still remembers everything, he went on in his presence as if everything was normal, they didn't try to help him understand or make him remember about the bond he once shared with Chris - the young witch had to do himself - where as his family, they were happy to go with the things as it is, as if they got their wish after all.

As every buried thoughts came pooling into his brain, the twice blessed anger only escalated. "How dare they? How dare they go against us?"

"Who?" Chris asked confused.

"The Charmed ones." Wyatt spat out, his eyes turned cold and dark.

"Wy, I think you're over-reacting." Chris said as Wyatt looked at him.

"Am I Chris? It won't be the first time they did this to us - choosing to side with the greater good over their own family." Wyatt hissed as Chris looked - well he had no emotions on his face that anyone could read. "I will not let them separate us again." Wyatt hissed creating an energy ball to voice his emotion. However Chris grabbed his hand.

"I got an idea." Chris replied back with a smirk. "We could simply turn them neutral beings. Neither good nor bad, so they won't able to side with anyone."

"No!" Wyatt said as Chris looked taken back. "The Elders will still find a way to use them against us. After all if they can manipulate the cleaners, the neutral beings, don't you think they could find a way to screw with them through grant design?"

At this Chris bit his lips; obviously he didn't think this through, Wyatt thought as he studied the witch before him.

"I got even a better idea." Wyatt said his voice turned calm and smooth yet his tone showed authority that made Chris' heart beat faster. "Why don't we turn the sisters away from the greater path of good." he said looking at Chris with a smirk - who in return raised an eyebrow of confusion, before falling in line with the twice blessed.

"I like the sound of that." Chris said with a smile as Wyatt mirrored the smile.

###########

Meanwhile in the underworld, in a deepest part of the place - that separates into the wasteland and the river Styx - fire lanterns burned in a small cave. Inside shadows can be seen flickering against the flames as figures moved around. Low whispering and muttering voices can be heard. Followed by snarling and hissing sound accompanied by a small child's heartbreaking cries.

Little Peyton Halliwell sat inside a glowing purple steel cage. The little girl was so frightened by the two demons that she couldn't control her crying - which has reduced her into hiccups. A mortal knows it's not good to let a child cry for too long, but for demons they were entertainment. The kid nearly fell asleep through exhaustion but the slimy demons prodded her awake to scare her to bask in the screams of her fearful cries for her parents.

All the crying didn't help the child any better, in fact they only worsened when her hard crying reduced her into a breath holding spell, turning the kids face pale - almost close to passing out - but no one could've predicted what could've happened next when the nearby demon, laughed right in front of her face - revealing its enormous fangs - at that point, the kid stopped - Peyton become still, there was no moments in her body, her crying seized - it was almost like she froze in her spot. The demon looked taken back by this sudden stillness from the kid, so without thinking he slowly extended his hand and touched the kid, only for the small body to hit the cage floor without any motion - the demon's eyes went wide with fear as its brain registered what happened.

The only thought that ran into his head was - _Sinarous is going to peel my skin off for killing the twice blessed kid. _

##############

Up in the Elder land, the hearing is ongoing with the sisters, who stood before the Elders like some sort of criminals, while their children stood behind them.

"Is it not your son's decision to shatter their bond and erase the twice blessed of his memories?" Domus asked the girls.

"Yes but…" Paige started but once again got interrupted by another elder. It's like they're tag teaming the charmed ones.

"And is it not his decision when the moment his bond was shattered that a new one was to be formed with his white lighter?" Flore asked from her seat.

"Yes but…" Piper said but as they all knew it, another interrupted.

"And is it not his decision to flee with his child and cloak himself from the magical world?" Cine asked the charmed ones. It seems like their main priority right now was to make Chris the bad guy, make the Charmed ones looks bad and make them (elders) right.

"Excuse me," Henry Jnr shouted, obviously not happy about the sisters being bombarded with questions after questions without giving a chance to explain themselves. "If you let them answer then maybe you could…"

"DO NOT INTERRUPT BOY!" Agor bellowed from his chair causing Henry Jnr to flinch but the young witch stood his ground. "We summoned the Charmed ones to this hearing, they will have their say in due time but I will not tolerate anymore disobedience from your family. Do you understand?"

"_Assholes."_ Brianna muttered under her breath loud enough for those who were next to her to hear.

Sandra saw the situation as it is, the Charmed ones are being prosecuted without a chance to voice their side. However before she could step in to stop her colleagues from making anymore accusations, something happened.

The witches before them, they all glowed as their appearance slowly changed. The charmed ones at the front - their bright colored clothes changed into black - just like their kids - In Paige, her side parted black hair, turned into a fringe, with red streak formed at the end tips - In Phoebe's, her hair shortened into a Mohawk - Piper's hair changed into a tight bun. If Leo had been there, he would've sworn that the parallel world evil charmed ones walked into this one.

Where as the kids - they had their own evil smirks playing on their face as they sported their own unique evil look and style.

###########

**Hope You All Enjoyed that, much as I loved writing it. Hehehe. Ooohh Lil Pey is dead, the Charmed ones are evil….Chris and Wyatt are together…..I wonder what else is going to happen…..unfortunately my muse has kicked me out of her office soon as I've done this Chapter, so I have no idea what is going to happen next ^^)**

**As Usual My upmost thanks goes to my Awesome Readers: **_Candysleep, I-love-Trunks1, JinKa7, pHIL, Wesdrewlover, Jblaze08, Spott, EricB, Steven, Jessie121, Sucker4WynChris &_

_Darius Prince of the Sea – Haha, I think if she hears that we are talking about trapping her, she might probably ditch the town and might never come back, lol – and then all these stories would really suck :P but I let you know if she gives me trouble, but let's keep this between us *hush, hush* ^_-_

**Those who wanna know how the Cousins look evil – well I've posted their images on my Profile, below Shock or Surprise credit, check it out and Give me your opinion on that one too. ^^) So Until next time, keep them coming.**


	42. The Book Holds the Key!

**Chapter 42 - The Book Holds the Key!**

Both boys watched as the ribbons of blue and red lights from their wedding band swirled around the book of shadows. Wyatt smirked, gently squeezing Chris' hand as they kept their interlaced palms directly on the Triquetra. The sides of the book glowed, as darkness claimed the gold edges of the parchments turning them black - Wyatt knows he's risking so much, but he cant lose Chris - he has no idea why he loves Chris so much but the thought of not having him by his side killed him. Chris was like a drug and without the drug; Wyatt's weak and vulnerable to everything that's around him. All these years he had been blind but now he's awake, he is not willing to return to the same darkness that once claimed him under the name of normal life - he would trade hundreds of normal life to be with Chris and have a surreal life. That beats normal anytime of the year.

Wyatt and Chris took their hands off the book - just as the two ribbons of crystal and red ribbons snaked their way around the book to attack the Triquetra emblem - and as they watched, the Triquetra before them split in the middle - replicating itself on the process. The two Triquetra stopped pulling away from each other on the tips of their two arcs; they slightly bent towards each other to curve as they formed a small circle. The cover changed into black, as silver pewter corners slammed into the corners by invisible force – with that a dark glow transformed from the book and washed over the entire house. During that process, Wyatt glowed - this attire changing into black, his hair descending to his shoulder, stubble look appearing in his features, as an evil smirk played on his face.

Wyatt turned around, just as Chris looked at him with a smile. The ring on Wyatt's hand glowed, which transferred onto Chris' ring, thus making him glow as his clothes changed into black - his hair changed into spikes.

Wyatt looked at Chris with a look that had lust written all over - right before pulling him hard against his body to smash his mouth against the young witch, with lusty passion taking over them, both stumbled back and fell onto Aunt pearl's couch.

The next Hour passed with the house drowning in groans, moans, yells and other sounds, even one cannot describe with mere words.

##########

While the boys copulated, up in the elder land, chaos is being unleashed by the Halliwell's.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Piper flicked her wrist, turning an elder into ice statue and with another flick, the ice sculpture combusted - the pieces traveling in all direction from the force.

"You're the one with so many questions, aren't ya?" Phoebe said as she threw her hand out, sending stream of fire that swirled its way towards the petrified elder Flore like a cobra.

"What is the meaning of this?" Cine shouted at the Charmed ones, as all the Halliwell's attacked everyone in their sight.

The kids on the other hand have already indulged themselves into full blown battle. Brianna had unleashed a black tornado down the halls, that ripped apart everything in its path and now using her wind blast to knock the elders off their feet, but being immortal they were only knocked out. Of course seeing the Elders in distress, Whitelighters have already come out to defend them but the Halliwells were happier to play with them too. The Change has not only affected their morality but also their powers. So now rather than an energy ball, Henry sported pair of energy whips, which he used on the elders with little shouts of 'Ye-ha' - sending the robed angels spiraling to the ground in agony.

The twins on the other hand, had Agor corned as they shared an evil laugh.

"You will be punished for this." Agor shouted as Charlotte frowned at him.

"He talks too much!" Patricia said with an eye roll as Charlotte nodded.

"Yeah, so Zip it." Charlotte said pointing her finger towards the Elder - just as the elder's mouth began to bubble and boil, from the intense invisible heat wave that was produced from the witch. As the twins watched, right before their eyes, Agor's tongue melted into pool of blood.

"There, perfect." Patricia said clapping her hands.

On the other side of the room.

"I really thought you guys wanted to speak to us." Paige said shooting dark lighters arrow at possible targets as white lighters and elders run amok to get away from the evil that's in their mist.

Melinda, flicked her wrist blowing up Domus - as his orb particles shattered, she froze them, stopping the orbs from reforming back - only the frozen orbs showered the room like hail storm. Penelope on the other hand, threw her hand out, sending jets of black smokes, which ziz-zaged around pillars to find a two whitelighters, the moment the smoke engulfed them, the white lighters were at each other's throat, ripping each other into bloody mess.

Coop on the other hand found the situation surreal. He saw his youngest Ashley, holding an elder up in the air by black smoke particles, which seem to slowly crush the life out of the gasping elder. "Ashley, what are you doing?" Coop shouted as Ashley turned around to face her father, looking like a deer caught in between headlights.

"Err….Nothing." Ashley said gesturing her hand behind her back, as the smoke threw the elder across the skies, as he crashed into one of the pillars. Coop raised an eyebrow, as Ashley looked behind him. "Look what Penny's doing?" She said pointing her fingers towards her big sister - who stood with her palms outstretched before her, as torrents of black smokes danced and swaying as they searched for new targets.

"Penelope." Coop shouted just as energy whip came at him, immediately he hearted out and back in, to find Henry Jnr looking alarmed.

"Sorry!" Henry said with a shrug, before whipping his energy whip out to attack another elder. Coop didn't know what was happening. It seemed like they have turned evil, yet they aren't attacking him - which he was thankful for, but little confused. In fact they seem to have the same respect for him as they did when they were good. So he figured whatever that turned them has not turned them in a sense of temporary evil - which would only seek to gain power and destroy - no this sort of evil look almost….normal. As if they grew up like this…he needs to find out what was happening, without another thought the cupid made an attempt to reach his brother-in-law by hearting out, but just as he was about to heart out, a hand yanked him out of his shimmering dust.

"What the…" Coop said as Phoebe smiled before smashing her mouth with his - at this he relaxed, while Piper and Paige in the background smiled deviously. As the two sisters watched, the moment Phoebe pulled away from the kiss; a glow was transferred from Phoebe and onto Coop - which at once altered his appearance right before everyone's eyes. The Cupid's facial hair grew, his hair grew and his attire changed into black.

"Just how I like my men." Phoebe said with a chuckle, giving a quick peck on his lips before glancing towards her sisters, who shrugged.

"Mom!" A voice echoed around the place as the Charmed ones looked around them. "Get yourselves down here now!" At once they realized the voice belonged to Wyatt.

"Sounds like your son wants a word with you!" Paige said with a tone of amusement. Piper only rolled her eyes and glared at her sister.

"Let's go!" Piper said as Phoebe took her place next to her sisters.

"Watch over the kids' honey, make sure they don't leave any survivors." Phoebe said as Coop nodded with an evil smirk.

"Oh and we take no prisoners too." Piper said as Coop chuckled, with that note, the three sisters dissolved in mass of black orbs.

Ashley on the other hand, who took a turn around the vast hallway saw a whitelighter that she knew that her family be willing to sink their teeth into.

"Well, well, well, look who have we got here." Ashley said with a viscous smile as she looked at confused and shocked Faith Richards.

#######

Matthew paced the long corridors of the Library. The thought of his baby sister in trouble did not settle well with him, especially when he's not doing anything to help. He glanced up at the clock again - it's past 4 and yet there is no sign of his dad calling him - he had been waiting for more than three hours, give or take. Although he wanted to orb down to the manor to see what is happening, the image of his father glaring, looking deadly serious still hovered in his inner mind, which was the only thing that prevented the young witch from not disobeying his father.

Just as he was pacing, he heard a quick flutter, startling the young witch, but as he turned around he saw papers appearing from mid-air to settle themselves on his grandfather's desk. Curious of what the papers were about, he made his way to the desk. One look told him, there were detention letters that were issued to the students for their misusage of magic. However before he can flip through them, the door opened causing the Witch to jump and scramble away from the desk, only to see it was none other than his cousin, who stood there with a small smirk.

"Little jumpy aren't we?" Victor said taking in the blonde witch. He had spent most of the day jumping from one class to another. All the lessons were really interesting - from Potions to defense class and having a grandfather, who runs the magical school enabled him to easily enter classes that are from pre-magic to very advanced magic. Of course the teachers were little skeptical at first but when they found out that he was Chris' son, their eyes went wide as plate and didn't even bother treating him any different from the older students.

"What you doing here?" Matthew snapped, little harsh then he intended but that didn't faze the kid.

"Lessons are done, so I thought I'd pop in to see grandpa!" Victor said seating himself on Leo's chair before swinging around the chair as Matthew shook his head. "But what happened to you, you look like hell!"

"Mind your business." Matthew snapped back as Victor shrugged.

"Suit yourself then." Victor mumbled as he grabbed few papers from the table to read them as he continued to swing in his chair. "Idiots," Victor mumbled before reading from the paper. "Unleashed an eight foot python on unsuspecting student, who had accidentally set the entire class on fire."

Matthew hissed in pain before taking a seat in front of the desk. The boys sat there for few minutes, Matthew silently muttering something under his breath, while Victor continued to go through the detention list, snorting or laughing once in a while. But when he has gone through the papers and had nothing left to do, he directed his attention back to Matthew.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Victor asked when he found he couldn't read the kid's mind. He tried not to show the surprise as he wondered what could've caused that, either Matthew found a way to block him off, or this room is designed to do that. Either way, he needs to get the guy to open up to him. "I won't laugh, you know."

"And I said mind your business." Matthew snapped back.

"Alright, so what you doing here then?" Victor asked the witch before him. "If you're looking for Paige, then she's not here."

"I know that." Matthew replied back once again harshly. The kid was getting on his nerves, he always seem so smug which Matthew didn't like at all.

"Then….your grandpa doesn't finish till five you know that, right." Victor said as Matthew raised an eyebrow.

"Your grandpa?" Matthew asked as Victor shrugged.

"I don't know him well as you do, so technically he's not my grandpa." Victor replied back causally as he swung on the chair once again. "So are you going to tell me or what?"

"Why do you wanna know?" Matthew snapped.

"So I can come and help beat whoever did that to you." Victor said surprising Matthew, who still looked little suspicious. "Come on, you're my cousin and family. Family always comes first."

At this words, Matthew pondered about whether to tell the kid about what happened at Manor or not, after all he still doesn't trust the kid, but what the kid struck him - he's family. Inhaling deeply, he spoke. "There was an attack at the Manor." Matthew said as Victor still continued to swing as if that wasn't a big issue, this kind of put the witch off from telling the young one from anything, he was tempted to stop himself but nevertheless he continued to see what reason he would get from the kid when he tells him about Peyton.

"And they got Peyton." Matthew said, his voice betraying the fear he felt for his little sister. At this Victor stopped spinning to look at Matthew, little taken back.

"You're joking right?" Victor asked as Matthew glared at him. "Oh…I…..We need to get to the Manor." Victor said getting up to his feet. He knew what this was about, Although Peyton wasn't technically his sister, he still cares for the little child and he can't let an innocent child get hurt….its wrong.

"Dad said not to," Matthew said as Victor raised his eyebrow which said '_Seriously?'_ Although Matthew was little hesitant, the look on Victor made him think otherwise, so with a deep exhale of breath he stood up. "Alright let's go." With that both boys dissolved in orbs.

########

"Something is seriously wrong!" Helen said to her husband, who shook it off. "You don't look so good."

"I think the last hunt seriously took it out of you old man." Sky said with a smirk.

"Drop it!" Shane hissed venomously as Helen and Sky looked taken back. "So what is the news?"

"Well you'll be happy to know the scale between good and Evil, favorably tipped into Evil this morning." Helen replied as Shane looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Shane asked as Sky waved his hand over the bowl of black liquid on the table. At once it rippled and Images started to play in the liquid. It shows Chris and Wyatt altering the book, the Triquetra symbol splitting in two, Wyatt and Chris appearance change. "SHIT!" With that note, Shane got off the couch and ran upstairs.

"Is he always like this?" Sky asked Helen, who shrugged and nodded - indicating, pretty much. Sky merely shook his head as he looked towards the Halliwell Manor through the net curtains with an evil smirk.

########

The Charmed ones Appeared before Wyatt and Chris in mass of black swirling orbs. When Wyatt and Chris took in their appearance, they only smirked.

"What is it?" Piper snapped at her boys, who rolled their eyes.

"A demon got your grandchild." Wyatt calmly replied as Piper looked taken back.

"WHAT?" Piper bellowed causing everyone in the room to flinch, except Wyatt, who stood there with his arms folded with a look of 'You-gotta-do-better-than-that-mom'.

"An Elder helped him." Chris put in as Piper's eyes went wide with Anger.

"Thought you should know." Wyatt said with a smile, as Piper glared at her sisters.

"We should've finished them off when we had the chance." Piper hissed as Paige and Phoebe shrugged and nodded.

"Don't worry; our kids will take care of it." Phoebe replied back with a hint of evil tone.

"In the meantime, I wanna make a personal visit to this demon." Piper said to her sisters before looking towards her boys. "Any ideas of who it is?"

"Thought you never ask." Wyatt said with an amused smile. "Follow me." With that note, he glanced at Chris before dissolving in swarm of black orbs. Chris and the Sisters followed the twice blessed down to the underworld. Although Hell was situated directly beneath the Underworld, the demons are going to wish today that they were better off in hell then being in the grasp of the evil Halliwell's.

##########

**Hope You All Enjoyed this Chapter – I love writing the Evil Halliwells, they are always fun to write and you don't have no boundaries of what you can do with them, where as with Good they have precaution and personal gain but being evil, they can do whatever they want, including kicking some elder ass! Don't ya agree!**

**As Usual My Thanks to my readers and those who reviewed: **_I-Love-Trunks1, Spott, EricB, Wesdrewlover, Candysleep, Darius Prince of the sea, pHIL, FaithfulLover01, Sucker4WynChris, CelticWolfster &_

_**Those who are reading the fic and possibly review in the future. :D Hope You all enjoyed this Chapter, so press that button.**_

P.s. For Coop Evil Look - Check out the Profile. Beneath the Cousins & the new Symbol of the BookOf Shadows


	43. Good is Evil & Evil is Good!

**Chapter 43 – Good is Evil & Evil is Good!**

**_Phoebe's Voice:_**_ Previously on Shock or Surprise. The Boys used their bond to alter the Book of shadows - which altered not only our morality but our entire upbringing as without good, we are all brought up evil - so bascially the boys not just messed with the book of shadows but our entire childhood. The only witches who were affected by this change were Matthew and Victor because they were protected by the Magic school and we assume Leo and Henry Senior arent affected too because they were mortals. Now we found out some random demon kidnapped Peyton...I'm gonna rip its skin one by one for messing with the Halliwells._

**_Now~~~~_**

When Matthew and Victor orbed into the foyer of the infamous Halliwell manor, they were surprised to witness three mass of Dark orbs appear from the ceiling and travel directly downwards into the floor. "What the hell…" Matthew said confused at the sight, before rushing upstairs with Victor following hot on his trail.

The eldest blonde witch quickly scanned the first floor and the rooms, before rushing upstairs to the attic in search for casualties or something that's amiss but when they found no one, Matthew was rather confused…why the hell were dark lighters in his house. Where were his parents?

"Dad….Faith…?" Matthew called out, when he received no response; he called for his aunt and the cousins. As the boys waited, dark orbs appeared in the air before them alarming the eldest witch. Matthew raised his hand to blast the intruder, but only stopped himself from inches of doing so when he took in the form before him.

"What is it kid?" Henry Jnr snapped at him, the energy whip disappeared into their holsters.

"I-I…I…" Matthew couldn't bring himself to speak as he took his cousin's appearance. Subconsciously Matthew took few steps away from his cousins, only to reach the ancient book in its pedestal. But when the witchlighter saw the symbol on the book and the way it looked now, his mind went blank and alarm bells started off in his head but he realized his mistake, when he tried to touch the book without thinking. As if he was grabbed by a powerful hand, he was flunked sideways from the book causing him to crash into bunch of stacked boxes next to the overturned bed.

At this Henry Jnr became alarmed and a small frown appeared on his face.

"What the hell…" Henry Jnr said as a Crossbow Gun appeared in his hand in puff of smoke. He raised the crossbow directly at Matthew's chest. Another crossbow gun appeared in his left, which he aimed it at Victor. "What the hell is wrong with you?" The older cousin asked, casting cautious look towards young victor.

Victor raised his hand to show he was no threat as he turned sideways to look at Matthew but that didn't wash with Henry, he simply gestured his crossbow, indicating Victor to join Matthew so he can keep his attention on both boys at once, while he still kept his second crossbow aimed at Victor's chest.

"Answer me!" Henry Jnr hissed. "Or this arrow is coming for your heart and don't even think about orbing, cause I will find you."

"What is wrong with you?" Matthew asked as he got up to his feet. Henry Jnr simply raised an eyebrow at him.

"Kid, you got ten seconds and I mean it." Henry hissed his fingers ready to pull the trigger.

"Okay fine, I'll tell ya." Matthew said raising his hand, only to gesture towards Henry – sending the witch flying backwards as he crashed into the table full of books. Matthew summoned the crossbows to him before discarding them to the side. However by this time, Henry was already on his feet.

"You've just made a big mistake." Henry hissed as his energy whip burst into live, with a quick snap of the whip that earned a nearby book to go up on flames, he whipped the energy beam towards the blonde witch - who orbed out from the incoming whip.

Henry Jnr directed his look towards Victor, who took a step backwards just as Matthew orbed back in, while dark heart surrounded by black dust appeared in the mist to form into Penelope and Ashley - who had Faith tied and gagged. Victor and Matthew didn't the bloody face and bruised eyes. At this sight, Matthew's mind went blank; he didn't understand what the hell was happening around him especially how the hell did his cousins turn evil?

"Faith…" Matthew whispered taking a cautious step towards almost unconscious Faith as the girls looked towards him. However the witchlighter gasped when he felt sudden pain shoot through his back. For a second he cursed himself for letting his guard down in front of Henry but when he saw the evil smirk from the guy, who still hasn't moved, his mind was little lost. The energy whip in Henry's hand disappeared while the girls looked taken back.

"What the hell?" Penelope shouted looking towards Matthew.

"Its alright, something is wrong with him." Henry Jnr said with a smile. "He's been turned."

Matthew lightly shook his head when he felt his heart burn with the dark lighter poison, that slowly seared through his veins, slowly glancing behind he found Victor standing there with a small smirk, his head tilted to one side, while he held on to a dark lighter crossbow in his right. "Sorry!" Victor said - for a minute his voice sounded so genuine that Matthew almost believed him, if it wasn't for the smirk he gave towards his cousins. That's all he remembered before Darkness consumed his senses.

**#########**

Helen and Sky watched in stunned silence from the darkness as Wyatt ripped out a demon's heart with his bare hands, while his skin exploded into ashes causing the creature to scream in agony that would've scarred any demons for rest of eternity. Wyatt grabbed the demon by his throat and with a quick twist; he snapped the neck in half – just as the snapped bones stuck itself out of his muscles – right before going up on flames. The twice blessed hissed as he dropped the bleeding heart and stepped on it and squashed it with such force, it splattered as if it was nothing but a small bug in his path. Thankfully, both Helen and Sky were invisible to the rendering eyes, with the added bonus they were well within the darkest corner of the cave. They knew if they were found, they would probably face much worse sentence that the demon who died.

The anger and hate that seeped through the twice blessed eyes was utter most fearsome that Sky and Helen had never seen it on anyone, not even on the high level demons that were tortured under their arms for barging chips. Not to mention the Charmed ones simply stood there with a glare that almost rivaled the twice blessed. Wyatt turned towards the cage where the small body laid crumpled. Sky studied the witch's face, to see what reactions he would gain but for a mere second he saw Wyatt's face show some emotions - sadness and loss - but they were quickly replaced with…nothing. With a gesture of his hand, Wyatt cast the small body to go up on flames before orbing out in vengeance. Chris looked towards the Charmed ones before Orbing out - the Charmed ones lingered for a minute, taking in the small body before following the boys.

For a minute neither Helen or Sky dared moved, incase it was some sort of trick from the Halliwells to catch the perpetrator but when they felt nor saw no sigh of the Halliwells they moved out of the shadows and became visible.

"Whoa! Either I've dreamt it or the twice blessed seemed more menacing than the source." Sky said as he took in the burned corpse before him with a slight amusement.

"Well, whatever that's happening, it doesn't look so good." Helen replied back as Sky casually shrugged.

"I'd say it worked pretty well." Sky said as Helen raised an eyebrow. "What! they slash and dice some elders, they're likely to get rid of whitelighters and what's more - Magic would be under evil control."

"Are you insane?" Helen said as if Sky's gone mad. "And you think that's a good thing?"

"Why not, at least this time when they turn back good, they are seriously going down, not by us but by the magical committee." Sky said with pleasure plastered on his face.

"You don't get it." Helen said glancing at the charcoaled figure before looking towards the young blonde. "What if they don't turn back? Then it's bad. They get to rule not only the underworld but they're likely to take over the earth. We need to warn Shane."

"Or we can get our hands on the book of shadows." Sky said as Helen looked at him. "What? They're evil which means their book would be impervious to Evil and we can get our hands on it - that is if that darn good potion of yours worn out."

"We'll see….let's go!" Helen replied back as Sky shrugged before orbing out after her shimmers.

**#########**

The Charmed ones studied the tied up whitelighter in a semi-circle in their living room. Paige stood on the right, filing her nails. Phoebe on the right, her stance more relaxed as if she doesn't care and Piper in the middle, leaned back against as table with her arms folded as she looked at the bruised up Faith.

"So you wanna tell me how the Elders found out about Wyatt and Chris?" Piper asked with a raised eyebrow as Faith looked at them, fearful of her situation. "Speak up, I haven't got all day."

Yet Faith sat silent.

"Maybe we can help you loosen your tongue." Paige said with a raised eyebrow.

"How about you tell us about why the Elders were against Wyatt and Chris…" Phoebe said looking at her sisters.

"And we might tell you about your little daughter." Piper said with a smile, just as Faith's eyes became alarmed at the thought of her child.

"You wouldn't hurt your own grandchild, no matter how evil you are!" Faith replied back, trying to grasp on to small tiny fragments of hope.

"You sure about that?" Paige asked walking over to her sister's side.

"She is not born for my sons, so unless Wyatt objects, I have no reason why I should feel protective towards her." Piper said with a small evil smile.

"And we're pretty sure Wyatt doesn't care!" Phoebe replied back casually.

"So you wanna start talking or do you want us to resort to more painful method?" Piper said standing up straight as Faith took in the evil charmed ones before her, with a small fearful gulp.

**##########**

Wyatt dusted his hand as the last of the Elder within his sight went up in flames with an agonizing scream. "Now if you excuse us, we got an empire to run." Wyatt said to the cowering whitelighters before orbing out with Chris.

However when they orbed into the Halliwell Attic, he was taken back at the sight of his son tied to a chair.

"Matthew?" Wyatt hissed as Matthew looked up - pale and sweaty. "What the…." Wyatt said before spotting his cousin Henry and his son Victor. "How dare you tie my son up?" Wyatt spat as he marched up to Henry to grab him by his shirt collar.

"He's good!" Henry Jnr shouted at the sight of energy ball, that's forming in his cousin' left palm.

"What?" Wyatt said confused as Henry wrenched himself out of his cousin's grip.

"He's not evil as you think." Henry Jnr said before looking towards his cousin. Wyatt glanced from his cousin to his eldest son.

"What makes you say that?" Wyatt hissed as Henry walked up to the Book of Shadows.

"My little cousin can't touch the infamous book of _Shadows!_" Henry Jnr said as Wyatt raised his eyes. "We know only good cant touch this book."

"Matthew, what is the meaning of this?" Wyatt hissed while Chris frowned. Obviously the spell didn't affect everyone as he thought - but then something clicked. Matthew was at magic school, so he wasn't affected by the change that happened out here…which means Leo would be too. His eyes darted towards Victor, who looked at him - his human fear clearly showing through his eyes, but they were only there for few seconds before they turned into a cold harsh look.

"Dad, something is wrong." Matthew said, it felt like the poison was still in his system even though the crossbow and the poison had been already removed from his body by Henry, yet his wound is still there, which had been thankfully bandaged by Penelope. Apparently he didn't know that the dark lighters have the ability to remove their own arrows from their victims and reverse the effects of its poison.

"Dad, this is not you…something is going on. Something changed all of you." Matthew said as Henry threw his hand up in frustration and walked away.

"Same thing he had been muttering for the past ten minutes. It's your kid, your problem now." Henry said before walking out of the attic and disappearing out of view.

Wyatt glanced at the wound that still seems to seep blood. With a sigh, Wyatt waved his hand as the wound disappeared in gold glow, yet Matthew still looked pale.

**#############**

Leo Wyatt walked out of the magic school and only to stop at the steps when he noticed the house seemed little darker that usual, as if the curtains been drawn together in all rooms, but he could see that wasn't the case, it seemed more like the weather outside, so casting the little shiver that went down his spine aside, he made his way down the stairs and into the living room.

"Honey, I'm ho…" Leo stopped dead in his tracks when he took in the sight of the Charmed ones and then at Faith's position in the room. "What happened?" He asked as Paige shrugged while Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Our daughter-in-law was just spilling her guts out about why the elders were against Wyatt and Chris getting back together." Piper said to her husband. "Apparently in was in their best interest to find a more suitable mate for Wyatt."

"And for that they assigned this little slutty whore to watch over him," Paige replied back as Faith flinched at the name calling. "Apparently sleeping with Wyatt was just an incentive for her."

"And then you kinda interrupted it." Phoebe drawled at her brother-in-law.

"I meant what are you three doing here?" Leo said thinking why the hell the Parallel world evil charmed ones were there, his mind still not registered what the sisters have told him. "Did something happen to mess up the grand design?"

"Leo, What you talking about?" Paige asked as Leo looked confused, he quickly walked up to the living room window - only to jerk back surprised. From one glimpse alarmed him or made him think that he has walked into the Parallel world - the streets are littered, destroyed, trees burned. It's just like how he remembered.

"Oh god!" Leo said quickly making his way up the stairs. He feared that somehow the Magic school must've opened up the door to the Parallel world, so the longer he stayed in this world, the more likely he putting both worlds at the risk, so without another word, he summoned the door and walked into it, closing the door shut behind him - leaving the charmed ones little confused of what just happened.

**############**

Wyatt growled in fury as he glanced at his son - the twice blessed tried to change the kid morality by thought projection but Matthew was smart, he placed a mind block on himself - thus prevented Wyatt from messing around with his morality.

"I'm giving you one last chance Matthew," Wyatt said to his son. "Allow yourself to be changed, if not then suffer the consequences for being good."

"Now, there a line I'd thought I never hear." Matthew replied back sarcastically as Wyatt gritted his teeth together from lashing out - the kid had already suffered few backhanded smacks and a low voltage energy ball to his body for his sarcastic mouth. Wyatt doesn't even know where Matthew picked up his cockiness, but Wyatt was sure if Matthew ever gets caught by high level demons, his mouth was going to be the death of him - the twice blessed was sure of it.

"Wyatt, don't worry about it." Chris said with an evil smirk. "If we can't turn him then we can simply trap him." At this Wyatt looked at Chris with a sly smile.

Wyatt doesn't want to lose another kid, that he was sure of – so for now Chris' idea was the best option they have got without the fear of Matthew trying to do something stupid, that is likely to get himself killed by his family.

"You know your stupid crystals wont able to hold me." Matthew said as Chris laughed.

"Not after I'm through with you buddy." Chris said as he took a step in front of Wyatt as he looked at Matthew - alarming the kid by his evil smile but Matthew quickly regained his posture and his mouth.

"Sorry, I'm not interested in being your play toy. Maybe you can try someone else." Matthew said cocking his head to the side. At this Chris simply smiled.

"Oh don't you worry about that. I've already got my play toy right here with me." Chris said walking over to Wyatt to wrap his arms around his neck and pulling him into an intense kiss, which Wyatt responded by wrapping his arms around his waist. At this sight Matthew nearly gagged.

"Fuck this, I think I'm gonna be sick." Matthew repulsed before emptying his stomach as Chris and Wyatt smirked at the kid.

**#############**

"Wait till he gets home I'm gonna ground his ass till purgatory." Shane hissed to Helen as he paced the room. It seemed like Sky ditched Helen and went off to his own Hunt and Shane only hoped it got nothing to do with the Halliwells. "Sky, you better get yourself down here now!" Shane called out before taking a quick look out of the window.

The scale has not only been tipped into the favor of Evil but also the world has gone to the runts. Shane was on his hunt when the change occurred, for a second he was confused. He didn't know what happened, the nice silent '_Desperate housewives'_ type of neighborhood changed into shambled fucked up one. He saw people coming out yelling at each other, attacking others with empty liquor bottles - he even saw Demons shimmering into the neighborhood, only to disappear into a nearby house. Shane followed them when he heard screams but to his surprise they weren't killing anyone - in fact Shane was only confused when they walked out with TV, radio, couch & other things only a petty burglar would steal.

They tried to sound rough when they spotted Shane, but the P3 bartender could spot a low level demon from high-level demon and Shane knew these were low level petty demons, taking the things to sell what he assumed must be in the black market. However when they tried to rob Shane, all the bartender did was create a fireball - immediately the three demons shimmered out in fear.

"Don't worry, I'll go down and look for him." Helen said to Shane as the bartender look at her.

"I'll come with you." Shane replied as Helen shimmered out and Shane smoked out.

**############**

**Thanks For the review Guys. I know You guys All moaned about Short Chapter being posted in the last – so Hopefully you enjoyed this LONG chapter. Hehe. **

**As Usual thanks to those who read and review: **_Spott, CandySleep, I-Love-Trunks, Darius prince of the Sea, pHIL, Wesdrewlover & Sucker4WynChris. _

_& Jessie121 (for reviewing Chapter 41) ^^)_

**So You'll know what to do press that button if you want more Chappies. ^_^**


	44. If I Die before I awake, I pray to Lord!

**Chapter 44 - If I Die before I awake, I pray to Lord for my soul to take!**

**_Leo's Voice Over: _**_Previously on Shock Or Surprise. Matthew was captured by his cousins, Helen Olson and Sky olson have witnessed my eldest Son vanquish a demon in most inhumane way as possible to avenge his daugther's death. The Charmed ones attacked Faith to gain information on the elders on why they opposed the boys from getting back together only to gain some interesting information. Wyatt tried to change his son's morality only to be failed by Matthew's strength of resistance. I walked in only to be alarmed that the Magic school has someone opened a doorway to the parallel universe, so I have returned back to the school in search for some answer, while the Olsons try to figure out of why the Halliwells have turned and what Evil has to gain from it. _

**_~~NOW~~_**

Matthew watched in horror as his powers were striped away from him - only to be merged in with his Uncle Chris. Matthew's powers shimmered around Chris for a minute, bathing him in soft gold light before that glow was transformed from his ring to Wyatt's - who too shimmered in the same light. Chris waved his hand as Crystals surrounded Matthew in swarm of Purple orbs.

"Now let's see if you can pitch an escape plan." Chris said before nodding towards Wyatt - who gave a small nod in return before walking out of the attic with Chris in hand.

When the two boys arrived downstairs, they found to their amusement Faith receive a hard punch to her face from Phoebe - tiffany's brass knuckle slashing the Angel's skin open with a hiss as the blood flowed freely.

"I see everything is going pretty well down here." Chris said announcing their arrival, as the Charmed ones simply shrugged.

"The bitch won't open her mouth!" Paige said glancing at Faith. "Do you still like her?" Paige asked her nephew as a crossbow appeared in her hand, lazily pointing it towards Faith.

"Wait!" Wyatt said waving his finger before walking in - his cool demeanor and his authoritative voice only seem to send pleasurable tingles down Chris' spine. "Maybe you haven't tried all the possibilities." The twice blessed said before turning towards Faith. "Faith, I would like to show you something." Wyatt clicked his fingers as swirling purple orbs appeared before Faith in form of charcoaled small figure.

Faith didn't utter a word but her eyes were focused on the small charcoaled figure, although the small voice in the back of her head was screaming out the answer, she didn't want to believe what she was seeing…so she ripped her eyes away from the burned corpse and looked at Wyatt. Fear and hate seeping through her being and out towards the twice blessed.

"You see before you is your precious darling little child." Wyatt said with no motion what so ever as Faith' eyes widened in stunned shock. Its one thing to assume but another to be confirmed - her fear was confirmed and the Halliwells have killed her child. She didn't know what to do or say, she never assumed that no matter what …that…her brain was blank; she just wanted to cry and break down….but she refused to do that in front of the Halliwells…however her maternal side broke her down first and before she can even control herself. Faith Richards broke down, sobbing her head off as she screamed at Wyatt.

"HOW COULD YOU, YOU MONSTER!" Faith screamed against her restraints, earning amused looks from the charmed ones and Chris. Since it seems like the only thing that's restraining Faith to the chair is the ropes that bound her from orbing, otherwise the Halliwells were pretty sure that she would've attacked Wyatt by now. The blind hate and fury that seeped from the whitelighter not only amused the witches but also made them smile.

"Now I can see what you son sees in her." Paige said to her eldest sister who smirked with a nod.

"Calm yourself down." Wyatt said as Faith got up - unable to stand up straight due to the chair - she charged at Wyatt. However the twice blessed waved his finger without even a glance, sending Faith sprawling backwards as the chair scraped along the foyer floor with a screech.

"Now before you get your panties in a knot. You may wanna hear him out." Chris said in a voice as if he was talking to a child.

Faith chocked back another sob as she took in the charcoaled figure again before glancing towards the Halliwells. She felt so helpless that it killed her. She couldn't believe that Wyatt would do this to their child….their sweet little child. Faith could still hear her voice, the way she called out to her, the way she would giggle when Wyatt makes silly faces; the way says 'Oh Oh' when she gets caught out by her parents. Faith didn't want to believe it was her daughter, but the way her heart beats knows it was her child.

Wyatt looked towards his wife to catch the rush of emotions that filtered through her eyes. Much as he wants to console her - after all he loved her, small part still does - he knows she would want to know the truth but the glare she directed towards him told that she believes that he was behind this.

"I know this must be very hard for you." Wyatt said walking towards her as Faith didn't say anything; she just clenched her jaw together while tears fell from her eyes. "But you would be happy to know that I have vanquished every last one of them who were behind our daughter's death."

At this Faith blinked. She looked towards Wyatt and for the first time she saw the emotion - it was pain and fury.

"If you're wondering who it was, then you don't have to look very far." Phoebe said shifting her stance. "It's your lovely bosses."

Faith simply blinked at this news. Wyatt raised an eyebrow taking in the emotions that ran through the white lighter's face, which clearly displayed that she didn't believe them.

"You're lying." Faith hissed at the witch. She sees no reason on why she should believe the witch, after all it was not like they were sharing pleasantries and baking cakes that she could trust her enough to believe her…no they were practically beating the crap out of her to get information on why the elders intervened in the boys life and now she's speaking to her as if they were buddies all along.

"Really... Where do you whitelighters get your undying devotion from?" Chris asked looking sick. "It's really sickening." Faith simply chose to ignore him.

"Very well, you can witness it for yourself." Wyatt said waving his hand, projecting earlier events of Peyton being kidnapped by the demon with the Elder's assistance. Faith watched in stunned silence as the holographic images above her bathed the room in bright light when the elder used his lighting bolt to attack Wyatt. All six of them watched the scene in silence before the images flickered out of existence, plunging the room back into semi darkness.

"Now do you believe us?" Wyatt asked his wife as he still saw the lingering confusion and denial in her eyes.

"You're evil. I don't have to believe anything." Faith hissed from her position. "For all I know, you could've manipulated the images to turn me against them. You monster." Faith spat out the last word.

Wyatt simply shook his head. "It is your choice whether to believe the fact or not, however I am not responsible for the outcome of your actions." Wyatt said before glancing towards the Charmed ones. "Do what you wish, she is not my concern." With that note, he grabbed Chris' hand and walked out, leaving Faith with the Charmed ones.

Faith watched Wyatt and Chris disappear into the Kitchen, before turning around to face the charmed ones, who stood there facing her with the most devious devilish smile plastered on their face. Something told her that things are going to go downhill for her.

############

Meanwhile at Olson's Place. Dark orbs appeared in form of the Young lighter, who took a quick glance towards the pink Victorian manor through the net curtain before making his way in search for his parents. However after a much thorough search he found them in the attic as he expected.

Shane was making potion while Helen looked through the Grimoire but stopped flicking through when Sky walked in.

"You'll never guess what I'd just found out!" Sky drawled as he walked in - his long jacket swishing behind him as he looked at Shane.

"What?" Shane asked as Helen raised an eyebrow. She could tell that Shane was still pissed off with the young lighter; nevertheless he was back in one piece.

"I'd just been to the underworld…" Sky said raising his hand to stop from Shane yelling. "And I tortured some demons, who led me to some high profiled demons."

At this even Helen couldn't resist cock an eyebrow at the young lighter and interrupt him.

"Alright much as I don't appreciate you waltzing down there at the current situation," Helen said to the kid, indicating if the Halliwells were to see him, then everything is lost. "I know you are not stupid enough to get yourself killed."

"Thanks….I guess." Sky said little confused.

"So, what did you learn?" Shane asked causing the little kid to be little nervous. Sky was expecting Shane to lose it with him, but for some reason he seemed completely calm.

"I…err….I've got us some clue of what is happening in the underworld." Sky said his glance shifting from Helen to Shane, as if they were going to unleash a sudden attack on him for being disobedient. "Or more like, what's going on with the Halliwells."

At this, Shane frowned while Helen looked little worried.

"It seems like Underworld is working on releasing the Morning star." Sky said as Shane raised an eyebrow which was mirrored by Helen. At this Sky rolled his eyes. "Come on, I'd thought you were expert at this." Sky asked looking towards Shane.

Shane simply looked at him. One glance made Sky smirk. "Alright I'll cut ya some slack, ya old folks!" Sky said ignoring Helen's protest. "We or you would likely to know him as the fallen angel, in other words…" Sky trailed off as Shane caught those pieces.

"The Devil!" Shane said utter shock written on his face. "B-But that's not possible."

"Yeah, I mean does he even exist for real…I thought it was all a Sunday school stories." Sky said as Helen frowned.

"Can these demons get anymore stupid than they are?" Helen asked as she began flipping through the Grimoire. She has seen the entry for Lucifer somewhere.

"So I take this as a bad thing?" Sky asked as Shane looked really worried.

"What else did you learn? What does this gotta do with the Halliwells?" Shane asked as Sky gulped.

"They're planning on using Wyatt to open the cage and its not pretty how they've planned to do it either." Sky said as Shane closed his eyes. Opening the cage to the Pit is disastrous to everyone, not just to the good but also evil. That he knows for sure.

"Oh god!" Helen said looking at the parched paper before her. "This is worse than I thought." She said as Shane and Sky approached her to take in what she is looking at with thunder shock.

In the page, in bold writing it said; _Lucifer_

_Cado angelus. Primoris Pius Lucifer est abbas totus everto. Suus rebellis obviam deus lacio angelus vorago. _

_Flammas eius lucifer matutinus inveniat:  
ille, inquam, lucifer, qui nescit occasum,  
Christus Filius tuus qui,  
regressus ab inferis,  
humano generi serenus illuxit,  
et vivit et regnat in saecula secularism_

_Si Lucifer contradico obvious foris cage tunc abyssus ero libere terra. Bellum inter Caelum quod abyssus mos suscipio. _

"So what did that say?" Sky asked looking at the adults.

"Basically, Hell will be unleashed on earth and war between heaven and earth will begin." Shane said to the kid before him as he looked taken back.

"What?" Sky looked surprised.

"Yeah, those fools down there are practically going to bring judgment day by unleashing Lucifer out of his cage." Helen said as they flipped through the book.

"But if this guy is a fallen angel, it won't be that easy to open the cage." Shane said to Helen, who nodded as she pointed him the second page that's written in Latin.

"To release Lucifer from Abyss!" Shane read translating it for Sky. "Blood of these following needs to be spilt in order for the cage to surface from the fiery pit of hell Blood of three newborn babies, blood of six virgins, blood of nine Angels and the blood of thirteen Apostles of the Christ."

"Okay, call me crazy but didn't Jesus have only twelve apostles?" Sky asked as Chris nodded.

"Unless there is a thirteenth one that bible neglected or didn't know about." Helen said to Shane, who looked lost in deep thoughts.

"Kinda shows how much you guys know about the human history or the bible." Shane said with a smirk. "After Judas betrayed Jesus, he was replaced by Matthias after Christ resurrection."

"And that would make him the thirteenth Apostle." Helen said as Shane nodded.

"Another question." Sky said towards Helen, seeing Shane is gone immobile with his deep thoughts. "I get the newborn babies, virgin and Angels blood are easy for those demons to get, but where the hell are they going to find dead apostles blood? Unless they resurrect them or travel back in time, which I doubt they're going to do, because I'm pretty sure Christ would kick their ass."

"Not necessarily," Shane said looking at Helen and Sky, who raised their eyebrows. "I guess the blood of the Apostles descendent would do the trick too."

"But I thought some of the Apostles were not even married." Helen said folding her arms in her chest.

"Well most of them aren't." Shane replied back. "But I guess it can still work through the descendents of their brother, someone with blood relation to them."

"So how are we going to find out how far these demons are at the process of surfacing the cage?" Helen said as Shane directed his eyes towards Sky.

"Wait, this is to surface the cage. How do you open it?" Shane asked Sky as the young lighter looked shifty.

"The Blood of the first demon with the true Love that turned evil." Sky said as Helen and Shane looked confused.

"But what's that gotta do with the Halliwells…" Helen said as she saw the stunned shock on Shane face.

"You can't get any purer lover than the ultimate lover of the Universe." Shane said as everyone's eyes turned towards the Halliwell Manor, while realization dawned upon them.

"So practically we're screwed." Sky said flopping himself down on the couch.

###################

**Thanks For the review Guys. I Know You'll busy to review but I'm hoping you guys are still up to date. ^_- and still like this Chapter. Not very long to go before this awesome story is to come an end – Maybe it might end in Chapter 50 – Hopefully and Might consider sequel depending on whose in for and whether I can after going through all my other fics. Lol. **

**So as usual my awesome readers thank you – especially to – **_CelticWolfster, Candysleep, I-love-Trunks1, Spott, EricB, Jessie121, Darius Prince of the sea &_

_JJ Ann – for reviewing all the chapters that she has missed ^_^ - It was nice to hear your thoughts about each chapters. _

**So Hopefully, if you want the next Chapter you know what to do ;D**


	45. The Devil Within!

**Chapter 45 - The Devil Within!**

**(A/N: Hey guys before you hop into th****is chapter. One of the readers (Melinda Halliwell :P ) brought this to my attention. In the end of 'chapter 26 - Normal as it get' - If you look at this sentence. **

_"Bye uncle Chrissy." Peyton said giggling as she waved at him. The whitelighter waved back at his niece as he watched his sister disappear around the corner, before turning around to head up to the attic, __in search for the infamous book of shadows__. __After all how can he miss an opportunity like this when all the Halliwells are at the restaurant preoccupied with the twice blessed witch and his brother Chris._

**I Hope you all understood that sentence - because some of you guys were confused about this - it written that way to show that this guy wasn't really Chris - it was Shane. I want you guys to understand that. In that Chapter it was Shane impersonating Chris to get past Peyton and Melinda, so he could get to the book of shadows.**

**Now that's said and done (hopefully I haven't confused anyone about it), read on. :D**

########

Matthew grumbled as he slowly worked his hands around the rope that bound him. He needs to save his family, for that first he needs to escape and then….well he hasn't thought that far yet, but first plan is to escape. _"Dick, I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have trusted him." _Matthew thought to himself as he struggled against the ropes. _"But oh no, I have to be so stupid, fall for his lame lines -You're family and family comes first. BULLSHIT! Fucking asshole."_ As if cursing the guy wasn't enough, Matthew began picturing various ways that he could hurt Victor in the most painful ways as possible.

The Witch was busy trying to unbind his ropes; he was almost startled when blue Orbs appeared in front of him, in form of Victor. "You know you got a loudest foul mouth I've had ever heard." Victor said lightly rubbing his temples as he looked at the blonde witch, who, in return simply glared back at him.

"What you doing here? Coming to check up on me like a good dog you are?" Matthew hissed as Victor glared at him.

"No, I was actually going to help you get out of this but, seeing how you can hold your own fort; I'll let you escape on your own." Victor said turning around as he heard Matthew's growl.

"Yeah, I don't want any help from a guy whose dad is a sick freak!" Matthew hissed as Victor turned around with a raised eyebrow.

"That's the best you got?" Victor asked as Matthew seethed, looking like a viper that's ready to attack any minute. However his demeanor changed.

"Untie me and I'll show you!" Matthew said in a deadly calm voice as Victor only looked suspicious and little taken back by the sudden change in his demeanor. He turned from pissed off to calm and in control in few seconds, that didn't look good.

"I don't know….Why should I bother to help you?" Victor said as Matthew exhale deeply, trying his best to keep his emotions under control so he wouldn't come across like a helpless kid.

"Cause, you know as well as I do that whatever is happening around here is not right." Matthew replied back. He could tell the kid didn't simply orb in to tell him that his thoughts were killing him. No, he came to help him, so that is exactly what he is going to persuade the kid to do now. "I want to stop this before they end up hurting someone…I know you are still good. You are not affected like them. Please help me out here."

Victor looked at Matthew. He knew the guy was right. What was happening around him is something he didn't want it to occur, but truth be told, he still doesn't know what Chris has got planned or why the guy was doing this…but the only reason he was still there was because of one thing. He had been promised that he will get his family back when all of this is over, yet the way things are going, he is not sure anymore. They are tearing apart a happy family, something he doesn't want to do, because that's something he could relate to - it has already happened to him. He may have been little but he can still remember the time when his parents got separated - he never saw any of his family, he knew he had a brother somewhere but everything was destroyed now because of a demon….. Now the same thing's happening again, right before his eyes and he's helpless to do anything, instead he is holding on to a small fake hope that everything would turn out okay - but deep down his instincts told him otherwise - the worst is yet to come. However he knew the worst part of this is that….he is part of this, but….no, he will not give in, he will have his family one way or another…But he could still help the Halliwells out by making sure that none of them gets hurt…, as long as they are not hurt, why should he worry…right?

"Please Victor." Matthew said snapping the kid out of his thoughts. "Victor, you hear me? Come on dude you're my only hope and help." However Victor only seemed alarmed and worried as he backed away from the blonde witch.

"I'm sorry." Victor said with a shake of his head before orbing out.

"Damn it!" Matthew shouted stomping his feet in anger.

**########**

Henry Snr roughly shoved another rough thug into the cell.

"Ya dog watch the blink!" The guy moaned as his chain roughly smashed into the cell bar. "Ya jus wait till ma man Jacob comes, den your shit iz mine!" The guy hissed out a threat, while the other cell in maters looked alarmed.

Henry simply shook his head and walked away.

"My man, you've jus dugged urself a big hole." A big muscle bound black guy sitting in the back said to the new guy.

"I aint no clue wat shit you talkin about man." The younger one said as the guy shook his head.

"You aint got no clue on who da hell dat homie is, do ya?" The guy asked as the young one merely shrugged it off. "Hey man, dotcha ya go shrugging ur shit on me, you jus fuckin mouthed off to a Halliwell."

"What?" The younger one said his eyes visible widening in fear. "You shittin wiv me man?" but when the glare didn't waver from the older guy, he only gulped. "Oh fuck! I'm fuckin screwed dog, I'm sure I aint gonna fuckin leave dis damn cell alive. Why da fuck didn't ya say sumfin."

"I jus say good luck to ur homies, cause dey aint leavin dis place in one piece." The Older one said with a smirk, as the younger one gulped. Everyone knows about the Halliwells, not only they are the worst people you can mess with but they are magical too - not even the government could get them to work for them, they do what they want in their own time and rules and as long as no one crosses their line, everyone is cool.

Meanwhile back in the staff room. Henry Snr couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was odd. Everyone he had passed so far either nodded or looked at him with some sort of fear as if he's gonna attack them point blank. His buddy Alvin dropped by earlier on but only he looked as if he was going to have some sort of nervous breakdown that Henry had to make sure the guy was alright, yet this only reduced the guy sweating like a pig and passing out on the floor.

He knew something was going on but he was not sure what it is….but before he can think of what to do; the walkie talkie in his desk went off.

"_Report all Units. A bank robbery reported at Fifth Avenue. Eight hostages held at gunpoint - two suspects in visual range. Possible causalities."_

Henry quickly grabbed the walkie talkie and rushed out. He can worry about why the hell everyone was afraid of him later, now there an innocents in needs.

**##########**

When Victor's orbs dematerialized in the foyer, he was taken back by the scene that was laid in front of him. Faith was hanging upside down from the ceiling, gagged and tied, her tears streaming to the floor along with her blood which is now formed a small puddle – that seem to ripple with every tear and drop of blood. Victor didn't know what the hell happened but he knew one thing for sure, '_as long as no one was hurt why should he worry' _went straight out of the window. However it was when he stepped into the living room, the reality hit him.

His eyes landed on the small burned out thing on the floor. For a minute it took him few minutes to understand what it was…but when he realized what it was - he felt his body go numb. It's a small charcoaled figure of a child and he had a pretty good idea of who it belonged to…but he didn't want to believe it.

He was promised that no one would get hurt, that was the deal when he agreed to come here. He was promised that Chris was just taking back what is rightfully his and he wouldn't hurt anyone in the process, but he clearly that was not the case. Victor turned his attention back to dangling faith, he wondered why the whitelighter didn't orb herself out of her restraints, but he figured it must be the same ropes that bound Matthew upstairs from using his powers.

Victor held his hand out as a dark lighter crossbow smoked into his hand. However at this sight, Faith began to shake his head violently in fear for her life, her eyes begging and pleading the kid before her not to do it. It actually pained Victor to see that much pain in someone's eyes - he never thought he would see the same pain again – a fear for someone's life that he once saw in his parents eyes. Blinking back the tears, Victor raised his crossbow and fired - Faith muffled a scream as the arrow sliced the rope - cutting the whitelighter loose, as she fell to the floor in crumpled heap.

Victor threw his crossbow aside before rushing to untie her gag and hands. "You okay?" Victor said looking around him, hoping no one walk on them. Faith looked confused but nevertheless nodded, but then her eyes went back to her child corpse and she began sobbing. "Hey listen to me, you've gotta get out of here. If they find you then I'm not sure what else they might do to you. So Go." Faith shook her head. She'd nothing else to loose now. She has lost her child, her husband, her family, now she has got no-one or no place she could turn to. It wasn't her fault; she never knew what the elders had planned. When they re-assigned her to Wyatt, she didn't think about seducing him or planned on breaking the boys apart. No! She'd actually considered him to be her friend, a charge that she could guide like she did with others – but in reality she was also honored to be Wyatt's lighter because she was in awe to be in presence of the ultimate lovers of the universe, awe of the love he shared with Chris - but along the line, she too wished for someone to love her like the way Wyatt loved Chris and when Wyatt came to her for comfort, she was always there as a friend but….When Wyatt asked for more, she knew she shouldn't have, but she resist his broken heart of the love he yearned for from her. When for the first time in years she felt loved again by someone... and Wyatt was that someone. She never meant to come in-between the boys, but the love Wyatt shown her drew her towards him.

It had always been hard to see her first true love and her husband now living happily with his new wife and his two kids - sometimes she wondered why she had to die, if she never died in that car crash, she wouldn't have been separated from her husband whom she adored and loved with all her heart. Then she was assigned to Wyatt, someone who looked and cared for his family just like her husband, whenever she was around him, she could only think of the life she once lost and when Wyatt came to her for love, she couldn't deny him of something she always wanted to share.

"Go, please, I'm begging you." Victor said snapping her out of her thoughts. "Before others come." Yet Faith refused to budge. "Please, you must, it's the only way to save them. Go." Victor insisted as Faith looked at the kid.

"Thank you." Faith whispered to the kid. Her voice still quivering from her emotional state but Victor gave her nod with a tight smile. Right before his eyes, Faith dissolved in orbs, disappearing through the ceiling – Where, in the distant, you could still hear Matthew's yells and abusive words.

Victor with another glance at the charcoaled figure, orbed out.

Matthew wasn't expecting the kid to orb back in but he was certainly surprised, nevertheless thanked the stars inside his head. Victor only smirked as Matthew realized he must've heard it.

"What you doing here?" Matthew hissed again. Victor ignored the witchlighter angry growls with an eye roll as he quickly rushed to kick the crystals away, which at once de-activated the cage.

"Keep shouting I don't want them to suspect anything." Victor said as he began to untie Matthew's hands.

"I knew you would come back." Matthew said as Victor shook his head.

"Don't thank me yet, we need to get you out and get your powers back." Victor said to the guy before him. "Then find a way to change your family back."

"Interesting." A voice said startling Victor as both lighters turned around to find Chris standing there, looking very pissed. "I didn't see that one coming." Chris said in a deadly calm voice.

"Y-You…" Victor hissed, fury building behind his green eyes.

"You're fucking asshole." Matthew hissed as he got up, free of his binds - only to be slammed back into the chair by invisible force as Chris waved his hand towards him. Matthew found himself unable to move this time, where as before he can move but this time, he felt as if his body was frozen in stone, constraint by the invisible force.

Victor looked horrified as Matthew began to struggle. The young kid could see the older one was struggling to breathe as Chris slowly cut his air off. "Leave him alone." Victor hissed as Chris raised an eyebrow at the kid.

"Are you sure about this? Cause I still remember the deal we had." Chris said as Victor growled.

"Y-you promised, you said you wouldn't hurt anyone that was our deal." Victor growled as Chris shrugged in a careless fashion. However the pressure on Matthew has been eased off, who sat immobile as he watched the conversation take place.

"No… Our deal was for you to help me get what I want and in return I'll help you get your family back." Chris said walking towards Victor. "And If I remember correctly, I said I wouldn't hurt anyone who doesn't cross me."

"B-but…w-what did the…" Victor inhaled deeply. The kid was sweet little one, she reminded him so much of his little sister but this monster….he killed her - at this thought, Victor's fear left him and anger took hold. "WHAT DID THAT KID DO? Huh?" Victor shouted finally loosing it. "What she was in your way of your grant plan?" Victor asked, his voice seething in hate and venom.

Chris simply shook his head. Good thing No one was home - Wyatt and the Sisters have gone after Faith - who'd somehow escaped from her constraints but Chris knew who helped the whitelighter but he didn't say anything because he wanted to confront Victor himself.

"Yeah!" Chris simply replied back as Victor looked stunned.

"She was only a kid, a baby!" Victor hissed repulsed by the man before him.

"And I needed her out of the way to turn Wyatt." Chris simply said in a tone that indicates the little kid holds no importance.

"You arrogant dick." Victor spat out which only caused Chris to grab his collar in fury.

"You listen to me, you listen well. I didn't bring you here for some care bear family reunion. I've brought you here under one deal, I'll give you want you want in return for your help with your pathetic powers. If you don't sort out your priorities soon and stop with this saving them business then you'll find that little kid is not the only one that was killed by a demon. You understand me."

"You don't own me." Victor hissed back as Chris smirked.

"You'll find that I DO own you. Until the deal comes to fulfillment, your soul is mine and I can simply vanquish your sorry ass and send you to the deepest pit of hell." Chris hissed menacingly. "The only reason you're still breathing is because I'm sure Wyatt wouldn't cope well losing another child, even though I have no use for you anymore." Chris said releasing the kid's collar. "Oh another thing, if you try to do anything funny, your father's soul won't be going to heaven, it will go straight to purgatory. You hear me."

Victor glared at the Man before him, tears welling up to the brim of his eyes as he thought about his father. He knows that he has promised his mother that he will find a way to bring his father's soul back but he knows even his mother wouldn't forgive him if he helped killed a family to do that, because that was one thing he had promised her, that he would never ever hurt anyone with his powers, no matter what happens.

"You know what, screw you!" Victor hissed creating an energy ball and thrusting it straight into Chris' chest, sending him whirling back with the impact of direct energy ball to his chest. However to the young kid's surprise, Chris was on his feet within seconds.

"You've just made the biggest mistake of your life, brat." Chris hissed waving his hand only to find Victor stumble a little with a small smirk on his face. "Your powers are not going to help you." Chris hissed as Victor cocked his head.

"We'll see about that." Victor hissed as Chris threw a thermal ball at Victor - however the young witch deflected the ball away from him with a flick of his wrist, before throwing his hand out, sending stream of purple fire at Chris which instead of attacking him, it began to swirl around him to create a tunnel of fire however before the tunnel of fire could explode from within, Chris orbed out and orbed back in behind the young witch and With a wave of his hand, he threw Victor high in the air, sending the kid crashing into the potion table.

"You really think you could take me on?" Chris hissed waving his hand causing the kid to slide across the broken debris and smash into the wall like a rag doll. "In fact, You know what I'm going to do?" Chris said creating a thermal ball. "Once I'm done with you, I'm gonna finish off your entire family and send their souls straight to purgatory, just to remind you never to mess with me." Chris hissed throwing the ball at the kid.

Victor was prepared for the thermal ball as he rolled out of the way just in time for the ball to collide next to him, sending him once again in the air as he crash landed near Matthew's chair. Victor saw the pain and helplessness flash through the guy's eyes, but in return Victor only smirked.

"_Something I have to do for destroying your family. Sorry boss."_ Victor's voice echoed inside Matthew' head as Victor picked himself and charged at Chris without a second thought - however the witchlighter grabbed him with an agony scream and threw him across the room, where the kid once again collided into the book shelves with a gasp before falling to the floor in a crumpled heap on top of the broken potion table.

Matthew ripped his eyes away from his cousin to his Uncle, only to be surprised when he saw a dark lighter's arrow sticking out of his side - it seemed like it was in at least good four inches deep.

"You…" Chris hissed at the kid before him. His bloodshot eyes filled with fury and pain as he ripped the arrow out of his body with a low growl. "You're going to pay for this." He hissed as he tossed the arrow aside before advancing on the kid.

"What is going on here?" Shouted a voice as Chris instantly stopped his advance on the young kid, before turning around to find Melinda and Ashley standing there, looking taken back at the scene. Victor grunted in pain as he stood up to face the two new incomers.

Chris eyes quickly averted from Victor to the girls. His minds overloading at the fact that if the kid was to open his mouth to the girls, then everything is lost and if he was to kill the kid in front of them, then everything is still lost as Wyatt would probably butcher him. Just then his eyes landed on immobile Matthew, with a devious smile Chris concentrated on Matthew.

Unknown to everyone, Chris' wedding band glowed just as Matthew's eyes bathed in soft red glow. The Young blonde witch was immediately on his feet within seconds like a puppet. At this, Victor and Melinda's attention was turned towards the Matthew, Who threw his hand out towards his right.

"Why you guys…?" Ashley started only to be cut off as white cloth in the far corner of the attic, fluttered away in an invisible breeze.

"Excalibur!" Matthew shouted as Ashley turned around to find the kid make a swooping motion with his left hand towards Victor. Everyone in the room stood stunned as everything happened so fast.

The sword in the stone disappeared in blue orbs and traveled so fast like shoot star, they only saw the Sword vibrating after lodging itself onto the intended destination.

Victor barely had time to react or defend himself. It was like time slowed down for Victor. All he felt was a sharp and sudden impact on his throat that sent him slamming into the wall behind him. He didn't feel any pain, only the pressure of not being able to breathe properly – he felt as if he was drowning in deep water. He opened his mouth to speak but only choked on copper tasting liquid, which he realized to be his own blood as it sprayed out, painting the blade and the handle red. He felt his t-shirt dampen while numbness slowly took hold of his body. He raised his shaking hand to his throat to feel the sharpness of the blade that had him pinned to the wall. He glanced towards the others to find Chris smirking, the girls looking shocked while Matthew looked horrified.

Victor tried to say _'I'm sorry'_ but his world collapsed after the first word as the screams around him became distant and his world darkened.

**#########**

**Thanks For the Review Guys. Hope You all enjoyed this Chapter and Yes my muse is on a killing spree, I tried to stop her but she threatened me with 'Supernatural Style' Somehow she took on the personality of Alistar….Very scary, I know. Anyways I must thank all my awesome readers. Hopefully this Chapter haven't put you guys off, Don't worry if you know me, then you know I'll find a way to make things better. Hehe. **

**As Usual my loyal thanks goes to everyone who reads this fic, but especially those who shared their thoughts with me: **_I-Love-Trunks1, Spott, Candysleep, CelticWolfster, JJ Ann, Sucker4WynChris, Darius Prince of the Sea &_

_Wesdrewlover – I was wonder what happened to most of my readers, it seems like they have disappeared. Lol. But hope you had a nice holiday :D Yup the story is soon going to come to an end, not sure yet though…_

_& Melindahalliwell – And HUGE THANKS to Melinda, for trying to catch up on her reviews. She's sweet on leaving me lengthy reviews too. So Thank you so much for taking time to review them. _

_**So you all know what to do, press that button. :D**_


	46. I'm a Cowboy, on a Steel horse I ride!

**Chapter 46 - I'm a Cowboy, on a Steel horse I ride!**

**[A/n: Okay Seems like I just confused so many pe****ople with the last chapter Author note – alright, let's get few things clear – Shane only appeared in one Chapter as Chris – which was in Chapter 26. Other than that, Shane has so far no influence on the Halliwells as Chris. Going Evil and unleashing Chaos are all Wyatt and Chris' doing. **

**As For why Matthew was able to get the Excalibur - It would've been eventually passed down to the first born of King Arthur, in that sense, Matthew has control over it as he is the first born. **

**And Yes, I have killed off Victor. *Turns invisible* hehe, don't blame me. It wasn't my idea. Honest. **

**Hope that clears all the confusion.]**

**#############**

Matthew once again cried out in pain as he found himself getting slammed into the attic wall by his father Wyatt - who looked bent on ripping him apart inch by inch. The bloodshot eyes which flashed with fury were so cold and horrifying that Matthew, for the first time in his life feared for his life. Wyatt growled like an animal as he grabbed Matthew by his throat and raised him into the air - choking the kid in the process. The only thing that stopped Wyatt from snapping Matthew's throat like a twig was the pressure Matthew put on his father's arm in the attempt to wrench himself free, while his body struggled.

"You've made the biggest mistake of your life." Wyatt hissed like a venomous cobra as he slammed Matthew against the wall behind him again, earning a painful gasp from the young witch – whose eyes were threatening to roll back into his skull.

"D-dad please…" Matthew choked out in pain as tears and blood poured from his face and body. "I-I…" but Wyatt didn't give him a chance instead Matthew found his vision almost blackening out from the powerful impact of his father's fist colliding into his face like a metal baseball bat.

Wyatt repeatedly punched the kid like he was nothing but made of stuffed feathers – but all the pressure eventually earned Wyatt a sharp snap somewhere along the kid's jaw line, while blood poured out of Matthew's nose, mouth and his open wound. Wyatt saw the blue eyes before him run down with pain and tears, as the punches he had given the kid slowly formed a bruises on his face, but this didn't deter Wyatt – not even the pain and pleading from the kid – Wyatt continued to punch Matthew like a punch bag, taking his anger out - Matthew destroyed his child, the one he loved and missed so much and Wyatt is not going to rest until he destroys Matthew.

All the Pain eventually caused Matthew's brain to shut down as his eyes rolled back into his socket but Wyatt's rage only increased at this sight. "You were never a son of mine, you pathetic weakling." Wyatt hissed squeezing the throat to snap the kid's neck in half - only to his surprise; the kid disappeared in swarm of black orbs from his hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" Piper's voice shouted as Wyatt turned around to find Matthew's unconscious form on the floor before Paige.

"Have you lost your brain?" Paige asked as Wyatt resisted the urge to throw an energy ball at her, but it was clear the Sisters just only orbed in because if they'd walked in through the door, then they would've seen Victor's body still pinned on the wall with Excalibur lodged into his throat. Anger escalating with every glimpse of his dead child, Wyatt turned away from the sisters and Matthew - resisting the urge to decimate everything before him.

"What happened?" Piper asked making her way towards Wyatt - who spun around, his eyes blazing with fury and pain.

"He killed him mom." Wyatt said his voice shaking in anger and Pain.

"Who?" Phoebe asked glancing from Matthew to Wyatt.

Wyatt anger turned into a cold glare as he looked past the Sisters. Piper glanced towards Phoebe but stopped dead when her eyes landed on her second grandchild, whose hanging from the wall like a puppet. Phoebe and Paige confused at the shock displayed in their sister's eyes but nevertheless turned around only to take a step back as their eyes widened in shock.

Piper found her legs slowly take her towards her grandson - whose lifeless eyes gazed at the floor. Her own eyes trailed the kid's body which was soaked in blood with the silver blade holding the kid against the wall by his throat. Piper's brain was still loss for words at the scene before her, but the moment she took a step towards Victor, things happened so fast that everyone's minds closed off at what or how they should feel at that very moment.

When Piper took a step towards Victor, her leg collided with a piece of wood which was shoved away from the impact, collapsing the table beneath Victor's feet – Victor's body which stood under the support of the table collapsed forward as the full body weight fell upon the powerful blade thus slicing the kid from his throat to head in half - spilling his brain and other contents on to the ground as his body crippled to the floor, looking somewhat like an alien with blood and brain pooled around it.

Paige resisted the urge to empty her stomach while Phoebe looked horrified for once in her time being evil. Piper on the other hand, felt her blood boil in anger as she turned around and marched towards unconscious Matthew - the light bulbs around them exploding into confetti to indicate the elder charmed one's out of control emotions. Piper raised her hand and gave a swift flick towards the kid - to blow the unconscious kid into oblivion, only to be surprised when her power shattered the nearby couch, sending it spiraling backwards from the impact.

Everyone in the room looked taken back.

"Whoa! What's happening here?" A voice said as everyone turned to look towards the attic door to find Chris standing there. "Since when have you guys decided to vanquish each other huh?" he asked while Wyatt looked confused and worried.

"Chris…" Wyatt said little nervous when he saw the casualness and humor that flowed from his mouth doesn't seem to be reaching his eyes – in fact they looked pissed and cold. "I'll promise you, he'll get what he deserves….I can guarantee you that."

At this Chris chuckled, a low, humorous laugh that sent chills down the charmed ones. "Really Wyatt, Have you lost it? I know you guys don't give a crap about anything but this…? Mom, what were you thinking?" Chris asked with a raised eyebrow. Wyatt looked little taken back by Chris' question, while the Charmed ones looked tense and quiet.

"What do you mean, what am I thinking?" Piper asked as she looked at her child. "He killed my grandchild, your son."

Chris' eyes traveled to the mangled corpse on the pile before looking towards Wyatt, who looked shaken up.

"So what? You're going to take your revenge by vanquishing the last grandchild you have left?" Chris asked his mother who didn't say anything as he let the question slowly sink in. "That kid is your son Wyatt, how can you do this to him?" Chris asked looking at bruised and bloody Matthew.

"Because he killed OUR SON!" Wyatt shouted his powers combusting half of the attic in progress. Chris merely flinched before glancing towards the door.

"You know what, you're right. I'll make sure he gets what's coming to him." Chris said leaning in to touch Matthew's shoulder before dissolving in swarm of black orbs, leaving Wyatt and the Charmed ones little stunned.

Wyatt without another word orbed out to unleash his pent up wrath on whatever he could get his hand on, while the sisters exchanged a brief awkward look between each other before looking towards the mangled body of Victor. For brief second, pain and sadness reflected on their faces, but just as they appeared, they were gone within matter of minutes.

"We should get rid of the body." Phoebe said in her usual tone that bore no emotions what so ever while the sisters agreed with her.

"Yeah! Paige why don't orb it to the dump." Piper said walking away as Paige waved her hand in dismissal, causing Victor's body to disappear in mass of black orbs.

**#######**

Helen looked startled when Sky appeared in the living room out of burst of flames, lightly stumbling on his way.

"Eghh!" Sky shivered as his leather jacket smoked from the dissipated flames. Helen raised an eyebrow at the kid, her nose crunching up at the bridge as the smell of burnt leather tickled her nostrils.

"I'm not even going to ask." Helen said before glancing back towards the Victorian Manor. Ever since they were caught, Helen never ceased watching the house like a hawk, expecting the Halliwells or Chris to attack them any moment but when nothing happens, her worry only seem to get bigger. Shane said Chris' probably busy manipulating and turning the Halliwells evil that he probably doesn't view them as a major threat to eliminate them straight away.

"Can these demons be anymore stupid?" Sky asked holding his hand out as Burger materialized in his grasp. "Now I can see their flaw in getting Vanquis bi the Sarmed wans."

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Helen said smacking the kid on his head - who rolled his eyes with a scowl as he rubbed his head before swallowing the food down.

"I said I can now see the demons flaw in getting vanquished by the charmed ones." Sky replied back studying the manor before him. "If they're this stupid, no wonder they got their ass whipped by three witches." At this comment, Helen looked at him with a look that said '_Are-you-serious?' _but nevertheless shook her head and turned her attention back to the house, where yells and screams can be heard.

"Besides you would never guess what I've just found out…well more like whose behind this little scheme." Sky said with malicious smile. "I'll give you three chances."

"Chris." Helen said before turning to face the kid who looked taken back.

"H-How do you know?" Sky asked little confused.

"Kid, we just figured that out in the attic, right in front of you." Helen said as Sky did a little 'Oohh' with a small shrug.

"But you never guess what I've just found out..." Sky said his Amber eyes shining with hope of revealing something new to the woman before him.

"What?" Helen said in a monotone.

"Apparently Chris has kinda taken over the Underworld." Sky said as Helen left eyebrow arched, taking in the kid. "From the last demon I've just ripped apart gave me a little scoop on this Chris guy. After what the 'so called fight' between him and Wyatt, apparently he was so heartbroken that his heart turned cold and filled with rage with added bonus of shattered soul and too much power cursing through him are said to have turned him evil."

"Really?" Helen said with a smirk.

"Uh huh," Sky said with a nod and devious smile. "And what's more, they think because it was the almighty elders who were behind their separation that Chris vowed to seek his revenge on every angel in existence by unleashing Lucifer back on earth to decimate the entire heavenly realm."

"I see…" Helen said as Sky nodded.

"But only plans are changed now." Sky said finishing off his burger before holding his hand out – where a large slurpee appeared in his hand. Taking a large slurp from his drink, he looked up at the blonde woman before him.

"What do you mean?" Helen said blinking at this new bit of information.

"Well only now, Chris decided not to unleash Lucifer back on earth, he just simply wants to take control over everything and I'd guess with twice blessed by his side, he doesn't need Lucy to obliterate the elders."

"Okay, how did you find this out?" Helen asked surprised how the kid seems to gather interesting information that even she can't seem to find - but Sky only shrugged at her question.

"Tortured some high level demons that held Wyatt's daughter as their prisoner..." Sky said trailing off as swarm of black orbs appeared in form of Chris.

At the sight of the Charmed one offspring, Sky's eyes widened comically while Helen looked alarmed.

"Relax, it's me." Chris said as he morphed into Shane. At this Sky blinked several times at his father before glancing towards the unconscious kid on the couch. Shane can tell both Helen and Sky were stunned and speechless by his act, especially Sky, who looked as if his worst nightmare had come alive.

"We are sooo screwed!" Sky said looking at Helen to back him up.

"What are you doing?" Helen asked as she walked up to the couch only to look taken back by Matthew's sight.

"Did you…do this?" Sky asked as Shane sighed.

"No!" Shane said to his family.

"Since when have you been masquerading in that form?" Helen asked as Shane looked from Matthew to his kid.

"Orb him up and patch him up." Shane said as Sky folded his arms in his chest and shook his head.

"Na uh…Why are you even helping?" Sky said as Shane raised an eyebrow. "I'm not moving until you tell us why you brought him here?" The young dark lighter said in a voice that showed he's clearly being over dramatic. "I mean what would you do if they sense him here and come after him or if the twice blessed figures out that you weren't his Chris…because if you haven't noticed, they are totally psycho's when they are evil."

"You're being overdramatic." Shane said as Helen cocked an eyebrow.

"No, I'm not being overdramatic. His father ripped a demons heart out with his bare hands, does it not ring any alarm bells in your head?" Sky asked as Helen smirked at the kid's reaction.

"Sky, do as you're told." Shane said as Sky threw his hand up in frustration.

"Talk to him." Sky said to Helen, who looked at Shane with a shrug.

"He's right, we can't afford exposure." Helen said as Shane shrugged.

"Little too late, don't you think?" Shane said as Helen titled her head at the man before her but before Shane or Helen can say anything, Sky's mouth was off again.

"No! Its not too late, all you gotta do is dump him right outside their door or back where you grabbed him from and they won't even notice…." Sky said looking from Matthew to Shane. "Hopefully…."

"No, we need him." Shane said as interrupting the kid, who shook his head.

"Why? He's pretty much useless. He doesn't even have his powers." Sky said remembering the earlier event they witnessed through the looking bile.

"Unless you want to spend rest of your life being slave to the Halliwells, fighting demons and doing their biddings then I suggest you stop questioning everything and help us out." Shane said as Sky rolled his eyes. The bartender looked towards Helen for help when he felt that he is not getting through to Sky – however Helen gave him a reassuring nod.

"You're forgetting something. If they take over the world, then it also means you won't able to enjoy your every day pie." Helen said as Sky's eyes widened, looking very alarmed.

"What? Why? What has this got anything to do with Pie?" Sky asked as Helen shrugged.

"Well, think about it. The world will be in ruins, there won't be much food, people would start scavenging around and Pie...well it'll be luxury which means it's a goner. So technically everything you enjoy and desire is gone by tomorrow sunset, if we don't do anything now." Helen said sitting down just as a huge blast echoed through the neighborhood followed by a cackle.

"What the hell…?" Shane said as the three Olson's glanced towards the street to find a car blazing on fire in front of the Halliwell Manor.

"That' teach you to park in my driveway." Melinda's voice shouted as Shane saw the terrified neighbor run back into her house in fear of being the next target. Melinda simply cackled before disappearing back into the house.

"Ergh! Fine!" Sky growled as he made his way towards Matthew. "But remember if they come for you guys then I'm totally bailing out." with that note, Sky disappeared in swarm of black orbs, taking Matthew with him.

Shane and Helen only smirked before meeting each other's eyes.

"So what's the plan?" Helen asked with the same devious smirk that mirrored Shane.

**################**

_**Hey Guys, Hopefully you've learned few things in this Chapter, lol, if not then don't worry you'll find out what's going on in the next few Chapters….So how many of you think that the story is going to end with Halliwells staying evil or the Olsons might save them for their own motives…? Let me know. **_

_**As usual thanks to my awesome readers. **_

_**I-Love-Trunks & Spott**__ – Hey hopefully your little confusion is cleared up in the top A/n note. If not let me know. Lol. I'll try my best to explain much as I can. :^)_

_**Candysleep**__ – Yup I love writing the Halliwells as Evil. Much more fun than good Halliwells and you have no boundaries of what you can do with their powers. Lol. _

_**The Nameless Reviewer**__ – who Im gonna take a wild guess as 'JinKa7' – please let me know if I've got it wrong *buries face in hands* but if it is Jinka7 – then YAY, I'm talented to guess who it is, without even a name – but that doesn't mean I want to be tested even more – please do leave me a name for me to Thank and plus it helps me identify you guys. ^_^_

_**pHIL**__ – Yup life is getting in everyone's way, so I don't blame ya. ^_^ And Cheers, I'm sane enough to let my Insanity rule, if that makes sense, hehe._

_**Darius prince of the sea **__– Haha, very interesting concept you got there – but who knows you gotta wait and find out if you're right…but nevertheless I can actually see where you're coming from. Nice.. ^_-_

_**CelticWolfster**__ – Lol, I don't know if Muse has their time of the month, lol – I wouldn't dare ask her incase If she unleashed her wrath on me. Lol. Yes, you're wicked side is coming through lol – but yea I don't think Matthew is going to get laid anytime soon. Hehe but glad you're loving the evil Halliwells. _

_**Jessie121**__ – Lol, If someone is turned evil, they cant necessary show caring side, then technically that's not pure evil – I mean if you remember the 'Bride and Gloom' Episode – Piper and Phoebe shattered Leo, despite the fact Piper loved Leo so much – So I guess when you're under the evil influence, you wont really care who you loose as long as you get what you need, because for Evil, their needs comes first. _

_**Wesdrewlover**__ – Thanks for the review. Lol – Ooh, then who is he? Cause I have no idea, my muse wont share with me either. *huffs and folds arms in chest* You guys working behind my back or something…. Lol._

_**JJ Ann – **__Haha, if you've read this chapter, then you know unfortunately Victor is goner, but he has gone to a better place…hehe, Yea as for Bite or not to bite, I have written a chapter, but I really want to finish this Chapter, I mean I got Supernatural fic written out as well but they are all on waiting to be posted because I want to get Shock or Surprise out of the way, or It will confuse the readers on what Story they are reading. Lol. _

_**Melindahalliwell**__ – Hey a huge thanks to ya, for reviewing every chapter and they are hilarious to read as well. So glad you're keeping it up with the story. So once again huge thanks for going through the hassle for reviewing. ^_^_

**_Once again cheers for all the reviews guy, dont forget to review. :D_**


	47. Little Less Conversation, Little More Ac

**Chapter 47 - Little Less Conversation, Little More Action Please!**

**{A/N: Alright Little note – I Just wanted to let you guys know that I'm so happy that you guys are loving the story so far and I wanna ask you that you all keep reading till the end, despite how the story may go – cause its about to get lot crazier and wackier – but like I said DO, DO read all the way to the End. It will solve all your questions. So I let you all enjoy this Chapter now – this chapter is something those who loved the Evil Halliwells so far, So Don't forget to review.}**

Matthew opened his eyes slowly to confront a disorientated room, that danced few seconds before zapping together to create the unfamiliar ceiling above him. For a second he was confused, all he could feel was aches and pain as if he had been run over by a tractor and ripped to shreds before being put back together as whole.

He tried to shift his head to get a view of the room, only to realize he'd made a huge mistake in doing so, when he saw blind spots dance in front of his vision, while his brain angrily pounded against his skull in protest. "Ahhh…" A groan escaped his lips before he could stop it, but in return he heard a laugh.

Ignoring the protest that went inside his head, Matthew sat up to find Sky sitting on a dressing table, his back against the side of the wardrobe that sat next to the table, chewing lazily on a twissler.

"And here I thought you were the tough one." Sky said jumping down the dresser. "Seriously, one punch is all it took to knock you out…and the car I kinda shoved you in front of." Sky said thoughtfully with a nod before looking towards Matthew, who looked confused.

"What do you talking about?" Matthew asked clearly confused. "How did I get here?"

"Dude, how much of a hit did you take to your head?" Sky asked approaching Matthew. "Do you have a concussion or something? Cause I seriously don't want to be in trouble just because you got little pissy and decided to start a fight with me."

"I didn't start a fight with…you." Matthew said as his brain still pounded against his skull.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Sky asked as Matthew looked taken back, but the last thing he remembers was his father beating the crap out of him, because…Victor…No! Matthew rushed to his feet but he was stopped by Sky. "Hold your mighty horse there; obviously we're still not sure how much of your brain is still damaged."

"I'm gonna damage you if you don't get out of my way." Matthew hissed ignoring the painful protest his body is sending to his brain. Much as he wants to return to the comfortable bed, he knew he can't, he needs to help his family out from that Psycho bastard of his uncle.

"See, that exactly what got you beaten up in the first place." Sky said as Matthew glared at the kid. "What, worried what others might think of you, when they find out you got your ass whooped by a kid."

"What you talking about?" Matthew asked shoving Sky away as he rushed to the window - only to be surprised when he confronted by a calm, peaceful looking neighborhood. It no longer looked trashed as it once did - the scorched rubbish filled front yard is returned to its original glory.

"What…I...I don't understand." Matthew said confusion etched in face.

"What don't you understand?" Sky asked as Matthew looked at the kid, before glancing towards the window and the question went unanswered. Sky silently studied the kid before him, as his confusion expression slowly changed - as if he was remembering or realizing something.

"What happened?" Matthew asked Sky who shrugged.

"I don't know you started a fight with me." Sky replied back, as Matthew looked at the kid to the house that stood outside in the window range.

"How long have I been out?" Matthew asked as Sky walked away, trying to keep his face emotionless as possible.

"Possibly an hour or two." Sky said trying to stifle in a laugh that Matthew didn't see, due to his back turned.

"Oh…" Matthew said but the rest of his thoughts died down when he saw Faith and Wyatt walk out of the Manor with Peyton in hand. At this everything seem to rattle him….wait, his father didn't look evil, his kid sister was with them and best of all, everything seemed normal….that's when he realized what he happened (his father beating him up, his family turning evil) it was nothing but a dream…something his brain must've came up with in order for it to heal him - he may have even gone into a possible small coma, thus made everything seem so real but now…it felt like a huge anchor had been lifted off him cause the world isn't going to the ruins, his family is not evil and everything is nothing but a…._"Dream!" _Matthew wondered out loud just as Sky burst into laughter, startling the blonde witch.

"I'm sorry. I tried…but, but dude this is priceless…." Sky laughed waving his hand towards the window. The bright sunlit day scenery rippled like a water puddle as everything changed right before the blonde witch's eyes. Alarm bells went off in his head when his gaze confronted the dark looking trashed up neighborhood. "You're so e-easy to fool, no wonder you've, y-you've lost your powers and got your ass whipped by your dad." Sky said his face red from laughing.

"What the hell…" Matthew said instinctively taking a step away from Sky and back against the window. At this Sky controlled his laughter to look at the witch before him.

"Relax, you're not going crazy if that's what you're thinking." Sky said as Matthew looked worried.

"W-who or what are you?" Matthew stammered as he tried to put much space as he can between him and the young kid. Even though it seemed like a childish and coward thing to do, who knows what kind of monster is posing as this kid. He cannot take any chance when he doesn't have any knowledge of what he's facing or his powers or he'll be sitting ducks.

"Me….hmm….Na, its best if you don't," Sky replied back with a careless shrug before walking out of the door - but soon as it closed behind Sky, it opened again and the kid popped his head back in. "But do remember, we're your only chance in getting your family back, so don't try to do anything stupid like climbing out of the window, cause I'm pretty sure your daddy's looking to sink few energy balls into your guts. Ciao." Sky ended with a cheery tone before closing the door behind him.

**##############**

"Are you sure about this?" Helen asked as Shane nodded.

"It's only matter of time before they realize that it wasn't him who took Matthew away." Shane said as Helen nodded. "So we need to distract the sisters and break their defense."

"Why? Now that the book is evil, shouldn't it be easier to get it?" Helen asked as Shane shook his head.

"They may be evil but not in the sense of demonic kind." Shane said to the blonde woman before him. "Only the morality of the family has changed, the book still repels strong evil magic but only difference now is that it repels good as well."

"What about the cousins?" Helen asked the bartender. After all she is well up in helping him out in distracting the sisters by attacking them but she doesn't want to be ambushed by others. It would not help them in any favor if she was to get captured.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure they don't interrupt." Shane said as Helen cocked an eyebrow.

"And Wyatt and Chris…?" Helen asked as Shane rolled his eyes.

"I'll think of something." Shane said throwing his hand up in frustration.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea to attack them…. especially at the Manor." Helen said holding her hand up in surrendering position.

"Actually…you're not going to attack them at the Manor." Shane said as relief and confusion flooded in the blue eyes of the blonde before him.

"What do you mean?" Helen asked as Shane smiled, that showed that he is up to no good.

**#############**

Wyatt watched another leprechaun go up on flames before him in agony scream, yet none have so far given him the answer he was looking for - it seems like Shane was right, the Halliwells have caught on fast about the missing blonde witch (Matthew) that be rescued, only they figured it must've been done by being of good - so the Halliwells have gone on a search party to get the young Halliwell back.

Although a small faint voice at the back of Wyatt's head screamed at him, telling him that what is happening before him is wrong, it wasn't strong enough to get into the Halliwell's consciousness, so evil has the opportunity to rule without a single regret.

Wyatt and Chris turned towards the Leprechaun king. "Now you have two options." Chris said with a wide smile. "You guys can either help us find Matthew and do as you're told or go against us and get Vanquished. Take your pick." Chris said holding two fingers before him that he used to count off their options.

"Unless you're willing to sacrifice your entire clan." Wyatt asked in a voice that installed fear into every being in the room, including Chris for some reason. To prove his point, Wyatt glanced sideways towards another Leprechaun, only for the small guy to burst into flames.

"No!" The king shouted, before his head dropping down in a bow in a sigh of defeat while his voice shook in pain. "We'll do as you wish!"

"Now that's a wise choice." Wyatt smiled glancing towards Chris, who mirrored it.

**#########**

"I'm Pretty sure we've came down this way." Penelope said to her sister and her cousin, as Melinda and Ashley looked bored.

"Yeah…Now come to think of it." Ashley said as they stopped in front of a shredded looking metal barrel against a blackened wall. "Here is the barrel you blew up with your pissed off emotion."

"I wasn't pissed." Melinda protested as Penelope and Ashley raised an eyebrow. "Really, I wasn't…stop looking at me like that." Penelope shouted just as the Dumpster nearby exploded sending its contents into the air like feather fillings - only gravity is a funny thing, that brought every solid and liquid right back to the earth causing the witches to scream.

"Now I'm pissed!" Penelope hissed swatting away a cabbage leaf off her head, while Ashley grimaced at her liquid soaked hair.

"Bitch!" Ashley hissed looking at her Cousin, who narrowed her death glare at Ashley - which the young witch mirrored. "You wanna piece of me?" Ashley said as ball of black smoke gathered in her palms like an energy balls - only this smoke ball spiraled within black dust particles - that looked like a rings of Saturn.

"Don't mind if I do!" Melinda said flicking her wrist at her cousin just as Ashley threw her Vapor Ball - only at the last minute, a thin wall of Black smoke erupted between two of them and their powers, as the Vapor ball harmlessly disappeared within the wall, while Melinda's combusting power crackled within the smoke wall exterior like a rumbling thunder before disappearing.

"Cut it out!" Penelope said with an eye roll as she waved of her hand - dispelling the wall of smoke.

"She' started it." Ashley said with a glare as Melinda cocked her eyebrows at the witch.

"Oh yeah!" Melinda started as Ashley nodded with a smug smile.

"Point proven!" Ashley said waving her hand towards Melinda like she was displaying an artifact at an auction house.

"If you two don't quit bickering like kids and focus, I won't be held responsible for my actions." Penelope threatened the witches before her. "Got it?" When none of them replied, she nodded with a smile. "Good, now let's go!"

Although Ashley and Melinda wanted to argue that she wont able to do anything, they resisted the urge as they know being the firstborn of the Charmed ones, they tend to pack super powers the other kids lack - so Picking fight with Penelope is like getting your own nose smashed into a concrete wall, not once or twice but like hundred times (mind you if it was Wyatt, then its thousand) - and frankly all the pain and hassle is not worth it.

After ten minutes of walking the street - Melinda and Penelope once again stopped, while Ashley looked confused.

"Why are we stopping?" Ashley asked looking around the quiet neighborhood. It may seem like that, but in reality, the neighborhood is within the barrier of the Magical realm and since mortals don't believe it and have lost their innocence, they've lost the ability to see it. Kids, on the other hand have the ability to see them, especially those who live close to the magical barrier tend to come in contact with magical creatures such as Fairies and brownies. However right now it was the girls' job to find the gateway but so far no success.

"Does this look familiar to you?" Penelope asked as Melinda nodded.

"Are we…are we going in circles?" Melinda asked looking around just to make sure that they are back in the same street they were once passed.

"I think so…" Penelope said as Ashley scratched her head.

"I see no difference." Ashley said as Melinda once again rolled her eyes. "How can you tell…?"

"That's the thing we can't tell." Penelope said as Melinda raised her hand and flicked her wrist towards the car in the driveway nearby house. At once a huge explosion rocketed the surroundings while Fire and smoke filled the air.

"What the…?" Ashley's eyes widened comically as she looked at the car before looking towards her cousin. "Have you lost it or something? Are you on your PMS?" Ashley shouted as Melinda looked as if Ashley has gone crazy.

"No! I'm not on my pms." Melinda said as the car alarm pierced their hearings.

"Then why did you blow that car up for?" Ashley said as Melinda looked confused.

"Why do you care?" Melinda asked as the car alarm wailed like a siren.

"Because…because…" Ashley started before looking little shifty.

"What?" Melinda asked, her arms on her hips - looking terrifyingly like her mother.

"God, shut that crap up!" Penelope hissed at the wailing.

"Because I liked that car... It matched my outfit." Ashley said just as Penelope threw her hand out, sending streams of black smoke at the wailing car. As the three witches watched, the black smoke began to wrap itself around the car like an anaconda would wrap itself around its prey - the wailing of the car seized as the smoke crushed the metal parts of the car within its bodiless contour. Ashley only let out a little depressed whine at this sight.

"If it makes you feel better, there are other cars in this neighborhood that matches your outfit." Penelope said as Ashley gave her a look that said '_yeah, yeah very funny.'_ With that she walked away as the other witches followed her.

**###########**

Brianna watched in surprise as Henry rode the bucking Pegasus like a bull in a gladiator arena.

"Whoohoo!" Henry Shouted flicking his energy whip startling the untamed Pegasus even further as it tried to get away from its rider, but Henry wasn't going anywhere - since he firmly latched his legs over the wings blades and his left hand firmly gripped onto the horse's mane.

"1000 bucks says He'll fall and breaks his nose." Charlotte said to her twin, who raised an eyebrow before a devious smile appearing on her face.

"Fine, 1000 bucks says he won't." Patricia said with a challenging gaze that caused Charlotte to double take.

"Did you just make a bet with me?" Charlotte said as Patricia nodded, smugly looking towards Henry whose riding up and down the forest ground, while Brianna sat on a large boulder.

"Why, afraid you're going to loose?" Patricia said as Charlotte narrowed her eyes - however before neither of them can say anything, the Pegasus disappeared in swirl of gold orbs - causing Henry Jnr to crash land on his bum with a loud hiss.

"Fuck!" Henry Scowled as he got up.

"Me, loosing? No way!" Charlotte said to her twin before walking towards her brother, who turned around to look - only for his sister's fist to collide with his face.

"Ow, Bitch!" Henry Jnr Yelled as Charlotte smiled at her twin.

"I've won." Charlotte said as Patricia looked taken back.

"What? How?" Patricia said with a raised eyebrow.

"I said he'll fall and break his nose." Charlotte said to her twin before glancing towards her brother, whose examining his nose.

"I think it's broken." Henry said in a child voice despite the evil rugged look.

"See, his nose is broken. So you owe me thousand dollars." Charlotte said as Patricia rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't count." Patricia said as Charlotte raised an eyebrow with a dark look.

"Says who?" Charlotte said with a challenging tone.

"Says the rules." Patricia replied back folding her arms in her chest.

"Well too bad, you should've been more specific." Charlotte said with a sweet sickly tone. "Now cough up the cash."

"Fine!" Patricia hissed holding her hand out as swirling dark orbs appeared in her fingertips to reveal a credit card. "There!" she shoved it into her twin's hand who smiled happily.

"Brad Kern!" Charlotte said reading from the credit card name. "Who is this?"

"Some TV show guy I've read about." Patricia said with a careless shrug as Charlotte gave a nod but her eyes said '_Since when do you read?'_

"So any idea how that Pegasus managed to leave this place but we can't?" Brianna asked as the twins and Henry looked towards her. After all they had been walking around this place for what seems like hours and hours. First they thought they were so deep into the heart of the forest that they got lost - however that theory went out of the…well out of the soil, when they realized none of them can teleport out of the place. It's like they're magically bound within that place from leaving anytime soon.

"I wonder how that Pegasus came…." Patricia wondered out loud, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"I guess they have the ability to move from one realm to another." Brianna said with a shrug as Henry nodded.

"And this helps us now how?" Henry asked as Brianna growled at him.

"See, we could've found a way out if only you knocked out that horse rather than playing buck-a-roo with it." Patricia said as Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"You're only whining because you're a sore loser." Charlotte said showing her credit card off to her sister, who grumbled under her breath.

"You do know it's not gonna be much of a use if we don't find a way out of this place." Brianna said to her cousin, who pondered at the thought as realization slowly sunk in.

"Maybe…." Henry said before glancing towards the three witches. "Can you three sense anyone?" Henry asked the witches as everyone closed their eyes for few seconds, trying to sense others but to their dismay they came up with nothing. "I was afraid of that." The eldest dark lighter said when he saw the three women shake their heads in defeat.

**#########**

"See we're going in circles." Ashley said pointing towards the crushed car that sat on the driveway, which the girls trashed. "And we can't even heart out."

"Wow genius, way to point out the obvious." Melinda drawled in sarcastic tone.

"Really, oh thanks!" Ashley smiled happily, completely not getting the sarcasm in her cousin's voice.

"I was being sarcastic you dumb witch." Melinda said as Ashley's eyes widened before they were set into a glare.

"You know what; I don't need powers to beat you up." Ashley said bunching up her hair behind her.

"Oh yeah! Bring it on!" Melinda shouted right before charging at her cousin as Ashley charged at Melinda - only they were stopped few meters from each other as two tunnel of smokes held each witch back by their waist, making them look like a small kids as they tried to claw each other much as they can within their distance.

"Lemme go!" Ashley and Melinda shouted throwing their hands out as Penelope shook her head at the sight of the two witches trying to kick and claw each other like animals.

"_This is going to be a long night." _Penelope thought to herself with a sigh.

**#############**

**So Hope You all enjoyed this Chapter much as I love writing them. I'm gonna try writing and update by this week, seeing I'm gonna start working on my essay around next week time – I'm still not sure what I wanna do my essay on – Possibly moral Panic or Marxism theory – really not sure, but yeah hopefully I'll get through it.**

**So as Always you know who I'm going to thank – that's right, those who reviewed ^_^ : **_ Candysleep, PapiEsteven, CelticWolfster, Sucker4WynChris, &_

___Wesdrewlover__ - Yup the previous Chapter title was from 'Bon jovi' wanted dead or alive song' I was listening to it and it seemed like a good chapter title. :D_

_JJ Ann – lol, Going back to the Past huh? Hm….who knows, who knows ^_-, you just have to wait and see, hehehe_

_I-Love-trunks1 – Yup in that previous chapter 46 - it was Shane that pretended to be Chris. XD_

_Steven – Hey there, its nice to have you back, I missed ya and your comments – Just like I pretty much miss hearing from most of my regular readers when they don't get back to me about the chapters, makes me wonder where I went wrong – but its always nice to know, you guys are still there, hiding behind the shadows like the evil Halliwells – so I guess I have turned evil too. Hehehe. _

_pHIL – Lol, who said anything about this story not having a happy ending…Did I say it…? Eh? Lol – You guys just have to review and find out. :P_

_**Thanks to Possible Reviewers *hint, hint, wink, wink* - **__Jinka7, Melindahalliwell, Jessie121, Darius Prince of the sea & spott. _

_**Once again THANKS to all my AWESOME READERS. **_

_**Remember guys, the faster you review, the faster you motivate me to write and the faster I update. So press that button and have a great THANKSGIVING. ^_^ **_


	48. A Little more Fight and Little more Spar

**Chapter 48 - A Little more Fight and Little more Spark!**

The Sandy blonde man paced the living room of Paige's house. The man seemed about he was in his early forties but those who know him would consider him to be almost ancient as….well world war two, after all it was well known that Leo Wyatt was stripped off his angelic status to be with his family - it was the path he chose through so much pain and hassle in order to be with the people he loved so much - Piper Halliwell and his sons.

Leo looked up just as Dark orbs appeared in the living room before him to form into the infamous Charmed ones.

"Leo, what are you doing here?" Piper asked with her raised eyebrow - wondering why her husband summoned them from here rather than the Manor.

"What is going on here Piper? What happened to you guys?" Leo asked as Piper folded her arms in her chest, while Phoebe and Paige took a seat on the couch.

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked confused at her husband's question.

"Are you feeling alright?" Phoebe asked from the couch as Leo looked frustrated.

"This is not you, what is happened to you three?" Leo asked as Paige raised an eyebrow.

"How did you get here Leo?" Paige asked little suspicious.

"What?" Leo asked little taken back by Paige's question.

"How did you get here?" Paige repeated herself as she approached her sister's side - who seemed to have picked up on the suspicion that's radiating off her sister.

"The Magic school opened its door here." Leo said as Paige studied Leo carefully. For few seconds, Paige and Leo didn't blink but Paige broke the connection first and returned to her sister Phoebe.

"Well I still don't know why had to do the runner earlier on." Paige said as Phoebe nodded.

"Leo, sweetie, are you sure you're alright?" Piper asked approaching Leo as the sandy blonde man rolled his eyes.

"Piper, I'm alright. It's you guys I'm worried about." Leo said as Piper shook her head with a smirk before making her way towards the couch.

"Don't worry, we'll find Matthew soon enough." Piper said with a fond smile - thinking that her husband was worried that they haven't managed to find their grandson yet. "But trust me when we find those who…." Piper turned around to face her husband only to stop when she saw the air ripple next to Leo as Helen formed from her shimmers. At this Leo was startled and immediately backed away from the incomer, putting at least good five feats between them.

"Well, well, well, isn't this a lovely surprise?" Piper said in a tone that held much surprise as well as amusement during which she took few steps towards Helen and Leo. Her eyes darting from Leo to Helen while devious evil smile played on the eldest charmed one face. Paige and Phoebe mirrored the same expression - their faces plastered with evil smile while their eyes danced with suspicious and defense. "Our new neighbor is part of the underworld gang, who would've thought eh?" At this note, Helen gave a small nod towards the sisters.

"Yeah, who would've thought, huh?" Helen replied back with a smirk before shimmering out of the room, which confused Piper as she glanced back at her sisters - however the Charmed ones were taken back by surprise when Helen shimmered back right behind Leo with an Athame to his throat.

"Uh huh, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Helen warned Piper who raised her arm to blast Helen, while Phoebe and Paige glanced at each other with amused look.

"You really think you can kill him and get away from here alive?" Piper asked as she calmly walked back towards her sisters and turned around to face Helen and Leo. Phoebe got up from her seat when she felt Piper's emotions -tense, fear and worry. Paige, who saw Phoebe, mirrored the action without realizing as they both took a step towards Helen and Leo.

"I can do lot more than you three think, but you Piper, do you really have the power to bring the dead back?" Helen asked adding pressure to the blade, drawing blood from Leo's throat - who flinched at the action. "He wont even feel a thing by the time I slit his throat. I'm sure you wouldn't want to see this pretty face bleed to death before you."

Piper's eyes flickered to the blood on the Athame before glancing towards worried and fearful looking Leo and then at smirking Helen.

"Athame!" Paige called out but the eldest charmed one didn't get the chance to react, since the soon as the Athame started dissolving in dark orbs, Helen smoked another Athame in her left hand and positioned it over Leo's heart, with her right arm locking itself around Leo's neck.

"Now, I can sink this much faster than your orbs could take them away from me. Do you want to take that chance? It's Your Choice." Helen said as Paige glanced at Piper while Phoebe smirked. Helen saw for a moment of seconds emotions flicker through the eldest charmed ones eyes however they were gone before Helen can even think of her next step.

"Really?" Piper said waving her hand and at once, Leo froze up like an Ice statue. "Now I doubt even your Athame can sink through Ice?" Piper said with evil smirk.

**############**

Smoke appeared in form of Shane in the empty attic of the Halliwell Manor. He had taken necessary precaution that would prevent the cousins from interfering with his plans by trapping them in a pocket realm. He tried to sense for Wyatt and Chris to keep them out of the way too but unfortunately they were quite powerful for him at the moment to sense or wherever they are…it seemed like they were magically cloaked from everyone but Shane doesn't care - his priorities lies in what's ahead of him - the infamous book of shadows, that's calmly sitting in its pedestal.

Shane hoped the book wouldn't repel him like it did the last time when he tried to get to the book of shadows - only that time; he bumped into Melinda and little Peyton, while all the Halliwells were at the restaurant to celebrate the return of the second Halliwell. Shane with another glance around the empty attic, he approached the ancient tome but stopped to take a double look on its new form - the black leather bound book with silver pewter corners and staples with the new design of the infamous Triquetra that represented the Charmed ones all these years - in fact that symbol represented the entire Warren line for generation and now it looks…stupid.

Shane lightly held his hand above the book to feel it hum with its dark magic – which only made him shake his head but he could still sense the good magic within but its bound within the dark magic - like the goodness of the book is being slowly suffocated and turning into darkness. Shane doesn't even want to think what will happen when this book turns fully dark….possibilities of what could happen to the Halliwells, the world as well as the magical world are endless.

Shane let his eyes take in the book again as he noticed the dark edges of the pages - indication of the darkness that slowly consumed it.

"_Okay, let's set you back so I can fight another day."_ Shane thought to himself as he exhaled deeply before extending his quivering hands towards the tome. He doesn't know what will happen when he gets his hands on the book or the very fact if he could get his hands on the book, but those were answered when he was blasted back by the book, sending him spiraling across the attic as he crashed into a table.

'_Great, not as easy as I thought.'_

**#############**

Matthew banged his fist against the door in attempt to be heard, but so far he heard no response from his captors. "Let me out!" Matthew shouted as he kicked the door in an attempt to open the door, just as he heard movements behind the door.

"You know…," Said a voice startling the blonde witch as he turned around to find Sky standing there with his arms folded in his chest. "I don't wanna die just because I'm helping you from your psycho family of yours. If you wanna die, just let me know and I can arrange it for you." Sky said as dark lighter crossbow appeared in his hand in a puff of smoke.

Once again alarm bells blared inside the eldest blonde witch's head, as he backed himself against the door. Fair enough a demon he could handle, but a dark lighter is something he wasn't expecting, especially this young kid before him.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." Sky said in a calm tone when he noticed the fear that flashed across the blue eyes.

"Yeah! Like I'm going to believe that." Matthew replied as his eyes darted across the room for something he could defend himself with, incase the kid before him was to attack. He was ready to duck and dive if at any point Sky was to shoot his arrow at him.

"Well you should." Sky replied back raising his crossbow in the air - noticing how the witch's eyes never left the weapon in his hand. Feeling sorry for the kid, Sky made the crossbow disappear in another puff of black smoke - only Matthew who thought he was about to get attacked, ducked and dived out of the way, rolling himself on the ground and getting up to his feet.

Sky burst into laughter as Matthew realized that kid didn't make any attempt on his life - at this the blonde witch felt the heat rise around him in embarrassment; he couldn't believe he made a fool out of himself in front of the kid. Clenching his fist and gritting his jaw, Matthew glared at the dark lighter before him.

"Hahahaha, you're a hoot!" Sky said through his laughter before disappearing in swirl of black orbs.

Matthew was about to yell when he heard a soft click from outside and Sky stuck his head inside. "The Door's Open, so stop trying to break it down, we don't want to loose our deposit just because of your temper tantrum." And with that note and a plastered smile, Sky left leaving the door open.

Matthew still didn't trust the kid, just because he was led to believe that they were helping doesn't mean they are telling the truth, for all he could know that these lot could be working for his father or even that bastard of his so called 'Uncle' - it didn't take long for Matthew to figure out that Shane and Helen also must be demons, seeing how their kid turned out to be a dark lighter. Now even though the door is left open, Matthew reconsidered his options….what if this is what they want him to do - walk straight into a trap that's laid out for him?

However much as Matthew considered staying in the room, mostly out of fear and precaution - his curiosity won him out, because its no point staying in a room trapped where he cant defend himself if something was to happen. The best he could do is learn what is going on and gain the knowledge he needs to help his family back to normal…so with a curious and cautious look down the hallway, Matthew made his way out.

**#########**

'NO!" Piper screamed as she witnessed her frozen sculpture of Leo being shattered into confetti by Helen, just as Henry Snr walked into the house - only to run in when he heard the scream.

"Henry!" Paige shouted out warning as Piper flicked her wrist and combusting a large chunks of the wall - missing Helen by inches as she shimmered out of the room.

"What is going on here?" Henry asked looking from the frozen red cubes on the floor to the Charmed ones. However before he can say anything, the charmed ones saw Helen shimmer in behind him.

"Missed me?" Helen asked with a sneer that startled Henry but he didn't get a chance to react as Helen grabbed his neck and gave a harsh twist with a menacing and cold look. Paige screamed at the loud crack noise that erupted from her husband's neck as it lolled forward while his eyes rolled back into his skull.

Helen saw the fury that built behind their eyes but she knew this is the only way to break them down emotionally - thus would break the book down, giving access to Shane. Crossbow appeared in Paige's arm as she began firing at the blonde woman while Piper flicked her wrist one after another - but Helen was quick as she shimmered out - only it didn't work out as she expected. Instead of shimmering out, she found herself ground.

"You're not going anywhere sweet cheeks." Phoebe said with a look that alarmed Helen. It didn't take long for Helen to figure out that Phoebe was using her powers to stop her from teleporting out and the way the sisters were unleashing their powers on her, Helen knew she cant keep ducking and rolling behind every wall and couch, since eventually they're going to get her - especially at the rage they were blasting everything in their way.

"_I'm so screwed!" _Helen thought to herself throwing an energy ball at Paige before ducking out of the view. However to Helen's surprise, Black heart accompanied with ash and black smoke particles appeared next to Phoebe in form of her husband. "_Or Not!"_

"What is going on here?" Coop asked looking at his wife little confused. He sensed her distress in the heavens so he hearted out to find her but right now she doesn't seem so bothered at all - he can still sense her distress yet her face shows none of them - she almost looked emotionless except the fury that danced in her face.

Piper flicked her wrist combusting the couch Helen was hiding behind, only for Helen to dive out of the way at the last minute. "TV!" Paige called out gesturing her hand as the TV disappeared in mass of swirling orbs. However what the charmed ones weren't expecting was Helen to move so fast that she was almost a blur.

"Hey!" Helen called out from behind Phoebe and Coop as the sisters turned out. _"Sorry!" _Helen thought to herself and with a sharp throw of her hand, Coop gasped clutching his chest. The infamous Charmed ones saw the small dagger sticking out of the Cupid's chest.

"No!" Phoebe shouted as Coop collapsed to the ground. Piper who saw this flicked her wrist only this time Helen shimmered out of the place just mere inches from the oncoming power. "No, no, no, no, no," Phoebe muttered as for the first time - her face showed the emotion of her loss as she cradled Coop's body in her arms.

Piper and Paige also returned to their partners - their emotions are also wavering at the sight of their husbands.

"Henry…" Paige whispered holding her hands above him to heal him. "It's not working…." Paige hissed in frustration and fear as her voice quivered and within seconds, a small sob escaped her lips. "I-I…I've lost him." Paige sobbed at the sight of Henry's lifeless eyes.

"Leo…" Piper muttered as she slowly crouched towards the shattered pieces, her body and hands shaking in untold misery. Looking upon the frozen shattered pieces, she knew she lost him for good, because he's not a whitelighter for him to regenerate, he's a mortal…and he's not coming back. The news slowly sunk in as Piper struggled to hold it in. "No! No…Leo." Piper cried, shedding her own share of tears for her husband.

Helen on the other hand, watched the Charmed ones cry in despair from out of sight, she knew this was the only way they had to break the book's defenses for Shane to get access to it, so with one final look at the crying charmed ones, Helen shimmered out, knowing the sisters would be on her tail soon.

**############**

"_Come on third time is the Charm!"_ Shane thought miserably as he picked himself from the debris of the broken Christmas trinkets with a small groan. _"Why am I even bothering….that's right, you don't want the Halliwells to take over the underworld and gain more power….but can this suck anymore than it already does? No, I don't think so!"_ Shane hoped that Helen managed to execute her side of the plans because he doesn't know how long it will take for the book's defense to break and he needs to get to the book before the boys get home….although he has a faint clue of where they are at the very moment.

Shane cautiously approached the book - once again fearful of getting blasted back by the room. He knew he won't able to get the book until the Charmed ones are vulnerable as the book is connected to the first generation of the Halliwells. Shane stood before the book with a deep intake of the breath. "_I'm getting through to you whether you like it or not! So stop being a bitch and let me in."_ Shane thought as he raised his quivering hands towards the dark looking tome, lightly involuntarily wincing for the incoming pain - only to be surprised when a small shield rose around the book this time.

Surprised at the new improvement on the book's defenses, Shane let his hand enter the shield only to snap it back when excruciating pain shot up his hands like they were being electrocuted. _"It's better than nothing."_ Shane thought to himself as he gritted his jaw and pushed through the shield, ignoring the pain that shot through his hand causing it to go numb. Shane knows this small defense is connected with the second generation - if he can fight through it and get his hands on the book, then its his….but the closer he got, the more painful it got for him but at the same time he saw the shield flicker and waver at every inch he got closer. Shane with a low growl and scream shoved right to the book and grabbed the edges of the ancient volume - for a second, Shane thought his hands were going to explode from the pain but it seemed like it was the last defense from the book before it shield disappeared from view - leaving the bartender panting and sweating at his efforts.

Quickly he began flipping through the books, he knew what he was looking for and he told Sky to be ready for it.

**##############**

Matthew made his way downstairs, his eyes sweeping the surroundings cautiously as he walked into each room with the baseball bat he found on the next room to the one he was trapped in. However when he found no sight of anyone he made his way directly for the front door, throwing the baseball bat to the side, Matthew grabbed the doorknob only to be flung backwards into the air as he crashed into the foyer's flower table with a groan.

"Try the windows." Sky's voice shouted from the Kitchen as Matthew turned his head to glare at the direction of the voice before picking himself up from the floor. Its bad enough he already has so many bruises and pain - even though he should have couple of broken ribs and dislocated shoulder, he cant seem to feel any pain from them - either they've gone numb from the intense pain or he healed himself somehow…but seeing he doesn't have any powers, Matthew decided to go with the first one, his internal system has gone numb from the intense Pain his body suffered. The young witch is still surprised that he's still talking and walking when he knew from the amount of trauma his body went through, he should been in some sort of coma or something…nevertheless he's not complaining.

Matthew slowly made his way to the Kitchen, lightly limping from the new pain - after all he's still not use to all these pain, his father or his mother always heal him whenever he hurts himself. Matthew still couldn't help but wonder what has happened to Peyton…the last thing he knew was the demon kidnapping her and he's still not sure if they found her or not. He only prayed to god that they found her.

When the first born of the twice blessed entered the Kitchen, he found the young darklighter rummaging through the fridge fixing himself up with sandwich, at once his stomach growled at the sight of food. He hasn't eaten anything from last night, so seeing food right now only made his stomach growl in hunger.

"Hungry?" Sky asked as he glanced at the whitelighter, who just stood rooted to the spot. "No? You sure…." But when he received no answer, Sky simply shrugged. "Fine, Your loss!" Sky began to pile his sandwich with various fillings that literally made Matthew's stomach to growl in protest, reminding him of his hunger yet the pride kept the witch lighter from doing or saying anything, instead the witchlighter turned around and left the kitchen with a little huff and a glare, that he missed the cheeky grin that played on Sky's face.

Once finished his sandwich, Sky made his way out, only to find Matthew being flunked back from the Sunroom's windows indicating his attempt to escape. "Any luck yet?" Sky asked setting the plate of sandwiches down as Matthew got up and dusted his hands before glaring at the kid.

"You know when I get my powers back; you're going to be sorry." Matthew said as Sky rolled his eyes.

"Really that's all you think of? After everything we have done for you." Sky asked little annoyed as Matthew cocked his eyebrow.

"What exactly did you do, other than tricking us and turning my family evil." Matthew said as Sky scoffed at the accusation.

"It's that what you think? That we turned your family evil?" Sky asked as Matthew stayed silent, this only made Sky nod. "Should've known a guy like you would've only had a limited brain cells in these matters."

Matthew barely contained himself from lashing out at the kid but only managed to stop just…he knows he's powerless right now, so picking a fight with a kid who could kick his ass didn't seem like a clever idea, so he stayed cautions and alert.

"You know, I don't even know why my parents want to save your sorry pathetic ass," Sky said as he saw the witch clench his jaw. "What? You got something to say then feel free to spit out cause I'm not gonna attack you because if I wanted to hurt you, I could've done it ages ago. You're not a threat to me."

Matthew knew the kid was right, without his powers he is pretty much useless.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Sky asked little taken back by the Witch's question.

"Why should I trust you? You're evil and an darklighter at that matter." Matthew said as Sky rolled his hand before waving his hand as two glasses and a pitcher of OJ appeared on the table.

"Because if I wanted to kill you, I could've done it the moment my father got you here, seeing you don't have your powers it would've been easy but that's not our plan. Like I said, I'm your only help in getting your family back." Sky replied pouring the juices into two glasses before shoving one towards Matthew on the other side of the table, while he drained his own in front of Matthew.

"But why do you wanna help us? You're evil." Matthew said it again, feeling his stomach growl.

"Cheers, I think we established the fact that I'm evil but to answer your question, we don't want your father taking over the earth or the underworld anymore than you do, so we just want to stop them thus helping you get your family back" Sky said looking at the witch before him. "Unless you want to be known as the Prince of Darkness."

Matthew looked at the kid. He should've known there must've been an ulterior motive behind their help but nevertheless it seems like although they have different motive from his, they both want the same thing, they want to help change everything back.

"You do know once everything is back to normal, we would come after you." Matthew said as Sky smirked.

"Yeah, that's the risk we're willing to take…if we all survive and succeed in turning them back." Sky said as Matthew lightly nodded. "So are you going to let go of your pride and eat or just stare at the plate all day?" Matthew looked taken back but Sky raised an eyebrow. "You are one stubborn witch, suit yourself." Sky said seating himself on the chair before digging into the sandwich.

"Oh man, gotta say this is one of my best handy work I have ever done, after my pie of course." Sky moaned through mouthful, before glancing at the witch lighter, whose eyes are traveling between the sandwiches on his plate to the one in Sky's hand.

Matthew on the other hand, reasoned with himself. If Sky wanted to kill him, he could've done it any number of times during their chat, so the fact he hasn't killed him made him feel safe about the food - after all if they want to trick him, what are they going to gain out. His family is already evil and if they're holding him for some magical ransom, they wouldn't offer him food and treat him like this - in fact he knew demons and demons are likely to strap him up somewhere in the underworld and torture him till they get what they wanted - so this kinda showed that Sky meant what he said - so giving into his hunger, Matthew cautiously made his way towards Sky and when the kid made no movements but watch him while munching on his sandwich - Matthew grabbed the plate and began to munch.

Sky finished his sandwich and fixed himself with another glass of OJ, as he saw Matthew stuffing his mouth full of sandwich. Just then a piece of parchment appeared before him in a puff of white smoke, Matthew lightly flinched but looked taken back by the ripped page.

"Great, just what we need. Come on, I've got something to show you." Sky said getting up from his seat and making his way upstairs, while Matthew raised an eyebrow at kid before following the dark lighter upstairs.

**############**

**THANKS**** FOR THE REVIEW GUYS. Hope You'll enjoyed this Chapter as well…the Action is coming up in the next Chapter…hehe, don't forget to review. **

**As Usual my awesome thanks goes to my readers: **_CelticWolfster, WesdrewLover, I-Love-Trunks1, JJ Ann, CandySleep, PapiEsteven, Sucker4WynChris & Jessie121_

**Hope you'll enjoy this Chapter, don't forget to review. **


	49. Someday, Somehow I'm gonna make it alrig

**Chapter 49 - Someday, Somehow I'm Gonna Make it alright but not right Now!**

Helen Shimmered into the attic where she sensed Sky and Matthew. Sky was standing in front of the well used cauldron, adding few ingredients to the Pot while Matthew sat in a stool, carefully studying Sky but both looked up when she shimmered in.

"Hey!" Helen said with a tight smile towards Matthew, who looked lightly alarmed at the sight of her. "I see you're awake." At this Matthew only gave her a little nod, while Helen smiled at him, before glancing towards Sky.

"Any news from your father?" Helen asked as Sky held up a rolled up parchment. "Looks like it worked." Helen said going over to the table to watch Sky add the ingredients into the pot before helping him.

"Uh huh…." Sky said as he stopped to look at Helen.

"What's wrong?" Helen asked as Sky shook his head but eventually gave into the look.

"Not that I'm not happy with this plan…but I couldn't help but feel little scared." Sky said as Helen nodded with a smile before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry kid, soon as everything's done. We're out of here." Helen said as Sky nodded with a firm smile.

"That's what I'm looking forward to." Sky said as Matthew looked at them. "No offence," Sky said to Matthew. "But I'm not a big fan of your family."

"Understandable." Matthew replied back. After all Halliwells were always feared by the demons - so he wasn't surprised that the Olson's want to do a runner after everything returns to normal.

"So you got your powers yet?" Helen asked as Matthew shook his head.

"There, it's done." Sky declared as the potion lightly exploded releasing smoke. "I still don't understand why we need to make goddamn potions?" Sky asked Helen. "Since when have we ever used Potions?"

"Its not for us, it's for him." Helen replied helping Sky fill up the vial.

"For me?" Matthew asked little surprised as Helen nodded.

#########

Meanwhile down in the underworld, a coronation was about to take place. All the high demonic clans have gathered - the same place every other source swore their oath to take upon their demonic powers - Only this time it was Wyatt and Chris who stood before the alter in front of the evil priest.

The Ancient tome of Grimoire that was once orbed to the Mount Andes by Leo sat in its evil pedestal summoned back by the twice blessed himself for Chris and his coronation. Although Wyatt was little skeptical in regards to the coronation, he's not complaining about receiving more powers, after all those who have more power wins and in this case, it will secure his and Chris' chances of staying together forever without anyone interfering in their lives.

The Priest lightly bowed towards Chris and Wyatt before turning towards the Crowd around them.

"Tonight we mark a new era of the new and powerful source." The priest said his voice echoing around the cave as those who stood in black hooded robe nodded, voices murmuring in agreement. "Place your hands on the book." The priest instructed as Wyatt and Chris placed their hands on the Grimoire. "Repeat the incantation after me to claim your powers of the new source." The priest said as Wyatt looked rather bored, while Chris nodded, indicating him to go ahead.

"His Verbis Invocarnus…." The Priest said as the Boys repeated after him. "Potentias tremendous Fontis ipsius. In hac hora descendat malum, Et Coronam imponat Super virum electum" The Priest hands Athame to Wyatt. "Draw your blood on the book to finish the incantation."

Wyatt took the Athame from Priest and held his palm above the Grimoire, the Athame positioned to slice it open - however before Wyatt can drew the blade down to spill any blood, gust of gold orbs engulfs both boys and disappears into the ceiling, taking the boys with them.

######

Shane watched the gold orbs deposit the two confused boys dressed in black hooded robe before him. He saw the Athame on Wyatt's palm and confused and angry glare in Chris' eyes.

"Hey, hope I'm not interrupting anything." Shane said with a smile as Chris directed his glare at Shane. "It just that I…" Shane didn't finish the sentence since he had to duck in order to avoid the thermal ball that zoomed past his head, as it exploded behind him in the wall. _"Great! Looks like no talking then!"_ Shane thought as he dived out of the incoming fire and energy balls from Chris.

Wyatt barely bothered to attack Shane; in fact he waved his hand summoning five high level demons to assist Chris, before sitting down on Aunt Pearl's couch. However it seems like Chris doesn't seem to need any assistance as he is doing great on his own - demolishing half of the attic in process as he threw thermal, energy and fire balls left and right and it seems like Shane really knew how to dodge each attacks and divert the incoming missiles to his enemies as he caused two of the demons go up in roaring flames.

Wyatt had to admit, although it wouldn't take a blink to Vanquish Shane, Wyatt knew better than that - after all its more profitable for the twice blessed to make the talented and powerful to join him than being dead. Plus it's entertaining to watch Chris and Shane battle - although Shane was only blocking, he is not even attacking back, which made him more likeable by Wyatt.

However it wasn't long before one of the higher demon got an upper hand on Shane by sneaking behind the bartender and attacking him with an energy ball - sending Shane crashing into the ground.

"_Damn it!" _Shane thought as he pulled himself from the ground.

Chris on the other hand looked very pleased as he smirked at the demon before glancing towards the bartender. The Witch had to admit he had underestimated the demon bartender before him since he'd managed to vanquish two of his high level demons solely by blocking and redirecting everything Chris threw at him - nevertheless Chris knows he is not going to stop Wyatt and him from taking over but doesn't mean he is going to let the guy leave. _"Oh no, you're going straight to wasteland."_ Chris thought to himself with an amused smirk.

"_Bastard!"_ Shane thought to himself when he saw the pleased look that danced on Chris' face - with one glance at the twice blessed, Shane smoked out - only to smoke back in-between two high level demons as classic and idiotic move from the demons rendered them vanquishing each other, leaving only the final powerful high level demon. At this Shane knew the only way to bring that demon down is by using Chris' powers.

Chris only rolled his eyes at the demon's idiotic move - it's a classic tale but no demons have learned it so far. Holding his hand out, he conjured a fireball and threw it at the bartender, who, to Chris' surprise, did a little twist - his black robe swished around him - missing the fireball thrown by him. However the fireball decimated half of the attic's stuff. Shane merely gave a little comical bow to Chris.

"Oh Dear Grandma, my, what a big energy ball you got there?" Shane asked as Chris shook his head.

Wyatt raised an eyebrow at this comment; however he smiled when Chris went along with it.

"All the better to fry you with my dear," Chris replied back with a smirk as he threw an energy ball, but Shane timed Chris' movement by running up the nearby wall and cart wheeling backwards to land perfectly on his feet, missing the energy ball that spiraled directly at Gram's boxes - causing it to explode showering the room with pieces of papers and trinkets.

Shane gave another bow towards Wyatt and a little cheeky wink to Chris - Wyatt watched everything with an amused look and smile on his face but didn't move from his seat, didn't even flinch when various form of powers sailed past his head - from energy balls to lighting bolts. All Wyatt knows is that once this is all over maybe he could have Shane as some sort of minion - well that is if Chris doesn't incinerate him to ashes first.

"Oh Grandma…" Shane started but the last remaining demon created a fireball and threw at Shane only for the bartender to deflect it towards Wyatt - but within 2 feet of the twice blessed, the fireball disappeared into nothing. Getting irritated by the demon and his constant demolition of the attic, Wyatt waved his hand causing the demon to go up on flames. Chris stopped his attack on Shane to look at Wyatt with a raised eyebrow.

"He was getting annoying." Wyatt replied back casually as Chris glared at the twice blessed with a shake of his head before turning his attention back to Shane. Creating another a energy ball, he threw it, only the ball split into three - all going for Shane, however the bartender simply jumped on the nearby wooden chair titling it down to land on the floor as the three energy balls sailed past him. "So Grandma, what a wonky eyesight you got there?" Shane asked only for him to be slammed against the attic wall by Chris' TK power.

"All the better to crush you with my dear." Chris said in a sweet tone as he glanced at Shane, who gasped for air.

"Good one!" Shane choked out his words as Chris threw him across the attic, causing him to crash land hard into the nearby books table. "Might I say Grandma, You're making a big mistake." Shane said struggling to get to his knees as Chris and Wyatt watched him with a smirk.

"Before we send you to wasteland, we wanna know what demon you're working for?" Chris said as Shane shook his head. This time Wyatt intervened as he simply flicked his finger towards the demon on the ground, sending Shane once again spiraling across the room as he collided with the attic's roof before crashing to the floor with a thump & a groan.

"We can do this the easy way…" Chris said creating a thermal ball as it crackled with flames and electricity. "Or the Hard way, your choice!"

"I-I…hang on, hang on…" Shane grunted as he got to his feet, knowing he can't take on both Wyatt and Chris at the same time. "I-I …I tell you…I…I choose….the hard way." Shane replied laughing as Chris hissed before sending the thermal ball at Shane, who with a wave of his hand re-directed it back at Chris, but got combusted by Wyatt.

"Bad move." Wyatt hissed in a deadly calm voice that sent shivers down Shane's spine. Wyatt lifted his hand causing the bartender to rise into the air gasping for air.

########

Meanwhile back in the Olson's place. Matthew glanced at the piece of paper that has been given to him. It's a spell that will hopefully restore his powers back to him…or that's what he has been told. The words didn't hide any underlying meaning towards it that might backfire on him, so with a deep exhale of his breath, he began chanting the spell.

"_Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, return my magic send it back, all of those was stripped of my being by a soul so black." _

########

Back in the Manor, Shane struggled as he eyed the ball that formed in Chris' hand - which looked like a cross breed between fire and energy ball. He knew if Chris was to throw that ball at him, he is a goner - however to his luck the ball extinguished in Chris' hand when strips of white lights swirled around Chris - at this sight Wyatt released his hold on Shane - as the lights disappeared through the ceiling and out of view.

"What happened?" Chris said confused and shocked.

"Looks like you lost part of your powers." Shane replied with a smirk, before waving his hand sending Wyatt flying across the floor where he crashed into far end of the attic. Chris gasped at this but when he turned his attention back to Shane, he saw the flash of fire that came directly towards him - with inches from his body; he dived out of the incoming fireball.

##########

The strips of lights spiraled downwards from the ceiling to engulfed the first born of the twice blessed in shimmering lights as Sky and Helen watched with their arms folded in their chest.

Matthew inhaled deeply as he felt every fiber in his body fill with power; it felt like he has finally returned home. He opened his eyes as Sky - for a moment thought he saw electricity whizz through his eyes, but it's gone as it appeared - reminding Sky of the boy standing before him, after all he is the son of the twice blessed child. Matthew, on the other hand wanting to check his powers - waved his hand sending half of the items in the attic flying across the room.

"Thank you." Matthew said to Helen as Sky smirked.

"For destroying our attic? Sure you're welcome." Sky replied back sarcastically as Matthew smiled.

"Come on we still got work to do!" Helen said to Sky as they returned to the Grimoire, flipping through the books while Matthew kept watch from distance.

"So what now?" Matthew asked feeling secure again, the insecurity he felt few minutes ago in the presence of the Olson's no longer there.

"We wait for signal from Shane." Helen replied back as Matthew nodded. The Olsons have informed him of the plan they have but for that to work and they're waiting for Shane's signal, when he calls, they'll be ready to aid him. Sky glanced at Helen, who smiled as she ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, we'll get through it."

"So where after this? Are we going back?" Sky asked, as Helen shrugged. "Maybe we could go somewhere new. What do you say? How about England?"

"England sounds fun." Helen replied. "I know quite a few people down there, actually."

"Cool." Sky said as Helen gave Matthew a small smile.

"You guys planning on moving?" Matthew asked little taken back about the demons life… "What about the underworld?"

"What about it?" Helen asked as Matthew shrugged.

"Don't you guys live there?" Matthew asked as Sky rolled his eyes.

"Dude, just because we're demons doesn't mean we can't live like normal people in this screwed up society, because half of the people out there are demons."

"No, I didn't mean it that way…It just…don't worry…" Matthew said as Helen chuckled. "But why do you guys need to move?"

"You don't expect us to stay here do you? It won't be practical after everything returns to normal." Helen said as Matthew shrugged.

"Maybe…" Matthew said still little taken back by his own words, after all they're demons. They are not good beings.

"Come on, you said it yourself once everything returns to normal that you'll be first to come after us." Sky said reminding the blonde witch about his earlier words. "So I don't think your Parents or your family will see it any other way too, so we need to dash in order to save our ass." Sky replied back with a sickly sweet smile.

"But you guys aren't evil." Matthew said and not believing what he just said. "technically because…if you're truly evil then you would likely to join them than, rather than helping me save them…so how is that evil…if you get my saying."

"That's not entirely true, we have our own motives. We're only helping because we don't want your father ruling the magical kingdom and the dark minions. As if you guys don't have enough power, we don't want you guys taking over the underworld too." Helen replied back.

"Yeah we demons gotta have some sort of free land for us to roam too without being in a constant fear of getting vanquished by one of your people." Sky said as Matthew shook his head. Although the kid was young, he seems so wise for his age, then again who knows what his original age is? Being a demon doesn't age you, or in this case, a darklighter.

Helen and Sky on the other hand glanced towards the Halliwell Manor when a explosion like a bomb blast rocketed the air like a missile. They knew what is about to happen next is not going to be pleasant.

###########

Meanwhile Shane dove to the floor as energy ball from both Wyatt and Chris skimmed past his head.

"Why am I even bothering to do this?" Shane asked himself before glancing towards the ceiling. "Sky!" Shane called out as dark orbs appeared in the mist of the attic to form into - Shane's disappointment - the charmed ones. From one look at the sisters, Shane could tell that Helen did a great job on her part since each sister bore blind fury in their bloodshot eyes that screamed for vengeance.

However they momentarily stopped when they took in the battle scene before them. Piper at the sight of Shane raised her hand to blow him up - only Shane re-directed Wyatt's energy ball at her -causing the eldest charmed one to freeze instead of combust. Then everything around them began to happen so fast, no one knew or had time to understand what was happening around them.

Before the solid marble energy ball can even hit the floorboard with a 'thump' the sisters were thrown backwards in the air. Dark orbs appeared in one side of the attic in form of Sky and Matthew distracting Wyatt, as Shane waved his hand sending the frozen energy ball sailing through the air - directly towards Chris, which collided with the young witch's head sending him crashing to the floor with a cry of pain and trickles of blood.

"No!" Wyatt shouted when he saw Chris go down with bleeding head.

"Now!" Shane shouted looking towards the kids only to feel Wyatt's power hit him squarely on his chest, sending him sailing out of the window.

"Dad!" Sky shouted just as Matthew grabbed the vial from his pocket and flunked it at Wyatt and Chris, engulfing them in grey smoke.

Shane smoked back in just as Helen shimmered in. "Shane!" Helen said just as Piper who saw the new arrival flicked her wrist towards the blonde woman.

"Watch Ou…!" Matthew started but didn't get to finish, as right before everyone's eyes, Helen exploded under Piper's powers, leaving nothing behind except her scream in the air and a wisp of smoke.

"NO!" Sky shouted waving his hand as he threw all three Charmed ones off their feet. Wyatt, who saw his mother getting knocked out, formed a fireball and threw it at Sky - the kid like his mother didn't get time to react as he turned his attention towards the twice blessed only for the ball to collide squarely into his chest. At once Flames enveloped him in a fiery cocooned around him as the flames melted the flesh off his bones right before he exploded into flames leaving nothing but pile of ash and scorch mark on the spot where he stood.

"NO!" Matthew shouted looking thunder shock.

#############

**Hope you All enjoyed this Chapter…Although I should be doing my Assignment, I needed a break and Im pretty sure you guys are dying to know what has happened…So Don't forget to Review, to let me know what you guys have thought about the fic. - Btw SPN Fans there is a new story posted called ' CHARMINGLY SUPERNATURAL' take a look at that and send me your thoughts too. ^_~**

**As usual big thanks goes to : **_Wesdrewlover, pHIL, JJ Ann, I-Love-Trunks1, CelticWolfster, Candysleep, Steven, PapiEsteven, Sucker4WynChris & Darius Prince of the Sea_

**Don't forget the faster you guys review, the faster I update since the next Chapter is already written, waiting to be posted. **


	50. Now this Story played out Like this!

**Chapter 50 - Now the Story is Played Out like This!**

**[A/N: HEY GUYS, Just want to let you know, I just started a new CHARMED CROSSOVER SUPERNATURAL Story called 'Charmingly Supernatural' So Hopefully you'll follow me there as well. Let me know what you guys think! Check it out! You wont be disappointed and CHRIS is in that Fic, as many believed he's not, he's there, he'll make an appearance soon. ^^) ]**

_Previously On Shock or Surprise:_

_"Shane!" Helen said just as Piper who saw the new arrival flicked her wrist towards the blonde woman._

_"Watch Ou…!" Matthew started but didn't get to finish, as right before everyone's eyes, Helen exploded under Piper's powers, leaving nothing behind except her scream in the air and a wisp of smoke._

_"NO!" Sky shouted waving his hand as he threw all three Charmed ones off their feet. Wyatt, who saw his mother getting knocked out, formed a fireball and threw it at Sky - the kid like his mother didn't get time to react as he turned his attention towards the twice blessed only for the ball to collide squarely into his chest. At once Flames enveloped him in a fiery cocooned around him as the flames melted the flesh off his bones right before he exploded into flames leaving nothing but pile of ash and scorch mark on the spot where he stood._

_"NO!" Matthew shouted looking thunder shock._

_############_

"HOW DARE YOU!" Shane yelled throwing his hand out towards Wyatt, sending the twice blessed spiraling backwards as he collided harshly against the closed door of the attic before collapsing to the floor. Shane immediately summoned a darklighter crossbow and fired two arrows at Chris simultaneously while the witch's attention was on Wyatt. The arrows pierced Chris on both his arms dispensing their poisons immediately at their target - while earning a painful grunt from the witch.

"Now!" Shane shouted looking towards Matthew, who scrambled to get the piece of paper out of his back pocket.

"CHRIS!" Wyatt shouted in fury at the sight of Chris whimpering in pain. Wyatt pulled himself up while creating an very high voltage energy ball and with a hiss, he flunked it at his target, only Shane was prepared for it - with a nod, the energy ball was re-directed towards the Charmed ones - which exploded right next to Paige sending shards of woods flying in all direction, while Paige was knocked out by the force.

Wyatt created energy balls, one after another and began throwing at Shane, while advancing on the bartender. Matthew saw his grandmother was also on her feet, her hand ready to attack Shane from the back.

"NO! Crystals circle." Matthew shouted just as crystals appeared around the Charmed ones in swirl of orbs, stopping Piper in middle of her actions - confusion and fury directed at Matthew.

"YOU!" Wyatt hissed snapping Matthew's attention back to his father to find that he had advanced on Shane - who was trapped in the clutch of Wyatt as the twice blessed squeezed the life out of the guy by his throat. Matthew waved his hand TK throwing Wyatt away from Shane while the bartender fell to the floor gasping for breath.

"Say the s-spell." Shane croaked getting up to throw his share of energy balls at Wyatt. Chris raised his to help only the arrow's poison have affected his nerves - so even the light movement of his hand seem to send the room spiraling before him in haze.

Matthew on the other hand didn't need to be told twice, so he began reciting the spell.

"_Demon of darkness, with soul so black,_

_In goodness you're cloaked but heart you lack,_

"No!" Chris muttered with a shake of his head when he heard the spell. Shane was so busy trying to deflect Wyatt's attack on him, that he didn't saw Chris' lighting bolt till the last minute - which went for Matthew, without another thought Shane threw his hand out sending the boy out of the incoming threat - only Wyatt gained advantage as he flunked an fireball at the bartender, sending him spiraling into the air, where the moment he landed - flames engulfed his body.

"Finish the spell…" Shane's voice echoed as he exploded within the flames.

_The bond you forged with this being of light,_

_I shatter them to reveal what is right!_

No sooner Matthew finished his spell, a ray of gold light shot down from the ceiling engulfing Chris in a tunnel of shimmering light. A long tentacle of blue light shot out of Wyatt's ring and a long tentacle of dark red mass shot out of Chris' ring - both connecting at midpoint in mid-air above everyone.

The Charmed ones, Matthew, Wyatt and Chris watched in stunned surprise as the dark tentacle cracked like a volcano rocks and matter of seconds it crumpled away from the tentacle of light into pile ash. Just when the Charmed ones thought it was over, the crumbled ash pile were swept up in air and surrounded Chris in a whirling tornado cocoon before disappearing into the air with the tunnel of shimmering lights.

"Chris? What the…" Wyatt said taken back as the Charmed ones mirrored the same expression.

"What the…." The Witch hissed glancing down at his true form, while Matthew felt his jaw drop open at the sight of this new guy before him. "How? It's not possible." He grunted in Pain clearly the dark lighter poison is working through his system.

"What the…." Wyatt said confused as he looked at the man before him whom he believed to be his lover. However their attention was drawn to the blue tentacle that still hung in the air - swaying lightly as if it was being fluttered by an invisible breeze - which all of a sudden shot upwards and disappeared into the ceiling. For a second Matthew didn't know what was happening, but then he saw his father inhale deeply and the charmed ones saw the blue tentacle pulse with life right before fading into the air.

Wyatt's appearance changed from dark to light while the Book glowed catching everyone's attention as two strips of lights shot down through the ceiling to cover the book - the blue and gold strips swirled the book in its feathery touches - healing the book back as the Triquetra merged back into one thus changing the charmed ones while a gold glow swept through outwards from the book covering the San Francisco in its healing process to restore the timeline.

The Charmed ones attention was then swept towards the man who had been masquerading as Chris for the past week. Piper momentarily caught her son's eyes only to feel his pain when she witnessed the betrayal and anger that reflected in his blue eyes. She only hoped that this wouldn't push her son off the ledge - Phoebe on the other couldn't believe that they had been tricked by a demon into thinking that he was Chris, which made her doubt that somehow she let everyone down because she should've able to sense it, she should've picked something up…but then again the demon or whatever he was - well had been very clever, it seem to know everything about Chris…although the charmed ones would've feared for Chris - they knew after the restoration of the book meant Chris is alive and well…

Matthew, meanwhile saw the dark murderous glint on his father's eyes that seem to be directed at the man before them - which made the young witch wonder if he actually saved his father from the darkness or not - however his attention was turned towards the man who screamed in agony as Wyatt caused flames to lick every bit of skin, slowly melting him from flesh to bone - it was like watching horror movie in a slow motion - the blood oozed, the eyes popped out of their socket, the skin bubbled as his whole body melted to somewhat resemble a out of date disgusting tomato puree - that Matthew had to turn away from horrific vanquish he ever saw in his life which he feared may haunt his dreams for rest of his life, if he was to witness it fully.

Even the Charmed ones turned away from the Vanquish while Wyatt soaked up on it fully - watching the man that lied and played with him melt away in a excruciating death, however even after he turned into viscous bloody pool Wyatt remained motionless while his glazed eyes focused on the puddle before him.

"Wyatt…?" Piper called out, her voice was barely loud yet it snapped the twice blessed out of his trance. With a painful glance towards his mother, Wyatt crashed to his knees, sobbing his heart out, while Piper looked unable to do anything - not in terms of being trapped behind a crystal cage, but in more like she doesn't know how to soothe his pain away, she knew the one person who could do that have never returned in the first place. When he left, he was gone for good.

#########

_The Rings of Light_

_Powerful rings forged by the archangel Michael, guarded by the kings of heavenly kingdom. These rings prophesied for the most powerful beings on universe that will unify in Love. Only one is known in existence created before dawn of light and these rings bore pieces of the angelic grace, unifying each together as body and soul. These rings are encrypted with the phoenix to symbolize the circle of life and never ending love. _

_See Rings of Darkness for the evil counterparts. _

Matthew flipped through the pages of the infamous Book of Shadows. It had been a week since all hell broke loose, although the next day Faith returned and they all left back home, as if nothing had happened - It seemed like those who were in the attic at the time of the book restoration were fully aware of what happened while everyone else, have no idea – even the elders who have been vanquished under sister's hand have miraculously returned from death – Matthew, on the other hand couldn't forget the image of his father being so intimate with his brother so easily and what bothered him the most was the fact that the rest of the family didn't seem too bothered about it…not forgetting the crazy thing with the rings right before the witch or demon whatever was got vanquished. So that's why he decided to orb himself back to the Manor to check on the book - to find some answers in regards to the rings - but it seems like the book seem to know what he wanted, since it opened itself to the page right away before he can even touch it.

Matthew stopped in another page that looked similar to the Rings of Light - Two phoenix rings, weaved together in cord of light - except this page, its darker.

_Rings of Darkness _

_Powerful rings of darkness forged by the fallen angel Lucifer and guarded by his minions. Created solely for the destruction of Rings of Light. These rings are said to be linked with the rings of light, where wearer of darkness can manipulate and control their partners of light. If they were to succeed in turning their partners of light down the pathway of evil, then their light counterpart will follow in suit as the rings bore both their souls. _

"Matthew?" A voice said as the blonde witch looked up to find his grandfather walk in, looking quite concerned. "What's wrong? Is everything alright? Is Peyton alright?" Leo asked at the sight of Matthew flipping through the book.

"Yes grandpa, everything's fine. She's alright!" Matthew said as Leo studied his grandchild. "Grandpa….can I ask you something?" Leo nodded but Matthew knew what he was about to ask could be a sensitive subject especially if he was wrong, then the whole thing could go down the drain. "Can you promise me that you'll tell me the truth?"

"What is this about son?" Leo asked approaching Matthew, who exhaled deeply before flipping back to the pages of _'Rings of Lights' _to show to his grandfather.

"Dad has this ring, doesn't he?" Matthew asked as Leo looked at the boy before him – for few seconds Leo said nothing but eventually he slowly nodded. "But…Faith is not his partner is she?" Matthew asked as Leo looked little lost of what to say to the boy before him, because he knew the moment he walked out of that magic school with Henry that day, something happened.

It seemed like the Magic school itself saw the threat on the outside world and locked Leo away to safe guard him - what's surprising was that it also brought in Henry, the two mortals in the family - Leo still has his doubts in regards to how the Magic school can trap him and Henry, even after the countless spells he asked his students to perform on it to open the doorway, it still wouldn't let the two mortals out of the School - But when it did, they found the sisters crying over a their bodies, well Paige crying over Henry and Piper crying over shattered ice cubes…only it faded away the moment the sisters saw them - realizing everything had been an illusion. Coop on the other hand was hurt, only he was healed few hours after the removal of the Athame.

"Matthew, there are things you're not old enough to understand." Leo replied back.

"I'm sixteen grandpa, and I've been through worse than any normal kid can go through, so please tell me….I know this has something to do with Uncle Chris." Matthew said as he saw the grave look on his grandpa's face. "Is he…is he dead?" Matthew asked as he saw Leo flinching at the word.

"No…but to him, we are…" Leo said with a far away look.

##############

_**(A/N: **__**Highly Recommended song to listen while reading.)**_

_**Enter Song: Far Away by Nickelback**_

Full Moon lit the clear, star filled Night sky of the New York City, where from a bird eye point of view, it looked silent and beautiful.

Somewhere in the city, at one of a tallest building, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell stood in his glass encased office, arms folded in his chest as he watched the night city go by below him.

Wyatt blinked away the tears as he exhaled deeply. His heart was filled with so much pain that he didn't know how he felt anymore. He thought he had his Chris back, but no…it was some sick manipulating demon that took form of his cherub. Although this demons planned this from the very beginning, the little voice in Wyatt's head kept nagging him - burning him with the saying '_If you really loved him, you would've been able to tell the difference, but looks like the guardians were right. Your love is a lie!'_ Much as he knows that's not true, he couldn't bring himself not to believe those words. Deep down he knew he has failed Chris somehow.

Wyatt can't even begin to imagine what Chris would say if he had been there with him right now. He missed Chris so much, god! he missed his little kid so much, Wyatt knew he could never get back with Chris, not after everything that's happened - but at the same time, he couldn't help but feel, if only…if only he could get one last chance to see Chris and Victor, to know that they are both safe & sound, then Wyatt could spend rest of his life in peace. Not knowing what has happened to them killed him very slowly.

He tried to sense Chris through the wedding band, but he found it impossible. After all it's well known fact that Chris was a great hider when it comes to hide and seek - that's only within Manor, but now he has the whole world at the disposal, he could be anywhere.

The past incident not only made his miserable but he could also no longer bring himself to look at Faith in the eye anymore - mainly because it hurts him, she reminded him of what he has lost, but at the same time he doesn't know if he is willing to loose her too, because right now if someone was to ask him, who would he choose - faith or Chris - he would struggle, he would really struggle because its not what he has forgotten but its also what he remembers - the time spend with faith, their love, their child, it just made it so hard for Wyatt to get over it. Being evil just clouded everything but even then his inner voice screamed at everything he did against Faith.

All these events only made him realize something. Chris is never going to return to him. He has lost the one thing he has fought for over the years and now the best he can do is, try not to loose what he has got….because Faith sticking by his side showed him how much she truly loved him and most of all….he loves her too.

Wyatt was too drowned in his thoughts to hear the office door open behind him. He found himself slightly jumping startled when a voice yelled out.

"Daddyyy!" Peyton shouted as she ran into the office. Wyatt snapped out of his thoughts as he blinked away the tears, before turning around with a smile to pluck his daughter from the ground to swing her around.

"She missed you." Faith said with a smile as Peyton kissed Wyatt on his cheeks. "Do you finish late?"

"No, I'm finished. Let's go!" Wyatt said walking out of the office with his family, turning off the lights on his way out.

##########

On the other hand, A Pair of eyes watched Wyatt Halliwell laugh with his daughter. The light and the clear office walls enabled him to watch without being spotted. After all if he wants to be found, all Wyatt has to do is look up at the roof of the opposite building, where the figure stood watching the Halliwells with a smirk.

But even then he can't be recognized because, he stood slightly against the Large moon, which shadowed his feature and the night breeze made his long black cloak flutter against the moonlight - it anyone was to look at it, they would be at awe because it seemed like a scene from an anime.

However the moon slowly moved to light his features - anyone taking a closer look at the man would recognize his dark blonde hair, his Adonis body, his mesmerizing eyes - but those who know him would simply recognize him as the bartender from P3, who left the job without a word.

Shane Olson simply smiled at Wyatt before raising his left hand to kiss the golden phoenix that's embedded on his wedding ring that's pulsated with life - light shimmered around him as his features changed into more recognizable one. Chris Halliwell exhaled deeply into the night.

"_I'll __always be there for you Wy, even if you don't know it."_ Chris thought out into the night, right before his entire body dissipated in gold glittering lights into the night air, Leaving no witness that he had ever been there, except the night's full Moon.

_**THE END!**_

_**YAY I FINISHED! Hehehe Did you Guys like my Twist in the End? Well? Good or Bad? Let me know!**_

**BUT UP FRONT A HUGE THANKS TO ALL MY READERS, THOSE WHO STUCK WITH THIS STORY TILL THE END**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

_I-LOVE-TR__UNKS1,  
__DARIUS PRINCE OF THE SEA,  
____WESDREWLOVER,  
__CELTICWOLFSTER,  
__MELINDAHALLIWELL  
__PHIL,  
__PAPIESTEVEN,  
__SUCKER4WYNCHRIS,  
__JJ ANN,  
__STEVEN,  
__JESSIE121,  
__JINKA7,  
__JBLAZE08_

_**And others **__**Who took their time to drop me their thoughts whenever Possible **_**^_^ LOVE YOU ALL:**

_EricB,__ Spott, CandySleep, FeaturingShane, JJay52, Porscha Mc, JustAnAmateur, , Sweets03, YAOI addicted Kat, killedbychocolate, Brittany, questionMarks11, Rosiethemoogle, bstant, Embry, JadeAlmasy, Bakaun, RuByMoOn17, Shyeye, Syri-LLC, Angelkat2502, Charmedgrl4ever, Caro, Chevalier of death, ejb2987, JennR, Aeris, Vampish, PeytonPaigePatriciaHalliwell, Supernatural GilmoreGirls, Hexe99, msmomma, Lyla, Plutobaby494, Wenny, Angeleyenc, Pick your poison, Mistress Arsonist, Stormy322, C, Mallratrebel, Sade483, Charmedones65, CharmedWKUKone, Blameamy, Bryan smith, Jayney Hunter, Lexi-Charmed, Tina, Skittles441, Steph, KB22, Proud-to-be-insane, LucyCharmed3, C., Jill, nimby, Apollo Artemus, Ben, SaNgO-ShIpPo, Kitsunekiri, blueeyesbetter, absolutelycharmed, Faith bonksie, I-am-anime-grrl, Crimsondragon1984, ella, AncientWarrior, Monnen-Kyoshiro, FameLovesMe$$$, KaySi, Power'3, Harenomizu, Melina, AJ Winchester, Michael , Silverinumiko, Bowsie22 & Amones Of Magic, _

_**THANK YOU ALL GUYS, IT WAS AWESOME WRITING FOR YOU GUYS! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS ENDING!**_

_**A Poster is posted in regards to this story, you might have some idea of Who Helen is…the**__**n go and find out there! ^_^ **_


End file.
